Facebook
by Nekiiito
Summary: Se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo. Existía la confianza entonces para atreverse a jugar un poco, y por qué no, ayudarse mutuamente. Suerte o desgracia que las cosas no hayan salido como lo planeaban. AU
1. Prólogo

**Facebook**

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes no fueron extraídos de mi mente, sino, de la grandiosa cabecita de JK. <strong>

**El nombre de este fic tampoco es mío… es de una red social que muy pocos usan… solo unos cuantos millones de usuarios…**

* * *

><p><em>Se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo. Existía la confianza entonces para atreverse a jugar un poco, y por qué no, ayudarse mutuamente. Suerte o desgracia que las cosas no hayan salido como lo planeaban.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

No podía engañarme a mí misma.

Mi estado en Facebook titulaba: _No duele, no duele, no duele, no…_

Pero la verdad de todo es que sí.

Duele y muchísimo.

_Psicopatear_ el _Facebook_ de la persona que admiras secretamente lastima mi alma. Y supongo que el alma de toda persona que está 'enamorada' de forma no correspondida.

Estos son los momentos en que creo que amarse mutuamente es un acto de magia que muy pocos logran hacer, porque… ¿cómo llegan a entenderse dos personas que no nacieron conociéndose? Llevo veinte años viviendo con mis padres, y ellos aún no me comprenden del todo. Ginny y yo somos amigas hace cinco años y me conoce más que a mí misma. No hay lógica alguna, ni siquiera con los amigos y familiares.

El amor es ilógico, un sentimiento que no puedo describir con total certeza y eso me perturba. Todo tiene que tener una razón de ser y todavía no la puedo encontrar.

—¿Otra vez revisando perfiles? —preguntó Ginny, sentándose a mi izquierda. Dejó sus materiales a un lado de la mesa y metió su cabeza pelirroja entremedio de la mía y la pantalla de mi netbook. Por suerte alcancé a cerrar el historial de páginas web que acababa de ver. Mi amiga soltó una pequeña risa y volvió a su sitio, ordenando otra vez la pila de papeles y cuadernos—. ¿Vas a dejar de observar el horizonte? No hay nada nuevo, Herms —la intromisión de ella otra vez, comenzaba a impacientarme.

—¿Terminaste de copiar mis apuntes? —respondí cabreada. No debía de estar cubriendo horas extras en la universidad, si no fuera porque ella, mi compañera y amiga de grado, me había solicitado ayuda para responder un deber antiquísimo. Por andar saltándose las clases, se había quedado atrás y ahora tenía que poner el doble de esfuerzo para el siguiente examen. Ginny y yo nos conocimos en un campamento de verano, y de ahí que no perdimos el contacto. Dos años atrás, nos reencontramos en el primer día de clases de la universidad. Fue una sorpresa que ella y yo quisiésemos estudiar lo mismo, en la misma casa de estudios.

—No te enfades… si a ti también te conviene que estemos aquí —contestó, sin importarle mi tono de voz anterior.

—No lo creo. Hace un poco de frío. No traje chaqueta. Estoy a más de media hora en vehículo para llegar a mi casa. Creo que no me conviene —expresé.

—¿Segura? —volvió a desafiare, moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente, indicándome con sus ojos que mirase hacia atrás. Tiré el bolígrafo al suelo, y al recogerlo moví mi cabeza en dirección contraria. Rápidamente recogí el objeto y me senté correctamente. Sentí como el calor se acumulaba en mis mejillas, y las ganas de esconderse bajo la mesa no se hicieron de esperar—. Te lo dije. Convenía que estuviésemos por estos sitios —concluía campante.

Cerré mis ojos para concentrarme en su melodiosa voz. Me gustaba oírla, aunque fuese de lejos. También me gustaba verle jugar fútbol desde lejos. Por qué no, desear ser su novia. Ok, ni siquiera era amiga de Oliver.

—Creo que tienes más suerte que nunca Herms. Viene para _acá_ —susurró, acomodándose el cabello. Evidentemente, escuchaba su voz acercarse, y el nerviosismo poco a poco se fue apoderando de mí—. ¡Cariño! —gritó Ginny, olvidándose que estábamos en la biblioteca.

—¡Amorcito! —le respondió de la misma forma chillona y exasperante Harry. El novio de mi amiga, el amigo del que quería, fuese mi novio.

—¡Shh! —murmuró la bibliotecaria, que nos observó con rencor.

—¿Qué tal Hermione? ¿Ginny es buena al explicarte los deberes? —¿Me estaba echando una broma este tipo? Ginny me rogó con su cara de perro abandonado que le siguiese el juego. O sea que a la vista de su novio, yo era la atrasada y perdida en las clases. Muy bien, ahora Oliver pensaría que era toda una aprovechada.

—Me extraña que Hermione esté perdida en las clases. Siempre le he visto aquí. No te molesta que te llame por tu nombre, ¿cierto? —él me estaba hablando a mí. ¡A mí, cielo santo! Y yo que hacía unos pequeños instantes me encontraba husmeando su perfil en internet. Oliver era realmente encantador.

—A mí también me parecía extraño, pero no todo es perfecto en la vida —medio afirmaba Harry. Ginny bufó un poquito y trató de cambiar de tema.

—Lo extraño es verlos a ustedes por estos sitios.

—Veníamos a buscarte —Harry se puso serio y miró a mi amiga con preocupación.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Ron…

—¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano? —Ginny se alteró un poco.

—Ya sabes… Lavender acaba de terminar con él —informaba Oliver.

—¿Otra vez? Ese par ya me tiene harta. Esa basura de mujer es la que me cabrea la vida —agregaba Ginny.

—Sí, pero al parecer, esta vez es la definitiva. Hicieron un escándalo muy farandulero allá abajo, y tu hermano está medio mal. Tú sabes lo mucho que la ama.

—Ni modo. El estudio tendrá que esperar. Hermione, te libero de las acciones —dijo mi amiga, comenzando a ordenar sus cosas. Sabía que su familia estaba primero ante cualquier cosa y más aún si se trataba de Ron.

—¿Quieres bajar con nosotros, Hermione? —Este podría ser mi día más maravilloso del mundo. Oliver me invitaba a bajar con todos ellos.

—Claro, ordeno mis cosas y bajo con ustedes —Ginny me guiñó un ojo y comenzaron a avanzar—, no se atrasen por mi culpa, vayan a buscar a Ron. Yo les sigo.

—¿Segura?

—Sí Ginny —no podía irme de inmediato con ellos, mi corazón tenía que acostumbrarse a su latir correspondiente. No quería pasar vergüenzas con Oliver delante de mí.

Asintieron todos y desaparecieron de mi vista. Ordené con calma la pila de cosas que dejó a medio abrir Ginny. Guardé mis apuntes en el bolso y me percaté de que no se me quedase algo. Llegando al casino de la universidad —lugar donde imaginé, se encontrarían con Ron— mi corazón dejó de latir.

Harry y Ginny estaban acarameladísimos, derrochaban amor por doquier. Y Oliver con su novia de turno hacían lo mismo.

Sabía que él tenía un tipo de relación con alguna mujer. Sus fotos de perfil en _Facebook_ siempre lo delataban. Todas eran hermosas, con curvas despampanantes, los ojos de colores preciosos y cabellos dóciles que brillaban con cualquier luz.

Mi corazón se hizo añicos otra vez. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad de llamar su atención. La competencia era demasiada. _Imposible._

—Toma… —dijeron tras de mí. Me volteé y vi que alguien me extendía un pedazo de papel higiénico.

—Gracias —ofrecí. No me había dado cuenta, pero estaba llorando. Me percaté entonces que el dador de aquel trocito de papel había sido Ron—, tu hermana te está buscando —agregué más calmada. A Ron lo conocía hacía dos años, cuando el contacto con Ginny se hizo más frecuente. Si bien es cierto habíamos compartido algunas veces en fiestas y almuerzos familiares, no teníamos mayor relación que la de ser amigos en las redes sociales. Él era más amigo de Harry que de Oliver, porque se conocían de muchos años atrás. A Oliver lo conocieron cuando ingresaron juntos al equipo de fútbol de la universidad.

—Supongo que esa fue la idea de mi hermana en un principio. Pero ya ves, está muy divertida allá dentro —apuntó con lástima. No quise volver a ver la escena. No quería ver a Oliver con otra mujer delante de mí.

—Vamos a tomar un helado al otro negocio, el que está en la facultad de humanidades. Yo invitó —le estimulé. Él tampoco tenía buen rostro, y si no mal recordaba, acababa de terminar con Lavender, su novia desde siempre. Pasaban más tiempo separados que juntos, de todas formas.

Asintió con una sonrisa y nos dirigimos al negocio. No contaba con mucho dinero, por lo que compré dos helados económicos y nos acomodamos en la sombra bajo un árbol.

—Supongo que sabes el motivo de mi cara —dijo de pronto. No emití sonido, le dije que sí movimiento mi cabeza—, sé que no somos muy cercanos, pero me gustaría saber por qué estabas llorando a la entrada del casino.

—Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que lo estaba haciendo, hasta que me entregaste ese 'pañuelo improvisado' —comenté. Muy pocas personas sabían de mi amor secreto hacia Oliver. Cuando uno tiene once, doce años, es común. Pero cuando tienes veinte, es patético y vergonzoso.

—Yo sé que te gusta Oliver. Imagino que ese era el motivo de tu pena. Mi hermana me lo comentó hace un tiempo, pero no te enfades. Nadie más lo sabe, aparte de Harry —trágame tierra. Los tres eran amigos y ellos me conocían a mí. Sabían que mis suspiros, mis caras bobas y todas mis acciones estúpidas, eran por Oliver.

—¿Se nota demasiado? —necesitaba la opinión de un tercero.

—Lo disimulas muy bien. Tu cariño por él es muy dulce y puro. No se ve aquello en la actualidad.

—Tampoco se ven hombres tan sinceros como tú. ¿Por qué terminaron otra vez?

—Ella dice que no le doy el tiempo que necesita, que no soy la persona que está buscando, que se ha cansado de mí, que… —se calló por un instante. Sus ojos azules brillaron con tenues intenciones de llorar. Sus ojos realmente eran preciosos.

—No te conoce. No puede decir esas cosas de ti. Puede que efectivamente, tú no seas la persona para ella, porque eres mucho mejor.

—Uno no se enamora de la persona correcta, asumo —su afirmación me dolió. Era cierto.

Seguimos conversando de la vida, de los programas favoritos y de cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera relación con Oliver y Lavender. Se hizo tarde y nos embarcamos en el mismo transporte público. Él se bajó primero, y yo seguí el recorrido.

Llegué a mi casa y calenté agua para prepararme esas salvadoras 'sopas para uno'. No tenía muchas ganas de comer. Mientras se cocinaba, prendí mi netbook. Abrí el último historial y apareció el perfil de Oliver, lo último que había visto en la biblioteca. Tan radiante, con su sonrisa de chico bueno. Tan feliz, energético. Acompañado de la chica de turno, la misma de hoy.

Me masajeé las sienes y una vez relajada, me percaté que tenía unas notificaciones.

_Ron Weasley ha escrito en tu muro. _Hice un clic y leí lo que me había escrito.

_Creo que esta fue la primera vez que hablamos tanto. No fue el momento ideal, tampoco el tema, pero me sentí a gusto porque me alegraste la tarde. Cuídate mucho y estamos en contacto._

_PD. Te debo un helado :)_

Le sonreí a la pantalla. El detalle de sus palabras me había gustado mucho. Cliqueé su nombre y también decidí dejarle un mensaje.

_Sí, creo que fue nuestra primera vez que hablamos tanto, pero se sintió como si lo hiciéramos desde siempre. Gracias por tu compañía, y te cobraré ese helado, cuando los dos estemos de mejor ánimo. ¡Saludos! :D_

La sopa derramándose por toda la cocina me hizo aterrizar en los minutos que había perdido en Facebook, así que apagué la señal del _wifi _para que pudiese concentrarme en limpiar el desastre.

A pesar de haber llorado por Oliver, el día no había sido tan malo.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

En honor a mi retraso de Breaking Rules, les traigo una locura que deseaba escribir hacía mucho tiempo. Tenía un pedacito del prólogo y decidí acabarlo para traérselos. ¿Mi problema ahora? No tengo internet en casa (espero que sea solucionado lo más pronto posible) y como el capítulo de Breaking Rules es un _especial_ necesito saber ciertas cosas (que debía de averiguar en Internet), y me he quedado a mitad de actualización (tengo la mitad, pero me falta la otra u.u)

Hermione está platónicamente enamorada de Oliver, un amigo de Harry y Ron, novio y hermano de Ginny, una chica que conoció hace cinco años en un campamento. El problema es que tiene muy baja autoestima para acercarse a él, porque este siempre está rodeado de chicas lindas. Por otra parte, Ron sufre los constantes quiebres de su relación, porque al parecer, él no es el chico ideal para Lavender. Ambos tratarán de salvar a sus pobres corazones, pero puede que no encuentren la salvación que desean en un principio. ¿Se entiende el hilo de la historia? XD jajajaja espero que les llame la atención la trama. Será algo ligero y no tan extenso. Con tintes graciosos, pero también algo dramáticos (ya saben mi unión por el drama xd) y la M es por algo :O

Gracias por leer, y por los hermosos comentarios que dejaron en BR, apenas actualice, les haré llegar su respuesta. Los quiero, amo y adoro con todo mi corazón escritor 3


	2. Amanecer

_Le sonreí a la pantalla. El detalle de sus palabras me había gustado mucho. Cliqueé su nombre y también decidí dejarle un mensaje._

_Sí, creo que fue nuestra primera vez que hablamos tanto, pero se sintió como si lo hiciéramos desde siempre. Gracias por tu compañía, y te cobraré ese helado, cuando los dos estemos de mejor ánimo. ¡Saludos! :D_

_La sopa derramándose por toda la cocina me hizo aterrizar en los minutos que había perdido en Facebook, así que apagué la señal del wifi para que pudiese concentrarme en limpiar el desastre._

_A pesar de haber llorado por Oliver, el día no había sido tan malo._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

**Amanecer**

Deseaba llamarla.

Una parte de mí quería pedirle disculpas —no sabía por qué, pero sentía esa necesidad— y la otra, muy a mi pesar, quería dejarla libre.

Ella era una mujer de mundo, con lujos que difícilmente yo le podría dar y que se merecía, porque Lavender era una buena mujer. Muchos decían lo contrario, pero era porque no la conocían en realidad. Asumen que las rubias, voluptuosas y _agraciadas_ chicas son tontas, pero no. Lavender no era así. El único imbécil de la relación era yo.

Siempre le cortaba sus alas. No podía estar al mismo nivel de ella. Sabía de mis errores, y los seguía cometiendo. Día tras día, año tras año.

—¿Se puede? —preguntaron. Y no sé para qué se tomaban la molestia de hacerlo, si Harry y Ginny entraban de la mano a mi habitación—. Hermano, tienes una cara que te la encargo —susurró al verme de cerca—. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

—Lo pude corroborar hoy mismo, en el casino de la universidad —respondí, estirándome en mi cama. Me tapé la cara con la almohada, no quería que vieran mi deplorable estado.

—Tú das... _dabas_ espectáculos similares —agregó Harry, luego de unos segundos de silencio—. De todas formas, ¿dónde estuviste toda la tarde? Te buscamos pero no te encontramos.

—Estuve en la universidad, junto a Hermione.

—¿Hermione? —repitió mi hermana.

—Sí. Me la encontré viéndoles, y estaba tan mal como yo —aquello sonó como queja, y Ginny cambió su expresión de enojo a preocupación—. Sí, ella también vio a Oliver y a su novia de turno.

—Pobrecita mi amiga, debió de haberse sentido pésimo.

—Fue bueno compartir mi tarde con ella. Pasar el tiempo con una persona que también sufre de penas amorosas, las hace menos dolorosas —comenté, algo melodramático.

—Ella es un amor de persona, deberías de hablar más con ella, háganse amigos —propuso, sentándose en mi cama, haciéndome saltar—, pero no venía a decirte eso, sino, para contarte algo que ocurrirá el fin de semana.

—No me digas…

—Sí, tendremos visitas.

—¿Quién vendrá?

—Querrás decir, quiénes —me corroboró Harry.

—Los gemelos.

—¿No pueden venir cuando me encuentre mejor? Sabes que soy el objeto de burla de ellos dos.

—Si no le dices que terminaste _otra__vez_ con Lavender, no creo que te molesten.

—Se darán cuenta, no estoy de humor.

—_Como__si__lo__estuvieras__siempre_ —escuché que susurró Harry por debajo. Le golpeé con una de mis almohadas.

—Como sea. Ese día planeaba hacer un trabajo con Hermione, así que le diré que no nos juntemos en la universidad, sino aquí, en el departamento. Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a los gemelos —yo planeaba decirle a Lavender que nos juntásemos aquel día a charlar. Vería la posibilidad de compartir con ella también. A pesar de que mis hermanos me molestasen, los extrañaba demasiado.

—¿Vendrán el sábado o el domingo? —quise saber.

—¿No entiendes el significado de fin de semana? —abrí mi boca en señal de asombro. Mi primer año de la universidad lo viví en una pensión, puesto que nuestra casa queda muy lejos del campus donde estudiamos con mi hermana. Fue un año difícil, porque estaba acostumbrado a vivir en una zona bastante rural, con la paz de no tener vecinos a unas cuantas millas de distancia, rodeado de mis familiares y de exquisitas comidas preparadas por mi madre. Cambiar esa relajante vida a vivir en completa soledad en una habitación, con una cama, un ropero y un escritorio donde con suerte caía un televisor y una radio, sí que había sido desolador. A Lavender no le gustaba ir a verme a aquel lugar, porque la habitación era un tanto oscura y pequeña, además de no contar con un baño privado, así que los únicos días de alegrías que compartía, era cuando me invitaba a su casa y ahí alojaba junto a ella, o cuando Harry me invitaba para subirme el ánimo, las veces que terminaba con mi chica. Cuando mi hermana hizo ingreso a la universidad, nuestros padres decidieron ver la posibilidad de alquilar un departamento pequeño, para que los dos pudiésemos vivir juntos y ahorrásemos en gastos de alojamiento y obviamente, nos pudiésemos acompañar. Encontramos un edificio de quince pisos ubicado a media hora de la universidad donde ambos estudiamos. En el penúltimo piso, había un departamento con dos habitaciones y un baño esperándonos. La habitación más grande se la escogió Ginny, pero yo no me quejaba. La mía tenía una pequeña terraza, mínima, que me permitía ver los techos de las cientos de casas que nos rodeaban. Tenía una linda vista cuando el cielo estaba despejado. Por eso nos escaseaban las visitas en nuestro pequeño hogar, y nuestra familia nos visitaba de _a__gotas_. Un mes venía mamá y dormía en mi habitación, y yo me apoderaba del sillón de mimbre de tres cuerpos que adornaba los cinco metros cuadrados de living. Al otro mes, viajaba papá, y yo volvía a ocupar dicho mueble como cama.

—Le diremos a papá que compre un sofá-cama —pedí, sobándome la espalda apresuradamente. Los gemelos difícilmente querrían dormir en el sillón. Se sentirían tan importantes como nuestros padres, y no me dejarían dormir tranquilo.

Los días transcurrieron con completa normalidad, si a mi situación se le podía decir normal.

De a poco iba recuperando el apetito, pero no dejaba de revisar el perfil de_Facebook_ de Lavender en cada segundo que podía hacerlo. Sus comentarios de estados eran felices, tales como: _Esto__es__lo__mejor,__Respirando__otra__vez,__Más__tiempo__con__mi__familia__y__amigos__lindos,__Trabajando__a__full__:D,__…_ cada uno de ellos me hacía daño, porque en ninguno mi nombre aparecía como el protagonista de su felicidad. Miraba nuestras fotografías, las primeras que nos sacamos cuando comenzamos nuestra relación hace cinco años atrás. Yo era un joven desgarbado, y ella siempre fue la hermosa chica del pueblo. Tuve suerte que se fijara en mí. Siempre estuve enamorado de ella y cuando me dijo que sí, que deseaba salir conmigo y conocerme mejor, fui el adolescente más feliz. Nuestros mundos distintos, nuestras carreras distintas y nuestros ideales siempre fueron desiguales, pero aguantamos las lluvias, que con los años, se convirtieron en horribles tormentas. Ella era quien terminaba siempre la relación, y yo, siempre esperaba paciente. Ella decidía cuando volver, y yo me empeñaba en que las cosas saliesen bien. Pero sabía que las cosas ahora eran más complicadas. Cuando una pareja terminaba muchas veces era por algo. No quería borrar estas fotografías. Aún no. Ellas me permitían traerme a la realidad, y saber que mi relación con ella no era un juego de mi cabeza, sino que había sido una total realidad.

A diferencia de mí, ella sí había borrado nuestros álbumes alojados en la red social…

.

.

—¡Hermanita! Pero qué guapa te pones cada día. Harry es muy afortunado.

—Un hombre con mucha suerte, mira nada más a la mujer que tiene a su lado.

—¡Uy! Que llegaron buenos para decir piropos —Ginny se deshacía en sonrojos por las palabras de los gemelos.

—Y tú, ¡para de crecer tanto! Pareceremos dos llaveros a tu lado —agregó Fred, luego de golpear mi espalda con fraternidad.

—Dos llaveros sexys —opinó George, repitiendo el gesto de mi hermano.

Almorzamos como si no existiera un mañana. Cada uno se repitió dos platos de comida, y qué decir del postre. En la sobremesa, nos pusieron al tanto de lo que ocurría en nuestra casa de forma chistosa y llevadera. Nos enteramos que mamá no se encontraba muy bien de salud, y que deseaba vernos lo más pronto posible.

—Ella se moría por volver a visitarles. Dice que no le agrada la ciudad, pero reconoce que hay muchas tiendas con artilugios muy atrayentes —decía uno de los gemelos.

—Recién podremos ir a casa cuando se acabe el período de exámenes. Y recién lo estamos comenzando —se lamentaba Ginny—, y si es que no los aprobamos, ¡nos quedaremos sin vacaciones!

—Qué mejor que trabajar en su propio negocio, ¿o no, Fred?

—Elemental, mi querido George. No hay nada mejor que ser el propio jefe —seguimos compartiendo la charla, hasta que el reloj de la pared apuntase las cuatro de la tarde. Entre todos nos dedicamos a recoger la mesa, y los gemelos se dedicaron a apoderarse de mi habitación, llenándola de sus cosas.

—Ron, dentro de un momento llegará Hermione. Dile que pase a mi habitación.

—¿A dónde vas? —le consulté a Ginny, puesto que le veía alistarse fugazmente para salir.

—Se me quedaron unos apuntes súper importantes en la casa de Harry. Si no los tengo, Hermione me matará.

—Pero Harry vive a una media hora de aquí. Sin contar el tiempo en que te demorarás en regresar…

—Pero Hermione ya viene en camino. Me odiará si le digo que regrese más tarde. Por favor… prometo comportarme el fin de semana, y no sumarme a las burlas de los gemelos —dijo aquello con tanta seguridad que casi le creí, si no es porque es mi hermana, y sé que no podrá cumplir su promesa. Es su pasatiempo. Bufé más para mí que para el exterior, y le hice señal que se marchara rápido—, ¡Gracias! Prometo cumplir lo que acabo de decir —y eso fue lo último, antes de ver su cabeza pelirroja desaparecer del salón.

No podía estar en mi cuarto, porque mis hermanos se encontraban en él, arreglando sus cosas —como si se quedasen por una semana.

Pensé por un momento en ver la televisión, y justo cuando planeaba tomar el control remoto, llamaron de la portería del edificio, para corroborar la entrada de Hermione. Di el sí y me puse de pie para abrir la puerta.

—¡Hola Ron! —me saludó con alegría.

—Hola Hermione, ¿qué tal? —dije, mientras me hacía a un lado para que ella pudiese entrar a la casa. Nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla y un pequeño abrazo.

—Aquí, algo preocupada por este trabajo, pero tranquila, porque sé que hoy lo terminaremos y mañana podré dedicarlo a mis otros deberes. ¿Dónde está Ginny?

—Ginny fue a la casa de Harry a buscar unos apuntes, creo que se le olvidaron… —Hermione abrió sus ojos y luego su expresión fue adquiriendo algo de enfado. Frunció sus cejas y me reí ante la nueva imagen que ella me daba de sí. Se veía linda a pesar de la extraña expresión.

—¡Le dije que era importante! Siempre se le quedan u olvidan cosas en la casa de Harry… empiezo a creer que lo hace a propósito —se quejó.

—Me dijo que te hiciera pasar a su dormitorio, pero puedes estar conmigo, viendo la televisión para que no te aburras. Sabes lo lejos que vive Harry —ella asintió y agradeció con una sonrisa la invitación. Nos sentamos juntos en el sillón de tres cuerpos, encendí la televisión, y el último canal en ser visto hizo acto de presencia. Comenzamos a ver un especial de _Oasis_en el _MTV,_que al parecer, acababa de comenzar.

—Esta es una de mis canciones favoritas —comentó, cuando comenzó un _live_ del grupo. _Wonderwall_ era también, una de mis canciones favoritas.

—Concuerdo contigo. Es una de las mejores —hablé feliz. Empezamos tarareando la canción con un volumen apenas audible, y a medida que la canción iba avanzando, nos arriesgábamos a cantar desafinadamente.

—¿Ron? ¿Estás con Lavender? —gritó George desde mi habitación. Mi sonrisa se esfumó, y la expresión de Hermione dejó de ser divertida—. ¡Oh, no es Lavender! ¡Es otra chica, Fred!

Los gemelos se plantaron al frente de nosotros, y comenzaron a saludar a Hermione.

—No sabía que estabas acompañado —murmuró Hermione, algo sonrojada.

—Creo haberte visto en alguna parte, pero no recuerdo dónde —dijo Fred, tratando de hacer memoria.

—De todas formas, nos presentaremos. Somos Fred y George. Los hermanos más simpáticos, buen mozos y mejores remunerados de la familia Weasley —George le ofrecía la mano y luego un beso en cada mejilla. Fred hizo lo mismo.

—¿Desde cuándo que están saliendo?

—Desde nunca. Yo soy amiga de Ginny, y venía a preparar un trabajo de la universidad.

—¡Sabía que te había visto en alguna otra parte! Eres la chica que Ginny conoció durante el campamento, hace hartos años atrás —Fred sonreía ante su descubrimiento.

—Hace cinco años, y hace dos que somos compañeras de universidad —surgió un incómodo silencio, que luego fue rellenado con risas y comentarios de mis hermanos.

Ginny llegó al rato junto a Harry —no me extrañaba aquello— y las chicas se encerraron en la habitación a realizar sus deberes. Aprovechando la estadía de los gemelos en casa, decidimos hacer una pequeña _noche__recreativa_. De paso ahogaría mi angustia por Lavender con algo de alcohol. Fuimos entonces al supermercado más próximo al edificio, y estuvimos durante una media hora dando vuelta por todos los pasillos. Compramos bocadillos salados, packs de cervezas, una botella de ron y otra de vodka. Otros líquidos para acompañar los tragos y nuestra noche sería de todo menos aburrida.

Afortunadamente cuando llegamos a casa, Ginny y Hermione ya habían finalizado su trabajo.

—¡Necesito una cerveza! —exclamó Ginny, nada más al vernos entrar con las cosas.

—Tranquilidad, que hay para todos —frenaba George, que se dirigía directo al refrigerador para dejar por un momento el ansiado bebestible. Lo que me llamaba la atención, era que Hermione estaba tomando sus libros y bolso, con dirección a irse.

—¿Te vas? —pregunté algo curioso. Pensaba que ella también se quedaría a compartir con nosotros.

—Sí —decía mientras trataba de ordenar la gran cantidad de hojas—, quiero tener mis cinco sentidos intactos para mañana. Quedan muchos deberes por hacer.

—Pero podrías estar un momento con nosotros —le invité— los gemelos vienen en algo que se llama automóvil. Es un trasto que pasa más tiempo en el remolque que en el estacionamiento de la casa, pero igual sirve para transportar personas… a veces —Hermione rió ante mi detallada descripción del lamentable vehículo de mis hermanos. Ella miró la hora en el reloj de la pared. Era temprano, ni siquiera eran las once de la noche.

—Me quedaré solo un momento. Así podrás beber con confianza, luego de haberme ido a dejar —hicimos un trato de palabra y dejó sus cosas otra vez en el sillón.

Mas no pensamos nunca que el juego de los _limones,__el__siete__y__la__pirámide_, nos haría olvidar tan fácil la hora y la cordura para saber hasta qué punto debíamos de detenernos para no quedar como Fred y George, que llevaban toda la noche bailando _La__Macarena,__El__Meneito_ y cuánta cosa rara, antigua y añeja se les pasase por su cabeza.

—Ahora le toca bailar al Roñuelo —apenas se le entendía a Fred. Yo con suerte podía asimilar.

—No pienso hacer el ridículo como tú… y no me llames Roñuelo —dije con algo de credibilidad.

—Oh vamos… faltas tú y Hermione. Todos hemos demostrado nuestras cualidades artísticas —Harry decía aquello y se echaba la mitad de un limón a su boca, para ahogarse con cerveza después.

—Y yo no bailo —informaba Hermione, que tenía toda su cara enrojecida de tanto beber. Se movía de un lado a otro con la música de fondo, pero sin despegarse de su asiento. Ella no estaba ebria, pero sí, bastante feliz. Me pregunto si se había dado cuenta que el reloj apuntaba que pronto serían las cuatro de la mañana.

—Pero háganse algo en pareja, por último —exigía Fred, que se tomaba lo poco y nada que quedaba de ron directamente desde la botella, todo un_Jack__Sparrow._

—No harán nada, los dos son iguales en ese sentido —sentenciaba Ginny, mucho más risueña que de costumbre—. Aburridos los dos, por eso que Lavender se aburrió de ti —el comentario de mi hermana sacó risas entre todos. Menos de Hermione, que asumo que en su grado de cordura, estaba pensando que mi hermana la molestaría a continuación. Mi lado cuerdo también lo pensó, y preferí ponerme de pie, y bailar lo más estúpidamente posible la canción que sonaba de fondo. Eso desconcertó a mi hermana, que acompañaba mi baile con sus palmas. Divisé a Hermione un momento. Ella sonreía sinceramente. No sé como sabía que era sincero, pero lo sentí así. Aproveché de tomarle de las manos, y la saqué a que bailara conmigo. Al principio colocó la misma expresión de enfado de la tarde anterior, pero como estaba ya en el grado de la borrachez, pronto se le olvidó, y también me acompañó en la extraña coreografía que inventamos.

Sin ron, vodka y cervezas, la velada había terminado. Fred y George eran un par de bultos desastrosos de cargar. Harry y yo apenas nos lo podíamos, y con suerte, logramos tirar a mis hermanos sobre mi cama y el sofá cama que habían instalado en mi habitación. Ginny dormía abiertamente de pies y manos sobre su cama, por lo que Harry se había convertido en un ovillo y se había acomodado en uno de nuestros sillones.

Busqué tres frazadas del closet de mi hermana. Con una de ellas tapé a Harry, otra la dejé para mí, y la tercera se la di a Hermione.

—Gracias —respondió, menos ebria que yo.

—No hay de qué… lamento que mi hermana se haya ocupado toda su cama. Tendrás que acomodarte en el sillón. Es cómodo, aunque no lo parezca —dije de forma rápida.

—Gracias por lo de antes —con lo de antes asumí que se refería a lo que había impedido, con el descoordinado baile.

—Mi hermana es un poco cruel cuando está borracha.

—Lo sé… no es la primera vez que me emborracho con Ginny —contó.

—¿Te deja en vergüenza? ¿Así como lo hace conmigo?

—Dicen que los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad —argumentó. Con aquello me quedó claro que sí—. ¿Dónde dormirás tú? —preguntó al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

—No tengo mucho sueño —mentí. Pero no quedaba otro sitio en dónde pusiese dormir. Claro, podría dormir en una de las sillas, o en el piso, pero a las horas siguientes tendría un dolor de cuello que sería imposible de soportar. Se acercaba el período de entrenamiento más complejo en el equipo de fútbol, y tenía que estar en buena forma, si es que quería ser el capitán del equipo—, si tienes sueño, te dejo en libertad de acción para que ocupes el sillón.

—Tampoco tengo sueño —expresó con algo de energía sobrehumana. Increíblemente, no se veía demacrada por la jugosa noche que habíamos tenido bebiendo—, es más, puedes sentarte en el sillón, sea como sea, este sería tu cama durante el fin de semana. Yo iré a lavar los platos y a ordenar el chiquero que quedó en la mesa.

—No lo hagas, Hermione. Eso lo hacemos más rato con los chicos.

—Así se me pasa la borrachera. Se nota a leguas que mueres de sueño. Descansa mientras yo limpio todo. Me demoraré harto —me empujó hacia el sillón, y me quedé quieto durante unos minutos. No supe cómo, pero caí dormido al rato.

Eran las seis treinta de la mañana cuando desperté. Toda la mesa estaba limpia, y qué decir de la cocina. Fui al baño porque una extraña sensación de tener mucho líquido en el estómago me ahogó. Creí que vomitaría, pero no. Entré a mi habitación, y mis dos hermanos dormían tal cual los habíamos dejado con Harry. Les abrigué a ambos con el cubrecama, puesto que el hielo de la mañana se sentía en el ambiente, y ambos no estaban tapados.

Después me dirigí a la habitación de mi hermana. Ella dormía en un rincón de su cama, pero no estaba Hermione con ella. Le saqué los lentes a Harry, que seguía durmiendo en sillón, y me percaté que la frazada que le había dado a ella, tampoco estaba.

—Debe de estar en la terraza —imaginé. Saqué las llaves de la casa y me dirigí al último piso del edificio, que consistía en una terraza que daba vista ancha a toda la ciudad. Aún no amanecía, y los rayos del sol apenas se divisaban en el horizonte. Las luces de la calle todavía estaban encendidas, y la vida humana era imperceptible, si se tomaba en cuenta que era día domingo.

En efecto, ahí estaba ella, arropada en la frazada, sentada a unos metros atrás de la baranda.

—¿Puedes ver desde esa distancia? —mi voz la estremeció un poco. Se tocó el pecho en señal de susto y luego sonrió.

—Me aterran las alturas, pero me encanta el cielo. Se veía hermoso cuando estaba más oscuro.

—Lo que me encanta de este edificio —inicié una conversación, mientras me sentaba al lado de ella—, es la vista que tiene. Es increíble.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —me corroboró, perdiendo su vista en la aparición del sol—. ¡Está amaneciendo! —exclamó contenta.

En efecto, ambos estábamos viendo el inicio del día. Poco a poco los rayos del sol fueron mayores que las nubes, y la ciudad se fue llenando de luz. Hermione se volteó para verme, y su cabello adquirió un tono tan claro como la miel. Sonreía con los ojos cerrados, pude ver sus pestañas, y la distribución de ínfimas pecas sobre sus mejillas. Sus dientes frontales resaltaron en su sonrisa, y a mí me pareció una imagen tierna y divertida de ver. Nunca le había visto tan de cerca, mucho menos con tanto detenimiento. Hermione era una chica muy linda, Oliver se estaba perdiendo a una gran mujer.

—¿Tengo algo pegado en la cara? —dijo de pronto, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Sonrió otra vez y dedicó total atención al paisaje.

—¿No te arrepentirás de esto? —consulté con un poco de curiosidad.

—Puede que sí. Pero quizás… no tanto —agregó—. Ha sido la primera vez que he presenciado un amanecer.

—¿La primera?

—La primera de esta forma —corrigió—. Siempre me quedo hasta tarde estudiando. Muchas veces he visto la aparición del sol, pero nunca así. Acompañada, algo ebria, algo sobria… ha sido especial. ¿Y tú? —su merodeo me hizo rememorar muchos amaneceres compartidos con Lavender, aunque ella siempre dormía, o se perdía el momento exacto. Había estado acompañado, pero solo a la vez—. No hace falta que me respondas, supongo que mi pregunta te hizo recordar cosas tristes —habló durante mi silencio. Se acomodó la frazada en su espalda y se puso de pie—. Ahora sí que me voy.

—Te llevo a tu casa.

—No hace falta. La locomoción ya está circulando. Cuida a todos los borrachos que hay dentro de tu casa.

—Asumo que tendré que preparar varios cafés cargados —ella asintió y volvimos al departamento. Hermione tomó sus cosas y le acompañé hasta el primer piso, donde me despedí de ella.

Durante el día, vi un desfile de pelirrojos al único baño de nuestro hogar, escuché quejidos y arrepentimientos, y como nunca, durante el almuerzo comimos como personas civilizadas.

Lavender me llamó a las cuatro de la tarde. Mi corazón se arremetió dentro de mi pecho y deseoso de poder arreglar las cosas con ella, fui dispuesto a pedir perdón por cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho mal.

Pero nunca creí que su respuesta sería 'démonos un tiempo, tratemos de no buscarnos, de no llamarnos, de no pensar en el otro… tratemos de olvidar'.

Estaba destruido y no quería nada con el mundo. Prendí el computador para tratar de hacer un informe de la universidad, mas no tenía cabeza para ninguna cosa.

Deseé ver el rostro de Lavender, aunque fuese en fotografías, y no pude contener las ganas de entrar a mi _Facebook._

Tenía un par de notificaciones, y teniendo la esperanza de que fuera una de ellas por parte de mi ex novia, las abrí. No había señales de ella, pero sí de otra persona.

_Hermione ha compartido un enlace contigo._

Hice clic en la notificación, y me envió directo a un video subido al muro de Hermione. Era el _live_que habíamos visto el día de ayer.

_No es una canción muy alegre, pero eso no significa que no tenga valor. Hay que seguir adelante, aunque cueste. Ánimo Ron, todo pasará… y gracias por lo de anoche. No se me olvidará (:_

Sus palabras simples pero significantes hicieron que sonriera mucho más calmado. Hermione era realmente una persona especial.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora:<strong>

Ódienme, y sí, lo tengo merecido. Lamento la HIPER tardanza, pero créanme que no lo hago a propósito. El capítulo se me había borrado (mágicamente) y lo tuve que escribir otra vez… además de tener el internet cortado en mi casa y estar trabajando a full en múltiples deberes. LO siento, lo siento, lo siento.

Tengo el tiempo contando, así que esto es lo que puedo decir solo por el momento. Preparen el drama en Breaking Rules, se vienen los capítulos finales, y si todo me calza, en diciembre estaremos llorando todos :')

BESITOS Y ABRAZOS A LA DISTANCIA =)


	3. El plan

_Deseé ver el rostro de Lavender aunque fuese en fotografías, y no pude contener las ganas de entrar a mi__Facebook._

_Tenía un par de notificaciones, y teniendo la esperanza de que fuera una por parte de mi ex novia, las abrí. No había señales de Lavender, pero sí de otra persona._

_Hermione ha compartido un enlace contigo._

_Hice clic en la notificación y me envió directo a un video subido al muro de Hermione. Era el__live __que habíamos visto el día de ayer._

_No es una canción muy alegre, pero eso no significa que no tenga valor. Hay que seguir adelante, aunque cueste. Ánimo Ron, todo pasará… y gracias por lo de anoche. No se me olvidará (:_

_Sus palabras simples pero significativas hicieron que sonriera, mucho más calmado. Hermione era realmente una persona especial._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

**El plan**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

—¡Lanza la jodida pelota!

—¡No tengo visión!

—¡Lánzala de todas formas! —Harry hizo caso a los mandatos desesperados de Oliver, y magistralmente, él logró capturarla con un cabezazo, enviando el balón hacia sus pies para luego correr como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

Por mi parte no perdía de vista sus movimientos; era ágil, y podía mandar u ordenar mientras corría con el balón. Se veía guapo sudado, y a pesar de estar algo sucio por culpa del lodo que salpicaba sus prendas, no perdía su distinción varonil.

Sí, estaba obsesionada con él.

—¡Vamos Harry! ¡Tú puedes! —animaba Ginny, quien se encontraba al lado mío observando la práctica de fútbol. Hoy escogerían a las personas que representarían a la universidad en las competencias deportivas de la ciudad, entre todas las casas de estudio.

Harry logró ejecutar un pase en el momento crítico, y el juego siguió a su favor. Mas el equipo con el que estaban compitiendo —sus mismos compañeros de academia— hacían todo el esfuerzo por ser escogidos. Cada uno de ellos ponía su corazón en cada corrida, en cada pase, y su expresión se agriaba cuando la pelota no caía en los pies deseados, como ahora.

Ron preparó todos sus sentidos. Él en esta ocasión jugaba de arquero, y no lo hacía para nada mal. Había atajado tres goles que fácilmente habrían marcado el conteo contra su equipo, y solo uno no había podido impedir. Su rostro también sudado se concentró en los movimientos que veían sus ojos, y adquirió esa pose tan particular de estar preparado para saltar en cualquier instante. El contrincante pateó con fuerza, la pelota voló hacia el arco y Ron interpuso su mano en forma de puño, para enviarla lejos de su lugar.

—¡Bien hecho! —grité emocionada, junto a Ginny.

—¡Ese es el poder Weasley! —expresaba emocionada Ginny—, vamos por el gol, vamos por el gol —repetía nerviosa, mordiéndose las uñas de sus dedos, para luego agarrar su cabello.

A los chicos le quedaban solamente quince minutos… quince minutos para que el partido decisivo acabase, y el marcador era simétrico para ambos grupos; uno a uno.

Todos los jugadores corrían atrás del balón como si el mundo se acabase mañana, y es que en efecto, para muchos de los que participaban de aquel juego, este era el momento clave para sus vidas. Oliver ama el fútbol, y sabía que podría formar parte de los representantes de la universidad. Él había logrado dar el primer gol para su equipo, y era quien más se acercaba a la zona contraria para poder marcar la diferencia. A Harry no lo dejo de lado, su especialidad era dar los pases a Oliver. Juntos hacían una buena dupla, y que el otro equipo no hubiese hecho más goles, se debía al desplante de Ron, quien cuidaba el arco como si se tratase de su vida propia.

Un nuevo pase de Harry a Oliver, y con decisión, pateó el balón desde una esquina. La pelota rebotó en el pilar y…

—¡GOL! —mi amiga y yo nos abrazamos con emoción. No estábamos solas, por supuesto que no. Muchos curiosos observaban el partido, y los amigos de los otros jugadores también. El público estaba dividido, pero lo importante era que nuestros conocidos y amigos, lo estaban haciendo genial.

Aquel nuevo gol desconcentró al equipo contrario, y no pudieron seguir efectuando el partido tan reñido como hacía unos minutos atrás. El profesor a cargo de la academia tocó su silbato y dio por finalizada la partida.

—¿No vas? —preguntó Ginny, cuando se disponía a bajar las gradas para ver a Harry. Era costumbre que cada jugador de la academia que tuviese una novia, esperase a su pareja en la cancha para recibir mimos, palabras de aliento, una toalla que limpiase sus rostros y agua que calmasen la necesidad de hidratarse.

—No lo creo. No tengo a nadie a quien abrazar efusivamente.

—¿Cómo que no? Oliver lo ha hecho maravilloso, deberías de decírselo. De lo contrario, jamás podrás acercarte a él.

—No creo que necesite de mi abrazo —comenté con algo de dolor, al ver que su cara era limpiada con una toalla que pasaba suavemente por su rostro. Y precisamente, yo no era quien hacía aquel amable gesto, sino la chica con la cual le había visto en el casino, Regina. Ginny chasqueó su lengua, tomó el bolso que tenía preparado para Harry y me dejó ahí, con la pena que comenzaba a aglomerarse en mi pecho.

Me senté en la grada, y con algo de dolor observé mi mochila, la cual aguardaba una toalla y una botella con agua helada. Por alguna mágica razón, me había imaginado acariciando y limpiando el rostro de Oliver, felicitándole por su grandioso espectáculo. La chica con la cual se paseaba ahora, no tenía el perfil de querer ensuciarse en la cancha o sentarse incómoda en las galerías. Supongo que es amor lo que siente, porque se exponía a toda la suciedad, con tal de estar con Oliver.

—No sé qué sigo haciendo aquí —murmuré con algo de desgano cuando me aburrí de hablar conmigo misma. Tomé mis cosas para irme, mas alguien me llamó la atención cuando volteaba para comenzar a caminar.

Ron estaba solo. Cochino y solo, apoyado en el arco, echándose aire con el guante. Él también lo había hecho sensacional, y nadie parecía notarlo, incluso yo… así que bajé con algo de torpeza y miedo las gradas y crucé la cancha hasta llegar donde él.

—¿Hermione? —dijo mi nombre. Me sorprendió que lo hiciese, porque tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Sí, soy yo —afirmé, aunque dudosa—, ¿cómo supiste que era yo?

—Tú aroma ya me es familiar. Supuse que podrías ser tú, y no me equivoqué —abrió los ojos y sonrió, yo también le sonreí—, tengo tanta sed… —exclamó mirando hacia el cielo.

—Toma. Bebe esto, está helado y te asentará de maravillas —ofrecí la botella con agua. Mejor que la bebiese él, que estaba tan sediento. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y no lo dudó un segundo.

—Muchas gracias, me has caído desde el cielo, como un ángel —agregó con burla, a lo que yo respondí golpeando uno de sus hombros. Bebió con mucha alegría y apenas dejó un poco de líquido en la botella. Se pasó su brazo cubierto con la ropa sucia por toda la cara para quitarse el sudor, quedando con su cabello desordenado y unas manchitas de tierra que se colaban con sus pecas.

—Sí, creo que te caí del cielo —hablé con la misma oración que me había dicho segundos antes, mientras le pasaba la toalla.

—La voy a ensuciar.

—Las toallas se hicieron para eso, úsala sin culpa —y se la volví a ofrecer. Se la pasó por su cara y descansaba su rostro en la suave tela. Me daba risa su respiración profunda.

—Huele demasiado a ti. De seguro que ahora huelo igual —insistía con eso del aroma.

—Jugaste muy bien, eres excelente en el arco, todo un guardián. De seguro que estás dentro de la nómina.

—Gracias por los halagos. Espero poder quedar dentro del equipo, sería una de las mayores alegrías que tendría en este último tiempo —su comentario lo dijo sin el toque humorístico con el que me estaba tratando. Supuse que le seguía doliendo el término de relación con su antigua novia—. Disculpa, no es mi intención entristecerte.

—Al contrario, discúlpame a mí —nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes.

—Ginny me ha aconsejado que no piense en ella, que deje pasar tiempo entre nosotros y claro, me di cuenta que sí funciona… a velocidad de tortuga —no tenía qué responderle, así que preferí guardar silencio—. Las cosas que me acabas de prestar no estaban dirigidas para mi, ¿cierto? —escondí mi rostro mirando hacia abajo. No pensé que preguntaría por algo así. Al parecer, él creía que entre nosotros comenzaba a ver una especie de confianza.

—Fui una ilusa al pensar que podría serle de ayuda en algo tan sencillo como esto. Él tiene a muchas peleándose por hacerlo —comenté sin mirarle. Sabía que me hablaba de Oliver.

—Menos mal que viniste a verme entonces, esa agua ha sido la mejor que he bebido —contestó para alegrarme—. Muchas gracias, Hermione —su tono de voz hizo que le volviese a mirar. El sol se estaba escondiendo detrás del edificio central de la universidad, y los rayos que osaban con atravesar aquella cima de cemento, rebotaban en el cabello pelirrojo de Ron, haciéndolo más rojo, más brillante.

—De nada, Ron —nos miramos y el llamado del instructor hacia los jugadores nos hizo caminar hasta el centro de la cancha, donde se encontraban los demás jugadores y curiosos.

—Le pediré por favor a todos los extranjeros que se retiren de la cancha —de mala manera, todos los _extranjeros_ dejamos el lugar de entrenamiento, y junto a Ginny, decidimos esperar a los chicos en el casino de la universidad.

—¡Tengo que contarte algo que te alegrará mucho! —Ginny me tomó del brazo y me arrastró con mayor rapidez, para quedar a una distancia prudente y así conversar de forma privada—. Oliver y Regina acaban de discutir, y creo que fue por tu culpa.

—¿Qué? Estás loca, cómo dices algo así —expresé casi enfurecida, olvidándome del matiz privado.

—Es verdad, es verdad —afirmaba con un poco de locura—. Yo estaba junto a Harry, cercano a donde estaba Oliver con su mascota de tiempo. De pronto, él te vio conversar con mi hermano, y se les quedó observando. Regina le hablaba pero él no le respondía, y ahí le hizo una pequeña escena de celos.

—De seguro que estaba mirando a otras personas u otra cosa. ¿Para qué iba a estar viéndome a mí? —por mucho que tratase de auto convencerme, la noticia que me acababa de dar Ginny me alegraba muchísimo.

—¿Sabes por qué no has llamado la atención de algún chico? No te preocupes, yo misma te voy a dar la respuesta: porque jamás te tienes confianza. Hay que lanzarse a la vida, Hermione. Los chicos no te lloverán del cielo —Ginny había utilizado la misma expresión de Ron, el cielo nuevamente aparecía en nuestras conversaciones—, ¿por qué te ríes?

—Me acordé de algo que me dijo tu hermano. Que yo le había caído del cielo —mi respuesta la desconcertó—, planeaba marcharme, pero justo le vi solo en el arco, así que le fui a hacer compañía. Estaba sediento, así que le di las cosas que había preparado pensando en Oliver. ¿Ginny? ¿Te pasa algo?

—No, nada… solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas —acotó seria. Rodeé mis ojos y seguimos caminando.

Para alegría nuestra, Ron, Harry y Oliver habían sido seleccionados. Celebramos con un brindis de gaseosas en el casino —con Regina, también— y comenzaron a armar planes para celebrarlo durante el fin de semana.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Ginny. Comenzaremos el período de exámenes.

—Hermione, siempre dices lo mismo, esto es una ocasión especial.

—Se supone que son deportistas, no pueden estar yéndose de fiestas todos los fines de semana.

—Será una pequeña recepción. Luego _calabaza, calabaza, cada uno para su casa_ —me dejó con la palabra y discusión en la boca y prosiguió a organizar una nueva junta en su departamento.

Salí del casino para dirigirme a casa. Ya no tenía qué hacer en la universidad, y lo mejor sería estar en mi hogar, en paz y tranquilidad.

—¡Hermione! —esa voz la podía reconocer hasta dormida. Me volteé con duda, pensando que se trataba de un sueño o mi imaginación, pero no, no lo era. Era la hermosa realidad.

—Oliver… —dije su nombre tan bajito que él se acercó a escucharme—. Jugaste muy bien hoy. Felicidades.

—Muchas gracias —respondió de inmediato—. ¿Ya te vas? —asentí frenéticamente, agarrando con fuerza el bolso que llevaba en ese instante, como si aquel gesto me diese confianza—. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

¿De verdad que no estaba soñando?

—No te preocupes, vivo lejos de la universidad.

—Sé dónde vives, te he visto bajar de la locomoción. Hoy vine a la universidad en auto, no será problema. Vamos, acepta mi invitación —me sonrió y esperó a que yo avanzara con él.

—¿Y Regina? —eso, ¿dónde está su novia?

Oliver chasqueó su lengua.

—Se fue con sus amigas. Pero vamos, no te niegues a que yo pueda llevarte hasta tu casa.

—Bueno, vamos —caminé detrás de él con el corazón en mi boca. Recordé mi infancia, cuando le dije a mi compañera de asiento que le entregase una carta de amor al primer chico que me gustó. Era la misma agonía infantil.

Oliver mantuvo la conversación durante todo el trayecto. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con él, a solas. Su acento pausado, su preocupación al volante, su preocupación cada diez minutos para saber si me encontraba bien, si el aire acondicionado era el adecuado o la música de fondo era de mi agrado… estaba más que feliz, y toda alegría se iba disminuyendo, cuando mi casa se asomó en el paisaje.

—Déjame aquí no más —hablé, mientras arreglaba mis cosas.

—Dime cuál es tu casa, no tengo problemas en aparcar al frente —le indiqué cuál era y efectivamente, estacionó su vehículo a escasos metros.

—Muchas gracias, has sido muy caballero —sé que lo último que dije fue con mi cara enrojecida. Oliver sonrió de lado y mi corazón, nuevamente en la boca.

—El placer es todo mío. Nos vemos el viernes.

—¿Qué hay el viernes?

—Ginny celebrará en su departamento nuestra clasificación al equipo. Me imagino que tú estarás presente.

—No sé aún.

—Vamos, será divertido compartir y verte en otra faceta, con otra ropa, con otros modales —debí de haber cambiado de expresión, porque se revolvió el cabello nervioso y desvió la mirada.

—Sí… nos vemos —concluí, bajándome de su auto. Apenas fuera, él se fue.

Entré a mi casa y lancé el bolso con desgano. Tenía a Oliver en un altar, y poco a poco la imagen del chico perfecto se iba desintegrando. Él pensaba que yo me transformaba para las fiestas y esas cosas. Error, siempre era la misma, con algo de alcohol en mi cuerpo, pero la misma en esencia. Él se estaba creyendo una faceta de mí, e implícitamente, me había dicho fea, poco agraciada, aburrida.

Prendí mi notebook y esperé a que estuviese listo para ocuparlo. Abrí el navegador, y me dio rabia tener como última página visitada, el perfil de Oliver. Lo cerré sin leer sus actualizaciones, y me digné a buscar los contenidos que había subido mi profesor a la plataforma _online_. Cuando la pena y angustia fue disminuyendo, tecleé la red social y vi mi muro. Alguien había hecho una publicación con mi nombre. Por un breve instante mi cabeza me jugó un agradable pensamiento, pero preferí desecharlo de inmediato. Oliver para las únicas oportunidades en que escribía en mi muro, era para saludarme por mi cumpleaños, y conste que lo hacía porque Facebook te avisaba la fecha, y no sobrepasaban más allá de diez palabras y dos mal escritas.

_Súper Hermione Granger al rescate del desolado Ron Weasley. ¡Gracias por lo de hoy! _

Me reí y leí muchas veces el estado de Ron. Le di '_Me gusta'_ y me limité a contestar:

_Aún me debes un helado :P_ —seguí leyendo los _papers_ de la universidad, una nueva notificación me desconcentró. Él había respondido a su estado.

_Me lo sacarás en cara siempre. Te llevaré de paseo a una heladería entonces._

_¿Me estrás tratando como un animal?_

_En lo absoluto, vamos a una heladería, antes de la celebración, el viernes._

_Otro más que me exige ir a una noche de perdición._

_Obvio, si eres muy divertida. Me sentiría solo, ya sabes por qué te lo digo_ —sí, suponía por qué me lo decía. Ginny estaría con Harry, Oliver con Regina, si no cambia antes de novia, y quizás cuánta otra gente del equipo se aparezca en la celebración. La mayoría de los invitados contaba con una pareja estable.

_Un momento, que ella es mi amiga, cuidadito ustedes dos_ —se entrometió a nuestras respuestas, Ginny.

_¿Y eso a qué se debe?_ —escribí con asombro.

_Le dan sus arranques de vez en cuando, cree que tiene el control de todos_ —me contestó Ron.

_¡Claro! Ahora me omiten…_ —escribió Ginny. Ron le colocó 'Me gusta' al escrito de su hermana, y yo para molestarla otro poco, hice lo mismo.

_Nos vemos el viernes, Hermione_ —escribió Ron.

_Nos ponemos de acuerdo para mi helado :D_

Decidí cerrar _Facebook_, ya imaginaba la ola furiosa que estaría Ginny, odiaba no ser el centro de atención, y a decir verdad, me encantaba la amistad que estaba llevando con Ron. De verdad que es un buen amigo.

.

.

Quedamos de juntarnos en el almacén que estaba cercano al departamento en donde vivían. Yo le había comprado un helado común y corriente, y teniendo en cuenta que deberíamos de estar en la celebración del equipo de fútbol, los helados de mora, con crema de mora al interior, fueron los seleccionados.

—Cualquier helado… sabe bien… si tienes buena… compañía —dijo Ron, quedándose con la mitad del helado en la boca.

—¿Qué cosas tenemos que comprar? —pregunté, puesto que Ginny nos había encargado una lista de cosas que faltaban para la noche.

—Ni siquiera la he… revisado —medio hablaba, aún no se comía la mitad del helado—, creo que me quemé la lengua —moví la cabeza desaprobatoriamente y caminamos hasta el supermercado.

Ahí vio la lista, eran pocas cosas, y como conocíamos el sitio en donde nos dispusimos a comprar, rápidamente dimos con los productos y pudimos desocuparnos de la tediosa actividad. Pero al ser fin de semana, las filas para pagar los productos eran largas y tediosas. Tendríamos que estar todo el tiempo invertido, en una de las largas filas.

—Mira… —susurró, indicándome la izquierda.

—Qué cosa.

—El cartel que está arriba —agregó.

—Estás loco si crees que fingiré eso.

—Yo lo haría, pero no me creerían.

—¿Tan desagradable es mi compañía que quieres pasar menos tiempo conmigo? —se lo dije en broma, puesto que siempre bromeaba conmigo de esa forma.

—En absoluto —respondió serio. Se formó un incómodo silencio entre los dos. Me fijé en las personas que nos rodeaban, y con mucha vergüenza le tomé la mano y corrí hacia la fila de la izquierda. Saqué todo el estómago que pude, y coloqué mis manos en la espalda. Me sobé con ganas la panza ficticia, y Ron trató de no estallar en risas.

La cajera nos atendió rápidamente, y tuvo el descaro de preguntar si el hijo que estaba esperando, era niño o niña.

—Es asexuado por el momento, recién está creciendo —argumentó Ron como si fuese real. Salimos del supermercado, y solo fuera del sitio, nos reímos como si aquello hubiese sido lo más gracioso del mundo.

—Nunca pensé… que lo harías… ha sido tan divertido… —hablaba entre carcajadas.

—Yo tampoco creí ser capaz de hacerlo —asumía sonrojada por lo que acababa de realizar.

Seguimos riéndonos y recordando a la cajera del supermercado. Ron abrió la puerta del departamento cuando justo se encontraba imitándome con el falso estómago. Yo estallé en risas, y todos los que estaban dentro del departamento —que no eran pocos— se quedaron callados y nos observaron con curiosidad.

Azorada miré al piso, porque la primera mirada que me recorrió fue la de Oliver. Fue una mirada de milisegundos, pero aún así, observé dónde estaban sus manos; en la baja espalda de Regina.

—Comprar en el supermercado es divertido —dijo Ginny. Golpeó el hombro de Harry y este rió suavemente. Los demás invitados siguieron con su charla y decidí adentrarme a la cocina. Sabía a quién tendría tras de mí.

—¿No me puedo reír? —mi pregunta tuvo más tintes drásticos que inquietantes.

—Tranquila, solo quiero ayudar —contestó, revisando las bolsas—. Sé que también te diste cuenta que Oliver te estaba mirando.

—Ginny… últimamente le estás dando demasiada importancia a Oliver… la que está enganchada de él soy yo.

—Y sé que necesitas ayuda, es por eso que me he dado el trabajo de detective, y mi intuición ha estado atenta de cada detalle, durante todas estas semanas.

—Contrólate un poco, por favor. Ojalá le pusieras ese empeño a las clases —bufó y chasqueó su lengua.

—No dejaré que te vayas hoy. Tengo que hablar contigo y mi hermano.

—¿Y eso?

—Tengo un plan —y se devolvió a atender a los invitados. Me apoyé en la mesita pequeña que tenían en la cocina; cuando Ginny pensaba en _planes_, las cosas más insignificantes se podrían convertir en tormentas.

.

.

Sabía lo que sucedería en la fiesta. El exceso de alcohol en los chicos les provoca esa sensación estúpida de hacer algo imbécil. Estuvieron chocándose cuerpo a cuerpo, lanzándose cosas pesadas a sus entrepiernas, las chicas cantaban y se sentaban sobre sus novios porque… al parecer sus nalgas tenían frío, y no soportaban la tibieza de la madera, tenían que sentarse sobre una piel cálida y confortable.

Pasadas las cinco de la mañana, eran pocos los que _sobrevivían_ ante grandiosa celebración. Eran pocos los que quedaban… y lamentablemente, una pareja que no deseaba observar, daba un espectáculo desinhibido. Regina recorría el cuerpo de Oliver con osadía, se atrevía a desabrocharle algunos botones de su camisa y se enrollaba a él, como si fueran uno solo. Él se dejaba hacer y no oponía resistencia alguna. Cómo rayos no se iban a un motel o se encerraban en el baño a terminar lo que estaban empezando al frente de todos nosotros.

Me sentí mal porque apretaba con fuerza el vaso que sostenía en mi mano. No quería llorar, porque era estúpido llorar. No tenía excusas para hacerlo.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta a la terraza —me dijo. Tomaron mi mano y me arrastraron hasta aquel lugar—, si quieres llorar, hazlo. Es bueno sacarse toda esa mierda que guardas aquí —murmuró apuntándose el corazón. Su compañía me debilitaba, o me relajaba al punto en que confiaba de una forma especial, y las lágrimas salieron.

—Eres un gran amigo, Ron —gimoteé en su hombro.

—Lo sé, lo sé —contestaba. Sabía que se estaba riendo—. Tienes que aprender a decirle que no a las personas. Si no querías venir a esta fiesta, no debiste de hacerlo. Yo podría habérmelas apañado solo.

—No quiero que estés solo, no lo mereces.

—Tú tampoco y también lo estás… acabamos de darnos cuenta que el mundo es injusto —siempre con una sonrisa, siempre con ese tono de voz que me relajaba de manera natural.

—Quedémonos aquí hasta que veamos otro amanecer.

—Iré por una frazada —moví mi cabeza con lentitud.

—No te vayas. No hará falta —se sentó a mi lado, y en silencio, esperamos el amanecer.

O eso pensé yo, porque cuando desperté, el sol ya estaba en el cielo, y una ventana obstaculizaba su visión. Me senté en la cama y agarré mi cabeza. No había bebido demasiado, pero de todas formas sentía un leve malestar. Estaba cubierta con una frazada.

Salí del cuarto de Ginny. Todo estaba limpio y escuchaba voces en la cocina. Ahí se encontraban Harry, Ron y ella.

—Despertaste.

—Eso creo, ¿qué hora es?

—Las once y algo —contestó Harry.

—¿Tan tarde? —me sorprendí por la hora. Solía despertar temprano, además, no recordaba en qué momento había bajado al departamento a acostarme.

Estornudé y busqué una servilleta.

—Tú también tienes síntomas de enfermarte. Quién les manda a pasar la noche en la terraza, sin algo que les cubra —Ginny nos retaba como si fuese nuestra madre. Ron estornudó y siguió comiendo.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Tenemos dos exámenes el martes y tenemos que estudiar, Ginny.

—Tú no te puedes ir. Tenemos una conversación pendiente. —cierto, el _plan_.

—Yo les dejaré para que hablen —Harry tomó su taza y agarró con su boca un pan tostado. Ron le comenzó a imitar.

—Tú no te mueves de aquí. La conversación es también contigo —estornudó otra vez y Harry le dio esa mirada de _lo siento amigo, pero no te puedo ayudar_.

—Hazla corta, que yo quiero dormir.

—Y yo ir a estudiar.

—Tengo la mejor idea del mundo.

—Temo cuando dices eso, hermana.

—He sabido por ahí… —a Ginny no le importó lo que le contestó su hermano, siguió con su discurso—. Que Lavender ha estado preguntando en los baños femeninos de la universidad por ti.

—¿Por mí?

—Sí, porque le han llegado rumores de que te han visto muy cercana a mi hermano —pues… de que éramos más cercanos, lo éramos, pero nunca en otro plan, solo como amigos—. Y eso significa una cosa; celos.

—¿Lavender tiene celos? —Ron estaba sonriendo como niño pequeño. Mi autoestima subió un par de puntos.

—Y Oliver les ha estado observando desde un tiempo… así que mi intuición femenina me dice que te está comenzando a mirar con otros ojos, Herms —mi corazón latió con rapidez—, como ustedes dos están solteros, tengo la brillante idea de que se hagan pasar por novios.

—¿¡Qué! —gritamos al mismo tiempo.

—Se alarman como si fuera la idea más descabellada del mundo.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Con Ron recién estamos formando una bonita amistad, y gracias a tu nexo.

—Hermione tiene razón. Los novios hacen cosas… cosas que la otra gente ve. Nosotros no.

—¿Y te parece poco lo de hoy, hermanito? —Ron alzó sus cejas y no habló.

—¿Qué pasó hoy? —le pregunté a ambos. Ginny sonrió maliciosamente.

—Quiero creer que te quedaste dormida allá arriba, y Ron te bajó en brazos, cubriéndote con su chaqueta. Te acomodó en mi cama, y hace poco que despertaste de eso —vaya… con que así había llegado hasta la cama de Ginny—, me faltó agregar que Oliver vio ese dulce gesto, y estoy segura que le ardieron las manos. Se fue a los segundos de que Ron saliera de mi cuarto y se fuera a la cocina a comer como si no hubiese un mañana.

—Harry hubiera hecho lo mismo con Hermione —se defendió. Yo le di en la razón.

—Chicos… —nos llamó a que le prestáramos atención—. Ustedes no me entienden… si los dos _aparentan_ tener algo _serio_, tanto Lavender como Oliver reaccionarán. Ella se dará cuenta que se está perdiendo al hombre más cariñoso y mamón del mundo, al hombre que siempre le ha querido y soportado todas sus tonteras y caprichos. Al hombre que le hará feliz, porque yo sé que eres el mejor, hermanito —agregó para que Ron arreglase su mala cara ante las características negativas de su ex—. Y por otra parte, Hermione… no entiendo por qué te gusta tanto ese chico, si Oliver es lo más superficial, aunque caballero, del mundo. Sé que tu misteriosa apariencia ya le está llamando la atención, y que quiere acercarse más a ti. Tienes que sacarte partido, porque eres hermosa, y tienes encantos que deben ser notados por los hombres, debes quererte más, amiga.

—Deseo que él lo note —murmuré muy a mi pesar. Las palabras de Ginny tenían sentido.

—Ron, Hermione… —caminó hacia nosotros y se colocó al medio. Posó su mano amiga en mi espalda, y la otra en la espalda de su hermano—. Ustedes se conocen desde hace muchísimo tiempo, así que tienen la confianza para atreverse y jugar un poco, y por qué no, ayudarse mutuamente. Nada saldrá mal, al contrario… Ron conseguirá que Lavender vuelva con él, y Oliver, que se fije en ti, y podrán tener esa relación que añoras desde hace mucho tiempo en silencio.

—Por mí… no hay problema —miré a Ron con asombro. Si el plan no tenía el resultado que Ginny pensaba, Ron sería el más afectado. Lavender no le hablaría más, y sería el término de su relación, para siempre.

—¿Hermione? —dijo Ginny, sonriéndome.

—No nos creerán si nos colocamos _'En una relación'_ de inmediato en Facebook.

—Ya tengo todo planeado. No doy puntada sin hilo —Ginny volvió a su lugar inicial, dando saltitos de alegría—, el próximo fin de semana iremos a una cita doble. Tu, Ron, Harry y yo. Nos sacaremos fotografías, ustedes beberán bebida de un solo vaso, harán cosas de novios. Durante toda esta semana, se escribirán cosas lindas en el muro del _Facebook_, y verán las reacciones que tendrán en la universidad. De aquí a un mes, ustedes tienen que tener una relación. Y el mismo tiempo se encargará de que los otros dos pánfilos, reaccionen.

Sí… Ginny ya tenía toda una película montada en su cabeza.

—No quiero perder la amistad contigo, Ron.

—No la perderás, estoy seguro de lo que siento, y sé también tus sentimientos —asentí, con un poco más de seguridad.

—¿Aceptas entonces? —Ginny estaba histérica.

—¿Supongo que sí?

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

Ultimo día del año y yo actualizo esta historia, que sí, lo lamento… la tenía muy botada, pero las que me conocen saben el por qué xd. (Ahora que BR terminó, tendrá un poco más de tiempo, _espero_).

Me pregunto si ya van descubriendo el cómo se irán dando las cosas de aquí en adelante, y cuál será el próximo capítulo (:

Gracias por su constante visita, y por el buen ánimo que me han brindado a lo largo de este año, les quiero demasiado ^^


	4. Sinceridad

_Sí… Ginny ya tenía toda una película montada en su cabeza._

—_No quiero perder la amistad contigo, Ron._

—_No la perderás, estoy seguro de lo que siento, y sé también tus sentimientos —asentí, con un poco más de seguridad._

—_¿Aceptas entonces? —Ginny estaba histérica._

—_¿Supongo que sí?_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

**(Sinceridad)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

Efectivamente, esto era similar a una cita real.

Si hasta debía de confesar que tenía algo de nervios, puesto que hacía muchísimo tiempo no experimentaba la sensación de esperar a la persona con la que saldrías por primera vez.

Lo ilógico era sentir todo este nerviosismo, porque era una cita de _mentira_ y ni siquiera estaríamos solos.

A escaso metros de mí, mi hermana posaba para que Harry le sacase una fotografía con un monumento de elefante que había a la entrada del parque de diversiones. Harry se veía muy divertido con el sombrero que Ginny le había obligado a usar. El color arena de este combinaba con sus sandalias. De lejos parecía un explorador.

Miré la hora de mi reloj de pulsera, dentro de poco serían las dos de la tarde, hora en la cual habíamos decidimos juntarnos con Hermione para iniciar nuestros 'acercamientos'. Ginny me aconsejó que trajese algún pequeño presente para ella, pero no se me ocurrió qué podría ser, así que mientras estuviésemos disfrutando del parque de diversiones, si veía que a ella le llamaba la atención algo en concreto, trataría de conseguirlo.

—¡Allá viene Hermione! —anunció Ginny, colocándose al lado mío.

Hermione sonrió y bajó su mirada al escuchar la frenética expresión de mi hermana. Y no pude dejar de observarle de pies a cabeza, porque usaba unas sandalias que aterrizaban sus talones al suelo, y combinaban con el vestido crema que llevaba puesto, el cual tenía pequeñas flores estampadas en colores cálidos.

—Habría llegado más temprano, pero Ginny me aconsejó que llegase un tanto más tarde —se excusó, luego de saludarme.

—Hemos firmado nuestro contrato con el infierno al querer hacerle caso a mi hermana —Hermione rió ante mi extremo comentario.

—¡Te ves súper linda, Hermione!

—Gracias Ginny. Tú también estás muy linda. ¡Hola Harry! —el aludido le respondió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, e inmortalizó el primer encuentro de todos nosotros con la cámara fotográfica.

—Entremos antes de que los juegos se nos escapen.

—Ginny, tengo hambre. Salimos sin siquiera desayunar de la casa.

—¡Ron! puedes comprarte un paquete de palomitas, yo quiero divertirme.

—¿No se supone que la cita es para conocernos mejor? Uno en las comidas se puede conocer muy bien, ¿no lo crees Hermione?

—Yo igual tengo un poquito de hambre —dijo ella, ruborizándose un poco.

—Podríamos ir por unos helados, así recorremos el parque y comemos algo. Si nos da más hambre, comemos otra cosa más contundente _—_ofreció Harry.

—¡Quien ofrece invita! —exclamó Ginny, corriendo hacia el interior del parque de diversiones. Hermione le siguió con la misma alegría y yo corrí junto a ellas, dejando a un Harry descolocado con la cámara entre sus manos.

—¡Espérenme! _—_gritó, cuando se dio cuenta que nos perdería de vista si se quedaba viéndonos desde la entrada.

Cuando Harry nos alcanzó deseó no haberlo hecho, puesto que Ginny ya había pedido nuestros helados y esperaba a que Harry llegase para que cancelara la cuenta.

—Te daré un premio en casa —confesó mi hermana en el oído de mi amigo. Por desgracia escuché aquello y tuve deseos de golpearlo, a pesar de que él no era el culpable.

—Yo le pagaré el helado a Hermione —dije de forma seria. A Ginny la idea le encantó y no se opuso. Hermione puso cara de malos amigos, pero poco me interesó.

—Sería bueno que ahora nos dividiéramos… digo yo, para que puedan compartir más, como pareja.

—Recién nos estamos 'conociendo', Ginny —el _conociendo_ lo dijo moviendo sus dedos para recalcar la palabra—. No vamos a actuar como novios.

—Por algo se empieza. Llévense la cámara, y a la hora que nos dispongamos para comer otra cosa, revisaré la evidencia de sus fotografías —tomó a Harry de la mano, y emprendió el viaje al lado contrario del que estábamos.

—No sé cómo aguantas a mi hermana. Yo lo tuve que hacer porque nacimos en la misma familia. Pero tú la escogiste de amiga.

—Los amigos son también como una familia. En ellos encuentras el refugio y entendimiento que a veces en tu hogar no. Y es divertido. Si me buscase una amiga con las mismas características mías, nos aburriríamos mutuamente. Ginny es mi complemento.

—Tú no eres aburrida —le corregí. La pasaba muy bien con ella, y lo que me molestaba de Hermione era que no se valoraba como correspondía.

—Lo dices porque estás tratando de conquistarme —agregó con algo de burla, comenzando a caminar.

—En lo absoluto. Tienes que permitir que la gente te halague. Eres simpática, buena amiga, sabes escuchar… eres muy inteligente.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —soltó de pronto. Asentí y esperé a que siguiese hablando—, crees que… ¿mi manera de vestir es aburrida? ¿Qué tengo muy buenos modales y eso me hace parecer nerd, ratón de biblioteca? —preguntó de forma rápida. Luego se cubrió el rostro con el folleto del parque de diversiones, el cual informaba acerca de los mejores juegos y atracciones.

No pude evitar soltar una risa. Efectivamente, la sensación de estar en una cita real era evidente.

—¿A qué se deben esas interrogantes? ¿Acaso alguien te dijo esas cosas? —buscó mis ojos con los suyos y descubrí el _sí_ clavados en ellos. Nuestros temas en común eran siempre Oliver y Lavender. Me molestó el hecho de que él le hubiese llamado de esa forma, porque sabía que su pregunta tenía que ver con mi compañero de equipo. Una de las desventajas de Oliver era que siempre se dejaba llevar por lo que sus ojos físicos veían. Lo bueno sin embargo, era que te las decía de frente—. No creo que tu manera de vestir sea aburrida. De seguro que la persona que te dijo eso le encanta mirar piernas, culos y tetas ¡no digo que tú no tengas! —me adelanté, al ver que se disponía a hablar— y asumo que le gustaría ver a todas las mujeres vestidas así.

—Pero a todos los hombres les gusta ver eso. Por eso me debió de encontrar aburrida.

—Claro. Nos gusta, pero no que nuestra chica se esté mostrando así a todos. Ahora si lo hace solo para ti, en la intimidad… la cosa cambia —mi cerebro me traicionó por algunos instantes. Aparecieron diversas imágenes, recuerdos de Lavender, de las jugarretas de fin de semana, de las vestimentas que fácilmente caían en mis palmas extendidas—. No soy un pervertido.

—No lo creo. No tienes pinta de serlo.

—Y también me gustan tus modales. Creo que eres buena influencia para mi hermana. Aunque lo de estar en la biblioteca casi siempre creo que sí, eso debería de cambiar un poco.

—¿Por qué? Me gusta estudiar en la biblioteca.

—Pero en la universidad hay muchos lugares tranquilos para estudiar. Yo los utilizo para dormir.

—La idea no es quedarme dormida, Ronald —pronunció mi nombre de forma divertida—. En la biblioteca me concentro, además, siempre estoy cargando muchos libros. Después tendría que subir a dejarlos, y pesan demasiado.

—A esas alturas seremos novios. Yo cargaría tus libros, como todo un caballero —me jacté.

—Podría ser —dejó la idea en duda, y se detuvo al frente de uno de los atractivos del parque, "La casa embrujada".

—¿Quieres entrar?

—¿No será muy temprano? La idea es entrar cuando está todo oscuro, y el sol alumbra todo el parque.

—Pero adentro no hay luz ¿No será que tienes miedo? —la incité.

—Para nada. Esto es invención del ser humano —tomó mi mano y me arrastró con fuerza hacia adentro. Los dos mostramos nuestra pulsera y el encargado del juego nos abrió paso.

—Si en veinte minutos no encuentran la salida, busquen el botón rojo que hay dentro de la casa. Eso les mostrará un mapa para qué encuentren la salida —nos informó automáticamente. Asumí que su falta de entusiasmo era porque aquello lo debía de repetir mínimo, unas cien veces por día.

Entramos a un pequeño salón de luces tenues que solamente alumbraban un mapa del lugar.

—Tratemos de memorizar el camino. Hay algunos lugares que tienen trampas y nos alejarán de la salida principal.

—Tú eres buena aprendiéndote cosas. Yo soy un fracaso. Pero si se trata de matar zombies o momias, puedes confiar en mí.

—Entonces seremos una excelente dupla —dejamos la poca luz para adentrarnos aún mas, por un angosto pasillo. Una música lúgubre invadía el lugar, acompañada de gritos agudos y lastimosos.

Hermione se agarró de mi brazo con fuerza.

—Algo pasó por debajo de mis pies —se excusó, soltando un poco mi brazo, pero dejando sus manos ahí.

—Tranquila, es netamente invención humana —repetí sus palabras, y asumí que bufó con furia.

—Tenemos que doblar a la izquierda dos veces y subir dos pisos —hice un sonido para confirmarle la información, y no le comenté el nerviosismo que sentí cuando una cosa se apoyó en mi espalda.

—Déjame subir a mí primero. Puede que los peldaños de las escaleras tengan alguna pillería. Afírmate de mi ropa. Toqué algo asqueroso en el pilar —le advertí.

Tan solo había puesto un pie en el primer escalón, cuando un zombie salió del pasillo por el cual habíamos estado caminando.

—¡Corre! —me gritó, empujándome hacia arriba. La adrenalina me inundó, le tomé de la mano y juntos subimos rápidamente. Lo simpático era que dos momias nos daban la bienvenida, por lo que bajamos al piso de al medio y corrimos por otros pasillos. Bien, esa era la gracia. Podíamos aprendernos el mapa, pero ellos se encargaban de confundirnos.

—Tendremos que distraerlos para volver a retomar el camino —dijo Hermione.

—Te lo estás tomando muy enserio.

—¿Eso es malo?

—Al contrario, es súper divertido —por la escasa luz no podía ver mucho el rostro de ella, pero sabía que le había causado gracia mi comentario—. Vamos, yo iré adelante y golpearé cuanto bicho raro se nos cruce.

Desgraciada o afortunadamente, los sujetos disfrazados para la ocasión no se encontraban en el sector. Pensamos con Hermione que se debía a que tenían que estar asustando a otras personas.

—Ahora tenemos que doblar a la derecha, bajar un piso, dos veces más a la izquierda y subir tres pisos más.

—Sí que tienes buena memo… —el llanto de 'La llorona' no me dejó terminar la oración. Fui yo quien le tomó la mano ahora, y nos dispusimos a correr con mayor velocidad— ¡Ah!

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó mientras seguíamos corriendo por el camino que ella había memorizado.

—Creo que pasé a llevar mi rodilla con algún clavo o algo así.

—¿Te duele mucho?

—No, pero es molestoso —me quejé.

—Encontremos la salida rápidamente.

—Estoy bien. ¿A dónde tenemos que dirigirnos ahora?

—Derecha, izquierda, derecha, derecha, bajar todas las escaleras y todo en izquierda. _Creo_.

—¿Lo crees?

—Asumo.

—Así es entonces.

—Tenerle mucha confianza a las personas no siempre es bueno.

—No eres cualquier persona —le informé. Un _descabezado_ y un hombre lobo nos siguieron hasta la mitad del recorrido. Un pasillo estaba cubierto por telaraña completamente, nos impedía caminar de forma rápida.

—¡Nos están alcanzando!

—Permiso —pedí y sin esperar su respuesta, la tomé entre mis brazos. No era la primera vez que la cargaba, así que su peso ya estaba familiarizado en mis brazos. Pudimos pasar el pasillo sin ningún problema, y si no hubiese sido por el dolor en mi rodilla, todo habría sido muchísimo más fácil.

—Gracias… tendré en cuenta no venir con sandalias para la próxima vez.

—Nos queda bajar y terminar con los otros caminos. Saldremos invictos.

—Tú no. Estás herido.

—Es tan pequeña la herida que apenas la siento.

—Ya lo comprobaremos a la luz del sol —continuamos con la caminata. Se nos agregaron dos personas que llevaban recorriendo el sector hacía rato al parecer. Estaban a una distancia prudente de la nuestra, pero no nos perdían los pasos.

—¡Veo la luz! —expresó Hermione con júbilo. Quienes nos seguían nos adelantaron y corrieron hacia la salida. Pero ninguno de nosotros contaba con que aparecerían por un pasadizo oculto, un vampiro y un esqueleto, quienes se encargaron de devolver y confundir otra vez a los dos sujetos que nos seguían por los otros pasillos. Nosotros aprovechamos aquello y corrimos con todas nuestras fuerzas hacia el exterior—. ¡Logramos salir!

—Estuvo muy entretenido, pero algo cansador —confesé, sentándome en una de las bancas que habían en el sector.

—¡Tu rodilla! —Hermione se alarmó. Me sorprendió ver un manchón de sangre. No pensé que había sido tanto—. Permíteme ver la herida.

—Te mancharás, y estás vestida muy linda.

—No tiene importancia aquello. Por favor, levántate el jean —ordenó, mientras buscaba en su cartera un estuche mediano.

—No me digas que cargas con un botiquín.

—En lo absoluto, no estudio algo relacionado a la salud, pero estas cosas servirán —de su estuche sacó un frasco mediano de perfume, que aguardaba el aroma único de ella—. Puede que te duela, pero tendré que esparcirte un poco de perfume, es lo único que tengo con un grado de alcohol.

—No tengo derecho a oponerme, así que… haz tu trabajo, enfermera —ella movió su cabeza reprobatoriamente, y antes de provocarme el ardor, limpió suavemente con un pañuelo desechable el sector de la herida. Comprobamos que no era profunda, pero sí de un diámetro de unos tres centímetros. Roció un poco de su perfume para alejar cualquier infección—, arde —me quejé. Hermione sopló la herida para disipar la molestia.

—No te quejes. De seguro que has tenido otras heridas mucho más complicadas —me retó, mientras sacaba una bendita de su cartera. La depositó con delicadeza y repasó las partes pegajosas con sus dedos—. ¡Listo! Aunque de todas formas, deberías de pedirle a Ginny que te la revisase hoy en la noche, solo por precaución.

—Gracias, enfermera.

—¡Ron! —dijo mi nombre al momento que depositaba sus manos en mi pecho.

—Tomémonos una foto. Creo que ya estoy en confianza —le pedí con gracia. Ella asumió que no podría escapar, así que tomó mi brazo y esperó a que yo apretase el botón de la cámara. Ambos salíamos riéndonos. Ella tenía una frescura que contagiaba, y realmente, me encontraba feliz, a pesar de la pequeña molestia en mi pierna.

Una familia compuesta de cuatro miembros nos vio reírnos a carcajadas, puesto que no encontrábamos la forma de lograr otra fotografía, similar a la primera. Tuve suerte de poder inmortalizarnos a la primera, puesto que las otras eran intentos fallidos. O salía ella riéndose acompañada de una media cabeza rojiza, o era mi rostro con alguna expresión absurda, acompañado de la cabellera castaña.

—¿Les gustaría que les sacase una fotografía? Se ve que tienen algunos problemas —se ofrece el padre. Sin dudarlo le entrego la cámara, diciéndole con qué botón podría sacarnos la foto. Hermione apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, y yo recorrí su cintura para estrecharla en un medio abrazo.

—Son una pareja muy feliz. Espero que sigan así —opinó la mujer cuando husmeó la imagen que había obtenido su esposo. Hermione y yo sonreímos con complicidad.

Agradecimos el gesto de la familia, y decidimos encontrarnos con Harry y Ginny.

El resto de la tarde la compartimos entre los cuatro. Ginny se encargó de sacarnos más fotografías para el álbum, y sabiendo que todo esto era para el bien de Hermione y mío, no podía estar más tranquilo. Todo fluía como si efectivamente, estuviésemos en una cita.

—Yo seré la persona que publicará las fotografías —informó Ginny, luego comer una papa frita—, así que me encargaré de escribir algunas descripciones de ciertas fotografías con un poco de picardía, no se asusten, pero sembraré las semillas de la duda en nuestro círculo de amigos.

—No te emociones demasiado, Ginny —le pedía Harry, con recelo.

—Sé muy bien lo que hago. Además, creo que ustedes dos la pasaron muy bien.

—Me he divertido bastante —habló Hermione.

—Yo también. Se tiene que repetir.

—La otra vez que salgan, lo harán solamente ustedes dos.

—A la orden, Ginny. ¿Ya es hora de volver?

—Hermione, nos dedicamos a hacer todas las investigaciones y deberes pertinentes para que no te molestases durante el fin de semana —Ginny y Hermione se pondrían a discutir por sus deberes en la universidad. Estaba divertido viéndolas, hasta que un mensaje en mi móvil llamó mi atención.

"_¿Podríamos vernos?"_ —el remitente era Lavender. El corazón se aceleró y traté de serenarme. ¿Qué si nos podíamos ver? Estaba deseando verla. Le extrañaba demasiado.

—Yo creo que por hoy está bien. Estoy accidentado y necesito reposo —apunté mi rodilla y Ginny bufó.

—Yo quiero seguir paseando, tenía ganas de ir al cine.

—Ustedes pueden seguir con su cita real. Nosotros ya tuvimos suficiente por hoy.

—Te podemos ir a dejar, Hermione.

—No es necesario Harry. Mi casa está cercana al parque.

—Por mí no se preocupen. Yo tomaré una locomoción y me voy.

—No pensaba ofrecerte movilización a ti, hermanito —rodeé los ojos y junto a Hermione abandonamos el parque. Nos despedimos en el paradero de buses, puesto que nos servían distintas líneas y texteé a Lavender.

"_¿Dónde te veo?"_

"_Ven a mi casa, te estoy esperando"_ —respondió a los pocos segundos.

Hacía tiempo que no iba a su casa. Y asumía que su invitación se debía a que su familia no se podría encontrar. Escasamente hablaba con ellos en los años que llevé de relación con Lav. Otra clase de nervios me abordó cuando llamé anunciando mi llegada.

Lavender salió para recibirme, y besó mi mejilla con cordialidad.

—Pasa —ofreció—. ¿Quieres algo para beber?

—No, gracias —hablé, sentándome al borde del sillón.

—¿Dónde estabas que no deseas beber algo?

—Salí con mi hermana, Harry y… una amiga.

—¿Una amiga? ¿La conozco?

—Sí, es amiga de Ginny, se llama Hermione —pronunciar el nombre de Hermione frente Lavender me dio algo de vergüenza. Veía la mirada inquisidora de mi ex novia, y podía percibir el filo del que hablaba Ginny.

—Ah… la conozco. Es la nerd de la biblioteca —el comentario negativo hacia Hermione me molestó, pero no fui capaz de defenderla. Me sentí miserable—. No tienes que darles esperanzas, a menos que quieras tener algo con ella.

—No planeo tener algo con ella. Recién nos estamos conociendo, ella es amiga de mi hermana, como te dije —antes de que comenzara nuestro plan, ya estaba echando todo a la borda, pero no tenía contemplado que Lavender me buscase antes. Lavender sonrió y acortó la distancia entre nosotros.

—Pensé que no te extrañaba tanto. Pero creo que me he equivocado.

—Yo… no hay día en que no piense en ti.

—¿Eso qué dices es verdad?

—Claro que lo es. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te des cuenta? —Lavender se posicionó al frente de mí, y con suavidad, depositó un beso en la comisura de mis labios. Cerré los ojos ante el contacto de su piel rosada con la mía. Mis brazos la moldearon de inmediato, y sus manos se enredaron entre la camisa y el chaleco que yo estaba usando.

No supe cómo, pero me encontré besándola desaforadamente a los escasos segundos después. Extrañaba sus labios, la forma en que ella se movía bajo mi cuerpo, mientras me deshacía en caricias antes de hacerla mía, porque sabía que este encuentro no quedaría en una conversación en el salón principal de su hogar. No tuvimos el precalentamiento común _antes de_, el precalentamiento que olvidamos con los años, y nos embriagamos el uno del otro, a medida que nuestros cuerpos se iban quitando los obstáculos que no nos dejasen tocar nuestra piel.

Terminamos entremedio de sus sábanas, jugueteando como dos niños a quienes les dan en Navidad los obsequios que estuvieron esperando durante todo el año. Sus gemidos cerca de mi oído, sus uñas arañando mi piel. Sus piernas entrelazando mis caderas, sus senos bajo mi pecho… todo volvía a ser como antes. La hacía mía con desesperación y ella se dejaba hacer, porque yo también me estaba entregando en un acto que estaba lejano al romanticismo, porque había excitación, sudor, emoción, necesidad.

—Te amo… te amo… —repetía, antes de morder suavemente su clavícula.

—No acabes dentro… estoy en mis días y… no estamos usando protección —le escuché decir. Cerré mis ojos con frustración, y con toda la lástima que un hombre podía sentir, salí de Lavender y me recosté a su lado, respirando con agitación, conteniendo las ganas de explotar.

Tenía que controlarme. De a poco la cordura se iba introduciendo dentro de mí y me hacía pensar con un poco más de tranquilidad.

—Hoy… te vi en el parque de diversiones —comentó a los minutos de silencio. Ella estaba cubierta completamente hasta el cuello, como si le diera vergüenza el que yo la viese—. Te veías realmente feliz.

—Si me viste… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Ya te lo dije, te vi realmente feliz, posando con esa chica. Te vi cuando ella te acariciaba la pierna.

—No me estaba acariciando la pierna, tenía una herida y ella la estaba curando —contesté con algo de frustración.

—Tú no me extrañas. Lo que tú extrañas es esto, terminar así —respondió más enojada. Comenzó a vestirse con furia.

—¿Cómo dices eso? Te acabo decir que te extraño, que te amo, que no hay día en que no piense en…

—¡Cuando yo te vi, no pensabas en mí! estabas completamente feliz.

—¡Y qué hay de malo en eso! He pasado días horribles por tu ausencia, y tuve que soportar todas las veces en que no me dirigiste la mirada en la universidad. Pasé días realmente malos, en los cuales no hablaba con nadie.

—Pero veo que ya estás recuperado. No me digas que la rata de biblioteca también te da lo que acabo de quitarte —Hermione. Se estaba metiendo con Hermione y la estaba descalificando como mujer. Y aquello no lo iba a permitir.

—Es mejor que me vaya —dije, mientras recogía el regadero de ropa. Lavender no pensó que actuaría así, porque cubrió con la sábana lo que le faltaba por vestirse y se interpuso ante mí.

—Tendrás que hacer muchos meritos para que vuelva a confiar en ti, Ron. Me has decepcionado.

—No sé qué conceptos tienes de decepción. Apenas me has llamado he corrido como un animal por verte. Te he necesitado, y tú no has respondido a ningún mensaje. El herido por sentirse usado debería de ser yo, no tú.

—No quiero verte nunca más.

—Me duele mucho que me digas esto, porque sé que después te arrepentirás. Y yo también me arrepentiré por no rogarte una vez más. Pero me cansé. Me cansé de ser yo quien siempre vuelve, y resulta ser que jamás me he ido —terminé de abrochar mi segunda zapatilla y salí de la casa de ella. Estaba realmente furioso. Enojado conmigo mismo, porque sabía que algo entre Lavender y yo se había destruido, y que me costaría muchísimo volver a armar.

Llegué a mi casa y para sorpresa mía, Ginny y Harry ya estaban allí. Ambos se reían de todas las fotografías obtenidas en el día.

—¿No irían al cine ustedes dos?

—Nos arrepentimos a último minuto. Preferimos arrendar una película y verla aquí. Además, quería subir las fotografías del día de hoy —respondía mi hermana—, ¿dónde estabas?

—Me entretuve con un espectáculo que había cerca de la plaza. Estos comediantes son muy ingeniosos.

—¿Cómo estás de tu pierna?

—Mucho mejor Harry. Gracias por preguntar. Pero por si las dudas, me iré a recostar.

—¿No quieres ver la película con nosotros? —negué con la cabeza y me metí a mi cuarto. Estaba enfadado y por lo mismo había tomado la drástica decisión de dormir hasta el día siguiente. Mas no podía conciliar el sueño por la rabia y por los ruidos del televisor de la sala central.

De mala forma encendí mi notebook para ver si en algo me entretenía. La excesiva cantidad de notificaciones en el _Facebook_ me saturó, y comprobé que eran por las decenas de 'etiquetas' que Ginny había hecho en todas las imágenes donde se apreciase aunque fuese, media cabeza mía.

Conforme iban pasando las fotografías, mi humor fue mejorando. Había tenido una grandiosa tarde, y no podía dejar que se atrofiase con malos recuerdos. En algunas fotografías había comentarios de otras personas, y me sorprendían que efectivamente, les llamase la atención que Hermione compartiese con nosotros, si ella siempre ha sido amiga de mi hermana. Llegué a la imagen que nos sacó el padre de familia, y me quedé por largo rato viéndola. Lucíamos tan felices, que nadie se podría imaginar todo el plan que había tras ese par de sonrisas. Un comentario de Hermione en esa foto removió mi corazón.

"_Gracias por la sinceridad (la real sinceridad, esa que tu y yo conocemos). La pasé muy bien con todos, y creo que salí de mi pequeño mundo. Espero que se repita (de verdad)"._

Busqué mi celular y marqué al número de Hermione.

—¿Te desperté? —fue lo primero que dije apenas escuché que me contestaban del otro lado.

—_No, en lo absoluto._

—¿Crees que sería muy descabellado si te pidiese que nos viésemos ahora?

—_Sí, me parecería súper descabellado, así que creería que se debe a una broma._

—¿Y si te confirmo que no es una broma y que necesito verte?

—_Te vería, por supuesto_ —confirmó con preocupación—. _¿Pasó algo?_

—Pasaré por ti, ahí te contaré —no sé por qué necesité de ella, pero una tranquilad me invadió al terminar de hablar con Hermione. Me vestí por tercera vez en el día y saqué las llaves del automóvil que estaban en la esquina de la mesa.

—¿Saldrás?

—Se supone —fue mi despedida.

.

.

—Y bien… ¿me dirás el por qué de esto? —Hermione había permanecido callada durante todo el trayecto. Su silencio me había mantenido concentrado en muchas cosas, menos en lo que acababa de vivir con Lavender—. Tranquilo, sino me lo quieres decir lo comprenderé. Pero recuerda que una mujer nunca olvida, y seguramente te preguntaré por esto en otra ocasión.

—De pronto… sentí una necesidad enorme de verte —aquello era cierto. De lo contrario hubiera recurrido a mis amigos, o al encierro dentro de mi habitación al que pensaba someterme. Pero había sido ella. Había sido su mensaje en la fotografía que me había hecho tomar el móvil y sin dudar, llamarla.

—Estuvimos casi toda la tarde juntos, Ron —respondió, aguantándose la risa. Mojó sus labios con la cerveza que estaba bebiendo, cerró sus ojos ante el amargo del líquido y quitó la espuma con su lengua.

—Supongo que no fue suficiente —me excusaba tontamente por culpa de su reciente acción.

—Tranquilo. Aún no nos tenemos suficiente confianza. No tienes que decirme tus problemas. Los hablaremos cuando el tiempo nos acerque más —opinó sabiamente— aunque sería ilógico que no me dijeses nada, porque te noté algo preocupado cuando me llamaste.

—Gracias —contesté automáticamente. Hermione tomó mis manos y las acarició con fuerza. Dibujó unos pequeños círculos en mis palmas y finalizó su gesto de cariño con un par de golpecitos—. ¿Quieres beber otra cerveza?

—Todavía me queda —confirmó, mostrándome su vaso—, y no soy de las personas que se emborrachan fuera de su hogar —agregó. Bebimos mientras hablamos de temas en común. Hermione sabía escuchar y también hablar en los momentos adecuados. No teníamos muchas posturas similares, y en ocasiones nuestros ánimos se elevaban, pero asumía que se debía al alcohol que estábamos ingiriendo.

—Me pregunto si… alguna vez dejaré de querer a Lavender.

—Esa es una pregunta que solo tú tendrás que responder.

—Yo me imagino el futuro con ella —dije con melancolía.

—Todo se arreglará. Verás que el plan de Ginny resultará.

—De que está resultado, está resultando —repetí por culpa de la cerveza.

—¿Lo dices por los comentarios de las fotos?

—Claro. Se comprueba el dicho que una imagen vale más que mil palabras —sellé aquel tema. No quería que Hermione supiese que había visto a Lavender, mucho menos, que había casi tenido relaciones con ella—. Perdóname, Hermione —le pedí. Me sentía culpable por ocultarle información.

—Ya pasamos por esto, Ron.

—No, de verdad perdóname. Eres sincera conmigo, me cuentas todo lo que piensas, resuelves tus dudas, y yo no soy capaz de abrirte mi vida.

—Con el tiempo, no hay apuros en mi caso.

—¿Podría abrazarte? —Hermione se levantó de su silla y me abrazó. Apoyó su mentón en mi hombro y la estreché contra mi cuerpo.

—Arriba el ánimo —me apoyó, sin soltarme aún—. Tienes que ser fuerte ahora, para que puedas traspasar las barreras y problemas que vengan después.

—Gracias Hermione, gracias por tu sinceridad.

Nos separamos, y a pesar de la poca iluminación del pub en donde nos encontrábamos, pude ver el brillar sus ojos.

Hermione era buena en esencia. Merecía ser feliz.

Y yo haría lo posible para lograrlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

Sencillamente, gracias por el apoyo a este fic. No saben lo feliz que me hacen : )


	5. Promesa

_Nos separamos, y a pesar de la poca iluminación del pub en donde nos encontrábamos, pude ver el brillar sus ojos._

_Hermione era buena en esencia. Merecía ser feliz._

_Y yo haría lo posible para lograrlo._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo dedicado a Cam, que estuvo de cumpleaños la semana pasada. Besos querida, gracias por estar siempre conmigo, en todos mis fics :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Promesa<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

—¿Tienen que ser tantos?

—Ahora sí, porque nos encontraremos alejados de la biblioteca. Puede que necesite consultar uno o más datos, y tendría que subir otra vez hasta este sitio. Lo mejor es llevarlos todos en un solo viaje.

—¿Pero no bastaría con ver aquel dato después?

—No. No hay que dejar para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy. O sea, hacer todo como corresponde.

—Pero si te falta alguna información la podemos buscar por medio del internet. Mi celular tiene conexión con la red _wi-fi _de la universidad, te lo puedo facilitar y…

—Por eso prefiero estudiar en la biblioteca, tengo todo lo que necesito. No confío mucho en la información que aparece en internet.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Pero no quiero que vayas cargada. Pásame esas biblias —dijo Ron, rindiéndose. Comprobé que él escasamente visitaba la biblioteca de la universidad. No conocía y manejaba los números de las colecciones de los libros, mucho menos, buscarlos en el navegador digital. Caballerosamente cargó los libros para mis estudios, y yo tomé su bolso deportivo. El plan del día de hoy, era estudiar al aire libre. Ron me haría compañía hasta que tuviese que ir a entrenar, y luego me ayudaría a recoger los textos y llevarlos nuevamente a su sitio.

No estaba muy de acuerdo con el plan de Ron. Yo estaba acostumbrada a mi mesa, con la luz del sol indicada entrando por las ventanas de la biblioteca. Si tenía alguna duda iba a los estantes y buscaba sin apuros la respuesta en uno de los libros. Mientras leía aparecían otras interrogantes, y así me la pasaba todo el día. Pero ahora me dirigía a una pequeña plaza de la universidad, que estaba por sobre la cancha donde practicaban los chicos. Con esa altura podía tener la vista panorámica del entrenamiento.

—Podríamos colocarnos aquí. Tendremos sombra y el sol no nos quemará la piel —fue dejando los libros con algo de rudeza sobre el césped. Nos estábamos ubicando bajo la sombra de un árbol, quien nos regalaba frescura y protección. La brisa natural desordenó mi cabello, pero no me quejé; era mucho más refrescante que la del aire acondicionado—. Yo sabía que te haría feliz el cambio de clima. Estás sonriendo con muchas ganas

—Es muy acogedor el lugar. No hay tantos estudiantes alrededor, así que podré estudiar con tranquilidad… ¡Hey! —dije de pronto. Ron me había sacado una fotografía y yo no me había dado cuenta—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque tenemos que tener evidencia de que estamos más juntos —respondió rápidamente. Le di la razón alzando mis hombros—, y porque me apetecía hacerlo, de verdad te ves muy linda cuando sonríes de esa forma.

—Todos sonríen de la misma manera —contesté, cubriendo mi rostro con uno de los libros. Mis mejillas se habían enrojecido ante su inusual piropo, y yo trataba de contrarrestarlo con aquella oración.

—Te equivocas. Hay tipos y tipos de sonrisas —respondió, sentándose al frente. Quedó un poco más abajo, debido a la pendiente de la plaza, así que mantenía su peso con sus brazos extendidos hacia atrás—. Todos sonreímos, es un mecanismo de defensa sutil que tenemos inconscientemente. Si algo te parece bien sonríes, si algo te parece mal, también sonríes, pero no de la forma anterior. Si una persona no es de tu agrado y te dice algo, puedes sonreír despectivamente, también desafiante, todo dependerá del contexto de la situación —con cada tipo de sonrisa, Ron iba gesticulando de manera exagerada. Me reía ante sus explicaciones didácticas—. Y así es como llegamos a la sonrisa tuya.

—Te escucho, ya me tienes atrapada en la conversación —Carraspeó y desvió la mirada hacia un grupo de estudiantes que se ubicaban a unos metros de distancia.

—Las sonrisas más lindas son las sinceras. Las que brotan por la felicidad innata que sientes en aquel momento. Esas sonrisas son las mejores, porque contagian con su fuerza a todas las personas que rodean a la fuente máxima de felicidad.

—Acabas de decir algo realmente lindo —confesé asombrada, no creía que Ron pudiese tener ese nivel de sensibilidad con las mujeres.

—Muchos dicen que la verdad duele. La verdad también puede sanar el corazón, y nos sentimos aliviados con esto —nos quedamos observándonos por un instante en silencio. Mi corazón latía rápidamente, y era porque estaba realmente feliz. Me gustaba mucho el poder tener este tipo de conversaciones con alguien que fuese distinto a mí, porque ahí comprobaba que entre las diferencias se lograba la comprensión total. Le pedí a Ron que me facilitara la cámara fotográfica, y también le saqué una fotografía.

—Acabas de sonreír por cortesía —acusé, viendo la imagen — ¿me quieres decir algo? —pregunté con intriga acumulada. Desde aquel día en que me había llamado extrañamente para vernos, la duda de qué le sucedía aquella noche me proporcionaba unos pares de vueltas en la cama antes de dormir—. No te vas a escapar de mi detector. Tuvo que haber ocurrido algo fuera de sí, para que actuaras… más fuera de sí.

—Pedirte que nos veamos no es algo fuera de sí. Se supone que estamos conociéndonos mejor para ser novios —preferí quedarme callada. Ninguno de los dos estaba sonriendo ahora, y yo estaba perdiendo el tiempo que tenía destinado a estudiar. Me dio un poco de rabia, así que tomé el primer libro que tenía cercano a mí y lo comencé a leer. Recordé que la vez anterior le dije que no le presionaría a decirme qué le había sucedido. Aliviané mi expresión y hojeé al siguiente capítulo.

—Tienes razón, te he estado ocultando algo —habló a los minutos después. Le miré por una brevedad de segundo y seguí leyendo, aunque había dejado de poner atención a lo que mis ojos veían—. Cuando estábamos con Ginny y Harry en el parque de diversiones recibí un mensaje de Lavender, me pedía que la fuese a ver y así lo hice. Llegué a su casa y… —dejó de hablar y bajó la mirada.

—¿Se besaron? —agregué con algo de duda.

—Partimos besándonos… —corrigió, sin mirarme. Yo ya había dejado el libro descansando en mis piernas. Una extraña sensación de incomodidad inundaba mi interior.

—Ah… o sea que te acostaste con Lavender —sentencié, sabiendo que algo así podría haber pasado entre ellos.

—No concretamos, ella estaba en sus días y…

—Te acostaste con ella de igual forma —volví a decir con algo de enfado—. Tienes que tener cuidado Ron. Que no hayas concretado con ella no significa que no haya posibilidad de un embarazo no deseado —estos temas él debería de saberlos. Él era el que tenía novia.

—Lo sé —respondía algo avergonzado.

—Si te has arreglado con Lavender tienes que decírmelo ahora. Puede que no sea necesario todo este asunto de la farsa relación, y no quiero quedar como una… _quita novios_ —comenté suspirando. Por lo menos a él le había servido el casi plan.

—Te equivocas, ese día discutimos luego de… no haberlo hecho.

—¿Te enojaste con ella por quedar frustrado? —dije irónicamente.

—¡Me enojé por tu culpa! —gritó mirándome. Al parecer, le había molestado mi comentario anterior. Me habría enojado por su grito, pero fue lo que dijo lo que me dejó más sorprendida.

—¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que les he hecho a ambos para que estés así de enojado?

—¡Agrh! —bufó, removiéndose el cabello. Botó aire pesado un par de veces y se recostó en el pasto.

Unas ganas increíbles de golpearle me nacieron desde lo más profundo de mi alma. Él había sido quien me había pedido que nos viésemos en la noche el día que fuimos al parque. Y resulta que la causante de sus raros estados anímicos era yo. Sentía como las emociones se agolpaban dentro de mi boca para salir, pero trataba de aguantarme.

—Lo siento —le escuché decir, mientras yo seguía conteniéndome, apretando el libro que estaba leyendo contra mi pecho.

—¿Ah? —dije, pensé que había imaginado su voz.

—Lo siento —repitió, volviendo a sentarse frente de mí—. En realidad… no discutimos por tu culpa. Discutimos por nosotros mismos, pero tú fuiste un tema de conversación.

—Sigo sin comprender —confesé.

—Ese día me comporté como un mal amigo. Debí de defenderte y no lo hice. Esa rabia la contuve, y cuando volviste a salir en su conversación no pude evitarlo. Exploté y me fui. Las cosas con Lavender difícilmente se arreglaran.

—¿Quisiste verme después por despecho? —Ron cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Asumí que mi pregunta no había tenido las palabras adecuadas, y me sentí culpable.

—Quise verte porque me calmas —su respuesta me sorprendió y me cubrí el rostro con el libro. Sabía que me había sonrojado con su contestación, no me la esperaba, luego de lo antipática que había sido con él—. Hay algo especial en ti. No sé qué carajos será, porque recién te estoy conociendo. Pero hay algo en ti que me hace sentir bien, olvidarme de las cosas malas y volver a ser yo. Ese día estaba fuera de mis casillas, me encerré en mi cuarto y traté de dormir, mas no pude. Encendí el notebook, vi tu escrito en nuestra fotografía y sentí como la calma se apoderaba de mí. Tenía que verte y así fue, volvía a ser yo —hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba algo así. Todo enojo se esfumó, y me sentí sobrevalorada—. ¿Me dirás algo al respecto? —pidió, más relajado.

—Qué… quieres que te diga. Aún sigo algo sorprendida por lo que dijiste.

—Sigues sonrojada —acotó, volviendo a ser el Ron gracioso.

—Quién no, con esas palabras que acabas de decir —le ataqué verbalmente. Vi que él respondería, pero me adelanté—. Una de las primeras reglas, es no decir 'Mi ex cuando yo hacía o decía tal cosa…' estará prohibido hablar de los _exs_ de ahora en adelante. Se supone que… tendremos una relación y debemos dejar el pasado atrás —Ron asintió y estiró sus brazos, hizo sonar sus huesos y cerré los ojos inconscientemente—. Gracias por lo que dijiste —agregué, abriendo otra vez el libro.

—Se ha hecho tarde para el entrenamiento —soltó luego de un silencio. En efecto, la mayoría de los integrantes del equipo ya estaban en la cancha precalentando.

—Es verdad. Será mejor que te vayas.

—Me tienes que esperar, te ayudaré a subir todos los libros cuando acabe.

—Puedo pedir ayuda a cualquier persona. No planeo quedarme hasta tan tarde aquí afuera. El otoño ya está comenzando a sentirse con más fuerza.

—Llegaré antes por ti, me escaparé un momento de la práctica y te ayudaré. Fue mi idea que estuvieses estudiando al aire libre —porfió, tomando su bolso.

—No te olvides de la colación —le dije, mientras buscaba en mi bolso una pequeña merienda que le había preparado. A Ron se le iluminaron los ojos—. No creas que es un manjar. No cocino tan bien como tu familia.

—Cualquier cosa hecha con amor sabe bien —levanté mis cejas y después rodeé los ojos.

—Que tengas buena práctica.

—Que tengas buen estudio —Ron se limpió el resto de ramitas y hojas que quedaron pegadas en su ropa y comenzó a caminar, mas a los escasos segundos retrocedió y me besó la mejilla. Su acto me avergonzó y le empujé suavemente. Él me guiñó un ojo y descendió hacia la cancha. Me acomodé el cabello detrás de mis orejas y me lancé aire con el libro.

—Has perdido mucho tiempo Hermione —me acusé—, ahora sí, concéntrate.

No tomé descanso alguno durante hora y media. Cuando mi estómago comenzó a exigir comida hice un _break_ y saqué la colación que había preparado. Mientras comía, presté completa atención al entrenamiento de los chicos. A lo lejos podía ver la cabellera de Ron, que cuidaba el arco de su equipo. Le podía distinguir por el rojo de su pelo; era cautivante. De vez en cuando observaba a Harry, porque el color de su cabello también era fácil de ubicar, aunque lo era más por el desorden de este. Qué decir de Oliver… me había aprendido de memoria todo su cuerpo, sabía reconocerlo aunque estuviese rodeado de personas. Su figura siempre iba a imponer respeto, porque tenía la anatomía de un ángel. Su piel llegaba a brillar con el sudor. Mi corazón dolió con fuerza en mi pecho y suspiré con pesadez. ¿Algún día tendría la posibilidad de estar entre sus brazos?

Seguí estudiando, hojeando, pasando la información analizada de los libros hacia mis apuntes, y las horas siguieron transcurriendo con mayor rapidez. El sol comenzó a descender para perderse en el paisaje. Cuando la brisa del atardecer hizo que mis vellos se erizasen y la poca luminosidad natural que había ya no era la suficiente como para seguir leyendo, fui consciente de que era tarde. Revisé mi celular para cerciorarme de la hora, pero caí en cuenta que lo tenía apagado. Al prenderlo comprobé que no tenía batería.

—Disculpa, ¿me puedes decir la hora? —consulté a una chica que estaba cercana a mí.

—_Son casi las seis y media_ —me respondieron del otro lado. Aquel timbre de voz hizo que mi cuerpo tiritara completamente, algo que ni siquiera la fresca brisa había logrado hacer.

—Gracias, Oliver —contesté agachando la cabeza, comenzando a agrupar todo el lío de textos.

—Me sorprende verte por estos lados. Juraría que no te gustaba salir de la biblioteca para estudiar —¿él sabía eso de mí? bueno, esa era la información que todo el mundo tenía de mí, así que la alegría se disipó un poco, aun que rescataba el hecho de que _no era tan invisible para él_.

—En efecto, no me gusta, pero Ron me dijo que cambiase de aire y aquí estoy. Estudiar en esta pequeña placita ha sido un gusto.

—Ron… últimamente ustedes dos son muy amigos —comentó, mientras se removía el cabello de la frente—, el otro día apareció en mi _Inicio _del_ Facebook_ el álbum de fotos que subió Ginny.

—¡Ah! El día que fuimos al parque de diversiones —respondí animada. Mi corazón latía deprisa, estaba nerviosa.

—Como estaba aburrido… vi las imágenes. Eres bastante fotogénica, tenías fotos muy lindas —solté mi cuaderno ante lo que me acababa de decir. Tendría que invitar a Ginny a algún sitio. Primera vez que encontraba una idea de ella tan brillante, estaba hablando con Oliver, él había visto nuestras fotos, y me había encontrado fotogénica—. Toma, tu cuaderno.

—Gracias Oliver, eres tan caballero… —respondí ante su gesto. Las luces de la plaza se encendieron, y una nueva brisa movió nuestras prendas.

—¿Te ayudo a cargar esas cosas?

—No te preocupes, Ron dijo que me ayudaría, ya debe de estar por llegar.

—¿Ron? pero si se tuvo que marchar a mitad del entrenamiento —me informó Oliver—. ¿No te avisó? —observé de inmediato mi bolso. De seguro que lo había hecho, pero mi celular estaba sin batería—. Si no pudo contactarse contigo, mínimo que hubiese pasado a avisarte.

—De seguro que fue algo importante, y no le dio tiempo para decírmelo —por una brevedad de segundo, se me pasó por la cabeza que Lavender le había llamado. Y él, había acudido a su encuentro. La idea me estremeció y sentí un tirón en mi estómago.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Nada en especial. Gracias por avisarme, de lo contrario me habría quedado esperándole aquí.

—Pásame algunas cosas, no voy a permitir que cargues todos estos libros sola.

—Debes de estar cansado luego de la práctica.

—Ron habría hecho lo mismo. Vamos, pásame algunas cosas —con vergüenza le fui entregando los libros más pesados. No podía dejar de ver sus brazos, sus músculos se tensaban al cargar los textos, y yo como boba me quedaba viéndole. Estaba completamente obsesionada con este hombre.

Me fui detrás de él. No sabía de qué hablarle para rellenar el silencio en nuestro caminar hacia la biblioteca. Tenía todas estas batallas mentales, pero Oliver no parecía notarlo. Siempre hubo personas que le saludaron cuando íbamos a dejar los libros. Él era tan popular y yo tan… opacada.

—Si tienes que cargar más libros no dudes en pedírmelo. Son muy pedazos para alguien tan delicada como tú.

—Escasamente nos encontramos, pero muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento.

—Eso se arregla rápidamente. Dame tu número —le observé con asombro. Juraría que estaba completamente sonrojada—. No te doy el mío porque no tienes tu celular con batería.

—Tengo una excelente memoria —respondí audazmente. Mi entusiasmo quedó a la vista. Oliver sonrió con gusto y me avergoncé. Afortunadamente su número era fácil de memorizar.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar con la canción de moda y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—¡Baby! ¿Dónde estás?... yo estoy cerca de la biblioteca… quédate ahí amor, te paso a buscar y… tú sabes, nos perdemos un momento por la ciudad… —Oliver definitivamente estaba hablando con su novia. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, y muchas manchas de colores inundaron el vacío negro. Fue tanta la fuerza que perdí el equilibrio pero me sostuve de los estantes que estaban a la entrada de la biblioteca—. Nos vemos Hermione, Cho me está esperando fuera de la cancha.

—Claro, que te vaya bien, y… gracias otra vez —él se fue rápidamente y yo me quedé en la entrada del recinto. No quería salir al exterior porque no había traído algo más para abrigarme, y de seguro que el clima no estaría tan amable como en la mañana.

—Tienes que salir Hermione, de lo contrario te vas a quedar sin transporte para tu casa —me hablé. Me crucé el bolso y como si agarrar mi ropa me diese más calor, dejé atrás la biblioteca.

El sol ya no se encontraba en el paisaje, mucho menos su calor. Escasos estudiantes rondaban la universidad, la mayoría con dirección a sus casas, muy pocos de estos tenían clases en el último horario de la noche. Bajé hasta el paradero de la locomoción y no pasaba ningún vehículo que me sirviese para ir a mi hogar. Marcaba ritmos inexistentes con mi pie, más por el frío que por la impaciencia. Afortunadamente, —estimé que transcurrieron veinte minutos— logré subir a un taxi bus y así poder llegar a mi casa.

El viaje no fue muy placentero que digamos. Lo primero que me molestaba era la música de fondo. El sonido constante de los tambores del ritmo de moda no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Nunca más saldría si mi móvil no tenía su carga completa. Muchos trabajadores se subieron en el centro de la ciudad y me sentí aplastada por ellos en más de una ocasión. Estaba cargando tres cuadernos y dos libros medianos, por lo que mi bolso hacía doler mi hombro.

Pero todas esas cosas y situaciones se reducían a nada, cuando pensaba en qué le había ocurrido a Ron.

Él me había dado prácticamente su palabra de que pasaría por mí. De seguro que había tenido algún problema. Esperaba que su familia no estuviese involucrada.

Y de pronto, apareció Lavender en mi cabeza. No era la primera vez en el día, sobre todo luego de la confesión que me había hecho Ron en la tarde. ¿Qué habría dicho de mí? ¿Qué tan grave había sido la discusión? Peor aún, comenzaba a sentir cierto recelo por ella. Yo era consciente del dolor de Ron. Así fue como comenzamos nuestra amistad, por la culpa de ella, y para qué íbamos a estar con cosas… Lavender aparentaba estar mucho mejor sin él.

Un estornudo hizo que volviese en sí. No podía creer que me pudiese resfriar por estar un par de horas expuesta al frío otoñal. Sí que era débil. Bajé de la locomoción y caminé la cuadra y media hasta llegar a mi casa.

—¡Hasta que por fin llegas! —me gritaron. Tomé todas mis cosas con miedo, creyendo que se trataría de un extraño, mas era Ron.

—¡Me has asustado!

—No era la intención. ¿No tienes frío? —asentí. Rápidamente se quitó la chaqueta que estaba usando y la colocó sobre mis hombros. El calor de su cuerpo me abrigó de inmediato, y pude comprobar lo helado que estaba el clima.

—Pasemos, hace mucho frío aquí afuera —ofrecí. Abrí la puerta de mi casa y encendí las luces—, siéntate, pondré el hervidor para que bebamos té.

Ron no decía nada, ni siquiera balbuceaba. Supuse entonces que había ido a ver a Lavender. Mis corazonadas tomaban más fuerza y me enfadé conmigo misma. No tenía que comportarme de esta forma, si gracias a su ausencia había podido estar con Oliver.

—¡Ah!

—¿Qué te pasó? —me preguntó, entrando apresuradamente a la cocina.

—Me corté el dedo —expresé con algo de nerviosismo. El corte había dado de tal manera que una hilera de sangre salía de forma rápida y abundante.

—Tienes que poner atención a las cosas que haces, Hermione —me retaba. Tomó mi mano con rapidez y metió mi pulgar en su boca. Su gesto me sorprendió y no supe a qué sitio mirar, porque sus ojos se clavaron en mis pupilas, y solo podía verme dentro de ellas—. Esta es la mejor forma de estancar la sangre. ¿Sigues guardando benditas en tu billetera?

—Sí…

—Iré por una de ellas. No te toques el dedo —volví a asentir y le vi partir con frenesí al living para buscar entre mis cosas el parche. Llegó con el implemento y lo colocó en todo mi dedo—. Yo seguiré preparando las cosas.

—Estás loco, eres mi invitado.

—Dentro de poco tu novio —su seguridad me avergonzó nuevamente—. Así que… debo de hacer estas cosas.

—No quiero que te sientas obligado.

—Deseo hacerlo. Tú preparaste mi merienda, déjame atenderte. Además, estás herida —la mayoría de las cosas estaban listas para ser servidas, así que no tuvo que realizar mucho trabajo. Comimos en silencio, con el sonido del pan crujiente en nuestras bocas, los soplidos a la infusión y las cucharillas golpeando las tazas.

Me sentía incómoda. Quería preguntarle qué había pasado con él en la tarde, pero no sabía si me iba a gustar su respuesta.

—Hoy tuve una emergencia y tuve que salir antes del entrenamiento. Traté de llamarte, pero tu celular al parecer estaba apagado —mencionó, como si hubiese leído mi mente.

—Hum... se descargó durante la tarde.

—Pensé en ir hacia dónde estabas para decírtelo, pero te vi tan concentrada en tus estudios que no quise interrumpir. Además, estaba algo apurado.

—No tienes que decirme más —pedí. Anteponiéndome ante alguna situación incómoda.

—Tengo que decirlo.

—No me va a gustar.

—¿Cómo sabes que no te va a gustar? Ni siquiera sabes qué hice.

—Imagino de quién se trata, prefiero no saber.

—¿Estás celosa? —preguntó más relajado. Le miré con odio.

—¿De ti? Jamás. Ya quisieras.

—Lavender me llamó, y ahora sí concretamos lo de la otra noche —me dijo, muy cerca de mi rostro. No sé por qué, pero odié la manera en que lo había contado—. ¡Estás celosa! ¡Te compro tu mirada, quieres matarme!

—¡Yo no quiero matar a nadie! —grité en su cara.

—No sé por qué, ¡pero no te creo! —contestó.

—Pues mientras tú estabas con tu ex, Oliver hizo todo lo que tú me prometiste hoy —su expresión de alegría desapareció—. Después del entrenamiento me fue a ver, me ayudó con los libros y ¿sabes qué más? Me dio su número de celular, para que lo llamase cuando necesitase ayuda.

—Y si todo ocurrió taaaaan bieeeen entre Oliver y tú, ¿por qué no te trajo a casa? ¿Por qué no te prestó su chaqueta? Estoy seguro que te enfermarás por haber estado tanto tiempo sin abrigo —porque su novia le llamó, porque de seguro que a su novia le prestó abrigo, porque de seguro actuó con cordialidad, y nada más. Pero estas cosas no se las diría a Ron, seguiría burlándose de mí—. Hermione… mi intención no era hacerte llorar.

—No estoy llorando, idiota —respondí, cubriéndome el rostro. Mis ojos luchaban para no dejar salir algunas lágrimas, más que por furia que por otra cosa. Ron se puso de pie y me levantó también. Tomó mis dos muñecas y alejó mis manos de mis ojos. Otra vez tuve el contacto azul con sus orbes.

—Discúlpame Hermione, de verdad —dijo arrepentido.

—Déjalo. Me estoy comportando como una niña. Tienes razón —terminé diciendo, suspirando pesadamente y relajando mis ganas de llorar.

—¿Te cuento un secreto? —le observé con recelo. Estaba comenzando a odiar sus repentinos cambios de humor. Se acercó a mi oído derecho y susurró algo que en parte, me alegró—. Lo que te dije de Lavender… fue una mentira —se alejó de mí y sonrió con victoria—. Tienes que aprender a darte cuenta cuando la gente miente Hermione. Eres muy inocente, y muchas personas abusaran de aquello. Te harán daño a futuro, y no me gustaría verte triste por personas que no valen la pena.

—¿Quién te crees? ¿Mi papá? ¿Me ves con ganas de bromear? —le grité, enojada. Odiaba cuando jugaban con mis sentimientos.

—¡Huy! Si tienes el mismo carácter de mi hermana cuando está _en sus días_ —no estaba para nada divertida con la conversación. Ambos teníamos casi la misma edad, pero seguía tratándome como una niña chica—. No te enojes conmigo, Hermione. No soy un mal tipo. Después de todo, como no pude comunicarme contigo, vine hasta tu casa y me quedé esperando por ti, ¿no es romántico? —iba a contestarle, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose nos llamó la atención.

—¿Hermione?

—Estoy en la cocina, mamá.

—Dejaste todas tus cosas desparramadas en el sillón… ¿y este joven tan guapo?

—Su futuro yerno —respondió ágilmente. Le di una patada en su entrepierna y se dobló ante el dolor.

—El futuro yerno tiene que irse, así que otro día se conocen e intercambian comentarios negativos de mí. Vamos mi amor, te encamino a la salida —tomé la mano de Ron y este con la otra se despidió de mi madre. Salió de mi casa cojeando teatralmente—. No hagas ese tipo de bromas con mi mamá. Aún no sabemos si lograremos se novios.

—¿Dudas del plan?

—A veces.

—No hay que dudar, al contrario, hay que pensar en los beneficios que hemos obtenido hasta el momento. A mí me ha ido bien, ¿y a ti? —tenía que reconocerlo, a mí también. Asentí y los dos sonreímos—. Nos vemos mañana.

—¿Te irás?

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, me golpeaste y me sacaste de tu casa.

—Podemos entrar otra vez si quieres.

—No te preocupes, asumo que tendrás una divertida conversación con tu madre —bufé ante su rapidez mental a la hora de inventar tonteras—. Adiós Hermione —besó mi mejilla y se subió al automóvil que había dejado estacionado al frente de mi casa. Me quedé como boba viéndole perderse en el horizonte.

Mi madre quería explicaciones, pero tomé todas mis cosas del sillón y subí hasta mi habitación, alegando sentirme mal. No quería entrar en detalles, ella era una excelente detectora de mentiras, así que fácilmente descubriría todo el engaño que planeábamos hacer Ron y yo. Le daría una oportunidad más al plan, y cuando todo estuviese marchando _bien_, hablaría con ella.

Tomé un baño para relajarme. Me hundí en la tina de baño e hice burbujas, mientras el aroma a jabón se impregnaba en mi piel. Por más que tratase de dejar mi mente en blanco, muchas cosas se venían a ella. Mis dedos se arrugaron de tanto tiempo que estuve dentro del agua, así que salí y me cubrí con la toalla. Busqué un pijama que estuviese limpio y sequé mi cabello con el secador. No me gustaba usarlo, desde que Ginny dijo que mi pelo se quemaba más y más por el calor, pero tenía unos pequeños síntomas de querer enfermarme. No podía ir a la cama con el pelo mojado.

Una vez seco el cabello, conecté mi celular para poder cargarlo. Tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Ron —aludí que había sido las de la tarde— y dos más de Ginny. Quise devolverle el llamado, pero no tenía saldo. Asomé mi cabeza hacia la habitación de mi madre, pero ya parecía estar durmiendo, no le iría a despertar para que me prestase el celular. Con pereza miré mi notebook. No quería encenderlo.

—Tal vez sea importante —me dije. Lo prendí, y mientras terminaba de encenderse, actualizarse y todas esas cosas que hacen lentamente los computadores, bajé a buscar un vaso de leche. Más que mal, no había terminado de merendar. Al pisar el primer escalón de regreso a mi habitación, me percaté del bulto negro que había en el sillón. Era la chaqueta de Ron. Me devolví a buscarla y la llevé conmigo hasta mi cuarto—, Veamos si Ginny escribió algo… —murmuré, abriendo el navegador. Efectivamente, había escrito algo en mi muro:

"_Te llamé y no tenías prendido tu celular. No te preocupes, no era algo importante, solo quería desearte ánimos. _

_PD: hoy les vi por casualidad (en ese instante te llamé) y créeme que me encantó verles juntos (L)"_

"_Por un momento pensé que era importante. Buenas noches Ginny. Te quiero : )"_ —fue mi respuesta. Bebí otro sorbo de leche y automáticamente, apareció una nueva notificación.

"_Ron Weasley también ha comentado la publicación de Ginny Weasley en su muro"_

Actualicé la página y vi lo que había escrito.

"_Tú deberías estar acostada. Estoy seguro que mañana te veré moquillenta"_

"_Tú y tu complejo de querer ser mi padre"_ —respondí.

"_Lo hago porque me preocupo por ti"_ —contestó.

"_¡Los amo *-*!"_ —fue el comentario de Ginny, mientras aparecían más notificaciones de sus _'Me gusta'_ en cada una de nuestras contestaciones. Estornudé y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Definitivamente, me enfermaría más si seguía en pie.

"_Le haré caso a Ron, no estoy sintiéndome muy bien. ¡Nos vemos mañana!"_

"_Espero que no hayas tenido que esperar por mucho rato la locomoción. Cuídate, y ojalá que no te resfríes ; )"_ —¿ese había sido Oliver? ¿Él se había metido a nuestra conversación? Mi corazón se despertó y comenzó a golpear con fuerza dentro de mi pecho.

"_Abrígate bien, ocupa mi chaqueta que quedó en tu sillón… tiene mi aroma, para que no me extrañes"_ —fue la nueva publicación de Ron, opacando la de Oliver. Me dejó la sensación de 'ella es mi chica, así que apártate'.

"_1313"_ —escribió Ginny. Preferí apagar el notebook y no saber en qué terminaría aquello. Durante el día había tenido muchísima vergüenza.

Me trencé rápidamente el cabello y encendí la lámpara de mi velador. Apagué la luz central y me acurruqué en mi cama, tratando de brindarme calor con mi cuerpo y la ropa de cama. Comenzaba a sentir más frío. El último comentario de Ron viajó a mi mente y vi los pies de mi cama. Ahí yacía su chaqueta. Ya no tenía su calor humano, pero a falta de otra frazada, sería bastante confortable. Gateé hasta alcanzarla y me enrollé en ella. El aroma de Ron golpeó en mis narices y me sentí tranquila de inmediato.

Su aroma se fue apoderando de mis sábanas y prendas. Mi cabello escasamente mojado también fue robando su esencia, al punto de creer que él podría estar ahí, junto a mí.

—De verdad que es agradable —musité, mientras mi mente se iba entregando al cansancio—, prométete que no descuidarás nunca tu amistad con Ron —fue mi último pensamiento, antes de abandonar la paz de mi cuarto, y fundirme junto a Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

No merezco ni que me lean xD, pero… pero… *-* ¡tengo mi primer trabajo relacionado a mi profesión! Oficialmente soy titular de 12 horas en un colegio *^* tengo a cargo cuatro cursos, y como buena maestra debo de planificar y planificar, everywhere xD he estado re mil ocupada haciendo los deberes que me corresponden, además de mis trámites para mi práctica intermedia, (volveré al colegio que me inspiró a escribir BR xd) el preuniversitario que abrirá sus puertas en abril, la aún, construcción de mi casa (videos en Youtube si desea saber a qué me refiero xd) y otras cosas que hago, porque necesito juntar mucho dinero (quedé desbancada con el concierto de **JYJ** en Chile, y hay rumores de que **Big Bang** venga, así que soy una máquina de juntar dinero xd).

Como no reprobé ningún ramo del semestre del año pasado (H) (teníamos que cerrar el semestre recién la semana pasada, por lo que estuve atestada de pruebas, trabajos y cosas por doquier) tengo dos semanas de vacaciones (período de exámenes para otros xd) pero como me encuentro trabajando, no tengo tooodo el tiempo que pensé tener, así que espero traer más rápido la actualización u.u

Besos y abrazos de todo corazón (:

¿A dónde habrá ido Ron? :O


	6. La evidencia

_Su aroma se fue apoderando de mis sábanas y prendas. Mi cabello escasamente mojado también fue robando su esencia, al punto de creer que él podría estar ahí, junto a mí._

—_De verdad que es agradable —musité, mientras mi mente se iba entregando al cansancio—, prométete que no descuidarás nunca tu amistad con Ron —fue mi último pensamiento, antes de abandonar la paz de mi cuarto, y fundirme junto a Morfeo._

* * *

><p><strong>La evidencia<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

—_Weasley, creo que suena tu celular._

—_¿Puedo contestar?_

—_Te lo permitiré porque estás dando un buen entrenamiento. Apresúrate —teniendo la autorización del entrenador corrí hasta mi bolso y busqué mi móvil, que seguía sonando._

—_¿Pansy?_

—_¡Ron! menos mal que contestas, he tratado de ubicarte hace rato._

—_Qué pasa, por qué estás tan alterada._

—_Lav tuvo un accidente._

—_¿¡Qué le pasó!_

—_Íbamos en dirección al estacionamiento de la universidad, no se percató de uno de los peldaños y se torció el pie —respiré con pesadez, pero más tranquilo. No había sido algo más grave—, ¿nos puedes llevar al hospital? Tiene muy hinchado el pie, creo que es grave, no puede apoyarlo._

—_Ahora estoy en práctica, es importante… ¿por qué no la puedes llevar tú? ¿Y Parvati?_

—_Ella no vino a clases, y yo dejé mi licencia en casa, además, estoy sumamente nerviosa, no podría manejar._

—_¿Siguen en el estacionamiento? _

—_Sí, no nos hemos podido mover de aquí._

—_En unos minutos estoy allá —corté la comunicación y me removí el cabello. Estaba preocupado por Lavender, pero tenía consciente nuestra última discusión, no quería verla._

—_¿Pasa algo?_

—_Lavender se accidentó un pie, me llamó su amiga y quiere que la lleve al hospital._

—_No pareces muy convencido. ¿No querías la atención de tu ex?_

—_Sí… pero por qué tiene que ser hoy —contesté a Harry, mirando hacia el sitio donde se encontraba Hermione, concentradísima con sus estudios._

—_¿Pasa algo con Hermione? —un tercer integrante se unía a nuestra conversación. Podría haber sido Draco, que era más cercano a Harry y a mí, pero no, era Oliver, y preguntaba por Hermione._

—_Nada que te importe —solté. Harry tosió y ocultó una sonrisa que alcancé a ver, antes de que la tapase con su puño._

—_¡USTEDES! ¿Creen que esto es una reunión de centro de madres? ¡Veinte abdominales en diez segundos! —gritó nuestro entrenador. Harry y Oliver se lanzaron al suelo y comenzaron con el ejercicio. _

—_Necesito ausentarme, entrenador. Tengo una emergencia y debo de resolverla de inmediato. Prometo que llegaré antes al próximo entrenamiento y daré todas las vueltas a la cancha que desee._

—_Puedes marcharte, pero estos dos —dijo, apuntando a los dos chicos cansados— han quedado de testigos de tu promesa —asentí y guardé todas mis cosas en el bolso. Me costaba demasiado, porque trataba de llamar a Hermione y avisarle que posiblemente, no alcanzaría a llegar de regreso para buscarla._

—_Por qué las mujeres tienen su celular apagado, o nunca contestan cuando es necesario… —me quejaba, al darme por vencido con el móvil. Dirigí mi mirada otra vez a donde estaba Hermione. Se le veía tan concentrada leyendo su torre de libros que de seguro me odiaría si le dijese que no podría cumplir la promesa, por ir a ver a Lav._

—_Si te preocupa ella, yo le puedo decir que tuviste que partir antes —era bueno que Oliver se fijase en Hermione, pero aún así, había algo en mí que me hacía actuar de forma tosca con él._

—_¿Lo harías? —susurré, pensando en lo feliz que se pondría ella al verlo a él, y no a mí._

—_Claro, después de la práctica._

—_Gracias —comenté y me fui con más rapidez, ya estaba atrasado y el estacionamiento quedaba al otro lado de la universidad._

_Distinguí a Lavender de inmediato. Su brillante cabellera con la luz del sol, opacaba a cualquier otra cosa que mis ojos pudiesen ver. Estaba sentada, con su ceño fruncido, quizás aguantando las lágrimas, porque detestaba llorar en público._

—_¡Ron! —gritó Pansy, feliz de verme. Lavender de inmediato me observó, y trató de no hacer contacto visual conmigo._

—_¿Por qué estás aquí?_

—_Pansy me llamó, ¿puedes apoyar el pie?_

—_¡Pansy!_

—_Lo siento amiga, no traje mi licencia, y no sabía a quién más acudir. Tu pie no se ve muy bien._

—_Déjame ver —pedí. Ella se cruzó de piernas, y quedó arriba la que tenía visiblemente hinchada—. No soy médico y esas cosas, pero puede que tengas algo serio. Sube a mi espalda, te cargaré hasta mi auto y te llevaré al hospital._

—_No necesito que me carguen —contestó arisca y se levantó. Apenas quiso apoyar su pie, chilló de dolor._

—_¡Tan testaruda, Lav! —le reté, tomándola en brazos. Pansy sonreía de par en par atrás de nosotros—. Camino al hospital te dejaré en tu casa Pansy, para que puedas buscar tu licencia y venir a recoger el coche de Lav —la morena asintió y se acomodó en los asientos traseros del vehículo._

_¿El diagnóstico final?_

_Una simple torcedura de tobillo, pero al no haber mantenido el pie elevado, y mucho menos, haber trabajado la zona con abundante hielo en el momento exacto, la mejora de Lav no sería tan rápida como se supone en estos casos. La enviaron con su pierna derecha envuelta en telas flexibles, y tendría que hacer reposo por unos cuantos días. La sangre acumulada en el sector le haría pequeños moretones, y debería de vivir con la bolsa de hielo durante la semana siguiente._

_Llegamos a su casa pasada las seis treinta de la tarde, le ayudé a subir los peldaños de su pequeña terraza, y nuevamente la cargué hasta su habitación._

—_Iré a prepararte algo para que comas, aprovechare también de traerte hielo._

—_Te acepto el hielo. Estoy a dieta._

—_Sigues con esa estupidez, eres hermosa Lav, no necesitas hacer dieta._

—_Por supuesto que la necesito —bufé y bajé hasta su cocina. En el trayecto vi el living, y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo cuando recordé nuestra casi reconciliación._

_A pesar de su negatividad, le preparé algo ligero y cargué una bandeja con unas tostadas y un vaso de jugo. Ella rodó los ojos cuando me vio llegar con las cosas, pero no dijo nada._

—_Aquí está el hielo. Si deseas, puedo ir a comprar una bolsa especial a la farmacia, así no tendrás que…_

—_Está bien Ron. Gracias por todo. Será mejor que te vayas —dijo seria, pero pausadamente._

—_Para mí no es un problema._

—_Para mí sí lo es. Tú y yo ya no somos pareja, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí._

—_Lo hago porque te quiero._

—_Íbamos a mantener distancia, en eso quedamos la última vez que nos vimos. Y recuerda que te fuiste furioso de aquí._

—_Habría cumplido con mi promesa, si no hubiese sido por la llamada de Pansy. Y mejor que me haya llamado a mí. De lo contrario, todavía estarían en la universidad._

—_Por tu gesto muchas gracias. Pero… tratemos de no vernos, por favor. Yo no sabía que Pansy te había llamado, nunca pensé en hacerlo —su comentario me desalentó._

—_Tú… de verdad… ¿no quieres volver conmigo? ¿Dejaste de quererme?_

—_No se trata de dejar de querer, o algo así… se trata de querer, no sé, cambiar de aire._

—_¿Te agobiaba demasiado?_

—_Nunca lo supe, siempre has sido tú._

—_Quieres experimentar entonces, quieres probar 'otros aires' para saber si yo soy el indicado para ti._

—_No lo digas de esa forma, suena a como si yo fuese una perra, y no lo soy._

—_Sé que no lo eres —un silencio incómodo nos embargó. Ambos teníamos la misma edad, yo jamás había experimentado con otra chica, y jamás creí hacerlo, porque pensé que entre Lavender y yo no tendríamos que buscar el amor y cariño en otra persona. Ahora me daba cuenta que ahí podría estar mi error._

—_Será mejor que te vayas._

—_Si salgo por esta puerta otra vez… no voy a volver hasta que recapacites._

—_Recapacité el día que terminamos, Ron. Me duele volver a decirlo. Necesito de este tiempo y a pesar de nuestro __desliz__ la otra vez, me he sentido bastante bien. Lo nuestro no estaba marchando bien desde hace tiempo. Siempre discutíamos…_

—_¡Pero siempre encontrábamos una solución!_

—_¡Ya estaba aburrida de eso! —se exaltó, golpeando con fuerza uno de sus cojines—. Estaba aburrida de pelear por cualquier cosa, hacer escándalos públicos, y luego, reconciliarnos en medio de una fiesta, para después terminar haciéndolo en mi casa o en tu departamento. Te juro Ron que lo intenté, traté de interesarme más en tus gustos, en compartir más con tus amigos, en llevarme mejor con tu hermana, pero por cada paso que daba, sentía que retrocedía cinco al día siguiente. Tú tampoco lograste simpatizar con mis amigas, siempre las despellejaste cuando ellas se iban, nunca te agradaron mis padres, jamás podríamos haber formalizado algo._

—_Era nuestra relación Lavender, no con nuestros amigos, con nuestras familias, éramos nosotros dos —argumenté débilmente. La instancia de estar con ella se veía realmente opacada. Lavender parecía ser otra persona, y ponía todo el empeño en alejarme de su corazón. _

—_Siempre ha sucedido esto, Ron. Nunca me has escuchado. Y yo no lo soporté más. No quiero estar con una persona que no respeta mis opiniones._

—_¿Tienes a alguien más en mente? —Lavender permaneció en silencio y miró sus puños. Suspiró con pesadez._

—_No. No tengo a nadie._

—_Dímelo mirándome a los ojos._

—_¿Todos estos años de relación y no confías en mí? —respondió con fuerza. Definitivamente si no salía de ahí, el dañado seguiría siendo yo._

—_Procura mantener en hielo esa hinchazón —dije, saliendo de su habitación._

_Lavender había decidido continuar su vida sin mi compañía, y yo tenía que encontrar la forma de volver a enamorarla. El plan con Hermione tenía que funcionar._

_Observé la hora en mi reloj de pulsera. Hermione de seguro que ya estaría en su casa. Tenía que ir a verla y disculparme por no haber cumplido a su promesa._

No podía conciliar el sueño.

Los recuerdos del día anterior seguían inundando mi cabeza, sin poder descansar. Pronto amanecería, y con suerte, había podido dormir unas horas entrecortadas. Ya estaba dando por hecho que entre Lavender y yo no habría ningún avance —en este momento— así que mi única salvación, era poder concretar el plan que se le había ocurrido a mi hermana. Por suerte, a Hermione le estaba resultando mucho mejor, cosa que no creí en un principio. No porque no sea linda o llame la atención —porque lo hace— sino por el pastel del que está enamorada.

—Debería de encontrarle alguien mejor. Ella se lo merece —un par de vueltas más y me quedé dormido con aquella idea.

.

.

—¡Ron! tienes que despertar, de lo contrario no llegarás a clases —Ginny me quitó las mantas y por poco me bota de la cama.

—¿Tienes que ser tan animal para despertar a las personas?

—Me comporto como animal, cuando al sujeto que tengo que despertar no reacciona frente a métodos humanos. No soy tu madre, Ronald, soy tu hermanita pequeña, no me obligues a utilizar la fuerza bruta.

—Ya, ya, ya… —balbuceé, frotándome los brazos. Tenía frío, y no sabía si era por el brusco despertar, o porque el clima ya estaba cambiando.

—Abrígate, no quiero que pesques un resfriado —asentí y rasqué mis ojos como si no hubiese un mañana. Los desvelos de la noche ahora me jugaban en contra. Tomé una ducha rápida y me vestí con ropa más cálida. Recorrí mi habitación buscando mi chaqueta, pero recordé que la había dejado en casa de Hermione.

Alcancé la ida a la universidad junto a Harry y mi hermana, por lo que llegué un poco más temprano de lo que solía llegar.

De pronto tuve la rara idea de caminar con dirección hacia la biblioteca. No pensaba encontrarme a Hermione a estas horas, pero la necesidad absurda de estar en un lugar que ella frecuentaba con cotidianidad, aflojó en mi cabeza.

Recorrí el recinto que escasamente visitaba. Tenía demasiadas escaleras, y pensé en todas las veces que Hermione tuvo que cargar con sus pesados libros hasta llegar al portón. Era obstinada, y por mucho que alguien voluntariamente se ofreciese a ayudarla, ella le habría rechazado con una dulce sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Vi mi reflejo en el ventanal de la biblioteca. Estaba sonriendo producto de todos mis pensamientos.

—La biblioteca la abrimos a las nueve de la mañana —me dijo un funcionario, que pidió permiso para abrir el portón y de seguro, comenzar a preparar todo para los estudiantes.

—Gracias —dije, moviendo la cabeza. Le cedí el espacio para que pudiese entrar—. ¿Le puedo hacer una consulta?

—Dígame, en qué le puedo ayudar.

—¿Usted conoce a Hermione Granger? —pregunta algo descabellada. Que Hermione fuese a la biblioteca no significaba que todos los funcionarios le conociesen.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —bueno, quizás no era tan descabellada— es una muchachita adorable, muy atenta por lo demás. ¿A qué se debe su interés?

—Solo curiosidad. Sé que ella viene a menudo por estos sitios y… me parecía interesante que todos le conocieran aquí.

—Me gustaría que viniese menos, no porque nos cause problemas —corrigió de inmediato—. Hay veces que me ha ayudado incluso a cerrar la biblioteca. Soy viejo, y mis rodillas no me acompañan en todo el trabajo, sobre todo cuando comienza a hacer más frío. Es una joven muy linda, que necesita disfrutar de su juventud no encerrada estudiando, porque es realmente inteligente, sino compartiendo con más personas de su edad, explotar su belleza, tener novios… en fin.

—¿Necesita que le ayude?

—¿No tienes clases, jovencito? —cierto, de hecho, estarían a punto de comenzar—. Gracias de todas formas —agregó, al darse cuenta de mi expresión—, aceptaré gustosamente tu ayuda en la tarde, si deseas cumplir con tu ofrecimiento.

—Vendré a la tarde —confirmé, marchándome.

Bajé las escaleras y con paso apresurado, caminé hacia los pabellones de mis clases. Un '_Ron'_ a lo lejos me alertó.

—¡Hermione! —la nombrada dejó de correr y se tocó el pecho.

—¡Caminas… muy… rápido! —dijo congestionada.

—¡Estás enferma! Yo sabía que te haría mal el que estuvieses desabrigada —le reté.

—Ten tu chaqueta. Aunque no lo creas, me sirvió mucho durante la noche —me entregó la prenda cuidadosamente doblada. Estaba cálida, puesto que la cargaba entre sus manos.

—Úsala otra vez. No viniste muy abrigada, y si no mal recuerdo, tienes clases hasta tarde —Hermione se sonrojó y prefirió no observarme. A lo lejos vi llegar a Oliver, así que aproveché la instancia—. Ven, permíteme —se la quité de sus manos, y tomé el bolso que estaba cargando. Sin preguntarle comencé a vestirla. Ella se sobresaltó, mas se dejó hacer, sin mirarme siquiera. Levanté con mi mano su mentón para que me observara. Una corazonada me invadió al toparme con sus ojos que me miraban asombrados. Sus mejillas estaban extremadamente rojas.

—Ron… —murmuró estática. Mis manos se fueron a sus mejillas, estaban cálidas y abrigaron de inmediato mis palmas.

—Este es el efecto que causo —respondí estúpidamente. Hermione frunció sus cejas y tomó su bolso de regreso—. No te desabrigues.

—Hum —respondió, dirigiéndose a su salón. Me di la vuelta y seguí caminando con la velocidad anterior.

—¡Ron!

—Que tal, Oliver. Voy algo atrasado —le saludé, sin dejar de caminar.

—Yo también —contestó, alargando el paso para ir a mi velocidad—. ¿Así que ayer fuiste a ver a Hermione después?

—Por supuesto, le había hecho una promesa. Por cierto, muchas gracias por haberle ayudado.

—No fue problema en lo absoluto. Le habría ido a dejar a su casa, pero tuve un percance.

—¿Llamas a tu novia un percance?

—No somos novios, solamente amigos con beneficios. Grado tres, ya sabes.

—Creí que lo tuyo con ella era serio.

—Me gustaría tener algo serio con otra chica, estoy viendo qué sucede —el nombre de Hermione retumbó de lleno en mi cabeza—. Tú eres bien cercano a Hermione, quizás me puedas ayudar con ella.

—Ella no —solté de lleno, dejando de caminar. Oliver me observó con mucha curiosidad.

—Lo dices como si ella fuese tu propiedad. Por lo que tengo entendido, tú quieres volver con Lavender, y Hermione está soltera.

—Ella no —volví a repetir más serio, por si no le quedaba claro.

—De todas formas… la que tendría que decidir sería Hermione, no tú. Nos vemos en la práctica.

Respiré con pesadez y le seguí con la mirada hasta que le vi entrar en su salón. Yo también ingresé a mi sala y no coloqué atención durante la cátedra.

El plan entre Hermione y yo aún no comenzaba, y Oliver ya tenía sus ojos puestos en ella. A Hermione le encantaría saber esto, pero no podría decírselo. Ella no tenía que estar con alguien como Oliver, y le ayudaría a encontrar alguien mejor, muchísimo mejor para su vida. Tendría doble trabajo: alejar a Oliver, y hacer que ella se enamorase de otra persona.

A la salida del tercer bloque de clases, me encontré con Harry y Ginny, quienes estaban conversando animadamente en una de las aéreas verdes —no tan verdes por el otoño— de la universidad.

—¡Ron! mamá me llamó hace poco, y quiere que vayamos a visitarla.

—¿Ocurrió algo en especial?

—Ella le contó que tú con 'cierta chica' estaban comenzando a salir, y quiere volver a ver a Hermione —respondió Harry.

—¡Ah! O sea que Hermione también tiene que ir.

—Por supuesto que sí, será un viaje de a parejas, y no sería malo que lo promocionaran en sus _Facebooks_. Tienen que concretar el plan de una vez por todas, para que puedan llamar la atención que tanto necesitan.

—Te comenzaré a hacer caso más a menudo, Ginny.

—¿En serio? —preguntó emocionada. Asentí.

—¿Las cosas están yendo bien? —quiso saber Harry, tratando de no escucharse curioso.

—Se podría decir que sí. Yo me encargaré de comentárselo a Hermione.

Llamé a Hermione a su celular, y le pregunté si durante el día tendría clases o estaría en alguna **ventana*.** Para mi mala suerte, recién estaría disponible en la tarde, y quedamos de juntarnos en la biblioteca.

Dormí en una de las clases de la tarde, y resolví otras dudas en la siguiente, así que no fue tan odioso esperar el momento de juntarme con Hermione. Cuando llegué a la biblioteca, ella ya se encontraba con una pila de libros cubriéndole su rostro, dejando a la vista el desorden de su cabello castaño. Estaba tan concentrada que no se percató de mi presencia, así que la sorprendí con un beso en su mejilla.

—¡Ron! —gritó, para luego cubrirse la boca ante su exageración.

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

—No lo haría alguien más —contestó, como si se tratase de algo obvio. Sonreí por lo mismo.

—Un pajarito me contó que deberías de salir más. Que eres demasiado linda para estar encerrada entre estas paredes, y que no necesitabas estudiar demasiado, porque inteligencia te sobraba.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? —moví mi cabeza, en señal de no comprender su pregunta—. Desde ayer que te estás… comportando de forma 'rara' conmigo.

—Lo raro para ti, vendría siendo especial para mí, ¿no?

—Supongo que sí —respondió, colocando atención a su escritura.

—Es porque tenemos que seguir con el plan —ella dejó de escribir por un instante y su expresión se volvió seria—. ¿Dije algo malo?

—No. Dices la verdad. Y tienes razón —hubo un silencio entre nosotros que no logré encontrarle sentido. Hermione había cambiado el matiz de su rostro. No sabía por qué, pero me había percatado de aquello.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer durante el fin de semana? —Hermione no me miró, pero negó con su cabeza, sin dejar de escribir—. Ginny le ha contado a nuestra madre que… estoy saliendo con una chica, y desea conocerte. Ya sé que te conoce porque eres amiga de Ginny, pero desea verte ahora como mi novia. Quiere que vayamos a visitarla durante el fin de semana. Creo que sería una buena instancia para que… ¿te sucede algo?

—¿Cómo está Lavender de su pierna?

—¿Ah? Supongo que bien. ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Escuché una conversación en el baño, no fue mi intención.

—Pero qué escuchaste.

—Que se torció la pierna, que te llamó, que tú fuiste en su auxilio, que estuviste con ella… no era necesario que hubieses ido a mi casa. Debiste de estar cansado durante la tarde, con tu entrenamiento y luego con Lavender. Yo lo habría entendido.

—¿Es mi idea o estás celosa?

—Es tu idea. Quería saber cómo se encontraba ella, y por eso te lo pregunté —y volvió a desviar su mirada a su cuaderno.

—Pues… no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo habrá amanecido. De hecho, ni siquiera me acordaba de lo que le sucedió ayer. Lavender no quiere saber nada de mí, nunca pensó en llamarme. Fue una de sus amigas la que me localizó, y apenas la dejé en su casa, me fui a la tuya, porque contigo tenía una promesa, y la había roto.

—No lo digas de esa forma —murmuró.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque me da mucha vergüenza —confesó.

—Tienes que acostumbrarte. Nosotros seremos novios, y tendremos que tener ciertas muestras de cariño en público, como la que tuvimos hoy.

—Al menos me deberías de dar una pista cuando te vas a comportar así. Lo digo para estar preparada.

—Entonces, te comento que desde hoy tendrás que permanecer siempre alerta —Hermione me observó con atención, y pude notar como sus mejillas volvían a sonrojarse. Era realmente encantadora. Los pocos rayos de sol le daban contra su espalda, y su cabello se tornaba dorado, decorando el escaso brillo de sus ojos. Me apoyé en la mesa y dirigí mi boca hasta su mejilla. Su respiración agitada dio de lleno en mi cara. Hermione estaba completamente nerviosa, y al encontrar mis ojos otra vez con los suyos, pude comprobar que me observaba con mucha atención—. Nunca te haré daño, Hermione —susurré cerca de su oído— y nunca deberías de permitir que lo hicieran. Eres una mujer realmente valiosa —ella iba a decir algo, pero el saludo eufórico del anciano de la mañana la interrumpió. Yo volví a mi sitio, y ella escondió su cabeza en uno de sus libros.

—¡Qué bueno que le encuentro aquí! Le cobraré la palabra de hoy.

—¿Conoce a Ron?

—Él preguntó por ti en la mañana, y se ofreció a ayudarme cuando yo lo necesitase —respondió el funcionario —la forma en que lo dijo me dio algo de vergüenza.

—Dejemos de hablar y vayamos directo a lo que necesita —hablé, para salir del incómodo momento. Hermione rió por lo bajo. Entendí entonces el tipo de vergüenza que ella sentía cuando yo le trataba de la misma forma.

—Te lo robaré por un instante.

—Tranquilo Don Albus, se lo presto, pero me lo cuida. Es muy importante para mí —respondió audaz. Le miré con sorpresa y ella me guiñó un ojo. Cierto, estaba en su territorio.

.

.

Luego de unas horas de viaje, por fin llegábamos a La Madriguera. Harry había iniciado el viaje, pero terminé conduciendo yo. Nos bajamos todos del vehículo, y ya podíamos oler en el ambiente el delicioso aroma a comida casera de mamá. Ayudamos a bajar los bolsos de las chicas y entramos con bullicio a la casa. Mamá se encontraba en la cocina terminando de preparar el almuerzo, y nos saludó con efusiva alegría.

—¡Mi preciosa bebé! Que cada día está más atractiva y se parece más a su mamá. ¡Ron! creces tanto que debo saltar para besarte. ¡Agáchate para poder estrujarte en un abrazo!, Harry, tan caballeroso como siempre, ahora te peinas más, tus ojos verdes resaltan mejor. ¡Hermione! Hacía tiempo que no te veía, estoy realmente emocionada por lo que me contó Ginny, siempre deseé que pertenecieras a la familia.

—¡Mamá! La vas a asustar —dije.

—Siempre creí que te vería de la mano de Fred. Me daba cuenta como él te miraba, y como tú le mirabas a él cuando eran más jóvenes, pero supongo que el amor no floreció entre ustedes porque apenas venías a visitarnos. En cambio, no creí que podrías relacionarte con Ron. Ambos son tan distintos, él es un desordenado y siempre estuvo enganchado de una niñita de escasa ropa que no me agradaba mucho, pero supongo que ese dicho de 'los polos opuestos se atraen' es cierto.

Hermione no decía palabra alguna, estaba completamente avergonzada. Yo por mi parte también. Nunca imaginé que mamá hubiese visto a Hermione con Fred. Harry se rascaba la cabeza en señal de incomodidad y Ginny se carcajeaba como si se tratase del mejor chiste del mundo.

—Ayudaré a las chicas con las maletas —dije, tratando de escapar de la cocina.

—¡Yo cargo la mía! —gritó Hermione, saliendo de la cocina más rápido que yo.

—Harry, ayuda a los chicos por favor, ¡y tú, deja de reír! —fue lo último que escuché de mi madre. Indiqué a Hermione donde dormiría. Abrí la puerta de la habitación de mi hermana, y juntos acomodamos las cosas.

—Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no estaba en esta habitación. Cada vez la voy encontrando más pequeña, ¿será porque estamos creciendo?

—¿Te gustaba Fred? —solté de pronto. Ella no respondió—. Mamá es muy suspicaz, de seguro que ustedes dos se gustaron, y nunca se lo dijeron.

—Si tu mamá es muy suspicaz, ¿por qué no se ha dado cuenta que lo nuestro es una mentira?

—¡Respóndeme lo que te pregunté! —dije, alterado. Ella me miró con ganas de golpearme la cara, y me lo merecía— disculpa, no sé por qué te grité.

—Fred… siempre me pareció agradable. Gracioso y no tan burlesco como George. Nunca le miré con otros ojos. Me atraía, pero solo con la intención de conocerle más. Con el tiempo, y así como dijo tu mamá, todo posible sentimiento se esfumó de mi cabeza y corazón. ¿Satisfecho? —asentí, y Hermione salió de la habitación, dejándome solo.

—Tienes que aprender a controlarte, Ron. Recuerda que esto es un plan ideado por Ginny, y no puedes cuartar a Hermione. Recuerda que tú también tienes otras intenciones, ¿no? —dijo Harry, depositando el bolso de Ginny en la cama de ella.

—Lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo. No sé por qué me enfadé.

—Mientras estés claro 'aquí' —lo dijo apuntando su corazón— no habrá problema. Y toma mi consejo: cuando sientas que las cosas se están saliendo de control, sea cual sea la situación, corta de inmediato con el plan. Eres mi amigo y no quiero verte sufrir. Y Hermione es una buena niña, tampoco se lo merece. Permiso —Harry salió del cuarto, y me dejó solo. Él era mi amigo, y a pesar de que nos teníamos confianza, nunca hablábamos de estos temas. Sabía que podía confiar en él, si las cosas se salían de control.

Luego del almuerzo, decidimos ir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos aledaños de la casa. Las chicas recolectaron algunos frutos, y nosotros buscamos pedazos de madera para hacer una fogata en la noche. Mojamos nuestros pies en un lago cercano, y cuando el sol comenzó a esconderse, decidimos regresar a casa. Papá ya se encontraba leyendo el periódico a la entrada de la cocina, acompañando a mamá en la limpieza de esta. Los gemelos también habían regresado de su trabajo.

Comentamos las ganas que teníamos de hacer una fogata cuando fuese de noche, por lo que junto a Harry y los gemelos, fuimos en vehículo hasta el almacén más cercano a comprar lo que necesitásemos para pasar una agradable velada. Regresamos a la hora, Ginny y Hermione ayudaban a mamá con la preparación de algunos otros bocadillos.

Papá y mamá nos acompañaron mientras la fogata chispeaba un fuego flameante y acogedor. Bebieron un par de cervezas con nosotros, y cuando comenzó a caer el hielo de la noche, decidieron entrarse a dormir. Los gemelos se devolvieron también a buscar mantas y una guitarra.

—Esta es la adquisición de la familia, y nadie la sabe utilizar —comentó George, depositándola al lado suyo.

—¿Y para qué la traes si nadie sabe ocuparla? —pregunté.

—Hermione sabe tocar la guitarra—habló Fred, mientras le miraba con gracia. No sé por qué, pero me sentí mal ante lo que él sabía y yo no.

—Es cierto, cuando estábamos en el campamento, Hermione cantó una canción muy linda. ¿Podrías repetir el espectáculo?

—Aquello ocurrió hace muchos años atrás —se excusaba.

—¡Anímate Hermione!, nunca te he escuchado cantar, y Ginny dice que lo haces fenomenal —le dijo Harry.

—Yo tampoco, haznos el honor —hablé, mirándole. Ella, aún con recelo, tomó el instrumento y lo acomodó entre sus piernas. Tocó la primera cuerda y comprobó lo desafinada que estaba por el uso nulo. Luego de alinear las cuerdas en un solo tono, comenzó a emitir unos sonidos lentos y armoniosos. Me privó del brillo de sus ojos porque los cerró, y suavemente, sus cuerdas vocales se unieron a las de la guitarra.

_Oh, sí creo… en todas las cosas que dices.  
>Que lo que llega es mejor de lo que tenía antes.<em>

_Y será mejor que vengas, vengas, vengas a mí  
>Mejor será que vengas, vengas, vengas a mí<br>Será mejor que corras, corras, corras hacia mí  
>Será mejor que vengas<em>

_Oh, sí creo… en todas las cosas que dices  
>Que lo que llega es mejor que lo que tenía antes<em>

_Será mejor que corras, corras, corras hacia mí  
>Será mejor que corras, corras, corras hacia mí<br>Será mejor que vengas, vengas, vengas a mí  
>Será mejor que corras.<em>

Poco a poco fue disminuyendo su voz, y junto a ella, las notas musicales, que se propagaron en todo el sector. Quedó el silencio decorado de nuestras respiraciones y la madera quemándose en el fuego.

—Les dije que era algo triste —comentó, avergonzada.

—Te salió hermosa, Hermione. Había olvidado lo lindo de tu voz —Ginny se abalanzó sobre ella, los demás aplaudieron.

—¿No le dirás nada a ella? —me preguntó Fred. De seguro que él quería probarme, y de pronto, sentí una débil rivalidad hacia él. Mi orgullo y valentía se apoderaron de mi cuerpo, me puse de pie y le tomé la mano a Hermione, llevándomela lejos de ellos.

—¡Le dará su felicitación en privado! —gritó Ginny, abucheando. George comenzó a carcajearse y al rato, también lo hizo Fred. Harry preguntó si querían más cerveza, y todos asintieron.

—¡Me duele, Ron! —no me di cuenta, pero seguía arrastrando a Hermione.

—Discúlpame otra vez, no sé qué sucede conmigo.

—¿Por qué me apartaste del grupo?

—Si te digo la verdad, ¿me creerías? —Hermione se colocó frente a mí.

—Por supuesto que sí. En eso habíamos quedado.

—Me puso celoso —solté sin aviso. Ella me miró con duda.

—¿Celoso de tu hermano?

—Celoso de todos en realidad. Siento que todo el mundo sabe más de ti, y yo no sé nada. Hasta el funcionario de la biblioteca te conoce más que yo.

—Eso es porque desde siempre he ido a la biblioteca, y nosotros estamos siendo cercanos desde que decidimos iniciar el plan. Ginny me tiene que conocer más, porque es mi amiga, y asumo que Harry también me conoce, porque todo lo que él hace, Ginny lo sabe y viceversa. En cuanto a Fred… bueno, ya te lo expliqué hoy en la tarde.

—Tienes razón. Soy un acelerado. Culparé además a las latas de cerveza que he bebido —Hermione sonrió y se relajó.

—Vayamos con el grupo.

—Espera, antes que regresemos… quiero intentar algo.

—¿Algo como qué? —me coloqué frente a ella, y moví el cabello para despejar su cara. Automáticamente sus mejillas se oscurecieron.

—¿Puedo? Tarde o temprano tendremos que hacerlo.

—¿Ahora?

—No hay nadie, y puede que mañana Ginny nos ponga en una situación complicada.

—Es medio raro que programes esto, se supone que debe de salir casual.

—Tienes razón, mejor vayamos con los chicos —le ofrecí mi mano y ella la aceptó. Comenzamos a caminar con lentitud hacia la fogata, y un ruido entre los árboles nos alarmó. Hermione se aferró a mi cuerpo de inmediato, y yo la protegí con mis brazos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó con miedo.

—Debe de ser algún animal —el mismo ruido se propagó en el sector con mayor intensidad. Los dos retrocedimos, y mi espalda dio de lleno con la corteza de un árbol—. Shh… guardemos silencio para que podamos descubrir qué es —ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, y al poner mi mano en su espalda, podía sentir los latidos apresurados de su corazón.

En un instante nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Su rostro estaba totalmente cercano al mío, y con unas extrañas ganas que nacían desde mi interior, acerqué mis labios a los de ella y los besé. Nuestras bocas se quedaron quietas, sin siquiera moverse. Poco a poco, bajé mis labios y volví a besar los de ella, centrándome solamente en su persona. Me iba a dar por vencido porque no obtenía respuesta, cuando la boca de Hermione aprisionó uno de mis labios y sentí la necesidad de continuar.

No era amor lo que sentía, pero tampoco podía ser mentiroso y decir que no experimentaba algo. Los labios de ella se movían lentamente, tratando de captar la esencia de los míos. Eran agradables, cálidos, era como si siempre los hubiese besado, y luego de mucho tiempo, podía volver a hacerlo.

Un _flash _nos separó de golpe. Ella me empujó y yo traté de no tambalearme.

—¡Ya tengo una evidencia para sus _Facebooks_! —gritaba Ginny emocionada, dejándose ver con unas ramas mal colocadas en su cabeza.

—¡Ginny! —gritamos los dos.

—Sabía que tramaban algo. No se preocupen chicos, subiré la fotografía inmediatamente y los voy a etiquetar. Podrán gritarle al mundo su relación, y tendrán tanto a Lavender como a Oliver, atrás de ustedes —Ginny se marchó dando saltitos apresurados a la fogata.

—¡Ginny, espera! —gritó de pronto Hermione, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pronto a suceder—. ¡Ron, ayúdame! —siguió gritando, sin dejar de correr.

No sabía si era culpa del flash, pero seguía algo anonadado. ¿A caso Hermione no había sentido algo en lo absoluto?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

Crucifíquenme, lo merezco. Gracias por su constante apoyo : ) por las ganas, por los mensajes en Twitter y algunos en mi propio Facebook, sobre todo, por sus adorables reviews. Gracias a quienes me dieron ánimos cuando trabajé como profesora en el colegio, haciendo el reemplazo, y gracias también, por quienes se preocupan por mí.

La canción que interpreta Hermione se llama _I found a reason_, y es de _Cat Power._

Desde ya, les agradezco la lectura de este nuevo capítulo, y les pido que me den ánimos. El sábado participo en un concurso de canto en la ciudad donde estudio. Me he estado preparando durante todo abril, así que planeo dar mi mayor esfuerzo ^^ Además, participaremos con un grupo de amigas en la confección de un cosplay (cuando sea la premiación, contaré todos los detalles)

Nuevamente, gracias, gracias infinitas : )

**Ventana**: se le denomina ventana al horario que tienes que permanecer en la universidad, esperando a que comience la siguiente clase. A veces tienes lapsos de tiempo tan grandes, que les sueles denominar ventanales xD.


	7. Novios

—_Sabía que tramaban algo. No se preocupen chicos, subiré la fotografía inmediatamente y los voy a etiquetar. Podrán gritarle al mundo su relación, y tendrán tanto a Lavender como a Oliver, atrás de ustedes —Ginny se marchó dando saltitos apresurados a la fogata._

—_¡Ginny, espera! —gritó de pronto Hermione, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pronto a suceder—. ¡Ron, ayúdame! —siguió gritando, sin dejar de correr._

_No sabía si era culpa del flash, pero seguía algo anonadado. ¿A caso Hermione no había sentido algo en lo absoluto?_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI Facebook<strong>

'**Novios'**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

—¡No te quedes ahí, Ron! —seguía gritando como loca, mientras corría tras Ginny con todas mis fuerzas.

Era en lo único que podía pensar. Estaba desconcertada por lo que acababa de ocurrir con Ron, mi corazón estaba que se salía de mi pecho y deseaba creer que era por la extenuante corrida que estaba haciendo hacia Ginny. Mas por mucho que deseaba olvidar los segundos vividos anteriormente, mi mente repasaba una y otra vez aquel recuerdo. Los brazos de Ron sosteniéndome, sus labios buscando los míos, yo respondiéndole… —¡Ginny!

—¿Tanto alboroto? Parece que estaba buena la fiesta allá en el bosque —comentó George, riéndose fuertemente.

—Ni se imaginan, estaba que ardía —avivaba el chiste la pelirroja.

—¿Qué pasó? —Fred, algo bebido, también quería saber.

—Lo verán en sus _Facebooks_, los voy a etiquetar a todos ustedes.

—¿Ginny? —la voz autoritaria pero amable de Harry, hizo que mi amiga dejase de caminar en dirección a la casa.

—Ron y Hermione se estaban besando bajo un árbol, yo quise inmortalizar su amor y les saqué una foto, pero ambos se molestaron —contó, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. George escupió su cerveza y Fred tosió incómodo.

—Pensé que lo de ustedes era una joda —comentó George.

—Es una…

—Es el comienzo de una hermosa relación —me cortó Ginny.

—Por favor, Ginny, no subas la fotografía —le pedí, desesperanzada.

—Dame tres motivos por los cuales no debería de hacerlo… ¡Espera! Tres motivos para ti serán poquísimos, dame quince, sí, quince motivos.

—¡Ginny! —me quejé, casi al borde de las lágrimas. Todavía no podía respirar con normalidad. Además, todo lo bebido me daba vueltas en el estómago. Tenía deseos de vomitar.

—No lo harás —habló de pronto Ron. Se había demorado en llegar hasta nosotros. Estaba más serio de lo normal, e inspiraba cierto temor.

—A ti sí te puedo pedir tres motivos…

—Y los tres serán que no —respondió molesto. Realmente furioso—. Ginny, deja de comportarte como una boba. Ahora borra esa fotografía y entremos. Está helado y tú estás resfriada —el tú se refería a mí. Me señaló con su tono de voz y me encogí.

Se generó tensión entre los presentes. Todo el buen ambiente se había esfumado, y no quedaba otra que adentrarse a la casa y descansar.

Harry comenzó a tapar el fuego con tierra, y Fred se dispuso a agrupar las latas de cerveza. George se echó hacia atrás, y quedó dormitando en el piso, medio borracho. Ginny hizo un par de pucheros, y comenzó a ver las imágenes de su cámara, sentada como indio.

—¡No puede ser! —empezó a quejarse, pateando en el piso— ¡La imagen salió corrida! —chillaba. Me acerqué a su lado y comprobé si lo que decía era cierto o no, porque conociéndola, fácilmente podría haber dicho eso para despistarnos.

Efectivamente, no se podía distinguir la figura exacta de Ron o la mía. Tanto alboroto por una fotografía que no alcanzó a ser ni siquiera comprometedora. Solo se veía una mota gigante pelirroja, lo demás eran sombras.

Suspiré pesadamente y me uní a Fred en la limpieza. Ginny fue consolada por Harry, y Ron se dedicó a _sacar la vuelta_ mientras nosotros terminábamos de despejar el sitio. No encontró mejor cosa que beberse todos los restos de alcohol que habían quedado, y las dos latas de cervezas que no se alcanzaron a salvar de su grandiosa sed.

Estornudé y me froté los brazos para generar calor en mi cuerpo. No tenía ninguna frazada sobre mí, porque aquel peso me dificultaba para terminar de ordenar. Ron se acercó y depositó bruscamente una colcha.

—_Y a este qué bicho le picó_ —murmuré para mí misma— _hace unos momentos tan… cariñoso, tan… romántico… y ahora, un bruto._

—Ya está todo listo, entremos antes de que comience a bajar la helada —anunció Harry. Con algunos empujoncitos hizo que Ginny entrase, y de la misma forma entraron los gemelos. Yo iba detrás de ellos, pero Ron me detuvo.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—¿No puede ser adentro? Está comenzando a salir viento.

—Será corto según sea tu razonamiento —habló con dificultad. Trataba de hacer contacto visual conmigo, pero se tambaleaba un poco. Quiso apoyarse en uno de los palos que afirmaba el pequeño pero modesto techo de la terraza y se tambaleó otra vez.

—Dime entonces.

—¿No sentiste nada cuando te besé?

Su pregunta heló mi corazón y mis sentidos. No me la esperaba, puesto que desde que habíamos regresado se había comportado recelosamente conmigo, y con todos, a decir verdad.

Ya no había ninguna vacilación en sus movimientos, y me observaba fijamente, cortando con su mirada el ambiente. ¿Que qué había sentido?

Pues muchas cosas.

Primero sorpresa, porque no me esperaba tan de pronto su acción. Sus labios golpearon de golpe los míos, tanto fue así que no sabía qué hacer, si Ron se había equivocado y se distanciaría de mí de inmediato, o si esperaría a que yo le golpease y le diese una cachetada por sinvergüenza, pero él seguía ahí, esperando a que yo le siguiese el juego, y así lo hice, porque creí que era lo que esperaba. Mis labios trataron de encajar con su boca y no les sentí tan desconocidos. Era un camino fácil de recorrer, pero no por eso, fácil de describir. Era como estar en una montaña rusa; sentías que estabas arriba, en la euforia, en el éxtasis, pero después tenías que descender, y toda la comida que habías ingerido durante el día, se te mezclaba de golpe en el estómago. Un sentimiento extraño recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Deseaba seguir entregándome a esa sensación que llegaba a ser rara, porque hacía tanto tiempo que no besaba a un hombre, que no me tomaba de la cintura y me estrechaba entre su cuerpo, que mis senos chocasen con un pecho firme, sintiéndome protegida…

—¿Sentiste algo? —volvió a repetir, más calmado. Sus ojos de a poco iban retomando su característico color, la frialdad que expresaban minutos antes ya no estaba presente.

—No, no sentí nada —respondí.

No sabía cómo explicarle todo lo que realmente había sentido, porque no podía decirle sí, sentí cosas, pero no estoy enamorada ni me gustas, o quizás sí, me agradas un poco, pero no quiero que suene despectivo, ¿me entiendes?

Y preferí decirle que no.

Sin embargo, mi interior estaba intranquilo porque estaba rompiendo a la promesa que nos habíamos hecho, el de contarnos todas las cosas. El de no sentir nada por el otro con este plan que aún ni siquiera, comenzaba a ser 'legal'.

—Vamos a dormir —respondió sereno— está muy helado, y te sigo teniendo aquí, expuesta a este clima de mierda —agregó. Podría haberle retado por su vocabulario, mas lo dijo de una forma tan melancólica que preferí hacerle caso y entrar junto a él a la casa.

Subí primero los escalones de las escaleras y Ron esperó a que llegase arriba, para apagar la luz y subir el camino ya recorrido a oscuras. Se acercó para desearme un 'buenas noches', pero se detuvo a medio camino y solo movió su mano en señal de adiós. Susurré un buenas noches tan débil que lo creí cautivo de mi memoria solamente.

Mientras me cambiaba de ropa y me vestía con el pijama, el beso improvisado entre Ron y yo no dejaba de dar vueltas. Los vellos de mis brazos se erizaban con el mismo recuerdo, una y otra vez.

—Cálmate Hermione, mañana de seguro esto será tema de conversación, y no tienes que ponerte nerviosa, se supone que ustedes dos tienen algo —me decía, pensando en los comentarios que harían todos sus hermanos en la mesa, cuando estuviésemos comiendo.

Claro, pensarlo es una cosa, llevar a cabo la idea, es otro cuento muy distinto.

Pensé en Oliver, en su sonrisa, en su manera de hablar, de caminar, en su perfil tan perfecto que enamoraría a cualquiera. Es tan inalcanzable… y apareció Ron, tan pelirrojo, tan pecoso, tan alto y con espalda ancha, con sus ojos de un azul cielo, opacando completamente la figura común y corriente del que era mi amor imposible. Porque Oliver era el modelo perfecto para cualquier marca televisiva, para cualquier papel protagónico en una película, pero Ron aguardaba esa belleza extraña que entra en tus ojos por lo realmente mágico de sus facciones, que no son tan comunes, como los íconos de belleza.

Dicen que uno sueña con lo último que pensó antes de dormir. De seguro que es cierto, porque mis sueños estuvieron enfocados hacia Ron. Completamente a él.

.

—Creo que es la primera vez que despierto primero —escuché decirle a Ginny. Estaba al frente mío, viéndome fijamente. Parpadeé un par de veces, y al ver su melena radiante por lo rayos de sol que se adentraban por la ventana, no pude evitar voltearme. Aquel sencillo movimiento activó todo el dolor de cabeza—. Sí, a mí me pasó lo mismo cuando desperté, pero ya estoy mejor.

—Siento que mi cabeza va a explotar —me quejé exageradamente.

—Deberías levantarte. Mamá te ofrecerá algo milagroso, que te quite esa cara y te anime.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté, sentándome con cuidado al borde de la cama. Tenía un dolor de cabeza que se iba acrecentando, y podía ser consciente de la acides que se acunaba en mi garganta.

—Hum… creo que las una y media de la tarde.

—¿¡Las una y media!? —grité, despertándome completamente. Qué vergüenza, siendo visita y despertando a tal hora, estaría dando una pésima impresión de mí.

—Tranquila, yo desperté hace como media hora atrás. Después te acompañaré a la cocina, para que mi mamá te de lo mismo que me hizo beber a mí —Ginny me arrastró al baño y me ofreció una de sus toallas. Rápidamente me duché, pero la vergüenza no se iba de mi pensamiento. Lo bueno era que el dolor de cabeza se había disipado un poco, pero otras problemáticas comenzaron a anidarse, como si hoy fuese el día para irrumpir toda mi mente.

Nuevamente mi mente despertó los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Un cosquilleo me recorrió el cuerpo, cuando me acordé del instante en que nos habíamos besado con Ron. Luego, su extraña forma de tratarme antes de entrar a la casa, y después, su actuar tan distante. Tendría que hablar con él y decirle que parte de lo que le había mencionado en la noche, había sido mentira. No estaba tranquila desde que nos besamos. No sabía con certeza qué era lo que me pasaba.

El problema era que no sabía cómo decírselo.

Conozco sus sentimientos frente a Lavender, y por lo mismo, no quería que se entrase a preocupar por mí. Además… lo mío no era amor ni nada por el estilo, solo una pequeña confusión que había alterado mis hormonas. Hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no me besaba, demasiado tiempo, y una parte de mí se había alegrado. Sentir el calor de unos labios mojándose con los míos era una sensación que había olvidado. Se sentía tan reconfortante, tan lleno de vida, que fácilmente podría romper un listado de maderas, como lo hacen los deportistas japoneses porque te sientes con la fuerza para hacerlo.

Y todo esto era lo que deseaba experimentar con Oliver, no con Ron, porque él estaba ocupado. Y aunque no lo estuviese, era mi amigo, se estaba transformando en uno muy importante en mi vida.

Salí de la ducha y dejé que mi cabello se terminase de secar con los tímidos rayos de sol que ofrecía la temporada. Molly se carcajeó de mis disculpas por haber despertado tan tarde, y dijo que eso era normal en adolescentes que se pasaban la noche en juntas como las de ayer. Me sentí peor, me dio una palmadita en la espalda y dijo que bebiese aquella infusión de manera pausada.

—Querida, cuando termines de beberte eso, ¿podrías llevarle esto a Ron? —no podía negarme ante su dulce petición—, ha estado todo el día ordenando el granero. Con el trabajo de los gemelos y la vejez de su padre, el granero ha estado muy descuidado, así que le pedí que me ayudara con el orden de ese lugar. No creí que se despertaría tan temprano, se lo ha tomado muy enserio y quiero agradecérselo con una pequeña merienda, pero estoy algo atrasada con el almuerzo.

—No se preocupe, yo se la iré a dejar —respondí. Molly sonrió y siguió con sus labores en la cocina. Terminé de beber la infusión y me encaminé hacia el pequeño granero que tenían.

Más parecía habitación de cachivaches. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y podía escuchar el movimiento de cosas dentro del cuarto. Terminé por abrir la puerta y entré en silencio.

Exhalé rápidamente cuando vi a Ron sin polera, producto del calor que le provocaba el ordenar las cajas que estaban en el suelo. Este se sorprendió al verme.

—¡Hermione!

—Te traigo esto. Te lo envía tu mamá por tu esfuerzo en el granero —respondí rápidamente, ocultando mi cara con mi cabello. Ron se acercó y tomó las cosas que le extendía con mis manos. Las dejó sobre una pila de cajas y volvió a mirarme.

—¿Estás nerviosa de verme así? —habló, acercándose otra vez a mí, con ese tono de vo tan característico que tenía para molestarme y causarme vergüenza.

—No, para nada —respondí de forma tonta. Habría sido mejor no haber dicho nada.

—Tu cara y tu voz no te acompañan, Hermione —a este punto, ya estaba apoyada en la pared. Mi vista traicionera recorrió su torso, y sentí mis mejillas más calientes. Ron no tenía que envidarle nada, absolutamente nada a Oliver.

—¿A qué estás jugando?

—¿Quién dijo que esto es un juego?

—Podría venir Ginny, o peor aún, tus hermanos, tu mamá…

—¿Y? aquí lo importante son dos cosas. La primera, se supone que somos novios, así que si viene alguien y nos encuentra en una situación comprometedora, lo entenderá a la perfección. Y la segunda, es que tú no sientes nada, por lo tanto, no tendrías por qué estar nerviosa —diciendo aquellas palabras sentí una leve punzada en mi corazón. Ron había sacado el tema que necesitaba conversar con él.

Traté de serenarme y cerré los ojos, como si de esa forma obtuviese la valentía que necesitaba. Cuando los abrí, vi a Ron mirándome con una enorme sonrisa.

—Ron yo… debo decirte algo —ensanchó su sonrisa y se apartó de mí.

—Eres encantadora cuando te sonrojas. Lamento la joda que te acabo de hacer, pero creo que me la debías —dijo, echándose la mitad del emparedado en su boca.

—¿Ah?

—Eso, que me gusta verte con las mejillas rojas. Se ven muy lindas con tu mirada nerviosa.

—De todas formas, quiero decirte algo.

—Déjame hablar a mí primero. —me cortó de pronto—. Quería disculparme por la forma en que te traté ayer. Estaba algo subido de tono por culpa del alcohol y tenía la adrenalina contenida por lo que había sucedido entre los dos. Estoy realmente feliz que no hayas sentido nada, porque eso me deja sumamente tranquilo, tenía la duda de que se empezaran a mezclar emociones y… eso no es la idea —agregó. La punzada en mi corazón se sintió más fuerte, pero seguí sin emitir sonido alguno. Ron estaba realmente tranquilo, volvía a ser el chico amigable—. No te lo había dicho antes pero… creo que Oliver sí está interesado en ti. O a lo menos, deja ver eso en el entrenamiento.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? —exclamé, sorprendida.

—Primero quería estar seguro, para no ilusionarte, pero era bueno que supieras mis sospechas, para que pongas todo tu empeño en nuestro plan. Te digo un secreto… a los hombres nos calienta que un sujeto, nos esté robando la chica que nos interesa, así que si ponemos en marcha nuestro plan de una vez por todas, de seguro que él comenzará a buscarte más —asentí con duda. Ron cambiaba de parecer cada dos minutos y eso me confundía todavía más. Lo malo es que todo esto me lo guardaba en la intimidad. No podía contarle a Ginny mis pequeños nervios, porque comenzaría a creer otras cosas, tampoco decírselas al propio Ron, que un día se veía realmente interesado en el plan, luego ejercía una escena de celos, para enfurecerse y volver a la calma—. Te veo intranquila, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

—Ron… es bueno comenzar con el plan, ¿cierto?

—¿Tienes dudas del plan? Ni siquiera lo hemos intentado, podemos sencillamente no hacerlo.

—Quiero hacerlo, pero tengo miedo.

—¿Miedo de qué?

—¿Si no nos resulta? Si Lavender no vuelve contigo… si yo no logro estar con Oliver… ¿cómo terminaremos nuestro plan?

—Creo que esas preguntas se responderán con el mismo tiempo.

—No quiero que esto flote sin un sentido ya establecido. Necesito de un plan B, si esto falla, ¿cómo acabaremos con nuestra relación? Sería tonto que nos dejásemos de hablar por un tiempo, fingiendo un alejamiento.

—Si de aquí a tres meses no vemos algo claro, daremos por terminada esta relación. ¿Estás de acuerdo que ese sea nuestro límite de tiempo?

—Estoy de acuerdo. Con tres meses bastará —indiqué. Nos dimos la mano en señal de pacto—. Si durante esos tres meses Lavender te busca, me tienes que avisar.

—Lo mismo va para ti —un silencio incómodo llenó el ambiente. A pesar de haber establecido de mejor forma nuestro plan, había lazos que se habían desatado dentro de mí, y se estaban amarrando con otros sentimientos que no podían ser. Sencillamente no. Este plan me ayudaría de todas formas a ganar más confianza, y si mi premio sería poder estar con Oliver, tenía que seguir manteniendo la fe, y colocarle el máximo de empeño. No tenía que seguir confundiendo cualquier cosa, ni tampoco sorprenderme por muestras de cariño. También tenía que demostrar algunas.

—Ya estoy mucho mejor —hablé, sonriendo.

—Se te nota. Recuerda que dijimos contarnos todas las cosas que nos sucederían.

—Así va a ser, de ahora en adelante —sonreímos a la par, y le ayudé a terminar de ordenar el granero.

.

—¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Agradable. Viajar fuera de la ciudad siempre repone a cualquiera.

—Lástima que haya sido un viaje de tan poco tiempo.

—Sí… espero que lleguen pronto las vacaciones, para poder ir otra vez a La Madriguera.

—Son simpáticos esos amigos tuyos, sobre todo el pelirrojo.

—Sí, Ron es un amor.

—¿Son novios? —preguntó mi madre. Ya lo veía venir. Guardé silencio. Sé que aquello le daría la respuesta—, ¡Hermione tienes novio y no me lo habías dicho!

—Aún no formalizamos la relación, pero se podría decir que sí, estamos saliendo.

—Me alegro que sea él. Me cae súper —dijo jovial—, tienes que invitarlo a casa más seguido, quiero que se sienta cómodo aquí también —asentí y tomé el bolso que reposaba en el brazo del sillón.

—Iré a bañarme y luego me acostaré. Mañana tengo clases a primera hora —mamá besó mi frente y se dirigió a su habitación. Yo ingresé a la mía y busqué mi pijama. Encendí el notebook para revisar el correo electrónico antes de acostarme, pero después de bañarme.

Me lavé los dientes y sequé mi cabello con el secador. No quería que el resfrío se extendiese, pronto comenzaría la nueva jornada de exámenes en la universidad y deseaba estar con todos los sentidos y fuerza intactos.

Había algunos mensajes que me importaban en el correo electrónico. Un cambio de actividades para mañana, y una nueva prueba, calendarizada para la semana siguiente. No tenía mucho sueño, así que decidí abrir un momento el_ Facebook_ y ver si Ginny había subido las fotografías de nuestro fin de semana.

Obviamente que lo había hecho. Estaba llena de notificaciones de fotos, comentarios y etiquetas.

'Ron Weasley ha escrito en tu muro' apareció a los segundos de comenzar a ver las imágenes.

"Creo que este fin de semana marca el comienzo de nuestra historia juntos. Te quiero mucho"

"Publicación impactante, pero soy testigo de que ya comenzaron a mostrarse amor mutuamente. Los amo" —fue el comentario de Ginny. Yo seguía quieta, menos mal que estaba sola en la pieza.

"Nosotros también, aunque no fuimos tan privilegiados como Ginny, que les vio" —Con nosotros, asumía que George se encontraba junto a Fred. Si estos eran inseparables hasta en _Facebook._

"Fue un hermoso fin de semana. Sobre todo por aquello. Te quiero" —escribí. Estaba dudando de enviarlo, pero asumí que tenía que jugármela. Además, esto era un juego, donde todos estaban poniendo de su parte.

De inmediato se llenó de 'Me gusta'.

"En un fin de semana pueden ocurrir muchas cosas, más aún si conviven juntos" —Ginny era experta a la hora de echar más leña al fuego.

"Y si compartes unas cervezas, y luego una conversación íntima, apartaditos… huy" —Agregaba George.

"Los hubieras visto, George… Ron besaba a Hermione con unas ganas… nunca lo había visto así, tan apasionado" —lo ultimo publicado por Ginny me avergonzó, pero a Ron le gustó. Se supone que debería de estárselo tomando con un poco más de lentitud, ¿no?

"No será ni la primera ni la última vez que nos veas" —Estar tras una pantalla sí que daba valor. Apreté el 'Me gusta' en la última publicación de él.

El chat de Facebook se abrió. Era Ginny.

"Es ahora o nunca, tienen que comprometerse vía Facebook, me están hablando por interno unas amigas de Lav, y están todas locas xD"

"¿Ahora?"

"Sí Hermione, ahora. Envíale la solicitud a Ron, para que aparezcan como novios *-*"

"Ok"

Busqué la opción de cambiar mi estado, y etiqueté a Ron como mi pareja. Ahora tenía que esperar a que él aceptara.

Fueron los segundos más largos de mi vida, viendo la pantalla fijamente, esperando a que apareciera el 1 blanco, sobre el pequeño recuadro rojo y que dijese que la notificación nueva, era de Ron, aceptando dicho cambio.

—Por qué no contesta… por qué no lo hace… —me recriminaba, comenzando a morderme los dedos— quizás fue muy precipitado, quizás…

Y una nueva conversación de chat se abrió.

"Juntos vamos a lograr estar con la persona indicada. ¿Estás lista? —era Ron.

"Creo estar lista. Si estoy contigo, el miedo y nerviosismo se irá" —respondí.

"No voy a dejar que te sucede nada. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Sabes que mañana seremos el centro de atención de muchos, ¿no?" —sí, lo tenía más que claro. Mañana seríamos el comentario de muchas personas. Primero por Ron, porque su relación con Lavender era una muy simbólica, acostumbrados a hacer escenas en el casino de la universidad, en la plaza central, en las fiestas universitarias... porque ambos habían sido pareja durante muchísimo tiempo. Y a mí, porque sería tachada de muchas formas.

"Es momento de llevar a cabo este plan, es ahora o nunca"

": )" —acto seguido, aparecía la notificación que estaba esperando.

Me dirigí a mi inicio de Facebook, y la primera publicación que aparecía era la siguiente:

"_Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger tienen una relación" _

Los hermanos Weasley se encargaron en menos de un minuto de llenar la publicación de 'Me gusta' y comentarios obscenos.

Muchos contactos con los cuales ni siquiera hablaba en Facebook también aportaban sus buenos deseos. La noticia se iba masificando rápidamente.

Ya estaba agarrándole el gusto a todo esto, cuando apareció otra notificación.

"Lavender Brown (amiga de Ron Weasley) también ha comentado su publicación"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

No, no estaba muerta, ni mucho menos, de parranda xd. Merezco que me odien y todo, pero mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados y todo cambió (8).

En la última publicación les comenté que iniciaría mi segunda práctica… así fue, pero lo que no esperaba, era que me contratasen en el liceo a donde estaba 'observando las clases xd' (estoy en mi cuarto año para ser maestra de lengua castellana :3) así que estuve dos meses y seis sin ir a mis clases de la universidad, trabajando con un horario de 44 horas en el establecimiento, con jefatura de 4to medio (el curso más grande de la secundaria), clases electivas y siete cursos más a cargo. No tenía tiempo ni para dormir, niñas xd… y luego de que mi trabajo terminase, en las siguientes dos semanas tuve que hacer los dos meses de clases que me perdí en la facultad, por lo que seguí no teniendo vida, llegaba a hacer hasta tres pruebas seguidas (ahora que lo pienso, pude enloquecer xd). Recién este lunes salí de clases, afortunadamente aprobé todos los ramos en la universidad, y con re buenas calificaciones xd, (en Chile la calificación máxima es 7.0, y mi práctica intermedia fue aprobada con dicha nota *-*) pero como dije mi vida cambió, soy tutora de unas clases en Baquedano (un pueblito que está como a dos horas donde vivo) y eso también me quita bastante tiempo, puesto que tengo que planificar las clases, viajar y realizarlas, etc., ingresé al coro de la universidad y tengo demasiados ensayos… por eso les pido disculpas, ahora que no estoy con el trabajo en el liceo, espero poder actualizar más seguido. Les comento todo esto porque hay lectoras que no me tienen en Twitter o Facebook, entonces, no sabían qué carajos pasaba conmigo. Algún día terminaré este fic, obvio que no me demoraré tanto como BR :')

Gracias a quienes siguen leyéndolo, y a quienes se integraron en la lectura durante mi ausencia.

Gracias por los ánimos infundidos en mis redes sociales, y me daba mucha risa que me comentasen el deseo de estudiar pedagogía, por mis estados incoherentes y experiencias que narraba por esos medios :'D la pedagogía es una profesión realmente hermosa. Estresante, pero hermosa.

Pd: ¿Se acuerdan el concurso de canto y cosplay que les dije en la actualización anterior? Pues… sacamos el 2do lugar —injustamente— en el cosplay u.u pero increíblemente, obtuve el 1er lugar en canto :3

Pd2: tengo muchas ideas para muchas otras historias, pero por tiempo no las escribiré (o publicaré, a menos que ya las tenga escritas completamente xd)


	8. Dudas

_"__Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger tienen una relación"_

_Los hermanos Weasley se encargaron en menos de un minuto de llenar la publicación de 'Me gusta' y comentarios obscenos._

_Muchos contactos con los cuales ni siquiera hablaba en Facebook también aportaban sus buenos deseos. La noticia se iba masificando rápidamente._

_Ya estaba agarrándole el gusto a todo esto, cuando apareció otra notificación._

_"Lavender Brown (amiga de Ron Weasley) también ha comentado su publicación._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII Facebook<strong>

**Dudas**

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

Me imaginé su rostro durante la estación estival. Creo que ahí era donde mejor lucía. Sus cabellos dorados brillaban con cada rayo que el sol lanzaba sin percatarse del calor sofocante. Sus mejillas un tanto rosadas de naturaleza se encendían ante la temperatura, repasaba sus labios con su lengua y sus manos le lanzaban aire a su frente, para que esos cortos mechones de cabello no se pegasen a su frontis.

Oh sí… aquellos recuerdos de esos veranos siempre detenían mi palpitar, fuese la estación que fuese que estuviésemos viviendo. Siempre buscaba la figura de Lavender, ya fuese en la realidad o la ficción. Siempre me la imaginaba, y a veces acertaba; ella aparecía en cualquier lugar, en alguna plaza cercana, cruzando la esquina de la estación bencinera… pero desde que terminamos nuestra relación, sabía que no tenía motivo alguno para verla hoy, incluso, imaginármela.

Semanas atrás habría deseado que ocurriese un milagro, algo que me llevase hasta ella, porque Lavender era mi misión de vida, el centro de toda luz. Deseaba tan solo, caminar a su lado.

Y dentro de la oscuridad que experimenté cuando ella dejó de entregarme su calor, y trataba de vivir con el calor de las memorias, una pequeña esperanza hizo que mi corazón de a poco, latiese con una débil fuerza.

Estaba conociendo una nueva mirada, nuevas manías, y junto a ellas una carga emocional que se estaba apoderando de mis sentidos.

Una parte de mí estaba deshaciéndose de los recuerdos de Lavender, aquella misma parte, estaba grabando pequeñas instancias con otra mujer. Una mujer que obviamente no era para mí, porque ella no sentía lo mismo que yo, y tampoco tenía las dudas que estaba comenzando a experimentar.

Desde que habíamos regresado del viaje de La Madriguera, sentí que las cosas dentro de mí habían presenciado un cambio; pequeño, pero cambio, a fin de cuentas. Tenía un malestar en la garganta, porque me daba la sensación que dentro de mí se estaba formando una batalla. Mis sentimientos hacia Lavender, estaban luchando con los posibles nuevos sentimientos hacia Hermione.

Hablaba de posibles, porque no tenía claridad. A la única persona que había querido y aprendido a amar había sido Lavender. Experimentar la atracción hacia otra mujer nunca había estado entre mis planes, porque creí que jamás llegaría ese día, esa decisión.Y tampoco estaba ahora, porque el plan era provocar celos a Lavender, para que se diera cuenta que yo era el único que podía hacerle feliz. Y para que Hermione fuese valorada por un patán que no valía la pena.

Ahí había sufrido un cambio el plan, cambio que ella no sabía por motivos obvios. Le buscaría un mejor hombre, uno que le valorase por lo que realmente valía, porque Oliver no era digno de merecerla.

El sonido del chat de Facebook me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Como nunca, muchas ventanas de conversación estaban abiertas, esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte. Algunos compañeros de la facultad, con mensajes como "wena perro, si la Hermione igual está re mina", o "weon, la cagaste, Lavender es la mina más hot de la universidad. Me la voy a comer si no te avispai".

Ese tipo de comentarios los dejé pasar. Había un gran número también de notificaciones. Y una que automáticamente marcó mi atención.

"_Lavender Brown también ha comentado tu situación sentimental"._

Si existía un atisbo de preocupación en ella, lo sabría con ciertas palabras que no deseaba ver escritas por temor. Tardé otros minutos en decidirme a ver qué había escrito, y justamente, la frase, ese código que teníamos, estaba escrito:

"_SV"_

Sentí mucha culpa conmigo mismo, porque sentía que estaba traicionando mis recuerdos con esta relación que ni siquiera, era verdadera.

—_Amor, tuve que llamarte… no era yo la del MSN._

—_Lo supuse cariño, tú nunca me escribirías esas cosas tan… osadas._

—_Claro que no, yo no las escribo, yo solo las hago, y contigo._

—_¡Lav! ¿Qué pasaría si tu hermano te estuviese escuchando? Ya se metió a tu MSN para hablar conmigo para sacar información._

—_Tienes razón, tendremos que inventar una especie de código, para saber si somos nosotros realmente los que estamos conectados._

—_Pero tiene que ser algo súper ilógico para los demás, pero clave para nosotros._

—_Cierto… no podrían ser nuestros nombres… muy obvio._

—_Tampoco una fecha especial, nuestros familiares podrían comprender —Lavender se quedó en silencio, no sabía si seguía en el teléfono o se habría olvidado que estaba hablando conmigo—. ¿Amor? ¿Sigues en línea?_

—_Sí, estaba pensando en algo cool… ¿Qué fecha es hoy?_

—_23 de enero, una fecha común y corriente._

—_¿Tienes un calendario cerca?_

—_Sí, tengo uno… ¿por qué la pregunta?_

—_Ve el Santoral._

—_Santa Virginia._

—_SV._

—_¿Ah?_

—_Que nuestras siglas sean SV,… no tienen nada que ver con nuestros nombres, ni con nuestros aniversarios. Si tú te conectas y me hablas primero, me escribirás SV, y yo te contestaré Santa Virginia o 23 de enero y viceversa… así comprobaremos que somos nosotros realmente._

—_Me parece una idea genial. Así sabremos si nosotros estamos realmente en el MSN._

La publicación de Lavender me hizo recordar el tiempo en que comenzamos con nuestra relación, llevábamos alrededor de seis meses, y uno de sus hermanos se hizo pasar por ella en MSN para sacar información y chantajearla con sus padres. Por eso habíamos decidido ocupar esa abreviatura para corroborar si éramos nosotros en esencia.

Su publicación era justamente eso, comprobar si efectivamente había oficializado la relación en _Facebook,_ o se trataba de un juego de terceras personas.

Abrí el chat y le escribí a ella la respuesta:

—Santa Virginia.

—¿De verdad eres Ron? —ella seguía sin creerlo.

—23 de enero.

—Sí, lo eres… pensé que se trataba de alguna joda de tus amigos… les gusta escribir y hacer bromas de ese tipo.

—No, no son mis amigos… yo acepté y lo que sale en Facebook es verdad.

—No me lo esperaba tan rápido, pero lo veía venir. Que sean muy felices.

—¿No dirás nada más?

—¿Hay algo más que decir? —Mucho, habían muchas cosas que se tenían que decir, pero encontraba que por chat no se podía.

—No, creo que esta no es la forma correcta. Deberíamos de vernos.

—No planeo ser la puta, Ron. Tú escogiste estar con Hermione ahora, felicitaciones, todo el mundo lo está comentando. Si me ven contigo empezarán más rumores, y yo me quiero alejar de esos chismes. No quiero que la gente crea que soy la mala de la película.

—Siempre te ha importado lo que dicen los demás.

—Y qué si es así… Tú y yo fuimos una pareja reconocida en la universidad. Conste que tú mismo has sentenciado toda oportunidad para que volvamos a ser pareja.

—¡Pero si me dijiste que no pensabas volver conmigo!

—¡Y qué planeas entonces poniéndote de novio con otra chica que no sea yo! ¿Me dirás que esto es una broma acaso? Tú mismo defendiste a esta imbécil el otro día, te pasarías si la utilizas para darme celos a mí, porque no me da, para eso te hubieses fijado en otra chica, pero no en una como Hermione, ¡por favor! —Lavender se enredaba a sí misma. Me reclamaba por formar una 'relación', luego el hecho de abusar de una pobre niña, pero se demostraba sumamente celosa.

—No trates a Hermione de esa forma. Tú no la conoces.

—La trato como se me da la gana. No hará nada malo ella, pero se está metiendo con un hombre que no es de su propiedad. Tú no le incumbes.

—¿Soy tuyo? ¿Eso quieres decir? ¿Que si no estoy contigo, no puedo estar con nadie más? ¿Tú puedes terminar la relación, decirme que nos alejemos, que deseas estar sola, pero eso me impide a mí hacer lo que desee con mi vida? Estás bien mal en ese sentido, Lavender. Siempre te he esperado, siempre he sido el perro faldero que corre tras la dueña para esperar un bocado de comida como premio. Y me cansé, porque soy un ser humano. Uno que siente y piensa. Dijiste que querías terminar, te respeté. Sufrí por ti, aún así acudí a tu encuentro cuando me llamaste. Tuvimos sexo en tu cama, como antes, discutimos y me volviste a decir que no querías verme. De todas formas recurrí a ti otra vez cuando sufriste esa torcedura mal cuidada de tu pie. Siempre, SIEMPRE acudí a ti y tú tampoco lo valoraste. Ahora que inicio una relación vienes a decirme que soy de tu propiedad, ¿crees que soy un animal?

Nunca creí que le llegaría a decir (en este caso, escribir) todas esas cosas a Lavender. Los recuerdos estaban aún más clavados en mi mente, pero no dolían tanto ya en el corazón como en los primeros meses de soltería establecida por ella. El dolor, aunque nosotros no quisiéramos asumirlo, nos permitía darnos cuenta del daño que nos hacía el ser amado. Teníamos que pasar por toda esa mierda. Llorar, sufrir, no dormir o comer, porque nuestra cabeza se empeña en pasarnos miles de recuerdos para recalcarnos lo miserables que podemos llegar a ser sin esa persona amada… pero luego de todo eso, luego de toda esa agonía, de a poco iba apareciendo la tranquilidad.

—No sé con quién estoy hablando, ya no te reconozco.

—Estoy en las mismas que tú. Nunca permití que hablasen mal de ti. Nunca lo permitiré, ni antes ni ahora. Siempre serás la mujer que marcó mi vida, la mujer que amo.

La mujer que amo… se lo escribí. No me di cuenta.

—Lo sabía, no amas a esa niña. Y tienes razón, siempre te hice esperar. Ahora esperaré por ti, no te durará mucho tu espectáculo ¿o no? —me di cabezazos con el escritorio, no pude decirle que le seguía amando, toda mi palabrería quedaba reducida al típico hombre despechado que se mete con mujeres para buscar la tranquilidad—. Es un proceso duro Ron, así que evitaré con contacto contigo, te bloquearé, y hablaremos después. Cuídate, y no te engatuses.

Quise escribirle, pero no pude enviarle más mensajes, me había bloqueado. Corrí a buscar mi celular y llamarla para decirle que todo había sido un error de palabra, que yo de verdad estaba dudando de lo que sentía, pero Lavender no contestó.

No me percaté que Hermione me había escrito en el chat del _Facebook._

—¿Todo bien? —preferí llamarla.

—Hermione, disculpa por no haberme fijado en la conversación.

—_No te preocupes, asumí que estarías ocupado. ¿Se lo tomó muy mal?_

—Un poco, a decir verdad no sé, dije algo y ella lo malinterpretó.

—_Mucha gente está hablando de lo nuestro_ —escuché perfectamente que su 'nuestro' fue dicho con cierto temor.

—Este es el precio por asumir un plan dirigido por Ginny —comenté más alegre.

—_Ron… debo decirte algo._

—¿Qué sucede?

—_No te lo puedo decir por celular, lo mejor sería que fuese frente a frente._

—Hermione me asustas, ¿alguien te dijo algo?

—_No, nadie me ha molestado, es algo que tiene que ver conmigo._

—Puedo ir a tu casa si lo prefieres, te escucho preocupada.

—_¡No! No es necesario._

—No me cuesta nada, mis hermanos dejaron el vehículo aquí, tengo cómo movilizarme —Hermione no respondía de inmediato, como solía hacerlo—. No me dejas más opción, iré a verte —No dejé que me contestara, solo corté la comunicación, cerré la pantalla del notebook, agarré una chaqueta y me fui a su casa.

Mientras conducía, las dudas se acrecentaban en mi cabeza. Bastaba que Lavender se metiese más en mi vida para que añorara más el pasado, pero si ella tocaba el tema de Hermione me encabronaba y se me olvidaba todo recuerdo hermoso. Realmente estaba muy mal.

Hermione me esperaba en la pequeña terraza de su casa, abrigada con un polar que se arrastraba en el piso de madera.

—No era necesario que vinieses. Es tarde.

—Era necesario, ahora lo puedo comprobar, tu rostro me dice que no estás bien.

—Entra, hace mucho frío —juntos entramos a su casa.

—¿Estás sola? —ella asintió.

—Mis padres suelen tener muchos turnos en el trabajo, pero pocas veces coinciden en ellos. Hoy a ambos les ha tocado trabajar en la noche. ¿Quieres algo de beber? —asentí y le seguí hasta la cocina.

—¿Has comido algo?

—No, suelo saltarme la cena cuando estoy sola. Me da algo de flojera preparar algo para mí sola.

—Tienes que alimentarte. Pediré una pizza.

—¡Es demasiado para los dos!

—Conmigo no será problema. Te ocuparé el teléfono —fui al living e hice el pedido. Ella preparó las cosas en la cocina. Había un silencio algo incómodo.

Es ese silencio que antecede a una confesión o conversación peligrosa. Hicimos el tiempo de la pizza conversando de las reacciones de la gente ante nuestra relación. Definitivamente tendríamos más de cien pares de ojos atentos a nuestras muestras de cariño, Facebook resultaba ser un imán de problemas y copuchas.

Llamaron a la puerta y asumimos que era la pizza. Venía caliente, abrigó mis manos que estaban algo heladas por las bajas temperaturas de la estación. Nos repartimos una porción cada uno, Hermione apenas había probado bocado cuando comenzó a hablar.

—No te fui sincera.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Aquella vez, cuando estábamos en la Madriguera —ella silenció sus palabras por un instante. El palpitar de mi corazón no me permitió articular alguna respuesta, por lo que ella siguió hablando—. Tú me preguntaste si yo había sentido algo cuando me besaste. Te dije que no… pero te mentí. Sí sentí cosas, no sé qué fueron en realidad. Todo estaba muy confuso en mi mente aquella vez, y ahora también. Apenas pude dormir esa noche y me dije a mí misma que te diría todo al día siguiente, pero me pediste disculpas, y me confirmaste que tú no habías sentido nada. Creí que podría vivir con esta pequeña duda, pero no. No te amo, te quiero mucho, pero tengo miedo. Me aterra no saber qué es lo que estoy sintiendo.

La entendía perfectamente. Ella era un atado de nudos, igual que yo. Ella tenía tantas dudas y miedos como yo. ¿Por qué estábamos así, tan confundidos?

—Tranquila Hermione. Yo también tengo miedo porque tampoco te amo, pero ya no me eres indiferente —ella me observó con sus ojos castaños. Estaba sorprendida de escuchar mis palabras y se sonrojó de inmediato.

—Esto es una locura, recién hoy comenzamos el plan y ya estamos teniendo problemas —murmuró.

—En todo este tiempo… me he dado cuenta que Oliver es un hijo de puta.

—¡Ron!

—Él no se ha dado cuenta de la hermosa mujer que muere por su persona. Que es inteligente, culta, carismática, sencilla, humilde… hermosa, realmente hermosa. Cuando Ginny propuso lo del plan, me auto-prometí que te haría conocer a alguien mejor, a alguien que realmente valiera la pena. Hermione, por favor, no pienses en Oliver, si seguimos con este plan, por favor, encuentra a alguien que valga aunque sea un treinta por ciento de lo que vales tú.

—Pero… yo le amo —comentó, casi llorando—, y eso me asusta, porque todo este tiempo le he amado, pero me siento ahogada cuando lo veo, ¿y si no es amor lo que siento por él? Reconozco que Oliver se ha acercado a mí desde que comenzamos a ser más amigos tú y yo. Eso me ha agradado mucho, pero tampoco me hace sentir cómoda conmigo misma. No sé lo que siento.

Me paré de la silla y me acerqué a ella, le ofrecí mi mano, ella la tomó y la arrastré hacia mi cuerpo. Ella fue consciente de mi nerviosismo, y yo del de ella. Entonces tomé su barbilla con delicadeza e hice que me mirara. No sé cuanto rato estuvimos así, mirándonos tan de cerca. Podía ver mi reflejo en sus ojos, y de seguro que ella podía hacerlo en los míos. Mis labios volvieron a buscar los suyos de forma pausada. Ahora sin la intromisión de terceras personas.

Podríamos estar toda la noche besándonos si así se nos diera la gana.

Mis brazos recorrieron su espalda y descansaron ahí, mientras sus dos manos se acomodaban en mi pecho. Yo guiaba el beso y ella lo seguía, obediente, como si con esa muestra, con esa acción, pudiésemos encontrar una respuesta a nuestras interrogantes.

Muy en el fondo, sabía que estaba tratando de apagar un incendio con bencina.

Dejamos de besarnos por falta de aire. Ambos teníamos nuestras mejillas rojas. Hermione tiritaba y yo trataba de no caerme.

—Quiero que sepas algo, Hermione —le susurré, aún permanecíamos abrazados—. No te veo como una reemplazante de Lavender. Las dos veces que te he besado han sido porque de verdad lo he querido hacer, y nunca imaginando a mi ex novia. Jamás. Te soy sincero, estoy muy confundido.

—Yo… no sé realmente que pasa dentro de mí. Cuando nos hemos… besado —se mordió el labio en señal de nerviosismo puro. Me dieron muchas ganas de estrecharla otra vez en mis brazos— no pienso.

—¿Hermione Granger no piensa? —dije aquello para molestarla. Sabía que eso le haría relajarse.

—Así es. Tu estupidez se traspasa y me bloqueas.

—¡Hey! —ella sonrió y nos separamos. Cada uno volvió a su sitio.

—Tenemos claro que no nos amamos con locura y pasión. Pero somos conscientes que ninguno de los dos es ajeno al otro. Así terminaremos odiándonos.

—O amándonos —dije medianamente serio.

—Esa no es una opción, Ron. Tú amas a Lavender, y yo a Oliver… y antes de que me contradigas, es lo que yo siento _ahora,_ más fuerte. Quizás esté enamorada y obsesionada. Debo de trabajar en mi obsesión.

—¿Qué sucede si nos enamoramos?

—¿Por qué crees que nos enamoraremos? ¿Tanto te confundo? —preguntó más relajada.

—Veo que te estás valorando. Eso me alegra demasiado.

—No me cambies el tema, Ron.

—Pucha, porque tienes el poder de enamorar —se lo dije de pronto—, Oliver está interesado en ti.

—Ya me has molestado muchas veces durante este rato. Me dices que es un hijo de prostituta porque no me valora, y ahora sales con esto.

—Es la verdad…, irá tras de ti porque quiere algo contigo. Y te confieso que estoy algo celoso.

—Lo que me acabas de decir suena a regalo de navidad.

—Hermione, considera por favor lo que te he dicho de Oliver. Él no te merece.

—Tampoco me merezco a un tipo que esté enganchado de su novia.

—Yo no me postulo como novio a tu vida. Te mereces alguien mejor —preferimos terminar de comer la pizza antes de que se enfriase y nos pusiéramos a discutir de quién era mejor para nuestras vidas. La situación parecía estar controlada, pero cada uno de nosotros sabía que no.

Teníamos claro que seguir con el plan sería un peligro, pero no lo sentíamos como tal, porque estábamos sincerados. Yo de todas formas haría lo imposible por tratar de encontrarle alguien mejor a ella.

—Es sumamente tarde —dijo ella, refregándose los ojos.

—Me iré cuando te duermas.

—¿Y si eres un psicópata?

—Las _huevadas _que dices, Hermione —ella entrecerró sus ojos molesta por mis palabras, y mientras terminaba de limpiar las cosas, me senté cómodamente en su sillón.

—Cuando dije que tenía sueño era verdad. Así que puedes irte, Sr.

—No Sra. Te dije que no me iría. Así que tienes dos opciones.

—¿Ah sí? Que no se te olvide que estás en mi casa.

—La primera es que te vayas a dormir a tu cuarto, y la segunda es que te duermas aquí. Así yo sabré cuándo te dormiste —encendí el televisor esperando una respuesta de ella. Justo estaban pasando una comedia—, estas me encantan, podré pasar un par de horas más despierto.

—Eres imposible —respondió algo enojada. Se sentó al lado mío con los brazos cruzados. Con suerte permaneció despierta los primeros cinco minutos. Hermione dormía plácidamente. La acomodé en mi hombro y seguí disfrutando de la película.

Poco podía reírme porque no quería despertarla, así que cambié de canal y preferí solamente escuchar música. No quería marcharme de la casa de ella. Quizás cuántas veces se había quedado sola, pero tenía esa sensación de querer protegerla.

De tanto verla también me quedé dormido. Lo supe porque su dulce voz en la mañana me despertó.

—¡Qué haces todavía aquí! —escuchaba entre gritos, mientras era consciente de la luz que entraba por la ventana.

Apenas sentía mi espalda. No sabía cómo Hermione había amanecido con tanta energía para gritar, si había dormido en las mismas condiciones que yo.

—_Buenos días amor_ —murmuré, arrastrándome.

—Nada que buenos días amor, mis papás llegarán en menos de media hora, y si nos ven así me meterán a un convento.

—Tendremos que huir entonces como amantes. Cámbiate ropa de inmediato, llegaremos juntos a la universidad para imponer respeto.

—¿Amaneces de tan buen humor todas las mañanas?

—Sí, cuando una mujer linda me despierta… así de linda, como tú —Hermione no tomó en cuenta mi piropo. Me pasó un cepillo de dientes envasado —asumía que en casa de dentistas deberían de haber miles— para que me hiciese aseo. Le robé un poco de perfume a su padre y me lavé rápidamente. En todo ese tiempo, Hermione me esperaba a la entrada de la casa para iniciar la fuga.

Saliendo del perímetro peligroso se relajó. Pero bastó que comenzáramos a ver los letreros cercanos a la universidad para colocarnos nerviosos. Entré al estacionamiento de ingeniería, donde justamente, había más gente de lo normal. Mi pasado con Lavender definitivamente me jugaría hermosos momentos a continuación.

—Tranquila, al que mirarán feo será a mí. No permitiré que te molesten —le dije. Ella asintió con algo de inseguridad. Le besé la frente con ternura, y pude ser testigo de algunas personas que nos estaban espiando.

Salí del vehículo y me di la vuelta para abrirle la puerta. Apenas se bajó le tomé la mano firmemente y caminamos con la máxima tranquilidad posible.

Los estudiantes nos observaban y se abrían paso para seguirnos con sus miradas curiosas. Hermione me apretó más la mano, y a lo lejos vimos a Ginny, junto a Harry.

—¿¡Así que pasaron la noche juntos!? —gritó. Mi novia se ruborizó, delatando las palabras de mi hermana hocicona, y los murmullos a nuestro alrededor se agigantaron.

—Es verdad, él está con la misma ropa de ayer…

—Es normal, si hace tiempo que estaban tonteando…

—De Weasley no me lo esperaba, pero de Granger…

Hermione se detuvo en seco, fue demasiado para ella.

—Lo que yo haga con mi vida, no es de su incumbencia. Si yo estoy con este hombre… es porque lo amo, y eso a ustedes no les tiene que interesar —su voz sonó algo quebradiza al final, tiritaba completamente y se apoyaba en mí. Realmente Hermione me sorprendía. Y me sorprendió mucho más, cuando clavó sus ojos castaños en los míos, se puso en puntillas y me besó la mejilla, delante de todos.

Automáticamente le abracé, y mandamos a la mierda al mundo.

Y de paso, por unos instantes, todas mis dudas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

No, no estaba muerta, y ojalá que hubiese estado de parranda xd… volví, les dije a las personitas que me siguen en Twitter que estaría antes de Navidad, así que estoy cumpliendo mi promesa.

En todo este tiempo he hecho muchas cosas y obtuve muchas responsabilidades… hace dos semanas, ¡EGRESÉ! Soy una Licenciada en Educación *-* y el próximo año me dedico a mi última práctica (la más cabrona) y sería una profesional hecha y derecha. Al ser el último año en la universidad fue estresante, porque seguí trabajando, e ingresé al coro universitario. La mayoría de mis noches las pasaba ensayando xd.

Gracias por sus decenas de RR en esta ausencia, los que me leen de hace años, saben que yo los contesto todos cuando puedo actualizar, porque así no se me escapa ninguno.

Felices fiestas a cada uno de ustedes. Millones de abrazos y buenas vibras. Prometo, sí, ahora prometo actualizar más seguido, que al parecer, tendré un verano en casa jajajajaja. Los amo, gracias a todos por los ánimos *-*


	9. Mágica decepción

_Hermione se detuvo en seco, fue demasiado para ella._

—_Lo que yo haga con mi vida, no es de su incumbencia. Si yo estoy con este hombre… es porque lo amo, y eso a ustedes no les tiene que interesar —su voz sonó algo quebradiza al final, tiritaba completamente y se apoyaba en mí. Realmente Hermione me sorprendía. Y me sorprendió mucho más, cuando clavó sus ojos castaños en los míos, se puso en puntillas y me besó la mejilla, delante de todos._

_Automáticamente le abracé, y mandamos a la mierda al mundo._

_Y de paso, por unos instantes, todas mis dudas._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII Facebook<strong>

**Mágica decepción**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

Debido a mi amistad con Ginny, sabía que Ron era todo un personaje en el campus universitario. A decir verdad, nunca me había llamado la atención el saber el porqué de aquello, pero con el tiempo, —y principalmente cuando ingresé a estudiar— descubrí que se debía a su fogosa relación con Lavender, una de las chicas más hermosas de la universidad.

Nunca la conocí en persona, pero en los comentarios de baño se hablaba que era una mujer realmente inteligente, pero egocéntrica. Y como no iba a serlo, si tener el don de la inteligencia y la belleza, de alguna u otra forma te hacía merecedor de mejores cosas. Yo también era inteligente, eso lo reconocía abiertamente, mis profesores alababan la capacidad que tenía de comprender todo lo que me enseñaban, pero también destacaban mi introversión. ¿Qué podía hacer con esto? Me divertía conmigo misma, en mis libros y me agradaba vivir la vida así, vivir en el anonimato. Siempre fui de las personas tranquilas, considerada en reiteradas veces 'fome' o aburrida de mi curso. Era la alumna que no participaba de la semana de la carrera o de la semana mechona (1).

Y ahora, justo ahora, cuando estábamos a días de comenzar con las primeras pruebas, las cuales nos darían el primer vistazo a lo que serían los exámenes de fin de semestre, me encontraba abrazada a este chico, a Ron Weasley, en mitad del estacionamiento de la carrera con más estudiantes matriculados.

—_Confirmo el dicho popular que las calladitas son las peores_ —susurró en mi oído, aguantándose la risa.

—_Confirmo que la estupidez se pega, y con creces_ —secundé, tratando de sonar majadera, pero estaba tan nerviosa que seguía aprisionándolo a mi cuerpo, para esconder el llanto de mis ojos.

—Eres peligrosa, tienes la cuota exacta de todas las cosas que me gustan.

—¿Ah? —me guiñó uno de sus ojos, me tomó de la mano y me arrastró con seguridad.

La gente que se había aglomerado para ver nuestro primer espectáculo como pareja despejaba nuestro camino, como si nosotros fuésemos Moisés, y ellos el mar que se transformaba en paredes cristalinas para abrirnos el paso.

A medida que caminábamos por otros sectores de la universidad, nos fuimos soltando lentamente, al punto de caminar muy juntos, pero sin ningún contacto físico.

—Debo reconocer que te luciste hace unos instantes.

—No sé por qué lo hice.

—Yo si lo sé —respondió seguro. Me detuve para observarle. Ron estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, me miraba con algo de gracia—. Te molestaron los comentarios que iban más dirigidos a mí, y como buena novia que eres, me defendiste. Gracias.

Era cierto. Aquellos comentarios me molestaron, porque hablaban de Ron como si lo conocieran. Obvio que yo no le conocía como su hermana o su ex, pero no era un desconocido en mi vida. Ron se estaba transformando en un muy buen amigo. Uno que a veces me ponía nerviosa con sus arranques de _pseudo_ amor, pero que por sobre todas las cosas, deseaba protegerme.

—De nada, para eso están los amigos.

—Como sé lo que seguirá a continuación, sería bueno que nos encontrásemos luego de clases en un sitio tranquilo, para conversar.

—¿Conversar sobre qué?

—Sobre las muchas cosas que tendremos que repetir hasta que los faranduleros nos dejen respirar.

—Pero qué cosas.

—Lo sabrás después de clases. Ahí te llamaré. Tu salón se encuentra aquí, en este pabellón ¿o no? —asentí. Ron me besó en la mejilla y se encaminó hacia sus clases.

Sin la compañía de Ron me era un como más complicado el caminar sola. Ahora sentía un enorme peso en mis hombros, y Ginny no estaba en el salón, para que pudiese aliviar las muchas miradas que se concentraban en mí.

—Enhorabuena Hermione —escuché que dijeron, mientras caminaba hacia el banco desocupado. Generalmente, me sentaba sola en el primer banco. Ginny se sentaba un par de asientos más atrás, pero si tenía dudas me acompañaba durante la clase.

Solo asentí a lo que me dijeron y traté de no hacer contacto visual con las personas que se dedicaban a observar cualquier detalle, incluso mi ropa.

—¡_Cuñadis!_ —no, no podría salir campante de esta clase—. ¡Veo que todos están muy interesados en ella, ¿no?! —exclamaba a los estudiantes que nos miraban—, pues no se preocupen, en Facebook podrán ver todas las hermosas cosas que han ocurrido con…

—¡Ginny! _Creo que es suficiente_ —le terminé diciendo en un murmuro.

—¡Yo tengo mucha curiosidad! Quiero saber cómo se conocieron.

—Yo también Hermione, cuéntanos.

Quizás a ese tipo de preguntas se refería Ron. Era algo que no podía comentar sola, debía de ponerme de acuerdo con él.

Para fortuna mía, el profesor había llegado al salón. Si bien es cierto, los murmullos no cesaron, me olvidé del tema al colocar atención a la cátedra. Lo extraño es que la hora y media se me hizo larguísima. Deseaba que el maestro diese pronto el permiso para salir de esas cuatro paredes.

—Tranquila, sé que los Weasley's somos irresistibles, pero tranquilízate, por favor, que ni por Oliver te colocabas así de nerviosa —no quería discutir con Ginny, solo le respondí con una 'dulce' mirada, y escondió sus ojos tras el libro que leía al revés.

Arreglaba mis cosas para salir del salón, cuando me llegó un mensaje de Ron.

"_Estoy ayudándole al Sr. Albus. Te espero"_

—¡Hey, ¿A dónde vas tan apurada?

—A ver a mi novio —Ginny saltó de alegría—. No, tú no estás invitada —respondí de inmediato, adivinando lo que planeaba. Hizo un puchero, pero no le di mayor importancia. Caminé con rapidez hacia la biblioteca, y procuré pasar desapercibida.

—Estoy aquí —murmuró. Tenía que ser así, estábamos en la biblioteca.

—Hola Ronnie.

—Ginny, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Creo que me siguió —bufé suavemente y escogimos una de las mesas que estaban más apartadas de la entrada principal.

—No se quejen, gracias a mí fácilmente podrían ser _Treding Topic _en_ Twitter_, porque en Facebook ni les cuento, son tema qué hablar.

—Eso es lo que tenemos que resolver. Tenemos que crear una 'historia'

—A eso me refería antes de dejarte en clases.

—Podríamos ocupar nuestra historia.

—Es muy 'paaaaaabre' (2) —soltó Ginny.

—Tenemos conocimiento del otro hace más de cinco años, cuando te conociste con Ginny durante el campamento de verano. Ella te invitó a nuestra casa y ahí nos vimos por primera vez. Hemos compartido algunas celebraciones de cumpleaños de nuestros hermanos, un par de días de vacaciones, y bueno, ahora último creo que nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos.

—Claro, esa es su historia, por eso digo que es muy poca cosa. En el tiempo que Hermione iba a casa, aparte de mirar medio raro a Fred, ella se mensajeaba con Viktor.

—¡Ginny! ¡Quedamos que no hablaríamos de él nunca más! —solté de pronto, tapando mi boca ante el grito que había lanzado sin pensar.

—¿Y ese quién es? —la pelirroja observó a su hermano con malicia—, ¿nunca te ha contado de Viktor?

—No, nunca lo ha hecho, quién es —dijo con interés.

—¡Esa sí que es historia!

—Ginny por favor… No te preocupes Ron, te lo contaré pronto.

—Ginny, cuéntame la historia, haber si con esa podemos armar algo —estúpidos pelirrojos.

A Ginny le encantaba ser el centro de atención y tener tanto a su hermano como a mí en sus palmas. Se sentó al medio de nosotros y comenzó a susurrar mi pequeña historia de amor de adolescencia.

—A Viktor lo conocimos en el campamento. Mientras nosotras compartíamos con las chicas, en las cabañas del frente se encontraba el campamento de chicos. De vez en cuando coincidíamos en los patios donde realizábamos diversas competencias y actividades recreativas, sobre todo cuando nos tocaba ocupar la piscina. A los profesores se les ocurrió un día realizar una lucha entre campamentos, así que nos mezclaron durante la última semana, y quedamos junto a Viktor, en el mismo equipo. Era el más grandote y morocho de los chicos, siempre ganábamos gracias a su fuerza, si se trataba de abrir la boca para responder coherentemente, Hermione era nuestra heroína, y si había que mostrar belleza corporal o talento, esta hermosa pelirroja los dejaba locos a todos.

—Eso no me interesa, llega al punto —mi amiga lo observó con furia y no le dio mayor importancia a la rapidez de la historia.

—Se finalizó con un baile, donde Viktor invitó a Hermione. Ambos fueron coronados como la pareja del campamento.

—¿Y no ganaste tú? —le preguntó, mofándose. Ginny cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez.

—Vamos al punto de la historia, como querías —no pude contener la risa, Ron me acompañó, aunque luego recordó que estaba algo enojado conmigo—. Al finalizar el campamento, Viktor se acercó a Hermione a pedirle su número telefónico para estar en contacto. En ese tiempo Hermione no se tenía Facebook, así que todas nosotras le habíamos dado nuestro celular.

—¿Y?

—Mi celular se ahogó en la laguna del recinto, apenas llegamos a acampar… así que le di a Viktor el número de mi papá, porque era el que más recordaba. Pero… se me olvidó decirle que no era mi celular, y pensé que no me llamaría y que pedía mi teléfono por cortesía.

—¡Ja! Cortesía mis ovarios, Hermione, si ese hombre babeaba por ti.

—No me digas…

—Sí, mi papá tiene la manía de contestar, pero jamás hablar primero. Viktor le llamó un día, y confesó sus sentimientos a mi padre. Y mi simpático progenitor no habló hasta que Viktor hubiese desembuchado todo lo que tenía que decirme. A mi padre inmediatamente le simpatizó Viktor, lo encontró un hombre súper caballeroso y preocupado, me contó lo de la llamada, y me dijo que por qué no lo invitaba a la casa. El resto del verano Viktor y yo nos vimos reiteradas veces, hasta que comenzamos a tener una relación al año de conocernos. Fue él quien se confesó, ha sido mi primer y único novio… y eso —finalicé, algo ruborizada.

—Y si era tan genial, por qué terminaron… o sea, se supone que le agradó a tu padre.

—Se fue a Bulgaria.

—¿Y dónde queda esa mierda?

—A la chucha, hermano, muy a la chucha.

—Podrían haber seguido… —negué con la cabeza.

—No resultó. Él se marchó a estudiar a dicho sitio, tenía la mitad de su familia allá. La diferencia de horario era un primer impedimento, y con el tiempo lo fui extrañando como a un buen amigo, y el cariño de novios se esfumó. Confieso que me dio mucha pena, pero una vez terminada la relación, seguimos con el mismo contacto y nos convertimos en buenos amigos.

—Podríamos robar parte de esa historia y agregar a Ron.

—No creo que resulte, Ginny. De todas formas no puede ser algo tan 'increíble'. Ron es conocido en casi toda la universidad, tiene un historial con Lavender desde hace muchos años. Si se inventa algo, le traerá más problemas, se pueden generar comentarios incluso de infidelidad y esas cosas.

—Buen punto —me apoyó Ron—. Mi historial promiscuo me delata. Me apena un poco que te veas envuelta en este tipo de situaciones Hermione, pero estas eran justamente, parte de las consecuencias del plan de Ginny.

—Los tres somos culpables, así que debemos de pensar en algo.

—Podemos decir que… Hermione, tú no eres de este mundo.

—¿Ah? —dijimos a coro.

—Eso, podemos decir que cuando fuimos al campamento, había un templo donde se hacían diversas visitas, y los estudiantes iban a pedir por sus exámenes del colegio y universitarios. Dentro de ese templo, estaba la pintura de una anciana, junto a una _Gumiho._

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una zorra, pero de nueve colas. Suena muy feo decirlo así. Como les explicaba… el monje del templo nos contó la historia de dicho cuadro. Fue pintado hace más de cinco mil años atrás, y encerraba a dicha Gumiho. Un día sollozando, le pidió a la abuela que por favor la liberase de su encierro, puesto que deseaba ser humana, casarse y ser feliz. La abuela le otorgó dicho beneficio, Gumiho abandonó sus colitas y se convirtió en una mujer hermosa. Tan hermosa que los hombres dejaban de trabajar por verla caminar. Tanta envidia provocó su belleza, que las mujeres del pueblo comenzaron a esparcir rumores acerca de ella; si un hombre se casaba con aquella, esta se devoraría sus órganos. El día que Gumiho se preparó para recibir a sus pretendientes, no llegó ninguno por temor. Sumida en su dolor, volvió al cuadro, y la abuela se encerró con ella. Se dice que si un hombre pinta las ocho colas restantes de Gumiho, la liberará de su cautiverio, saldrá convertida en una hermosa mujer, de extraordinaria fuerza, y casándose con quien le haya liberado, podrá convertirse en humano.

—Ginny, ¿en dónde leíste esa historia?

—_Naaaah_, yo no leo, es el resumen de una teleserie coreana, un _dorama_ que vi en televisión. Tú sabes, con esto del _Gangman Style_, ahora hasta en las televisiones pasan '_doramas_' incluso aprendí que 'dorama' es la mala pronunciación de 'drama' —hizo con sus manos el 'paso del caballo y murmuró el coro de dicha canción—. ¿Crees que nos creerían si decimos que Hermione es una zorra?

—¡Ginny! —grité otra vez. Ella hizo el gesto de guardar silencio.

—Es muy fantástica la historia, pero me gustó mucho. Lamentablemente no nos sirve para esta ocasión.

—Quedamos en nada otra vez. Está a punto de comenzar nuestra clase, deberíamos ir.

—Yo también, bajemos.

Nos despedimos al salir de la biblioteca, Ron tenía laboratorio así que debía dirigirse a otro sector de la universidad. Con Ginny fuimos por unos bocadillos antes de entrar a clases.

Los curiosos que seguían preguntando por nuestra relación se multiplicaron al parecer con el sol. No fue fácil hacer oído sordo a los murmullos, risas y malas caras en el baño. Por lo mismo nos fuimos a almorzar con los chicos a la cancha donde practicaban fútbol. Ahí no habría tantas miradas curiosas como en el casino de la universidad.

Después de las dos clases restantes de la tarde, llegué a mi casa prácticamente en estado _zombie_. Me remojé como pasa en la bañera, y apenas acostándome en la cama, me quedé profundamente dormida. Desperté con el sonido de la puerta, cuando mis padres llegaban del trabajo, a eso de las nueve de la noche. Cené con ellos, y como estaba algo despejada, encendí mi notebook.

Aproveché de lavarme los dientes y armar un par de trenzas para que mi cabello no estuviese tan desordenado. La primera página que aparecía en mi historial era Facebook, y en mi vida, había tenido tantas notificaciones. Tenía diez solicitudes de amistad, seis inbox y muchas, muchas notificaciones. Leí algunas y todas se referían a la historia que había de nosotros. Borré muchos escritos en mi Facebook. Mucha gente ajena a mi vida y que tenía agregada a esa red social por cortesía o por ser vínculo de amigos y esas cosas, comentaban acerca de mi vida como si fuesen íntimos.

Motivada por el disgusto y la curiosidad de la mayoría de mis contactos, escribí un estado en mi perfil.

"_No necesito de fantasías, mucho menos de historias inventadas. Soy una persona que aprende del pasado, disfruta su presente y no espera el futuro, solo lo vive. No sé en qué momento ocurrió. Él ha estado en mi vida por muchos años, primero como un completo desconocido, luego como el hermano de mi mejor amiga. Después pasó a ser un personaje divertido, algo bruto y desordenado, pero siempre divertido. Pasamos a ser amigos, un poco confidentes, gozadores de amaneceres esperando al sol en la terraza. Esas cosas son las que hoy me hacen estar contigo. Si les gusta tanto saber de nuestras vidas, he aquí nuestra historia. No tiene detalles escabrosos, tampoco las palabras que nos dijimos cuando comenzó todo esto, porque nos dedicamos a sentir, a vivirlas y no a repasarlas para los desconocidos. Te quiero, __Ron Weasley. Será hasta que nosotros lo queramos"._

Lo leí un par de veces, y me iba convenciendo menos de publicarlo. Me leía convincente, y eso en parte me atemorizaba un poco. De tanto jugar con el teclado terminé aceptando el contenido, y en cosa de segundos, los comentarios se volvieron a hacer presente. Me bajó otra vez el sueño, y preferí apagar todas las cosas electrónicas de mi pieza. Lo único que deseaba, era dormir y que pasara el tiempo milagrosamente, para no sentir las miradas y los comentarios mientras caminábamos.

.

Y nuestro primer cumple mes llegó.

Los primeros treinta días de nuestra relación se cumplirían el fin de semana siguiente.

No había pasado tanto tiempo como deseaba, pero quedaba menos que el principio. Con el correr de las primeras dos semanas los chismes y comentarios en la universidad habían descendido. Aunque las bromas en los sitios sociales seguían como de costumbre. Mucha gente que se fotografía en la universidad, nos etiquetaba si es que uno de nosotros aparecía en dicha imagen, y ni siquiera posando. Las novias de los jugadores de futbol, me agregaron al grupo secreto en Facebook donde organizaban un montón de tonterías —para mí— hacia ellos, estas chicas eran una especie de 'damas de rojo' (esas señoras que piden dinero a los transeúntes los viernes durante el día), incluso, en esas típicas 'Frases del Facebook', siempre nuestros horóscopos (el de Ron y el mío) coincidían, al igual que nuestras iniciales. No creía en esas cosas, pero aquellas me resultaban buenas aliadas para mantener la mentira, que resultaba bastante creíble.

Estaba acostumbrada a caminar tomada de la mano de Ron. Su tacto se sentía cálido, pero no sofocante. Antes me avergonzaba cuando nuestros brazos se frotaban demasiado. Pero con el tiempo fui notando y apreciando la particularidad de que esto sería obvio. Tampoco me avergonzaba su mirada inquisidora, y podíamos pasar segundos enteros mirándonos con mucha atención.

—Será extraño volver a mi vida —dije para mí misma. Porque claro que había cambiado mi normalidad. De ser la ratón de biblioteca, pasiva para las relaciones, activa para los estudios, me había convertido en la princesita del rey del fútbol, en la activa en comentarios de los baños, lo único que seguía tal cual eran mis estudios—. De seguro que hablarán de mí cuando terminemos… no importa, no debo pensar en esas cosas ahora.

Seguí escribiendo unos apuntes para mi resumen. Con Ron nos pusimos a 'pololear' (3) exactamente, un mes antes de que comenzaran los exámenes obligatorios en la universidad. Nuestro segundo mes lo pasaríamos en dichas pruebas, y el tercero, en vacaciones, por lo que fácilmente podríamos regresar de nuestro descanso, solteros (para no levantar sospechas). En las vacaciones él podría arreglarse con Lavender, y yo… bueno, me pondría en plan de olvidar a Oliver. Mi amor platónico lo único que hacía era observarme de lejos y sonreírme, mientras le agarraba una pompa a cualquiera de sus chicas.

Sí, teníamos mucho más contacto que antes, y era porque compartía más actividades con él. Éramos más cercanos, pero yo seguía sintiendo ese enorme abismo entre su persona y la mía. Había superado en parte el husmear su muro de Facebook, un logro que no creí superar, si hasta realizaba apuestas conmigo misma, me dejé crecer las uñas de los dedos, por ejemplo.

Estaba perdida en esos pensamientos, cuando sonó mi celular.

—_¿Cómo estás? ¿No interrumpo tu estudio?_

—Estaba estudiando, pero no hacía eso precisamente.

—_Me alegro, no quería que me regañaras._

—¿Por qué me llamas? Creí que tendrías práctica especial en el equipo.

—_Estamos en un break, ahora estamos en el salón de reuniones con el técnico, planeando alguna estrategia para el juego._

—Mucho ánimo entonces, te envío mi fuerza vía móvil.

—_Gracias, la necesito… En la sala donde nos encontramos hay un calendario… y me percaté que estamos pronto a cumplir el mes de pololeo._

—Yo también me di cuenta de eso.

—_Tenemos suerte que sea un día sábado. Podremos ir a cualquier parte._

—¿Planeas una cita? —dije con sorpresa.

—_¡Por supuesto! No siempre se cumplen meses, y sea como sea estamos en una relación, tenemos que hacerla funcionar todo el tiempo._

—¿Planeas algo?

—_Tengo una sorpresa para ti, está todo calurosamente calculado._

—Eres un loco.

—_Después de mí, no querrás a ninguna otra persona de pareja _—soltó con seguridad. No supe qué alegar, a veces me dejaba sin respuestas, y eso era algo que ni los profesores lograban.

—Qué… ¿qué planeas hacer?

—_¡Ajá! te dejé sin habla, nerviosa, apuesto que estás sentada tocándote el corazón —_bufé ante su egocentrismo—. Lo _sabrás hoy, pasaré a tu casa después de entrenamiento._

—Tengo que estudiar.

—_Yo también debo estudiar, y no me quejo. Te llamo cuando esté afuera, ahora comenzará la reunión. ¡Te quiero!_

—¡Ron!

Ni modo, ya había cortado. Suspiré con pesadez y dejé de estudiar por un instante, para recoger los apuntes del suelo, y pasar la aspiradora en mi pieza. Me quedó un ratito disponible, porque más o menos calculé cuánto se demoraría en su práctica y la venida hasta mi casa. Me cambié de ropa y me maquillé.

—Estás perdiendo tu encanto, Hermione —murmuré al verme más arreglada de lo usual. Empecé a sacarme parte de la pintura, cuando golpearon y abrieron la puerta de mi habitación—. ¡Qué haces acá!

—Mi suegra me dejó entrar —contestó con risa, al verme con la mitad de la cara pintada—. Ella me ama, más que tú, será mi amante.

—¡Mamá! —corrí al baño a quitarme toda la pintura y volví a los minutos. Ron se encontraba viendo las fotografías que estaban en mi repisa.

—Siempre has sido castaña natural, me agrada.

—Soy cien por ciento natural, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

—¿Te cuento un secreto? —preguntó, acercándose a mí—, Lavender se tiñe…

—¿Verdad?

—Mentira, solo quería estar cerca de ti para saludarte —confesó, sorprendiendo a mis labios con un rápido beso—. ¿Sigo sorprendiéndote?

Estaba algo aturdida. No sabía por qué tantas cosas dentro de mí se encontraban agitadas.

—Eso no puede sorprender a nadie —solté para tranquilizarme.

—Tú cara no acompaña tu mensaje —apoyé mis manos en su pecho y lo empujé hacia la pared. Ron rebotó un poco y lo aprisioné con mis brazos, mirándole fijamente.

—¿Por qué tan nervioso, Weasley? —sonrió de lado, tomó mis muñecas y me volteó, cambiando de posición.

—¿Tan nerviosa, Granger? —sí, estaba nerviosa. Jugaba con fuego y me quemaba, pero no hacía nada para detenerlo. Las llamas seguían consumiéndome, me atraían y dolía al mismo tiempo. Ron se acercó y me besó con lentitud. Respiraba con mayor dificultad, pero no interrumpí el beso. Al contrario, me fui quemando con él.

Dejamos de besarnos.

No le podía observar.

Era la primera vez que nos besábamos de esa forma. No habíamos tenido necesidad de hacerlo, nadie nos veía, nadie nos amenazaba u hostigaba para que lo hiciéramos. Y me sentía culpable porque me había gustado mucho.

Ron rompió el hielo comenzado a reír. Se tiró a mi cama y me hizo un gesto con su cara para que me sentara al frente de él.

—Este es mi regalo de cumple mes —promulgó, buscando algo en el bolsillo trasero de su jean. Su normalidad no me la podía contagiar. Aún sentía mi corazón escupiendo sangre por doquier.

—¿Qué es?

—Ábrelo —siguiendo sus instrucciones, abrí el sobre que estaba doblado. Dentro de él había dos entradas.

"_Exposición de pintura y literatura oriental histórica"_

—¿Cómo supiste que quería asistir a esta exposición? —pregunté emocionada—. El otro día hice fila para conseguir una, pero cuando fue mi turno, estaban todas agotadas.

—Es que tú no eres pelirroja, deberías de saber que nosotros atraemos y conseguimos todo.

—Idiota —susurré, y luego le abracé—. Muchas gracias.

—¿Crees que podríamos ver el cuadro de Gumiho?

—¿Sigues creyendo en esa historia? No es real, Ron, fue una invención para la televisión.

—Podríamos apostar —alcé una ceja—, tú no crees que exista un cuadro de una Gumiho. Pues bien, yo creo que sí, así que si ese día vemos un cuadro, tendrás que cumplir el deseo que se me apetezca. Y lo mismo va para ti.

—Perderás —opiné abiertamente.

—Lo veremos ese día —sellamos nuestra nueva apuesta con un apretón de manos.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Estaba esperando a que me dijeras eso.

—Vamos abajo entonces.

Ron se quedó a tomar té con nosotras. Mi madre efectivamente le prestaba muchísima atención, y tuvo la osadía de compararlo con Viktor, diciendo que ahora había mejorado el gusto por los hombres.

Como se hacía tarde, recogimos la mesa y me ayudó a lavar los platos, mientras mi mamá se acomodaba en el sillón para ver una película. Nos invitó a ambos, pero los dos desistimos de la oferta. Ron quería, pero mis remordimientos por los estudios me estaban carcomiendo.

—Tienes que guardar las entradas. Si me llevo la mía podría perderla.

—La guardaré bajo siete llaves.

—Esta semana no nos veremos mucho, ¿cierto?

—Así es. Tengo reforzamiento y ayudantía con varios cursos, así que estaré ocupadísima. Y tú tienes entrenamiento. Te veré con mucho gusto el sábado.

—La semana se me hará eterna. De igual forma te acosaré en los ratos libres de la universidad.

—Yo no he visto ninguno.

—Te harás de espacios, solo para contemplar mi belleza.

—Como tú digas —le acompañé a la puerta de mi casa. Se despidió de mi madre, y salí junto a él a la terraza. Nos abrazamos y besó mi frente. Por un leve instante deseé que hubiese repetido el momento de la tarde, pero entre tanto pensar, Ron ya estaba arriba de su auto.

.

Creí que la semana sería eterna, y es que el tiempo avanzaba como si se tratase de otro mes. Entre tanto estudio, tanta clase, y sobre todo no ver a Ron, la semana se me había hecho imposible. Él, el que más deseaba escaparse un momento para verme, fue el más desaparecido. A veces ni siquiera me contestaba el celular, y casi no dio señales de vida por internet. Me llegué a preocupar un poco, pero Ginny me daba la seguridad que estaba bien, cansado, pero muy bien.

El viernes no podía conciliar el sueño. Era solamente una exposición, pero sabía que había algo más en dicha cita. Sería la primera, ahora que actuábamos más como novios... no sé, todo me tenía realmente nerviosa. Miré el despertador del velador, eran las dos y media de la mañana y nada.

A los pocos segundos, sonó mi celular. Tan solo una vibración. Devolví el llamado inmediatamente.

—¿Ron?

—_Creí que podrías estar dormida._

—No, recién me estaba acostando —mentí.

—_Estas nerviosa por mañana, yo lo sé._

—Sí, ya no te puedo mentir —asumí feliz—. ¿Tú estás nervioso?

—_Sí, mucho_ —respondió, aunque no muy convincente.

—No me mientas, estas cosas a ti no te avergüenzan tanto como a mí —soltó una risita dulce—, mañana a las cinco en la estatua que está al frente del centro cultural.

—_Te veré ahí, no llegues tarde._

—No lo haré.

—_Duerme, no quiero que tu cara tenga ojeras._

—Lo mismo va para ti —guardamos silencio por un instante.

—_Te quiero._

—Te quiero.

Increíble, con su llamada logré conciliar el sueño. Soñé muchas veces lo que viviría con él en nuestra primera cita. Me imaginé viendo la exposición, compartiendo con otras personas opiniones de la literatura y la cultura oriental, luego salir a beber un café… fue una noche cargada de lindos recuerdos. Desperté temprano, y estuve relajando mis hombros con algo de yoga.

Me comencé a arreglar incluso, antes del almuerzo. Me bañé y decidí ondular mi cabello con una crema mágica que utilizaba mi madre. Luego de la comida me cepillé los dientes más de una vez, y probé muchas combinaciones de ropa.

—Creo que ese se te vería hermoso.

—¿Tú crees?

—Bueno, todo se le ve hermoso a mi hija, pero ese asienta de mejor forma tu carita.

—Lo dices porque eres mi mamá —le hice caso, me coloqué un vestido celeste que llegaba hasta las rodillas. Lo acompañé con un chal de color más oscuro, para que hiciera juego con los botines que tenían el mismo tono.

—Lleva una prenda más abrigada. Estamos en invierno.

—Será en un lugar cerrado, y Ron siempre está con su vehículo —mi madre sonrió ampliamente—, de seguro que sufrirás cuando termine mi relación con él.

—No creo que lo hagan. Ambos son muy felices juntos.

—Será hasta que se nos acabe la felicidad —opiné, algo melancólica—. Ni modo, voy saliendo, no quiero llegar tarde.

—Cuídense, y pásenla lindo. Si termina temprano, pueden venir a la casa.

Salí de mi casa y corroboré la hora en mi celular. Todo iba saliendo a la perfección, justo en el paradero se encontraba la línea colectiva que me servía para ir al centro cultural. Estaba tan ansiosa que ni siquiera me fui escuchando música.

Cuando vi por la ventana la estatua, mi corazón volvió a palpitar con fuerza. Me bajé afirmándome de la barandilla y di un pequeño salto para quedar en la vereda. Caminé con tranquilidad, y me quedé de frente, viendo el centro cultural. Ya había personas haciendo fila para ingresar.

Suspiré con tranquilidad, y saqué las entradas de mi cartera. En ese instante, alguien cubrió mi visión. Sonreí.

—_Estás hermosa_ —susurró. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Mi corazón palpitó con más fuerza, pero no de alegría, sino de asombro. Me di la vuelta para confirmar mis sospechas.

—¿Oliver?

—Guau, de cerca puedo corroborar que sí, estás muy linda —pronunció, besando con delicadeza mi mejilla.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Soy tu cita el día de hoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

Espero que estén pasando unos lindos días de vacaciones. (Bueno, para quienes estamos disfrutando de ellas). La verdad es que no he salido mucho, estoy en crisis financiera xD, y mis abuelas, hermana, y hermano se han sometido a diversas operaciones en este último tiempo, por lo que en mi casa ha sido un verdadero caos.

La mitad de esta actualización la tenia escrita hace mucho, pero me faltaba la otra mitad. Hoy por fin salió, y la actualización que se viene, será uff… ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE PASÓ? No me odien ni asesinen, el miércoles celebraré mi cumpleaños 22 jajajaja.

Siempre pido disculpas por mi tardanza. Me gustaría tener mi tiempo de hace cinco años atrás, pero como sé que no se puede, ni modo. ¡Discúlpenme!

Quienes me conocen, saben que adoro la cultura asiática, y como no veo televisión, todo me lo da el internet… así que sí, veo muchos doramas hace mucho tiempo atrás. No sabía con cuál ejemplificar las ocurrencias de Ginny, así que escogí uno que vi a finales de diciembre. La confesión de Viktor-Hermione fue algo 50% cierto jajajajaja.

Los quiero a todos ^^ y nos estamos leyendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulario:<strong>

Mechona (Mechón): se les dice de esta forma a los estudiantes de primer año en la uiversidad, sea de la carrera que sea.

Paaaabre: es la mala pronunciación de 'pobre'. Se ha acentuado mucho este término, para denotar mayor 'pobreza' de la situación o la persona.

Pololear: es la relación que tienes con tu chico/a. últimamente la gente utiliza 'mi novio/a' pero aquí es más formal, cuando te comprometes a casarte.


	10. Mágica decepción II

—_Estás hermosa_ —susurró. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Mi corazón palpitó con más fuerza, pero no de alegría, sino de asombro. Me di la vuelta para confirmar mis sospechas.

—¿Oliver?

—Guau, de cerca puedo corroborar que sí, estás muy linda —pronunció, besando con delicadeza mi mejilla.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Soy tu cita el día de hoy

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV Facebook<strong>

**Mágica decepción II**

* * *

><p><strong>** Este capítulo transcurre en el mismo tiempo que el capítulo anterior, tal como dice el enunciado de abajo, es el punto de vista de Ron**<strong>

**(Y querrán matarlo xd)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

—Es una lástima, Ginny… ¿y tendrán una sola función?... claro, me imagino… pero tú como amiga hiciste lo posible… después de entrenamiento pasaré a tu casa, te amo —Harry guardó su celular en el bolso y se sentó algo desganado en la mesa.

—¿Pasó algo entre mi hermana y tú?

—Más bien, con tu novia —murmuró. Tragué saliva y me acomodé al lado de él, preocupado.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Tranquilo, no es algo para alarmarse tanto.

—¡Pero dime! —la pasividad de Harry me desesperaba un poco.

—Ginny y Hermione querían ir a una exposición de arte. Bueno, más Hermione que Ginny. Pero creo que no alcanzaron entradas. Ginny fue ahora a ver si podía conseguir aunque fuese una para Hermione, pero le fue imposible —trataba de hacer memoria, pero no recordaba alguna conversación similar. Hermione el último tiempo había estado preparando mentalmente para sus exámenes, y pasaba el mayor tiempo con Ginny, estudiando.

—Harry… ¿te puedo hacer una consulta?

—Por supuesto. Aprovechemos que aún no llega el entrenador.

—¿Qué hiciste en tu primera cita con Ginny? —Harry se sonrojó un poco y se corrió de mi lado.

—¿Por qué me preguntas algo así? ¿No se supone que tú tienes más experiencia que yo en estas cosas?

—Sé que soy mejor que tú —dije, halagándome—, pero quería escuchar otras opiniones, otras experiencias, no quiero hacer las mismas cosas.

—¿No crees que esto entre ustedes… va muy enserio? —se atrevió a preguntar, con voz más aguda.

—Somos una pareja, la próxima semana cumpliremos un mes, tenemos que salir a celebrar —opiné, enseñándole el calendario de la pared.

—Ron, no has respondido lo que te pregunté.

—Tiene que ser creíble —contesté, algo enfadado.

—Sabes que no me gusta meterme en estos asuntos, pero me preocupo por ti, y por Hermione.

—A ella no le pasará nada, no dejaré que nadie le haga daño.

—¿Y qué pasa si le comienzas a gustar? Esto terminará cuando logres la atención de Lavender.

—Eso aún no sucede —si Harry seguía hablando del tema, la lucha interna que llevaba adentro saldría, y no quería por ningún motivo que eso sucediera.

—¿Tan serios? ¿De qué hablan que tienen esas caras tan largas? —Oliver, el muy estúpido de Oliver se sentó al lado nuestro y nos ofreció un poco del agua que estaba bebiendo. Harry se metió la botella en la boca y yo me rasqué la cabeza con algo de enfado.

—De nuestras novias —comentó Harry—. Ambas están tristes porque no consiguieron entradas para una exposición que se hará el próximo sábado.

—¿La de arte y literatura japonesa? —agregó, sorprendido.

—¡Esa misma! No sabía que te interesara.

—No me interesa mucho, pero mi padre es uno de los socios que trae dicha exposición, así que en mi casa han estado hablando de eso durante un buen tiempo.

—¿Tú me podrías conseguir dos entradas? —pregunté de pronto. Harry me miró de reojo.

—Claro, en mi casa creo que tengo un par, después de entrenamiento podría pasártelas —respondió, con su faceta de galán.

Antes de que llegara el entrenador, llamé a Hermione.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿No interrumpo tu estudio? —quise saber, porque me imaginaba que estaba ordenando todas sus responsabilidades desde temprano.

—_Estaba estudiando, pero no hacía eso precisamente._

—Me alegro, no quería que me regañaras —le respondí, riéndome.

—_¿Por qué me llamas? Creí que tendrías práctica especial en el equipo._

—Estamos en un break, ahora estamos en el salón de reuniones con el técnico, planeando alguna estrategia para el juego.

—_Mucho ánimo entonces, te envío mi fuerza vía móvil._

—Gracias, la necesito… En la sala donde nos encontramos hay un calendario… y me percaté que estamos pronto a cumplir el mes de pololeo —comencé a relatarle.

—_Yo también me di cuenta de eso._

—Tenemos suerte que sea un día sábado. Podremos ir a cualquier parte —estaba feliz, ella también se había dado cuenta de la fecha.

—_¿Planeas una cita?_ —la escuché con asombro. La sorpresa de Hermione siempre me causaba ternura.

—¡Por supuesto! No siempre se cumplen meses, y sea como sea estamos en una relación, tenemos que hacerla funcionar todo el tiempo.

—_¿Planeas algo?_

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti, está todo calurosamente calculado.

—_Eres un loco._

—Después de mí, no querrás a ninguna otra persona de pareja —comenté con seguridad. Oliver me estaba viendo, y quería marcar territorio a como dé lugar. Hermione se quedó callada un instante en la línea telefónica.

—_Qué… ¿qué planeas hacer?_

—¡Ajá! te dejé sin habla, nerviosa, apuesto que estás sentada tocándote el corazón. Lo sabrás hoy, pasaré a tu casa después de entrenamiento.

—_Tengo que estudiar._

—Yo también debo estudiar, y no me quejo. Te llamo cuando esté afuera, ahora comenzará la reunión. ¡Te quiero! —le corté antes de que pudiese inventar otra excusa para no verme. La extrañaba demasiado, y ver su rostro sería un premio.

—¡Me desaparezco por diez minutos y se convierten en un centro de madres! —gritó el entrenador—. ¡Salgan todos, quiero treinta flexiones y treinta abdominales, y el último que entre, tendrá que dar cinco vueltas a la cancha! —agregó furioso. En menos de diez segundos, estábamos todos afuera, tratando de cumplir las exigencias del entrenador.

Luego de cumplir con el castigo, tuve que planear alguna estrategia, como soy capitán, debía de exponer ciertos puntos. Por suerte mis compañeros me ayudaron y todos llegamos a una buena estrategia de juego. El entrenador nos corregía qué aspectos quedaban raros o que iban en contra de las reglas del juego. Habríamos terminado más temprano si no hubiese sido por el percance.

—¿Viniste en automóvil al entrenamiento?

—Sí, ¿tú también? —le pregunté. Oliver asintió.

—Conoces donde vivo, ¿no? Me puedes seguir en vehículo —asentí, mientras me secaba el pelo y guardaba la ropa sucia en una bolsa plástica, dentro del bolso.

—Harry, si puedes avisarle a Ginny lo de las entradas te lo agradecería. Tú tienes plan unido con ella —mi amigo asintió y nos despedimos con una palmada en la espalda. Corrí un poco para alcanzar a Oliver, quien ya estaba arriba de su auto.

Vivía lejos, lo suficientemente cerca de Hermione, por lo que el regreso a la casa de ella no me tomaría tanto tiempo. Para ser hijo de socios y esas cosas costosas, la casa de Oliver no aparentaba ser algo más que la de sus vecinos. Era grande, sí, pero tampoco abusaba del espacio físico.

—Ven.

—No gracias, prefiero esperar aquí, tengo algo de prisa —comenté. Oliver sonrió y entró a su casa saltando los peldaños de la terraza en dos. Mi celular vibró en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Tenía un mensaje de Ginny.

"_Si lograste conseguir esas entradas, ni se te ocurra pasarme una a mí. Compártelas con Hermione y pásenla bonito (L)"_

—Tsss... Con lo que me ha costado, _nica_ (1) te daría una —le hablaba al celular.

Oliver apareció de pronto, asustándome.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó, al verme con el móvil en la mano.

—Sí, me estaba preguntando dónde estaba, me extraña demasiado —me jacté.

—¿Qué tal van las cosas con ellas?

—¿Ellas?

—Hermione y Lavender.

—Con Hermione las cosas van de maravilla. Tú sabes cómo son los primeros meses de relación. ¡Cierto! Tú casi nunca pasas del mes de relación con alguna chica. No podrías comprender lo genial que se siente. En cuanto a Lavender… —una punzada detuvo por instantes breves mi corazón. Decir su nombre tan casual con mis labios, esos que muchas veces le besaron y proclamaron amor eterno, de igual forma me descolocaba—, debe de estar bien. Ya no es mi novia, y tampoco me comprenderías, porque cuando alguien acaba una relación tan fuerte, debe de alejarse de la persona un poco, para después, retomar el contacto.

—O sea que estás ocupando a Hermione como carnada para que tu ex vuelva a ti —tan alejado de la verdad no estaba. De la verdad inicial. El presente era otra cosa muy distinta.

—No. Yo no ocupo a las mujeres. A diferencia tuya.

—¿Qué pasa si te digo que estás consiguiendo tu objetivo? —sus interrogantes me estresaban.

—Oliver, no tengo mucho tiempo para este tipo de conversación contigo.

—Yo si la tendría, si se trata de información confidencial y fidedigna —demandó, colocándose al frente de mí—. No me gusta este enredo de meterme en la vida privada de la gente. Sobre todo la tuya, suficiente tienes con todos los espectáculos que dabas, y que sigues dando en la universidad. Además, eres compañero de equipo, no deseo estar jugando en un ambiente corrompido por problemas personales.

—Qué mierda estás tratando de decirme.

—Me gusta Hermione. La verdad es que me gusta mucho y desde hace un tiempo. Pero sé que con ella no se puede jugar, y como hombre necesito de ciertas cosas que sé, ella no me dará. Eso creí hasta que comenzó una relación contigo, y mis ganas por tener algo con ella aumentaron. Hermione no es para ti.

—¿Y crees que sería una mujer adecuada para ti? ¡Por favor! Si ves una vagina nueva y te lanzas sin importar que la chica tenga novio. Por lo menos yo hacía escándalos con una sola mujer, que deseo que esté bien ahora.

—No lo está —esas tres palabras me hicieron olvidar a Hermione durante un par de segundos. Segundos que parecían eternos, mientras Oliver tomaba respiración para continuar con su discurso—. Becka, mi nueva… 'amiga'… es compañera de clase de Lavender, y me cuenta que no es la misma de antes. Ha bajado sus calificaciones, no sale como de costumbre, incluso, rechazó un trabajo de promotora, donde la paga no era menor.

—Esas cosas no me deben de importar, no somos pareja.

—Acabas de decir la palabra clave, no te debieran de importar, pero te importa, porque no puedes olvidar una relación de tantos años en un par de meses.

—¡De a poco las heridas sanarán!

—No quiero que le hagas daño a Hermione. Así como puedo obtener a cualquier chica, también puedo obtener a Hermione. Y no lo consideraría un juego.

—Eso no te lo permitiré.

—Ya te dije, si llego a tener algo con Hermione, no será como las demás. Sé que ella es especial —guardamos silencio por un instante. Las ganas de golpear a Oliver contra el capó del vehículo, o acostarlo en la carretera y pasar el auto encima de él se hacían tentadoras, pero no podía hacerlo. De alguna forma u otra, estaba demostrando 'sinceridad'—. Toma las entradas a la exposición. Espero que la hagas feliz, mientras puedas —aclaró, sonriendo. Me ofreció su mano, pero solo agaché la cabeza y susurré un 'gracias'.

Hubiese deseado tener más tiempo para pensar durante el trayecto, pero la casa del malnacido estaba más cerca de lo que creí de la casa de Hermione. No podía entender por qué Harry y Oliver habían decidido hablarme de mis sentimientos el mismo día.

—¡Ron!

—Señora Granger, qué gusto verla, tan guapa como siempre.

—Ay niño, tú y tus encantos —le saludé con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla—. Hermione se ha estado arreglando para ti desde que supo que venías. Así que dale una sorpresa y sube a su dormitorio. Papá Granger no vendrá hasta la madrugada, así que no temas con encontrarte un ogro.

—Gracias, podré estar más tranquilo —comenté, siguiéndole el juego. Estar en esta casa hacía que me olvidase de todas las conversaciones de la tarde. Reí al escuchar a Hermione hablar sola. Sin esperar que me dejase entrar, golpeé la puerta suavemente y entré.

—¡Qué haces acá!

—Mi suegra me dejó entrar. Ella me ama, más que tú, será mi amante.

—¡Mamá! —gritó enojadísima, dirigiéndose al baño. Me entretuve viendo sus fotografías de pequeña.

—Siempre has sido castaña natural, me agrada —confesé. Su cabello no podía ser de otro color. No podría combinar con sus ojos.

—Soy cien por ciento natural, por si no te habías dado cuenta —respondió con ironía.

—¿Te cuento un secreto? —murmuré mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo. Ella obvió la distancia y permaneció muy cerca de mí—, Lavender se tiñe…

—¿Verdad? —preguntó inocente. Y viéndola así, no podía resistirme.

—Mentira, solo quería estar cerca de ti para saludarte —y le di un pequeño beso en los labios para conmoverla—. ¿Sigo sorprendiéndote?

—Eso no puede sorprender a nadie —sabía que mentía.

—Tú cara no acompaña tu mensaje —secundé, y ella rápidamente me aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la pared. Mi corazón también rebotó. De pronto lo único que veía era ella y solo ella.

—¿Por qué tan nervioso, Weasley? —de a poco aprendía, y eso me gustaba. Sabía el cómo ser un ángel caminando en pleno infierno.

—¿Tan nerviosa, Granger? —sí que lo estaba, y yo también. Tenía deseos de besarla y lo hice. Comencé lentamente. Sus labios me llamaban a gritos, o eran los míos, pero había un bullicio tan grande que tenía que estancar de una forma u otra. Iba a parar, juraba que lo iba a hacer, pero ella comenzó a besarme de la misma forma, y no pude dejar de desearla.

¿Qué se supone que pasaría ahora? No había tenido excusa alguna para haberle besado. Pero se sentía tan bien y cálido, tan real, que no se lo podría expresar. Lo mejor sería fingir que no había ocurrido nada por mi mente. Con pesar me separé rápidamente de sus labios y fingí ser indiferente, comenzando a reír.

—Este es mi regalo de cumple mes —solté luego de carcajearme, acomodado en su cama. Ella seguía algo atontada, pero actuó rápido.

—¿Qué es?

—Ábrelo.

—¿Cómo supiste que quería asistir a esta exposición? El otro día hice fila para conseguir una, pero cuando fue mi turno, estaban todas agotadas.

—Es que tú no eres pelirroja, deberías de saber que nosotros atraemos y conseguimos todo —dije. Jamás le diría que Oliver me había dado las entradas.

—Idiota —dijo emocionada, al punto de abrazarme—. Muchas gracias.

—¿Crees que podríamos ver el cuadro de Gumiho?

—¿Sigues creyendo en esa historia? No es real, Ron, fue una invención para la televisión.

—Podríamos apostar, tú no crees que existe un cuadro de una Gumiho. Pues bien, yo creo que sí, así que si ese día vemos un cuadro, tendrás que cumplir el deseo que se me apetezca. Y lo mismo va para ti.

—Perderás —opinó con seguridad. Temí por mi vida. De seguro que ya había investigado todo.

—Lo veremos ese día —sentencié y nos dimos la mano. Una pequeña tripa sonó en mi estómago.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Estaba esperando a que me dijeras eso.

—Vamos abajo entonces.

Tomamos té y compartí con su madre. Efectivamente, estar en la casa de Hermione era desintoxicarse de los problemas y de la triste vida en un departamento. No es que no quisiese estar con mi hermana, mucho menos compartir con ella, pero extrañaba 'esto', el aroma a hogar, los cariños excesivos de una madre. Se hacía tarde, y aunque tuviese ganas de quedarme no pude. Primero porque Hermione no me lo permitió, y segundo porque debía de pensar ciertas cosas con más calma y soledad. Debía alejarme de este sitio durante un tiempo.

—Tienes que guardar las entradas. Si me llevo la mía podría perderla.

—La guardaré bajo siete llaves.

—Esta semana no nos veremos mucho, ¿cierto?

—Así es. Tengo reforzamiento y ayudantía con varios cursos, así que estaré ocupadísima. Y tú tienes entrenamiento. Te veré con mucho gusto el sábado —no sabía si era buena la idea de permanecer tanto tiempo separados. Cierto, por eso quería guardar un duelo de esta casa, me transformaba en otro Ron.

—La semana se me hará eterna. De igual forma te acosaré en los ratos libres de la universidad —le comenté, aunque la amenaza fue más para mí. Creía ser más bueno estando con ella.

—Yo no he visto ninguno.

—Te harás de espacios, solo para contemplar mi belleza.

—Como tú digas —opinó sonriendo, saliendo de la casa para acompañarme. Me despedí de su madre, y al salir me encontré con su rostro de frente. Le abracé con fuerza y ella respondió el abrazo. Quise besarla otra vez, besarla de forma no muy dulce, pero sí más cálida, enredar mis dedos en su cabello, pero sería una traición hacerlo. Traición porque saliendo de esa casa, automáticamente las dudas insertas en mi cabeza, por culpa de Oliver y mi amigo Harry, no me dejaban ver las cosas con naturalidad.

Le besé la frente, aún con culpa, y preferí no verla más. Me subí al auto, y pasando la esquina aceleré con furia.

Llegué al departamento con rapidez, pero una vez ahí, no quería estarlo. No subí por el ascensor, sino por la escalera. Ginny estaba con Harry jugando con el _Playstation_, por lo que poco se dieron cuenta de mi presencia. Fui hasta la cocina, saqué una cerveza del refrigerador y me encerré en mi habitación.

—¡Te dejé comida en el microondas! —gritaba Ginny.

—¡Ya! —respondí por cortesía. Pensar demasiado me quitaba las ganas de comer. Y eso era gravísimo.

Mientras me cambiaba ropa encendí el _notebook_, hoy haría algo que había dejado de hacer, no porque me lo hubiese propuesto, sino porque sencillamente, no me había percatado.

Entré a _Facebook_ y busqué el perfil de Lavender.

Su foto no hacía juicio a lo hermosa que era. Su sonrisa decoraba todo su rostro, su perfecto rostro. Pero sí, había algo en el brillo de sus ojos que no reflejaba toda la felicidad que el resto de las personas creían. Lavender estaba triste.

Leí su muro, había publicado muchas imágenes con el fondo negro y las letras blancas, esas típicas y odiosas _'Desmotivaciones'_, pero no apuntaban a lo romántico propiamente tal, sino más bien a las interrogantes de la vida.

—¿Lavender? —escribí en un mensaje privado. No aparecía conectada al chat.

No contestó. De todas formas era tarde, así que o podría estar durmiendo o de fiesta con su grupo de amigas. Miré mi celular con duda, no sabía si llamarla o escribirle un mensaje. Lo lancé lejos y preferí escribirle un _inbox._

"_¿Lavender?_

_Hola… ha pasado un tiempo que no hablamos… quería saber cómo estabas, aunque no lo creas, me preocupo por ti. He sabido por otras personas, tranquila, gente confiable, que no estás como de costumbre, de alguna forma u otra, me siento culpable._

_Sé que no te interesa, pero te cuento que estoy bien. A veces me sorprende lo bien que estoy, es verdad. Eso mismo me hace sentir culpable, discúlpame._

_Creo que no estoy muy claro, me estoy dando vuelta en las mismas cosas, como siempre, ¿no?_

_Ojalá respondas. Cuídate"._

Lo envié, y una vez enviado, me di el lujo de revisarlo. _ Creo que no estoy muy claro, me estoy dando vuelta en las mismas cosas, como siempre, ¿no?_ eso sin lugar a dudas se malinterpretaba, pero ya estaba todo escrito y enviado. Lavender de todas formas no iba a responder.

El remordimiento no me abandonó.

.

Pasó el domingo, el lunes, el martes… y no podía hablar con Hermione. Ella me llamaba, y luego le contestaba con mensajes tales como _'no escuché, estaba en entrenamiento', 'estaba duchándome', 'me conectaré a la noche', _etc. Fue tal mi angustia que la observaba a escondidas durante la semana. El lunes había estado estudiando en la ventana que estaba más próxima a la cancha donde practicamos. El martes almorzó al aire libre con Ginny y otras compañeras. También la cuidé con la mirada, y podía notar cómo me buscaba entre la gente. Mi corazón no se sentía bien.

—¿Espías a tu novia? Me enojaré mucho si me dices que eso también lo hacías conmigo —Lavender me sorprendió por detrás—. Qué… ¿ya no me hablas? ¿O tienes solamente el valor para escribir cosas comprometedoras solamenteen_ Facebook_?

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. ¿Almorzaste? —asentí pero luego negué. Volví a asentir—. No tiene caso preguntar, si ya lo has hecho, lo volverías a hacer. Vamos, te invito al casino.

—No… —murmuré.

—Cierto, el casino tiene mucha gente, vamos a la facultad de medicina, ahí no somos conocidos —dijo. Sentía que una parte de mí se quedaba husmeando a Hermione, y la otra se alegraba, al ver la sonrisa de Lavender de tan cerca.

No caminamos tomados de las manos, aunque por momentos deseaba hacerlo. Era la costumbre. De vez en cuando le observaba, y dejaba de mirarla cuando sentía que ella lo haría.

—No te voy a comer Ron, tranquilízate. Muchas veces almorzamos juntos —habló, cuando estábamos sentados.

—¿Leíste mi mensaje? —Lavender asintió, mientras comía—. ¿Estás bien? Como te decía ahí… supe que no estabas como de costumbre.

—¿Tú como me ves?

—Te veo como cuando ocultas algo.

—Me enteré de algo, y eso en parte me tiene un poco más preocupada.

—Qué pasó.

—La chica con la que estás… ella no te quiere.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —era cierto, Hermione no me quería, pero los únicos que sabíamos eso eran Harry y Ginny.

—Todo se sabe, Ron. Tú estás muy obsesionado con esa chica, me sorprendí mucho ahora, encontrarte así, viéndola con tanta preocupación.

—No me has respondido, Lavender, ¿quién te dijo eso?

—_Se cuenta el milagro, pero no el santo_ —opinó. Dejamos de hablar por un instante. Ella decidió retomar la conversación—. No tienes que estar preocupado por mí. Si he estado desanimada no es por tu culpa, creo que ya te superé, pero no como para tener una nueva pareja —agregó, con algo de frustración—. A mi padre le ascendieron en el trabajo.

—Pero eso es una buena noticia.

—Perdí la beca de la universidad… para la universidad, pasé a ser una alumna con más 'entrada económica', así que encuentran que no soy apta para ese beneficio.

—Ah… es lamentable. Pero aún puedes luchar para que te restablezcan la beca, ¿cierto?

—Tengo que hacer unos trámites, tengo plazo hasta el sábado.

—¿Por eso no aceptaste el trabajo de promotora? ¿Para no figurar más gastos en tu ficha socioeconómica?

—¡No! Ya no quiero ser promotora. El otro día vi un documental de chicas hermosas, todas menores a treinta años y lamentablemente sufren problemas de lumbago y similares, por culpa de este trabajo. No me había dado cuenta del daño que le haces a tu cuerpo estando seis horas de pie seguidas, arriba de unos tacos que incluso, miden más de diez centímetros —era increíble el volver a conversar con ella de esta forma, tan natural…

—Extrañaba esto —solté de pronto.

—Yo también —secundó, mirando hacia otro lado. Permanecimos en silencio, esquivando nuestras miradas—. Salgamos… como amigos —agregó inmediatamente.

—¿Cuándo?

—El sábado. Acompáñame en mis trámites, después podemos ir a ver una película, o caminamos un ratito en la avenida, como antes —propuso.

—No puedo este sábado, saldré con Hermione.

—Deja que Hermione salga con el chico que le gusta. Ron, no quiero que te hagan daño —volvió a insistir. La cara de Oliver se formó en mi cabeza, y me dieron ganas de azotar mi frente en la mesa.

—Yo le gusto a Hermione. Ambos nos gustamos.

—Entenderá entonces si no sales con ella el sábado. Por último, no le digas que saliste conmigo.

—No quiero mentirle —Hermione no se debería de molestar de todas formas… lo nuestro era un plan, y por fin me estaba funcionando. _Una idea descabellada pasó por mi cabeza._

—Piénsalo. Yo también he tenido tiempo para analizar mis actitudes. No quiero presionarte. Eso sí, me tienes que avisar si me acompañarás o no. Te esperaré hasta el viernes —diciendo aquello, Lavender tomó su bolso y se fue.

.

Los días faltantes al sábado fueron transcurriendo más lentos. Si realizaba el plan que mi cabeza había maquinado podía obtener muchos resultados:

El primero sería que Lavender estuviese conmigo, como antes, y Hermione pudiese comenzar a tener una relación con Oliver. Ambos terminaríamos felices, con nuestras respectivas parejas, aunque no me gustase él para ella.

Lo segundo, que Hermione me amase por mi acto de valentía. Ella sería feliz, porque estaría con el chico que le gusta, y yo, bueno, sería feliz porque le daría un buen momento a ella, aunque no me gustase Oliver. Cierto, eso también está en mi primer punto.

Lo tercero y final, que Hermione me odiase por lo que tenía planeado hacer. Esto era imposible. Ella preferiría decenas de veces estar con Oliver que conmigo.

—Será por su bien, después de todo a ella le gusta —me animé, mientras marcaba el celular de Oliver.

—¿Weasley?

—Oliver, necesito pedirte un favor, sé que tú podrás.

—Qué pasa, me preocupas.

—Mañana no puedo ir con Hermione a la exposición… tuve problemas personales, y mi hermana tampoco le puede acompañar —me quedé callado por un instante. Respiré con fuerza, me estaba costando más de lo que creía. El rostro de Hermione feliz por las entradas no abandonaba por ningún instante mi cabeza—. Sé que pedirte esto a ti es como entregar la batalla ganada al enemigo…

—Yo iré con ella —respondió con seguridad. Lo noté en su voz. Me di pena—. No sé qué cosa tan importante tienes que hacer como para dejarla plantada, pero yo asumiré tu error, y lo aprovecharé —dijo seguro.

—Lo sé, pero no creas que te estoy regalando a Hermione.

—Gracias, Ron —respondió con el tono que solía ocupar cuando hablaba de sus conquistas.

No tenía el valor para hablar con Hermione. Me duché con agua fría para ver si así podía encontrar un poco de calma, pero nada. Al regresar a mi habitación tenía un mensaje de Lavender, preguntándome si le acompañaría. Le respondí que sí. Luego me envío los datos de dónde nos juntaríamos.

Apagué el celular y traté de dormir. Fue imposible.

Por más vueltas que daba en la cama, no podía encontrar una posición que me acomodase. Hice abdominales, gasté energía y nada. Me bebí un litro de leche y tampoco. Salí a la terraza, pero fue una mala idea. A ese lugar solía ir con Hermione. Era como si su olor estuviese impregnado en todo el sitio. Deseé llamarla, pero era muy tarde. Marqué su número y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que lo sabía de memoria. Apreté el botón para llamar, marcó una vez y lo corté inmediatamente. Iba a entrar al departamento cuando me devolvió el llamado.

—_¿Ron?_

—Creí que podrías estar dormida —escuchar su voz, su voz y la pena me embargó completamente.

—No, recién me estaba acostando.

—Estás nerviosa por mañana, lo sé —comenté con culpa.

—_Sí, ya no te puedo mentir_ —comentó con alegría—. _¿Tú estás nervioso?_

—Sí, mucho.

—_No me mientas, estas cosas a ti no te avergüenzan tanto como a mí_ —me arrodillé, Hermione me estaba esperando a mí. Yo era su cita, no era Oliver—, _mañana a las cinco en la estatua que está al frente del centro cultural._

—Te veré ahí, no llegues tarde.

—_No lo haré._

—Duerme, no quiero que tu cara tenga ojeras.

—_Lo mismo va para ti_ —dijo veloz.

—Te quiero —solté, apretándome la camisa.

—Te quiero —respondió con la misma inocencia de siempre.

Dejamos de hablar y me encontré con mis ojos llorosos.

Harry tenía razón. El plan ya no era el mismo de antes.

Yo había dejado de ser la persona que esperaba a Lavender. Ahora, yo era el Ron que deseaba esperar a Hermione, y con mis estúpidas ideas la estaba cagando.

.

Con Lavender nos juntamos en la mañana a entregar los papeles. Tuvimos que ir a una notaria del centro de la ciudad para oficializar unos papeles, por lo que tuvimos que ir y venir rápidamente. Me invitó a almorzar, y pasamos un rato agradable.

Hubiese sido mejor si no hubiese estado pensando en Hermione durante todo el rato. Lavender se daba cuenta, pero también reconocía mis dudas. Ella era una mujer inteligente, y sabía cómo despejarme. Me llevó al cine a ver una de las películas de mi género favorito, y ahí permanecimos por un par de horas dentro de la oscuridad.

Miré la hora cuando salimos de la función, eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde.

—Espérame aquí, no tardo —le dije.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Prometo volver.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —repetí, y corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta el centro cultural, donde se efectuaría la exposición. Si tenía suerte, vería a Hermione antes que Oliver, y le diría que me esperase, que viniese conmigo.

Miré la hora otra vez. Hermione de seguro que ya estaba allí, siempre era puntual.

Pero Oliver también lo era, y ya le estaba haciendo compañía.

De lejos pude ver como él le impresionaba por detrás. Ella volteó, sorprendida. Mi corazón latió con fuerza. Quería cruzar la calle y llegar hasta ellos, pero no podía. Mis sentidos no me permitían avanzar.

—No lo aceptes, no lo aceptes —susurraba. Oliver le habló y Hermione le contestó algo que no pude saber. Él le ofreció caminar, y Hermione aceptó.

Ahora que estaba seguro de lo que sentía, podía sentir el miedo de perderla, y era horrible.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

Apuesto a que no me esperaban tan rápido por acá xd. Si ya les dije que mis impedimentos por escribir no eran porque sí, sino por deberes universitarios y profesionales. Gracias a todas las personitas que me desearon un feliz cumpleaños. La verdad es que fue súper distinto y de hecho, tomaré un par de sentimientos y cosas para escribir un capítulo de esta historia, que vendrá más adelante.

Si bien es cierto, la actualización de esta vez no avanzó en el tiempo de la historia, aclaró el por qué carajos apareció Oliver en la cita, y no Ronnie Banana (el banana omitámoslo, la semana pasada justo para mi cumpleaños terminó AHS II, y me encanta Lana Banana xd).

Ya sabemos en qué posición se encuentra Ron, habrá que investigar más a Hermione… ¿Y a Oliver? ¿Lavender?

Gracias por leer! Espero actualizar así de rápido ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulario:<strong>

Nica: es la abreviación de NI CAGANDO xd, que quiere decir, ¡ni lo imagines, sueñes, creas, esperes, etc...!


	11. Deseo

—_Estás hermosa_ —susurró. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Mi corazón palpitó con más fuerza, pero no de alegría, sino de asombro. Me di la vuelta para confirmar mis sospechas.

—¿Oliver?

—Guau, de cerca puedo corroborar que sí, estás muy linda —pronunció, besando con delicadeza mi mejilla.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Soy tu cita el día de hoy

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo X Facebook<strong>

**Deseo**

* * *

><p><em>(Si quieres, puedes escuchar esta lista de reproducción en YouTube :3<em>

_ www. youtube watch?v=0eJeEZZAVRs&list=PLPDltXMaGaJ2rl-Xe_fmQwx70TBhn6G3k)_

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

Por unos instantes, me olvidé de todo el ruido que nos rodeaba. Los murmullos de las personas se fueron apagando, los motores de los vehículos, sus bocinas… todo.

Mi corazón latía aprisa, bombeaba sangre como si no existiese un segundo más de vida y dependiese de él mantenerme en pie. De pronto el exceso de líquido rojo aglomeró mis mejillas, las sentí arder cuando me cubrí la cara y di media vuelta, tratando de esconder mi expresión. Estaba avergonzada, sorprendida, nerviosa, y un_ poco triste._

¿Decepcionada?

¿Por qué?

¡Por qué, Hermione! Si tenías a Oliver al lado tuyo —de hecho, le estabas dando la espalda—.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó algo preocupado.

—Sí, lo estoy —respondí volteándome—. Pensé que vendría Ron, le esperaba a él —solté impresionándome.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta —agregó, con una sonrisa de lado. Gemí con algo de angustia y volvió a sonreír ampliamente—. Le salió un compromiso con nuestro entrenador, tú sabes que él es el capitán del equipo, así que no podía faltar —comentó apoyándose en el monumento, donde seguíamos de pie— creo que trató de comunicarse con Ginny, o algo así le entendí, pero esta no podía venir. No sé por qué habrá pensado en mí —su último comentario hizo que tragara aire con más rapidez.

—Lo lamento —me excusé—. No te preocupes por mí, si tenías cosas que hacer no debiste de haber venido. Ron tuvo que haber llamado.

—Para mí no es ningún problema compartir mi tarde contigo. De hecho, ansiaba mucho venir a esta exposición, mi madre lo único que hacía en casa era hablar de esta, y se emocionó mucho cuando le pedí dos entradas.

—Tú… ¿Tú le diste las entradas a Ron para que viniésemos? —si era así, podría comprender por qué estaba aquí. Asintió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Por un breve instante, sentí que alguien nos observaba. Miré hacia todos los lados pero no vi a nadie que fuese conocido.

—Se nos hará tarde si seguimos conversando aquí afuera. ¿Quieres ir a la exposición de todas formas? Podría ocupar un gorro, y así no ves mi cabello y parecería que fuese tu novio —agregó bromista. Imposible, Oliver jamás podría parecerse a Ron.

Cruzamos la calle e hicimos la fila para entrar al centro cultural. La estancia ahí fue rápida, el servicio de bienvenida era expedito. Oliver dejó las entradas con la persona de la puerta, y otro par de funcionarios perfectamente uniformados nos agrupó en decenas, con otros visitantes. Mientras un grupo era dirigido a la izquierda, otro iba a la derecha. De esa forma, se iba apreciando de mejor forma las artes que estaban en el primer piso. Aquellas tenían una historia en particular, por lo que había un encargado que se dedicaba a narrar la historia tras el objeto o pintura.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, lo estoy, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Pensé que estarías más emocionada —dijo desconcertante.

—Estoy muy nerviosa —se me salió. Me ruboricé, y Oliver sonrió como si hubiese ganado un par de puntos. Lo que él no sabía, era que yo lo consideraba el mejor desde hace mucho, pero por lo mismo, no podía sentirme del todo cómoda con él. Sentía que esto no debía de ocurrir.

—Tranquila. Prometo que este día será inolvidable para ti —murmuró.

Pestañeé reiteradas veces. Oliver de a poco se iba apoderando de mí, y la Hermione decepcionada por no ver al pelirrojo se convertía en fantasma.

El expositor de las obras del primer piso hablaba con cariño e inteligencia. Podía oler su conocimiento, su boca se movía con lentitud, y desde su garganta provenía la suave melodía de su voz, que era amplificada por un micrófono inalámbrico. Todos a mí alrededor le observaban y asentían, pero por más que quisiese poner atención en sus reseñas no podía, me perdía en sus movimientos y en el de las demás personas. De todas formas, había leído algo de cada una de las obras y sus autores, no estaría tan perdida.

La primera parte de la exposición había finalizado, éramos libres de deambular por el subterráneo del centro cultural, donde se encontraban las paredes llenas de pinturas, los pasillos con más esculturas, y al centro de todo, alguno de los artistas, que estarían gustosos de compartir sus emociones al plasmar sus creaciones.

—De verdad que todo esto es maravilloso, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Comprendo a mi mamá, pero sobre todo a ti que deseabas venir.

—El arte es la representación del alma. Así lo siento, y creo que también lo afirmo. Por eso es tan maravilloso, nunca encontrarás algo igual, porque todos podemos ver cosas totalmente distintas... y eso es lo que nos hace realmente especiales.

—Eres maravillosa, Hermione. Nadie lo podría haber dicho mejor que tú —¿Aquello había sido un piropo? ¡Merlín!—. No te avergüences, de seguro que estás acostumbrada a escuchar este tipo de halagos por parte de Ron.

—_Porque él es mi novio… _—murmuré.

—¿Ah? —dijo agachándose, colocando su oreja muy cerca de mí.

—Porque él es mi novio… estoy acostumbrada a su cariño, no al de los demás —comenté, un poco más alto.

—Pues deberías acostumbrarte a que te digan lo bella e inteligente que eres. Me encantaría poder sacarte una foto, no he parado de mirarte.

—¿Me permites un momento? —apunté con mi vista hacia la flecha que indicaba donde se encontraban los baños—. No tardo.

—Ve con calma, me quedaré aquí —agaché la cabeza y tomé mi bolso con fuerza, como si aquello me pudiese salvar de la situación en la que me encontraba.

Por fortuna el baño se encontraba sin mujeres, por lo que pude suspirar, tomar y botar aire escandalosamente las veces que quise. Iba a mojar mi rostro, pero recordé que llevaba maquillaje, y hacer aquel acto me dejaría como mapache.

Ahora podía comprender por qué Ron estuvo distante durante toda la semana, por qué me evitaba… de seguro que había planeado esto desde el mismo día que me dio las entradas. ¿Pero por qué no me llamó? Casi me dio un infarto cuando vi a Oliver.

—Es un estúpido… yo de verdad creí que saldría con él… —me dije a mí misma, viéndome en el espejo. Estaba decepcionada. Y en parte, no lo podía comprender, si estaba teniendo una cita con el hombre que llevaba psicopateando desde días impensados. Definitivamente no me podía entender. ¿Cómo es que estaba encerrada en el baño, perdiendo minutos con Oliver, pensando en la manera de cómo encarar a Ron?

Quise llamarlo, pero si se encontraba en práctica o reunión o lo que fuese con su entrenador de seguro que tendría su celular en silencio, y no me podría escuchar. De seguro que se conectaría a la noche a Facebook, ahí tendría que pedirle una explicación. Agradecerle, insultarle…

Algo tendría que conversar con él.

—Aprovecha de disfrutar esta oportunidad Hermione. No se te dará otra vez. Piensa que Ron así lo quiso. Él quería darte esta sorpresa, aunque fue un estúpido al escoger esta fecha, se suponía que era nuestra —me dije. Un par de jóvenes que entraron al baño me vieron con cara de asustadas, así que terminé de arreglar mi cabello —que ya se desordenaba— y salí aprisa.

Antes de llegar al patio central del subterráneo, pude divisar a Oliver, conversando animadamente con un grupo de hermosas mujeres. Cuál de todas ellas era la mejor, no sé, definitivamente tenían el cuerpo ideal, unas sonrisas perfectas, con dientes blancos y labios pintados de rojos y rosados que iban a tono con sus prendas.

No podía entender por qué me atraía y obsesionaba tanto ese hombre, si era como un imán con las mujeres. De seguro yo también estaba en ese hechizo, era el adorno del refrigerador, que solo servía para decorar y a lo más, sostener algún mensaje para que alguien lo leyera. Me sorprendían mis comparaciones, así que decidí dejarlo un momento a solas con las mujeres, y me di la otra vuelta, para seguir preciando la exposición.

El centro cultural estaba repleto con la exposición. No quise subir al primer piso, puesto que tendría que volver a tomar un recorrido dirigido, así que me quedé rondando en el subterráneo, que tenía una enorme explanada, similar a una plaza al centro, y varias habitaciones encaminadas por pasillos. Generalmente en esas habitaciones se rendían algunas academias artísticas, como escultura, pintura al óleo u otra técnica, como también artes musicales. Todos estos implementos ahora yacían guardados, para dar espacio a la enorme exhibición.

Ingresé a una habitación japonesa, donde expresamente se hablaba de los bailes típicos, su historia y mayores exponentes. Parecía como si realmente estuviésemos en dicha localidad, todo estaba ambientado, cual salón de baile típico. Recorrí los pasillos que se decoraban con pinturas del Monte Fuji y llegué a otro salón, donde había un grupo de personas escuchando a un expositor.

La señora hablaba con el grupo de estudiantes, —asumí que eran estudiantes, porque tomaban notas y grababan con sus celulares— estos se encontraban muy atentos a las palabras de aquella, por lo que silenciosamente me coloqué tras ellos.

—¿Alguien tiene alguna otra pregunta? —una de las chicas levantó su mano. Llevaba una mochila llena de _pins,_ parches y tarjetas que le colgaban de los cierres. Aunque no me llamó más la atención aquello, sino su gorro con orejas de conejo, que caían hacia los lados—. Dime.

—Puede que no tenga nada que ver con lo que estábamos hablando, pero me gustaría hacerle una consulta, referente a algo que vi en internet…

—_Ya comenzará otra vez_ —comentó uno de los chicos que estaba al lado de ella.

—Te escucho.

—¿Existe la historia de la Gumiho de nueve colas que se salió de un cuadro y logró encontrar el amor? —mi corazón dio un pequeño vuelco, el rostro de Ron apareció en todos los sitios, si hasta me pareció percibir su aroma alrededor…

Sus compañeros bufaron y se distanciaron de ella. Asumía el por qué, extrañamente era la disputa que habíamos tenido con Ron y Ginny hacía un par de días atrás.

—Creo que aparte de esta pregunta no tienen ninguna otra, ¿verdad? —dijo la mujer, viendo a los otros chicos del grupo. Ellos asintieron—, pueden ver las pinturas de la habitación, y yo le responderé a vuestra compañera —los nombrados se relajaron y comenzaron a fotografiar alrededor. Yo me acerqué cautelosamente hacia las dos mujeres.

—Lo siento, es que me gusta mucho ver doramas —se excusaba la chica, sonrojándose.

—Lo supuse cuando te vi —le contestó más informal—. ¿A ti también te interesa saber la respuesta? —la segunda oración iba dirigida a mí. Me sobresalté, pero le di a entender que sí, acercándome hacia ellas.

—Solo por… curiosidad —agregué. La señora camino hacia un rincón, donde se encontraba una banca alargada y nos señaló para que nos acercáramos. Ahí nos sentamos y ella comenzó a hablar.

—_Una gumiho es un zorro de 9 colas, una criatura legendaria que tiene sus orígenes en los antiguos mitos chinos. Hay distintas versiones de esta figura en cuentos de China y Japón, cada uno con ligeras diferencias. La china huli jing y la japonesa kitsune tienen más rasgos morales, y dependiendo de estos pueden ser buenas o malas, y no necesariamente atacan a las personas. Sin embargo la gumiho coreana es, la mayoría de las veces, una figura maligna, carnívora que se alimenta de carne humana, _y creo que te interesa saber más de ella, ¿no?

—¡Sí, hábleme de ella, por favor!

—_Según la leyenda, una zorra que vive 1000 años se convierte en una gumiho, una criatura que puede cambiar de forma y aparecer con imagen de mujer. Una gumiho es mala por naturaleza, y se alimenta de corazones o hígados humanos, dependiendo de la leyenda, para sobrevivir. Por su parte, la china huli jing necesita crear su energía femenina denominada yin, consumiendo energía masculina, yang, para vivir, mientras que la japonesa kitsune puede ser mujer u hombre, y puede elegir ser bastante benevolente. La Gumiho es tradicionalmente femenina. Algunas pueden ocultar sus rasgos de gumiho, mientras que otros mitos indican que no pueden transformarse completamente. Como sea, normalmente hay al menos un rasgo físico que probará su verdadera forma, o de alguna manera mágica se verán forzadas a revelar su imagen real_ —hizo una pausa para mostrarnos algunos de los cuadros que estaban a nuestras espaldas. En ellos se podían apreciar pinturas de zorros. Le diría así, zorros a secas, porque algunos tenían distintas cantidades de colas, y asumía que con esa característica, cambiaban de nombre—. _Al igual que ocurre con los hombres lobo o los vampiros occidentales, siempre hay variantes en los mitos dependiendo de las libertades que cada historia se tome respecto a la leyenda. Algunos cuentos narran que si Gumiho se abstiene de matar o comer humanos durante mil días puede convertirse en humana. Otros, como el que trata otro dorama, que de seguro te encantaría, donde la gumiho puede convertirse en humana si el hombre que ve su verdadera naturaleza lo mantiene en secreto durante 10 años. De cualquier forma, sin importar las reglas que siga cada historia, siempre hay varias condiciones que se mantienen: una gumiho siempre es un zorro, una mujer, puede cambiar de forma, y es carnívora._

—Eso quiere decir que… la historia que ocuparon en el dorama, ¿no es real? —la chica sonaba algo decepcionada. Pobrecita, me hizo recordar a Ginny, que insistía en lo mismo. Era obvio que no. Moví mi cabeza negativamente.

—_En cine y televisión, la gumiho puede ser tanto una figura horrible o un demonio como una figura cómica, con la que reír, dependiendo del género de la historia. Además, a través de los años la leyenda ha cambiado. El dorama que a ti te gusta se llama Mi novia es una Gumiho, Ella es un demonio que elige andar sobre la fina línea de la moralidad para mantener sus rasgos humanos. Esa interpretación es mucho más cercana a la historia del "vampiro con alma" en la mitología, esos seres que luchan contra su demonio interior. Pero esto no quiere decir que las guionistas de las últimas películas y dramas se apoderen de la leyenda, sino que podemos verlo como la forma de sacarla de su territorio para apartar las antiguas versiones añadiendo nuevos matices, renovándolas._

—Habría sido lindo creer que de verdad, una gumiho estuviese esperando salir de un cuadro, para transformarse en humano y poder ser feliz junto a su amor —comentó entre ilusionada y decepcionada.

—Puede que esas cosas ocurran en la vida real —comentó la expositora. La chica y yo le vimos con sorpresa. Ella buscó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó un afiche doblado en ocho partes. Lo estiró con cuidado y luego nos lo mostró—. ¿Qué ven?

—Es un afiche de_ Mc Donalds _—respondí. Se veía claramente la oferta de las hamburguesas y papas fritas —ella volteó el afiche, y por un instante, quise llorar.

Detrás de este, se encontraba un muy mal dibujado zorro, con una cola. Había un par de árboles al fondo, tratando de pasar desapercibidos.

—Sé que la historia del dorama no existe, porque está basado en las leyendas típicas de Asia, pero muchas personas hoy en día, esperan a 'su alguien especial' que los libere del encierro en el que se encuentren. Así como estaba gumiho. Así como este dibujo.

—Qué linda forma de comprender el mensaje, creo que me gusta muchísimo más —confesó la chica, ilusionada nuevamente—. La historia si existe, puede que todas seamos gumihos, y esperamos a que nos dibujen las colas para salir y encontrar el amor. Muchas gracias, señora Park —la joven se inclinó y se fue donde sus compañeros dando saltitos. Yo seguía viendo el dibujo, tratando de no llorar.

—Usted… ¿usted lo hizo? —pregunté con duda. Mi corazón volvió a saltar cuando ella movió su cabeza negativamente.

—Me lo entregó un joven, cuando llevábamos poco tiempo de comenzar la exposición. Fue mi salvación, no hubiera sabido cómo explicarle a esa jovencita que todo lo ficticio, tiene mucha relación con la realidad… ¿le pasa algo? —inquirió. De seguro que ya no estaba aguantando las lágrimas, sentí un pequeño frío recorrer mis mejillas.

—¿Cómo era el joven?

—Fuera de lo común —dijo con gracia. Estaba segura que era Ron, él era totalmente fuera de lo común—. ¿Lo quieres? —preguntó.

¿Qué si lo quiero? No sabía, sentía tantas cosas en este instante que de lo que menos estaba segura era de mis respuestas. Querer a Ron era un hecho, pero quererlo de la forma en que ella se refería, era difícil de averiguar, tenía el corazón a flor de piel.

—¿Lo quieres? —volvió a preguntar.

—No lo sé —respondí con duda.

—Yo no lo quiero, yo dejé de ser una gumiho hace tiempo. Alguien dibujó las ocho colas que me faltaban, y soy completamente feliz —agregó, entregándome el dibujo. Un nuevo grupo de personas entró al salón, ella hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y se fue donde aquellos.

Tomé el dibujo y lo estreché contra mi pecho.

_El estúpido de Ron Weasley, había ganado la apuesta._

.

—¡Hermione! Creí que te habías marchado, te he buscado por todas partes.

—Estaba en los salones de la vuelta, me entretuve con una exposición dirigida. Lo lamento, Oliver —el nombrado suspiró y su preocupación desapareció.

—¿Quieres ver algo más de la exposición? —ya había visto lo principal, y lo más importante, así que podía regresar a mi casa con algo más de seguridad.

—No, creo que está bien.

—¡Bien! Entonces, iremos a comer, conozco un restaurant de lujo que está a un par de cuadras…

—Gracias por la invitación, pero prefiero ir a mi casa.

—Estás loca si crees que te dejaré ir. ¿Es por el dinero? No te preocupes, yo te invito, recuerda que nosotros estamos en una cita, déjame atenderte, por favor —en parte tenía razón. Conocía los gustos de Oliver y no eran tan económicos. Y por otra parte, mis pies ya no daban más, no estaba acostumbrada a estar tanto tiempo con zapatos de taco, por muy bajitos que fuesen.

Le sonreí como respuesta, y comenzamos a caminar hacia el exterior. Estábamos en pleno invierno, por lo que las calles ya estaban iluminadas con los postes eléctricos. El sol apenas se veía a lo lejos. Pronto oscurecería.

Al ser fin de semana, había mucho tránsito en las veredas. Oliver y yo caminábamos muy juntos, y a veces nuestros brazos rozaban entre sí. Al principio me daba mucha vergüenza, pero con el pasar de las cuadras me relajé.

—Oliver… aquí…

—Las damas primero —pronunció, colocándose al lado, mientras el encargado de la puerta nos la abría para que entrásemos.

—Buenas noches. ¿Tiene reserva?

—No, no tengo. ¿Tiene disponibilidad? —el señor miró hacia atrás, intercambió unas señales con otro mozo y nos indicó el camino. Nos acomodamos en una mesa que quedaba en una de las esquinas, y daba justo al exterior.

—No sientas vergüenza. Estos vidrios son polarizados. Nosotros podemos husmear hacia el exterior, pero ellos no nos husmearan —agregó. Me sorprendía que Oliver pudiese entender muchas cosas, sin que yo se las pudiera decir.

Otro mozo nos trajo la carta. Muchos nombres de comidas que solo conocí por los libros y la televisión aparecían frente a mí. No sabía qué pedir, por lo que opté por lo más sencillo y supuestamente, barato.

—Y me trae el mejor vino que tenga —agregó Oliver, luego de pedir su plato.

Me puse a jugar con la servilleta del frente, la doblaba de distintas formas y la volvía a su estado normal. En ese instante llegó el vino. Un catador le ofreció a Oliver sacar el corcho, luego nos lo sirvió como solo él sabe hacerlo, y nos dejó el líquido ahí, dividido en un par de copas.

—No soy de beber mucho…

—Haremos un brindis, por el día de hoy. Por tu linda compañía, porque fuiste la más radiante de la exposición, y en este sitio —pasó por mi cabeza el grupo de chicas que asechó durante mi ausencia, mas el 'chin' de nuestras copas cortó las imágenes mentales. Llevé a mi boca el líquido. No me gustaba el vino, pero este tenía un sabor distinto, asumía que era por su calidad. Tan solo bebí un poco y ya sentía mis pies más ligeros.

Conversamos de la exposición, mientras esperábamos nuestros platos. Y seguimos de la misma forma, mientras los degustábamos.

La ira con Ron había desaparecido, estaba segura que había sido él quien había dibujado el zorro en el afiche, pero ¿en qué momento? Muchas cosas no calzaban. Bebí otra copa de vino.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, la ira había aumentado, muchos cabos sueltos me desesperaban. Necesitaba ver a Ron ahora mismo, por muy buena que estuviese la comida con Oliver, y este vino…

—¿Te ha gustado el postre? —preguntó.

—Ha sido uno de los mejores que he probado. Prometo que cancelaré mi parte.

—Estás loca, no lo aceptaré jamás. A cambio me puedes invitar a salir, me gusta mucho jugar en las maquinitas. Con eso me daría por pagado.

—¿Quieres que salgamos otra vez? ¿Tu novia no se enfadará?

—¿Novia? ¿Qué novia? Yo no tengo ninguna, son solo amigas —tremendo concepto de amiga que tenía él.

—Ah…

—Estoy soltero.

—Entiendo…

—Busco a alguien desde hace un tiempo —comentó más serio—. La verdad es que deseo conocerla mucho más, porque no quiero hacerle daño. Sé que soy un picaflor, las mujeres creen que juego con ellas, pero si saben que soy así, no sé por qué se meten conmigo. Soy hombre y la carne es débil. Por eso que no quiero dañar a esa persona, porque sé que tiene sentimientos hacia mí —finalizó mirándome. Trágame tierra, sentía que ese discurso iba hacia mí, pero sería demasiado—. ¿Crees que esa mujer me corresponderá? —preguntó, sin dejar de observarme—. Si tú fueses esa mujer, ¿qué me dirías?

Esta era mi oportunidad. Era la oportunidad de decirle tantas cosas. Tendría el coraje dado por el brebaje, tendría la estabilidad porque estaba sentada, estábamos solos.

—Si esa chica fuese yo… probablemente sería la más feliz el universo —musité, mirando mi plato—, porque a pesar de todas las cosas que dicen de ti, o lo que aparentas ser, sé que eres un buen hombre, caballero, preocupado, buen alumno, con metas concretas. De verdad que estaría feliz —comenté, mirándole—. De seguro que ella será muy feliz. Espero que esté soltera.

—Gracias por tus palabras. Ron tiene a una hermosa mujer a su lado. Si yo fuese él, tendría un poco de cuidado —dijo riéndose. Me ruboricé, pero le seguí su juego.

Entre nuestras risas escuché una similar. Miré disimuladamente hacia los lados y no vi a nadie conocido. Pero me fijé en el vidrio polarizado, y vi a una chica rubia, acompañada de un pelirrojo, aprovechando el semáforo para ir a la otra cuadra.

—¿Hay alguien conocido al otro lado?

—Mi mamá, creo que la escuché…

—¡Vamos a saludarla entonces!

—¡No! Será mejor que me vaya, Oliver.

—Te voy a dejar…

—No, ya has hecho mucho por mí el día de hoy. Te agradezco por todo, de verdad. Pero prefiero salir ahora, e ir a buscarla, así aprovecho de marcharme con ella.

—Puedo acompañarte.

—No es necesario —nunca creí que querría sacarme a Oliver de encima.

—Nos vemos, Hermione —respondió, resignado.

—Gracias, y disculpa por irme tan aprisa.

—No creas que te librarás así de mí, te cobraré por la cena —tomé mi bolso y salí con paso apresurado hacia fuera.

Esperé pasar el restaurant para tratar de correr lo más rápido que podía con mi ropa. Malditos tacos.

Si seguía el camino que ambos habían tomado, podrían estar quizás en la plaza. La noche y su brisa ya estaban instaladas en la ciudad. Sentí frio cuando me detuve a descansar. No era buena haciendo deportes, respiraba como si no hubiese un mañana.

Me senté en uno de los bancos de la plaza, bajo un farol y esperé a que me recompusiera. Adiós peinado, adiós maquillaje. Adiós a la Hermione bonita.

—Se tienen que haber ido a otro sitio… o quizás fue mi imaginación —mi respiración volvió a la normalidad y retomé el camino.

Y al doblar por el sendero de árboles, me los encontré de frente.

Quise pronunciar su nombre. Quería hacerlo con todas mi fuerzas, pero no podía. No podía articular palabra alguna. Mi lengua estaba muerta, mis ojos se dedicaban a pestañear más rápido de lo común, y solo atiné a tratar de arreglar mi cabello.

Podía sentir como Ron me devoraba con la mirada. No era capaz de mirar a ambos, me sentía tan invasora, tan extraña, tan fuera de lugar. Y no sabía por qué, _pero dolía tanto…_

—_Hermione_ —Ron pronunció mi nombre. Instantáneamente le vi a los ojos. Tratábamos de comunicarnos, pero no podíamos.

—Creo que llegó la hora de despedirnos, Ron —habló Lavender, arreglándose la chaqueta—. Gracias por acompañarme el día de hoy, hablamos —agregó. Me observó y pronuncio un débil adiós.

Los dos seguimos mirándonos, como si no tuviésemos lengua para hablar.

—Debes tener frío —dijo, sacándose su chaqueta y colocándomela sobre mi espalda.

—¿Estuviste todo el día con ella?

—Sí —contestó, sin dejar de observarme—. Tú estuviste con Oliver.

—Porque tú lo planeaste de esa forma.

—Creí que te gustaría.

—¡Tendrías que habérmelo dicho!

—¡No habría sido una sorpresa!

—¡No es excusa para haberte distanciado de mí durante toda la semana!

—¡No me distancié de ti!

—¡Sí lo hiciste!

—¡No!

—¡Si! —grité más fuerte. Respiraba con fuerza, cerré los ojos para calmarme.

—Estás hermosa —comentó luego de un silencio.

—Gracias —respondí burlona. No dejaría que Ron se riera de mí.

—Es la verdad —insistió, acercándose a mí. Di un paso hacia atrás, pero solo ahí sentí el dolor de mis pies, al haber corrido. Él de inmediato acortó la distancia y me estrechó entre sus brazos. Me apoyó en el banco más cercano y no dejó de observarme por ningún momento. Ahí estaba de nuevo, jugando con mi corazón, con mi estabilidad mental—. Sí que estás bella, hoy luces como tú —comentó. Tomó uno de mis rizos mal formados y lo dejó detrás de mi oreja. Su mano tibia recorriendo parte de mi mejilla me sobresaltó—. A veces dudo de tu inteligencia, no sé cuál es tu afán de exponerte tanto al clima —agregó, mientras me abrazaba contra su cuerpo—. Perdóname… no pensé que te molestaría tanto mi sorpresa. Creí que la estaba haciendo de oro, pero la jodí.

—Era nuestro día —murmuré tontamente—. Te esperé durante toda la semana.

—Fui un imbécil, perdóname —repitió, sin dejar de abrazarme. A este punto mis manos le recorrían su baja espalda, respondiéndole su muestra de cariño.

—Sí que lo fuiste —opiné, inhalando el aroma que se desprendía de su pecho.

—¿Te divertiste en la exposición?

—Me habría divertido más si hubiese ido contigo —respondí, con total afirmación. El corazón de Ron bombeaba con más fuerza en su pecho. Aquella melodía la repitió casi inmediatamente mi corazón —. Ganaste la apuesta, el cuadro de gumiho sí existe —agregué, mirándole.

Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja. Me daba a entender que era la mejor noticia que había recibido en el día.

—No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero fue hermoso —seguí hablando. Iba a sacar el dibujo, pero Ron tomó mi mentón, y llevó mi boca a la suya y me besó.

Nos besamos.

Y cada vez, era de una forma distinta.

Cada vez, se sentía mejor.

Mis pies se doblegaban ante la falta de fuerza, me sentía débil en sus brazos, pero sabía que no caería, él me mantendría junto a su cuerpo, mientras nuestros labios se cambiaban de posición, para sentirse aún más unidos.

Necesitaba respirar, pero no quería hacerlo, no quería cortar con la magia del momento. Todo lo malo desaparecía, me olvidaba del diario vivir, de la hora, del lugar, de quien pudiera estar viéndonos, porque solo existíamos nosotros.

Cortamos el beso juntos porque ya no podíamos seguir con él, y apoyamos nuestras frentes. Por alguna extraña razón, no podía mirarle, era como si por cada beso, por cada cercanía, me enterraba más a su presencia.

—Te acuerdas… que… aquella vez en tu casa… ¿hicimos una apuesta? —habló entrecortadamente.

—Hum… el que ganaba, tenía derecho de pedir un deseo —Ron se distanció un poco de mí y no dejó de observarme—. ¿Qué deseas?

—Deseo que te olvides de Oliver.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

Hola mis niñas lindas. Aquí vengo a traerles un nuevo capítulo, creo que el último de las vacaciones (acá en Chile estamos de vacaciones ^^, bueno estábamos xd).

Gracias pos sus comentarios, no saben lo mucho que me animan! Y espero que esta actualización haya sido de su agrado. La información que dice la señora expositora NO LA ESCRIBÍ YO, por eso está en cursiva, es la traducción de una chica que participa en un blog de cultura asiática,** Si es destino**, se llama el blog, si desean visitarlo.

Siempre escribo con música, y pensé en crear un playlist en YouTube con las canciones más… típicas? Del capítulo de hoy. (1 de cada 50 canciones que escucho, es en español xd, así que escasamente me verán recomendando algo en mi lengua materna xd) estoy escribiendo rápidamente lo de aquí aajo, pueto que son pasadas las cinco de la mañana, y tengo algo de sueño, así que nos leemos.

¿Opiniones? ¿Dudas? ¿Tomates? (igual me gustan xd jajajajaja) espero sus adorados comentarios :3


	12. Confesiones

_Cortamos el beso juntos porque ya no podíamos seguir con él, y apoyamos nuestras frentes. Por alguna extraña razón, no podía mirarle, era como si por cada beso, por cada cercanía, me enterraba más a su presencia._

—_Te acuerdas… que… aquella vez en tu casa… ¿hicimos una apuesta? —habló entrecortadamente._

—_Hum… el que ganaba, tenía derecho de pedir un deseo —Ron se distanció un poco de mí y no dejó de observarme—. ¿Qué deseas?_

—_Deseo que te olvides de Oliver._

* * *

><p>Toda la música con la cual escribí este capítulo, se encuentra decorando mi Tumblr. Puedes dejarlo abierto y leer mientras tanto :') nekiiito . tumblr . com<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XI Facebook<strong>

**Confesiones**

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

Aquellas palabras salieron de mi boca como si mantenerlas dentro me estuviese quemando. Apenas dichas, sentí como el aire frío entraba por mi garganta, y despejaba la tibieza que dormía en mi estómago, disipando ese calor por todo mi cuerpo. Pero bastaron unos segundos, un par de segundos para que el frío absorbiera cada vena cada arteria de mi cuerpo, porque en dos, tres segundos, mi cerebro analizaba lo que mi corazón había gritado por medio de un susurro. _Olvídate de él, olvídate de él…_

Hermione me observaba algo confusa, escudaba sus ojos por medio de pestañeadas permanentes, algo notorias. De a poco sus mejillas adquirían el color de la vergüenza, el color de la vivacidad.

—¿Por qué quieres que me olvide de él? _—_preguntó. Era ella quien en este preciso instante, no dejaba de mirarme. Hubiese deseado por un momento que dejara de hacerlo. Toda la fortaleza de hacía unos momentos con suerte me mantenía de pie. Sus ojos se iluminaban con el farol del parque, su cabello se matizaba entre el castaño claro y un clásico dorado… Hermione adquiría una belleza nueva, no importase el tiempo que la pasase observando, siempre encontraba algo mejor en su persona.

—Porque no te conviene, y quiero que seas feliz —respondí. Hermione era inteligente, ella sabía que no le decía la verdad. Bajó su mirada y se quedó pendiente de sus zapatos. Suspiró con decepción y se sacudió los brazos por el frío.

—Desde hace un tiempo dices lo mismo; que no me conviene, que debería buscar a alguien mejor, y también te he dicho que estoy aprendiendo a ver ciertas cosas, pero tú tampoco eres claro con lo que deseas —dijo, con algo de furia—. ¡Fue tu idea que me juntase con Oliver! —gritó, saliendo de sus casillas—, y tienes el descaro de pedirme que me olvide de él. No puedo entender, si la única razón que me das, es que 'no me conviene'

—Creo que esto se está saliendo de control —interrumpí. Hermione se tragó su nuevo discurso, cargado de energía y me miró nuevamente—. Creo que el plan… no está resultando.

—A qué te refieres con que… no está funcionando.

—No necesitas que te lo explique, ¿o sí?

—Deberías, porque me confundes.

—¿Quieres que te diga todo? ¿Ahora? ¿Aquí? —dejamos que la brisa hablase por nosotros. En menos de diez minutos, nos habíamos enojado, arreglado, besado y vuelto a enojar.

—Si es lo que estoy pensando… prefiero esperar un poco más. Me da miedo.

—Cuánto.

—No lo sé, un poco más, hasta que tú —hizo una breve pausa— y yo… nos enfoquemos en lo que pensamos en un comienzo.

Pude ver en sus ojos que no estaba tranquila.

Yo tampoco lo estaba. Podría evitarme el mantener oculto mis sentimientos, no es que no estuviese seguros de ellos, pero no podía comparar prácticamente toda mi vida amorosa compartida con una sola mujer, y que ahora mi corazón estuviese sintiendo tantas cosas por una chica que si bien era cierto, la conocía de hace años, era cercana a mí en este breve tiempo. Sentía que por cada paso que daba retrocedía dos. Los tiempos se me confundían… si parecía que desde años atrás había compartido estas emociones por Hermione, pero no.

—Aún… aún estamos a tiempo de disfrutar de nuestra primera cita —comenté. Hermione no respondió—. ¿Estás enojada?

—Estoy cansada.

—Y eso que saliste recién a las cuatro de la tarde de tu casa. Yo estoy de temprano en el centro y ni siquiera me quejo.

—¿Con Lavender?

—¿Celosa?

—Te hice una pregunta.

—Sí. Estuve casi todo el día con ella. Desde la mañana. Conversamos, almorzamos juntos, incluso fuimos al cine.

—Al menos… ¿la pasaste bien?

—¿Ah?

—Que si la pasaste bien… me imagino que igual extrañabas estar con ella, ¿no?

—Te mentiría si te dijese que la pasé mal… o bien —agregué. Lo último pareció alegrarle un poco. Sonrió tan solo por un segundo y luego volvió a su seriedad—. No puedo ser ajeno a Lavender. Independiente de que no seamos pareja, y de que mis intenciones en un principio eran recuperarla a como dé lugar. Verla durante esta última semana me ha servido para aclararme.

—¿Te juntaste con ella durante la semana?

—Nos vimos en la universidad y me invitó a almorzar. Me agrada saber que tienes celos.

—No son celos. Deseo cubrir mi reputación. No quiero que hablen cosas malas de mí.

—Lo sé, lo sé, no tienes por qué temer. Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta.

—Te dije que estoy cansada —le creí. Su rostro denotaba lo que decía.

—Entonces vamos a mi casa.

—Después se me hará muy tarde para regresar a la mía.

—No tengo problemas en llevarte. Vamos —le ofrecí mi mano. Tardó en responder a la invitación, y con algo de duda entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Fue el choque de nuestros tactos el que me hizo desear tenerla nuevamente entre mis brazos, pero me contuve y salimos del parque, en dirección al estacionamiento del vehículo.

Caminábamos en silencio. No es que no tuviésemos tema de conversación. De hecho podría estar hablando con ella de muchas cosas, pero sentía que comunicábamos muchas otras de esta manera; acompañados, pero sin palabras, solo tomados de nuestras manos.

Pasamos por el frente del centro cultural. Ya casi no había presencia de público, y por medio de los ventanales se podía apreciar el ajetreo de los expositores.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo fue que ocurrió lo de Gumiho —preguntó. Se había demorado mucho.

—¿Te cuento la verdad? —solo asintió. Seguimos caminando—. Me arrepentí de la sorpresa que quise darte, así que traté de llegar antes de que te encontrases con Oliver, para que vinieses conmigo.

—¿Eso es verdad?

—Sí. Mi nuevo plan era ir a buscarte, y pedirte que esperaras un momento por mí. Despacharía a Lavender porque aunque no lo creas, hoy la acompañé como amigo a hacer unos trámites y a cambio me llevó a almorzar y bueno, el cine no estaba planificado y… ya, volviendo al punto principal, quería que pasáramos nuestro día, como se suponía que debía ser.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me fuiste a buscar? Yo te habría esperado —agregó, con tono infantil.

—Llegué muy tarde, Oliver ya estaba contigo, y no sabía que me deseabas tanto —comenté con algo de risa. Hermione rodó los ojos y esperó a que siguiese hablando—. Me sentí sumamente mal, ahí me di cuenta de que lo que había hecho había sido realmente tonto. Entonces vi el centro cultural, y quise comprobar si existía el cuadro de la Gumiho. Obviamente no pude entrar, no tenía entradas, y maldecí mi estupidez por segunda vez. Entonces vi a un par de promotoras, muy buenas mozas, y me dieron un afiche de Mc Donalds. Les pregunté si tenían un lápiz o algo por el estilo, y dibujé el cuadro atrás del afiche, en toda la parte blanca. Sé que no soy el mejor dibujante del mundo, pero tienes que asumir que ese cuadro quedó hermoso —me auto alagué y eso pareció causarle risa. Pude ver como buscaba con su otra mano el afiche, que de seguro lo tenía guardado en su bolso.

—¿Y cómo entraste?

—No fue necesario. Estaba viendo mi obra de arte, cuando una mujer se acercó a preguntar si eso era una mala copia de un supuesto cuadro de Gumiho —Hermione estalló en risas, al punto que dejó mi mano para cubrir su rostro. Dejó de caminar y cuando se relajó volvió a tomarla con naturalidad. Aquel gesto me encantó—. Le conté más menos mi situación, y asumió que se encontraría contigo abajo, porque más que mal, ibas a comprobar si era verdad o no lo del cuadro. Supe en ese instante que el cuadro no existía, que era historia netamente de un_ dorama_, pero que la historia de las Gumihos uno las podría traer a la vida real, así como lo estaba haciendo en ese instante.

—Si hubiésemos venido juntos no habríamos encontrado 'el cuadro', y yo habría ganado la apuesta.

—¿Qué hubieses deseado? —quise saber inmediatamente. Hermione miró hacia atrás y sonrío. Dijo algo que no pude escuchar, porque pasó un camión, provocando un fuerte estruendo—. ¿Qué cosa?

—Lo siento, no lo diré dos veces —respondió segura. Le tomé de la cintura y ella dio un pequeño saltito. Ya estábamos pronto de llegar al estacionamiento y el resto de camino que nos faltaba nos la fuimos jugando. El ambiente entre nosotros volvía a inundarse de tranquilidad y confianza. Apenas nos subimos a mi auto, Hermione se sacó sus zapatos y acariciaba los dedos de sus pies.

—Puedes ocupar un par de zapatillas de Ginny.

—Es lo que estaba pensando… —sintonizó una emisora radial, y fueron las canciones que nos acompañaron en el trayecto.

Llegamos al estacionamiento de los departamentos y le dije que esperase en el asiento del auto. Salí del vehículo y le abrí la puerta. Sorpresivamente la tomé entre mis brazos.

—¡Qué haces!

—Cómo que qué hago, ¡te estoy cargando!

—¡Bájame!

—Estás loca, te has estado masajeando tus pies todo el viaje, y antes me recriminabas que con suerte podías caminar. Te llevaré hasta nuestro piso —Hermione protestó, pero no pudo hacer mucho por culpa de su ropa. Si se movía mucho, dejaría a la vista ciertas cosas que asumía, no quería que viese.

Me sorprendió el llegar a casa y no encontrar a Ginny. Se suponía que estaría aquí. El departamento era realmente solitario y aburrido sin mi pequeña y odiosa hermana.

—¿Habrá salido con Harry? —dijo Hermione, mientras yo encendía la luz de la habitación central. Mi hermana había dejado una nota en el refrigerador.

—"_Me quedaré en casa de Harry, agarró una gripe que lo tiene muy mal, y seré su enfermera"_

—Sí claro, una gripe… lo que tienen ambos es una calentura imparable —acusé para mí mismo.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No, nada importante. Ponte cómoda. Ginny no llegará, así que estamos solos.

—Ah… ¿prefieres descansar? Aún estoy a tiempo de tomar una locomoción e irme a mi casa.

—Estás loca, acabas de llegar y… no quiero quedarme solo.

—Puedo… ¿puedo ocupar el baño?

—Pasa, estás en tu casa —ella asintió, agarró su bolsito y se metió ahí. De pronto, una especie de nerviosismo comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, y un montón de ideas desenfrenadas comenzaron a surgir en mi cabeza—. _Contrólate, mierda. Contrólate._

Abrí y cerré reiteradas veces el refrigerador. Era como si tratase de concentrarme en algo, y eso era lo único que mi cuerpo podía hacer. Miraba la hora del reloj, pero no ponía atención. En el living, y producto del silencio nocturno, pude escuchar el vibrar de un celular. Toqué mi bolsillo y ahí tenía mi móvil.

—¿Hermione? ¿Tienes tu celular?

—Creo que no, parece que se quedó en el sillón. ¿Alguien llama? —contestó desde el baño.

—Creo que sí. Iré a ver —salté hasta la otra habitación—. ¡Es tu madre! Le contestaré. ¿Aló?

—_¿Ron?_

—El mismo… ¿cómo está una de las mujeres más bellas de la ciudad?

—_¿De la ciudad solamente?_ —preguntó, siguiéndome el juego.

—Qué iluso, ¡del mundo entero!

—_Muy bien, me imagino que Hermione y tú la han pasado bien durante la tarde, ¿cierto? ¿Ella está por ahí?_

—Ahora está en el baño.

—_Podré contarte entonces lo feliz que estaba de verte hoy, se probó un montón de prendas para ver cuál le quedaba mejor, y optó por la que combinara con tus ojos. Creo que le encantan _—las confesiones de la madre de Hermione, de alguna u otra forma, me provocaban una sorpresiva alegría.

—Está hermosa, como siempre. ¿Es muy urgente su llamado?

—_Quería preguntarle si se podía quedar en casa de Ginny,… mi marido y yo tenemos una cirugía de emergencia y debemos de atenderla dentro de unos minutos, y creemos que no alcanzaremos a regresar esta noche a casa. No me gusta cuando Hermione se queda sola, siempre me preocupo, sobre todo si hoy hay partido en el estadio que está cerca de nuestro vecindario. No todos los hinchas son fieles al fútbol, muchos causan destrozos y… y si mi marido se entera que te digo a ti que le acompañes, probablemente te dejaría estéril _—ante su divertida conclusión solo reí nervioso—. _Pero si Ginny no está en casa, ¿la puedes regresar?_

—No se preocupe, Sra. Granger, mi hermana está en su dormitorio, Hermione siempre es bien recibida en este lugar. ¿Le digo que le llame cuando salga del baño?

—_No es necesario, ya hablé contigo, gracias Ron, y cuida a las mujeres_.

—Lo haré, que le vaya bien en el trabajo —me sentí mal por mentirle, pero necesitaba de este momento con Hermione, para no sé, conversar, solo estar con ella. Eso era lo que necesitaba; poder recompensar el día, nuestro día, que no habíamos compartido como tal.

—¿Qué quería mi mamá?

—Me pidió que te cuidase.

—¿Quiere que me vayas a dejar?

—No, me pidió que te quedases aquí.

—¿Está loca?

—Dice que trabajarán hasta tarde con tu papá, y le preocupa los delincuentes que pueden rondar tu vecindario, por el partido de fútbol y todo ese show.

—Había olvidado completamente ese detalle… ¿pero le dijiste que Ginny no está en casa? —negué con mi cabeza, y luego alcé mis cejas de forma sugestiva para que su rostro algo desenfocado se traumatizara otro poco más—. ¡Ron! Le mentiste a mi mamá, y ella que te quiere tanto.

—Me siento culpable por eso. Pero por ninguna otra cosa más. No haré nada contigo. Nada de lo que no desees hacer —le vi preocupada, así que decidí dejar el juego de seducción. Hermione era muy niña en muchas cosas en cuanto a relaciones—. No te haré daño, Hermione, sabes que no lo haría jamás. Puedes dormir en el cuarto de Ginny, yo me quedaré en mi habitación —asintió y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio de mi hermana.

Le vi desaparecer por la puerta y me adentré a la cocina. Me preparé algo ligero pero contundente. Tenía un poco de frío y hambre, así que lo mejor sería una buena dosis de fideos chinos. No era lo mejor del mundo, pero se cocinaban rápido y mientras los comías, tu rostro se llenaba del vapor, y eso, según mi hermana, era bueno para la piel.

Comí en silencio. No es que me gustara permanecer en ese estado, pero quería estar atento a cualquier ruido que proviniese del cuarto de mi hermana. Al parecer, Hermione se había quedado dormida, porque no podía escuchar sonido alguno, ni siquiera las teclas del notebook o algo por el estilo. Tenía mucha curiosidad de saber qué es lo que se encontraba haciendo, pero si me introducía a la habitación sin algún plan, lo más probable es que me sacarían a patadas.

Fui a buscar las películas que tenía en mi pieza. De seguro que alguna le gustaría. Le ofrecería compartir un momento grato conmigo, comentar una cinta cinematográfica, mientras comíamos palomitas de maíz caseras. Seleccioné varias, las dejé todas juntas en la mesa de la cocina, mientras metía dentro del microondas las palomitas. Aproveché de lavar los utensilios que había ocupado cuando comí ramen. La campanilla del electrodoméstico sonó, me quemé las manos al sacar el pocillo y volaron un par hasta el piso. Las tapé con un mantel y me quedé un momento tras la puerta de la habitación.

Golpeé suavemente la madera, pero no recibí respuesta. La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que asomé mi cabeza para ver qué hacía.

Hermione estaba durmiendo encima de las tapas de la cama, enrollada cual oruga. El piso alfombrado me permitió caminar sin cuidado por la habitación. Abrí el ropero y saqué una frazada para taparla. Sus brazos estaban algo helados.

Estaba completamente dormida, si hasta podía escuchar un débil ronquido que provenía de su garganta. Le quité unos cuantos cabellos que tapaban la visión de su rostro, y me quedé como bobo cuidándole su sueño. No sé cuántos minutos transcurrieron, pero me llené de paz, mientras le observaba respirar pausadamente, con su boca entreabierta, invitándome a que encajara por unos instantes mis labios. Lo iba a hacer, pero el molesto ruido de las notificaciones de Facebook me interrumpió.

Observé el notebook de mi hermana, estaba encendido. Fui hasta el escritorio y pude ver que Hermione había iniciado su sesión en Facebook. Le había llegado un mensaje privado.

La curiosidad mató al gato, pero como yo no era ningún felino, apreté el ícono y me sorprendí al ver que era una conversación con Oliver. No lo pensé dos veces, y decidí ver el historial.

Era la primera vez que conversaban, y ella misma había iniciado la interacción:

"_Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado el día de hoy. De verdad que quería ir a la exposición. Pero nunca más, por favor, nunca más, me digas mentiras respecto a Ron. Si él estaba con Lavender, tuviste que habérmelo dicho. Entre ambos no hay secretos, y créeme que no soy celosa. Sé lo que es mío, y lo que no. Y mantendré mi promesa, algún día tendré que pagarte por la rica comida que compartimos al final. Gracias nuevamente"._

"_No tienes que agradecerme nada, Hermione. Para mí fue un gusto el poder compartir mi tarde contigo, y estoy dispuesto a compartir muchos otros días, si se da la oportunidad. Obvio que como amigos, y si todo resulta mejor, quizás como algo más. Te mentí porque temía hacerte daño, no quería que te sintieras traicionada. Quiero que seas feliz, solo eso"._

"_Soy muy feliz, no sabes cuánto… y a pesar de las cosas que ocurrieron hoy, mi día terminó muy bien. Gracias de nuevo, nos vemos en la universidad"._

"_¡Te llamaré para cobrar tu promesa!"_ —fue lo último que había escrito, y Hermione no alcanzó a leer. Quise borrar el historial, pero aquello sería invadir demasiado la privacidad de Hermione, así que solo me limité a comprobar una pequeña cosa que me tenía dando vueltas del otro día.

En su buscador de amigos escribí el nombre "Víctor". No apareció ningún sujeto con dicho nombre, así que asumí que aquel no tendría su nombre real en Facebook. Me las di de detective, y revisé la sección "ver amistad" que tiene Hermione con mi hermana. Ahí salían sus amigos en común, (que eran demasiados), y entre ellos, un tal "Viktor Krum". Vi su perfil, sus fotografías, las cosas que escribía… un tipo común y corriente, a mi juicio. No estaba soltero, mantenía una relación con una joven.

Escuché a Hermione voltearse en la cama, así que volví a su 'Inicio', cerré el notebook y salí inmediatamente de la habitación.

—Ginny te está pegando lo copuchento, Ron —me dije al sentirme seguro. Corrí las cortinas del living. A pesar de que las ventanas estaban cerradas, podía darme cuenta de cómo el viento trataba de entrar a la habitación. Estornudé.

Encendí la luz de la lámpara de mesa y apagué la central. Me estiré en el sillón y esperé a que me diera sueño, para poder marcharme a mi habitación. Pero cerré mis ojos, y no supe de mí, quizás hasta qué hora.

.

Desperté con algo de tos, con la necesidad de abrigarme un poco más. Ahí caí en cuenta de que estaba cubierto por la misma frazada que le había dado a Hermione, mientras dormía. Abrí mis ojos con lentitud. Aún era de noche, podía ver el cielo oscuro, y la lámpara seguía encendida. En la mesa central, había un pocillo con agua.

—_¡Qué bueno que despertaste!_ —susurró con alegría. De inmediato posó su mano en mi frente. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo completamente y me sacudí—. Aun no te baja toda la fiebre.

—¿Fiebre? ¿Estoy enfermo?

—Eres un idiota, Ron Weasley. ¿Cómo se te ocurre quedarte dormido en el sofá que está al lado de la ventana en pleno invierno? ¡Y ni siquiera abrigado! —a medida que despertaba iba recibiendo de forma no tan gustosa los malestares. Mi garganta picaba, la cabeza me dolía, al igual que mi cuello. Y el frío, el maldito frío.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Alrededor de las tres de la mañana.

—¿A qué hora despertarte?

—Da lo mismo. Ven, te llevaré a tu habitación. Ayúdame —Hermione me ofreció sus manos para que me pudiese levantar. Mi cuerpo estaba completamente 'cortado'. Apenas me puse de pie perdí algo de estabilidad, y Hermione quedó bajo mi cuerpo y el respaldar del otro sillón.

—Creo que me gusta estar enfermo —opiné. Ella parpadeó reiteradas veces, balbuceó algo que no pude entender del todo y colocó mi brazo detrás de su espalda, para ayudarme a caminar. No estaba tan mal, recién me estaba enfermando así que todo esto era más por alharaquiento que otra cosa, pero ser atendido por Hermione… cielos, era maravilloso.

Caminamos hasta mi cama, y me lancé dramáticamente, llevándomela conmigo. Me quejé y ella se quedó quieta. Podía escuchar como latía su corazón, mientras me iba colocando sobre ella para incorporarme. Los cabellos de Hermione estaban revueltos en toda mi cama, respiraba con su boca entreabierta. Maldición, tenía unas ganas enormes de besarla ahí mismo. Me acerqué demasiado a ella, y escondí mi nariz en su cabello. No sé si era por la fiebre, pero sentía que todo mi cuerpo quemaba.

—Estás… ¿estás bien? —consultaba, debajo de mí.

—No, no lo estoy —contesté, con algo de incertidumbre. Hermione se escurrió debajo de mi cuerpo y me ayudó a acostarme bajo mis frazadas. Me acomodó las almohadas, para que quedase sentado, me susurró un 'ya vengo' y volvió enseguida, cargando el pocillo con agua y un paño que tenía mojado. Con cuidado iba posando aquel objeto en mi frente, para bajar la fiebre.

—Busqué alguna medicina para darte, pero no encontré nada en el botiquín del baño.

—La única medicina que necesito eres tú.

—Estoy hablando en serio.

—¿Crees que yo no? —repliqué. No me gustaba cuando Hermione dudaba de las cosas que yo le decía. Sí, era consciente que muchas veces se las dije con el toque de juego y gracia, pero nuestra relación había evolucionado, no todas las cosas que le decía eran porque sí, había un trasfondo que necesitaba ser creíble, y sus dudas me afectaban.

—No sé… me desconciertas. Y desde hace un tiempo lo haces con mayor regularidad —confesó, agachando la mirada.

—Tienes que confiar en mí. Yo soy tuyo —ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tú no eres mío.

—¿Por eso le dijiste a Oliver que no sentías celos al saber que estaba con Lavender?

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó asombrada— ¡Leíste la conversación que tenía con Oliver! —inquirió de inmediato.

—Entre ambos no hay secretos… así que tarde o temprano me lo habrías dicho. Mi intención no era husmear tus cosas, solo… sucedió. Perdóname —confesé.

—No le contestaste nada pesado, ¿cierto? —quiso saber.

—Me habría encantado el refregarle que estabas conmigo, en mi casa, los dos solos… pero no. No hice nada —ella suspiró de forma pesada y se relajó, volviendo a colocar el paño en mi frente.

—Gracias —me dijo, repitiendo lo que había realizado anteriormente.

—Confío en tu inteligencia. Ella te hará olvidar a ese sujeto. No te conviene —permanecimos en silencio. A ratos me sentía un poco débil.

—Por qué… ¿por qué terminaron? —soltó de pronto—. Siempre ha sido mi interrogante. Ustedes de verdad que hacen una linda pareja… ¿por qué? —esperó a que le contestase. Supongo que había llegado el momento de hablar ciertas cosas con mi novia—. Si no me quieres decir no hay problema. Sé que es algo personal… y a ti no te gusta hablar de eso…

—Creo que siempre necesité sentirme abrumado. No fui consciente que poseo una afición a la tristeza.

—¿Emociones fuertes? —adivinó. Solo asentí.

—Me perturba la tranquilidad, me asfixia. No sé… no sirvo para estar tranquilo. Lavender fue mi primera novia, y solo con los años pude darme cuenta que los momentos de paz, siempre eran boicoteados por mí.

—¿No disfrutabas de tu relación? Creí que eras el que estaba más enamorado.

—No, me refiero a que antes todo era mejor. El pasado siempre es mejor. Pero a medida que fuimos creciendo, juntos, nos volvimos más dependientes el uno del otro. Ella comenzó a inundar mi espacio, y yo el de ella —narré—, y con el tiempo comprobé que no me gustaba eso.

—Pensé que te gustaba. Siempre te vi acompañado de Lavender en la universidad. Y las veces que iba a tu casa y no estabas en ella, era porque estabas con tu novia.

—El problema de Lavender fue su inseguridad. Ella se sentía perturbada si no me encontraba a su lado, y a mí siempre me gustó tener mi espacio, mi grupo de amigos, mi momento de intimidad personal, como quieran llamarlo los psicólogos… todas estas cosas eran nuevas para nosotros, pero podía comprenderlas de mejor forma, producto de las experiencias que nos contaban nuestros hermanos mayores.

—¿Y nunca le dijiste esas cosas?

—No quería que entristeciera. Me partía el corazón verla triste, y sea como sea, la amaba, al rato se me olvidaba todo lo que pensaba y me quedaba todo el día a su lado. Otro factor que nos cobró la cuenta fue nuestro grupo de amigos. Verlos a ellos era verla a ella también. Y agradezco en parte que yo no fui del agrado de sus otras amigas, y ella de Harry y Ginny. Sino, habría sido muchísimo peor. Habríamos terminado conviviendo quizás.

—Pero imagino que ella también trató de hacer cambios en ti. Si las cosas no resultaron… fue porque ambos trataron quizás de imponerse cosas, y no contarse otras.

—Sentía que me educaba —conté, con risas—. Estaba pendiente de mis estudios, y me sentía un tanto domesticado. Ella dejó de juntarse con sus amigos por pasar tardes enteras conmigo, a veces haciendo nada. Y ahí comenzaron los problemas más grandes, cuando dependía completamente de mí, y yo de ella. Cuando nos volvimos dependientes y nos olvidamos de nuestros momentos a solas. Nunca hubo infidelidad por parte mía, y pongo mis manos al fuego que ella tampoco me engañó. Después los papeles se invirtieron. Ella deseó su libertad, y yo se la negaba injustamente.

—Sería una lástima que las cosas no volvieran a la normalidad con Lavender —opinó seria.

—Te equivocas, Hermione. Las cosas cambiaron. Cambiaron desde hace mucho tiempo, quizás hace un par de años atrás, pero nunca me di cuenta, hasta que comencé a ser más cercano a ti. Contigo… las cosas son totalmente distintas. No me siento atado, y siento que tú no me atas tampoco a ti.

—Eso es porque no somos novios… reales. Esto es un juego.

—Un juego que te dije, ya nos está pasando la cuenta.

—Quedamos en que hablaríamos de esto después.

—¿Por qué hablarlo después, si siento que todas mis dudas se disiparon? —nos quedamos callados. La conversación había tomado matices más serios—. Hermione… —murmuré su nombre con sumo cuidado. Estaba a punto de realizar un vómito verbal, y no sabía si sería bien recibido o no—. Simplemente… enséñame a amar otra vez, a fijarme en el mundo que existe detrás de tu mirada, entendernos y respetar nuestros momentos juntos como separados. Tratemos de superar los obstáculos, como si fuésemos a vivir toda la vida juntos. ¿No te llama la atención el querer imaginar tu vida junto a la mía? ¿Has pensado en lo que sucederá con nosotros cuando dejemos esta estúpida pero hermosa idea de mi hermana? Puede que terminemos con esta farsa, nos dejaremos de ver, y de vez en cuando nos toparemos en la universidad, caminando por los mismos pasillos, pero con direcciones totalmente distintas. Nuestros cuerpos Hermione, aunque ya no estemos juntos se van a reconocer, se van a buscar... —no aguanté más, y la arrastré a mi cuerpo. Le abracé y busqué sus labios. Lo único que deseaba era besarla. Besarla hasta no poder respirar. Y sentí que volvía a nacer, cuando sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello, y su boca recibía gustosa la mía. Todo cobraba sentido otra vez. Era como haber estado buscando el camino hacía mucho tiempo y por fin aparecía la clave para continuar. A la mierda todo el malestar que sentía, estaba junto a Hermione, la tenía entre mis brazos, recorriendo su espalda, estrechándola contra mi cuerpo. Era en verdad mi medicina.

Me atreví a besar su mentón, y a bajar lentamente por su cuello. Eran nuevos horizontes, nuevas sensaciones, pero Hermione se detuvo de inmediato. Respirando entrecortadamente.

—No puedo… no puedo —repitió con culpa. No se alejó de mí. No se lo permití.

—Tranquila… mi intención no era angustiarte —le susurré, atrayéndola otra vez a mí, pero de forma protectora. La acuné entre mis brazos, dejando besos repartidos en su cabello.

—No quiero ser la otra… otra vez —soltó con pena, guardando un silencio que me conmovió.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Yo… realmente me enamoré de Víktor. Al punto de querer hacer muchas cosas por él. Irme a su ciudad, buscarlo, darle todo lo que podía ofrecerle con mis infantilismos, con mis defectos… de verdad que lo amaba, pero él tenía a otra persona y nunca me lo dijo. Él nunca fue completamente mío… y a pesar de haberlo olvidado, a pesar de aprender a solventar el dolor, a crecer y madurar luego de la primera decepción amorosa, nunca me ha dejado completamente libre. Luego conocí a Oliver. Él es todo lo que Víktor me ocultó, de alguna forma u otra le sentí más sincero, y no puedo reprocharle nada, porque él no me pertenece. Sé que es una obsesión, sé que no es amor y todo esto me destruye por dentro —confesó, respirando agitadamente—. No te comparo con ninguno de ellos dos, porque eres incomparable. Realmente incomparable. Eres una estrella que nunca se subió al cielo a brillar, porque siempre deseó acompañar a quienes le necesitaban en la tierra. Eres una persona tan maravillosa, que enamorarme de ti me provoca un miedo horrible… el fantasma de Lavender es muy fuerte para mí, aún no soy lo suficientemente valiente como para reclamarte, soy lo más inexperta que hay, no tengo nada que ofrecerte, yo… —volví a abrazarla. ¿Cómo mierda podría seguir en esta farsa? Todo lo que había salido de nuestras bocas, de nuestros corazones, era una verdad que no podía ser encarcelada en algo tan falso como un plan premeditado, difundido de forma farandulera en Facebook..

Le observé otra vez. Ella tenía sus ojos brillantes. Aquel par de ojos iluminaban todo nuestro alrededor. Hermione Granger era sin lugar a dudas la mujer que deseé por mucho tiempo, y nunca lo había podido comprender, porque trataba de encasillar en un mundo cuerdo. Besé sus párpados, su nariz. Besé la comisura de sus labios, y volví a robarle un par de besos que fueron contestados con afecto.

—Ahora lo único que me basta es mirarte. Con solo mirarte sé que esto no es una farsa, esto es real —Hermione sonrió y se acurrucó en mi pecho.

Creo que ya estaba curado de toda enfermedad.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora.<strong>

Lamento en el alma la ausencia. Quería aprovechar el máximo de mis vacaciones para traerles más actualizaciones, pero ¡chan—chan! Recibí una llamada telefónica de un profesor de mi universidad, ¡ofreciéndome trabajo en esta! *—* estuve a cargo durante las dos últimas semanas de cinco cursos, comprendidos por las carreras de Kinesiología, enfermería y obstetricia. No sé cómo, pero realicé 35 clases en siete días… así que me volví casi, un poco loca. Ayer comencé con mis últimas otras dos semanas de clases en la universidad, y ya en abril me inundo en mi última práctica. ¡Perdónenme las ausencias! Les juro por mis animales y mis guitarras que no son adrede :c

Les comunico también que Facebook ya está llegando a su clímax, no sé si se dieron cuenta, 1313, y ya tendrán más de 'askjdhfkjhjkha' y 'alksjdkjhjkha' :$


	13. Diario

_Le observé otra vez. Ella tenía sus ojos brillantes. Aquel par de ojos iluminaban todo nuestro alrededor. Hermione Granger era sin lugar a dudas la mujer que deseé por mucho tiempo, y nunca lo había podido comprender, porque trataba de encasillar en un mundo cuerdo. Besé sus párpados, su nariz. Besé la comisura de sus labios, y volví a robarle un par de besos que fueron contestados con afecto._

—_Ahora lo único que me basta es mirarte. Con solo mirarte sé que esto no es una farsa, esto es real —Hermione sonrió y se acurrucó en mi pecho._

_Creo que ya estaba curado de toda enfermedad._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XII Facebook<strong>

**Diario**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

Había despertado hacía unos momentos, pero no quería abrir mis ojos.

Unos dedos largos dibujaban círculos en mi frente, y bajaban lentamente por mi mejilla, para volver a repetir el camino. No tenía ganas de enfrentarme al nuevo día, por ningún motivo, y en parte, las caricias de Ron me animaban a seguir en ese estado catártico.

En mi subconsciente se repetía una y otra vez lo que habíamos hablado.

Quizás se repetían nuestras acciones no verbales. Pero el punto era que de todas formas, ya nada era igual a antes. En realidad, cada día que pasábamos se convertía en algo totalmente distante a lo que era en un principio, esta idea descabellada.

Sentía el miedo de Ron, y él también sentía el mío, pero ambos éramos 'solteros', por así decirlo, y teníamos que aprender a dejar nuestros miedos —y personas amadas o deseadas— atrás.

Sí, si antes no sabía qué era lo que sentía, ahora ya lo vivía en su totalidad, y podía decirlo en solo una palabra: miedo.

Miedo de que esta nueva experiencia, de que este nuevo posible amor me volviese a dañar. Ni siquiera a Ginny, mi mejor amiga, le había contado lo que había ocurrido con Viktor. La relación con él me había afectado durante mucho tiempo, al punto que llegué a desear enamorarme de alguien que se mostrase tal cual era, sin mentiras, sin falsas personalidades que encandilaran a los padres, y sobre todo, a uno misma. Fue así como me ilusioné con Oliver, me idealicé toda una vida universitaria con él, porque él, por muy Don Juan que fuese, por muy malos que fuesen los comentarios de pasillo, también tenía sus cosas buenas. Era un caballero, leal —con los amigos— y siempre decía la verdad (y dicen que la verdad duele, por eso me dolía tanto mirarle, quererle, obsesionarme con él en secreto). Siempre buscaba 'eso' en los hombres. Independiente de su físico. Era su caballerosidad.

Viktor moreno, fue un caballero pero a medias, porque la mitad de lo que me decía, nunca fue verdad.

Oliver castaño era un caballero, pero sin memoria.

Y Ron pelirrojo… era un caballero, que demostraba ser eso. Sin algo que esconder, ¿o sí?

—¿Hermione? —susurró muy suave, muy cerca de mi oído—. ¿Estará teniendo pesadillas? —le escuché decir. Asumí que había dejado de mostrarle un rostro angelical mañanero, y lo había cambiado por uno más urgido, al pensar en todos esos chicos y sus distintas caballerosidades.

Decidí entonces abrir mis ojos, lentamente. Y si hubiera sabido que tendría esa vista de frente, quizás no habría perdido tanto tiempo pensando, rememorando a hombres que no valían la pena.

Dos orbes azules me observaban curiosas, esperando a que mis pestañas se dignaran a dejar en libertad mis ojos. Ron tapaba el sol con su cabeza. Era como si su cabello fuese un enorme sol, absorbía toda la luz y se veía radiante.

—Buenos días —dijo, besando con suavidad la punta de mi nariz. Fue su tacto y bajó un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo.

—Buenos días —contesté, tapándome con su frazada—, ¿hace cuánto que despertaste?

—Hace mucho —respondió, regalándome otro beso en la frente— me quitaste la cama, por si no te diste cuenta —acusó sonriendo. Ahí caí en la cuenta que estaba durmiendo en su cama. Mis mejillas me traicionaron y revelaron la culpa.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —grité algo alarmada, cubriéndome completamente. Escucha su risa de fondo, y buscó encontrarse con mis ojos otra vez. Me destapó con brusquedad y me abrazó.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan en paz —comentó, juntando su frente con la mía—. Eres increíble.

—No estaba haciendo nada, solo dormía —comenté, tratando de bajar la importancia del momento.

—Y no sabes lo hermosa que te veías, la paz que me entregabas —me acurrucó en un abrazo apretado, le respondí rodeando su ancha espalda. Podía escuchar el choque de su corazón en mi oído. Estaba tan feliz, latía a la par con el mío.

—Será mejor que me vaya, mi mamá ya debe de estar en casa.

—Estás loca si pretendes irte sin desayunar conmigo. Haz tu trabajo completo, novia. Prepárale comida a tu novio enfermo.

—¿Enfermo? Yo te veo bastante bien. Incluso estoy llegando a pensar que estuviste finiendo toda la noche.

—¿Me encuentras capaz de semejante mentira? —asentí con una sonrisa y ambos nos reímos. Me ayudó a levantarme—. Quiero que hagamos panqueques. Fui a comprar los ingredientes en la mañana. Ahora serás mi esclava, anda a la cocina.

—Amanecidos demandantes, caballero.

—Así es, ahora sírveme —arqueé una ceja y lo dejé solo en su habitación. Caminé por la salita pequeña y fui hasta la habitación de Ginny. Le pediría prestada un cambio de ropa. Abrí su armario y cuando escogí las prendas menos llamativas de ella, me percaté que su notebook seguía encendido. Me dio algo de pena que permaneciera así, así que decidí apagarlo.

Al reanudar la sesión, me pude dar cuenta que el Facebook de Ron estaba abierto, y había publicado una fotografía…

De mí…

Durmiendo…

En su cama.

Claro, muy pocos, o puede que casi ninguna persona sepa el lugar exacto en donde estoy. Pero aparecía ahí, como si fuese una princesa de algún cuento de hadas, porque me veía en una completa paz, si hasta mi cara se veía linda. Bajo la fotografía había un escrito de él.

"_Lograr salir del circulo vicioso es un paso que no todos pueden hacer. No siempre se consigue a la primera. Se pierden demasiadas batallas, y de a poco se van obteniendo las victorias. Desde hace un tiempo, puede que poco para algunos, pero demasiado para nosotros, comencé a experimentar algo que a ciencia cierta, no podía entender. Me cuestioné muchas veces, y no era capaz de entender que la vida me estaba dando segundas oportunidades. No desprecio ni acuso mi pasado. No tengo y quiero cambiarle nada, porque sin él no sería la persona que fui hoy. Pero hoy quiero vivir del presente, y sé que no estoy solo. Estoy con alguien que de forma mágica se fue introduciendo a mi vida, de a poco me cautivó con su sonrisa sincera, con su timidez que se ocultaba en un par de libros, en un castillo, cual princesa esperando a su príncipe. Sé que tengo muchos errores como hombre, también sé que ella los tiene como mujer, pero esa extraña conexión que se fue formando entre nosotros, hace que esto sea tan real, tan palpable que ni siquiera tenga deseos de dormir, porque serían horas en donde no pensaría en ella por estar descansando. Siento que hemos nacido juntos, y que estamos tomados de las manos aun cuando nos encontramos alejados. Creo que eso es amor… y tener la dicha de verte dormir tan tranquila, mientras velo tu sueño, ha sido lejos, una de las cosas más hermosas que me has regalado en todo este tiempo. Te amo."_

Leí el mensaje unas tres o cuatro veces. Dejé de repetir la lectura cuando mis ojos no podían seguir viendo la pantalla. Lloraba a mares.

Este sentimiento no podía estar más dentro de mi corazón, me había roto, y volvía a nacer, como lo decía Ron. No podía comprender el cómo se podía llegar a querer tanto, si a vista de todos, hacía tan solo un mes y días que habíamos comenzado nuestra relación.

Me cambié de ropa rápidamente, y esperé a que mis ojos dejaran de disparar agua. Cuando salí de la habitación, Ron ya tenía preparada la mezcla, y se disponía a echar una tacita pequeña de esta en el sartén precalentado.

—¿Viste un fantasma? —me preguntó. Le negué con pasividad, me acerqué a él con lentitud, y creo que fue la primera vez que lo besé. Cerré mis ojos, me atraqué a él y apreté mis labios con los suyos. Ron automáticamente correspondió el gesto y me aprisionó entre sus brazos. El olor a quemado del primer panqueque nos quitó la inspiración—. Por qué no se me ocurrió comer pan con queso —acusó molesto. Reí ante su comentario.

—¿Te sobró leche?

—Sí. ¿Para qué la quieres? Como esclava no me serviste, acabé haciendo las cosas yo —recriminó.

—Deja de reclamar —le reté. Abrí el refrigerador y saqué la caja de leche. En un pocillo eché el manjar con el que rellenaríamos los panqueques. Tuve un recuerdo de cuando iba de vacaciones a la casa de mi abuela. Ella le echaba al manjar un poco de leche, para que este no quedase tan espeso y fuese más fácil, esparcirlo por la delgada masita.

—Ah… veo que tienes tus secretos culinarios —comentó, apoyando su mentón en mi hombro.

—¡Hey! No descuides la masa —sacó un poco de mezcla con su dedo y se fue al frente de la cocina. Yo seguí revolviendo con el tenedor. Había una naranja milagrosa en la mesita de la cocina, así que exprimí la mitad, para darle un poco más de sabor. Dejé de batir, y con mi dedo probé la mezcla. Estaba rica—. Yo también quiero —volvió a acusar. Tomó mi mano e introdujo uno de mis dedos en el pocillo. Ante su reacción quité mi mano y me ensucié la mejilla.

—¡Ron! ¿Qué haces? —dije enojada.

—Yo solo quería probar —respondió, haciendo un puchero.

—Pero mete tu dedo, no el mío. ¡Mira! Me he ensuciado.

—Eso se soluciona en un instante —respondió rápidamente. Tomó mi mano, e introdujo mi dedo en su boca. Me quedé quieta, sentía cómo mi corazón bombeaba sangre a mil kilómetros por hora. Un escalofrío bajó hasta mis piernas, tambaleándome—. Está delicioso —murmuró cerca de mi oído.

—Ron… la cocina…

—Fui precavido, está apagada —contestó sonriendo. Me levantó y sentó en la esquina de la mesa, corrió mi cabello de la cara y lamió el rastro de manjar que había en mi mejilla. Su lengua siguió hasta mis labios, y ahí nos encerramos nuevamente en una pasión algo nueva entre nosotros. Mis piernas de forma inconsciente le aprisionaron, y Ron me estrujó contra su pecho.

La respiración chocaba fuerte y deseosa, sus manos ya no estaban en mis mejillas, sino que abordaban parte de mi cintura, queriéndose adentrar a otros confines. Suspiré agitadamente cerca de su oído, y nos volvimos a unir en otro profundo beso.

—¡Esas cosas en mi cocina no! —gritó de pronto Ginny. No sé quién de los dos saltó más hacia el techo. Trágame tierra, Ginny estaba con ambas manos en sus caderas, y Harry nos observaba igual de colorado que su novia y nosotros. Ginny no pudo aguantar su seriedad y explotó en risas. Risas que solamente ella irradiaba en el ambiente.

—¡Ginny! ¿Desde cuándo llegas a la casa en forma de ninja? —le recriminó Ron, mientras yo me bajaba de la mesa y me colocaba atrás de él. Sentí todo el peso de la vergüenza.

—Muchas veces llego de forma silenciosa, qué te pasa —acusó ella.

—¿Y tú que no te estabas muriendo? ¿Ah? —Ron trataba de buscar algún tipo de culpabilidad en ellos para que se nos bajara la sorpresa, pero no podía, era como si me estuviera hundiendo más rápido.

—He… hum…. Bueno… —los balbuceos de Harry ayudaban a disipar la tensión—. ¡Panqueques! Aun no desayunan, ¿cierto?

—Creo que ya iban en el postre —apuntó Ginny.

—¿Te ayudo a servir Ron? —preguntó Harry. Gracias Harry, tratabas de hacer las cosas más apacibles, o tratabas de salvar tu pellejo. Cuales fueran tus intenciones, te lo agradecía enormemente.

Ginny se acercó a mí y con sus cejas hizo el sugestivo gesto del famoso '1313'. Estaba acostumbrada a escribirlo o leerlo, pero visto en persona me parecía algo entretenido y por qué no decirlo, extraño.

—Creo que tenemos que conversar —murmuró.

—Creo que sí.

—¿Vamos un momento a mi habitación? —tragué un poco de saliva. Si bien Ginny se veía tranquila, había algo en sus ojos que no me daba serenidad. Comenzaba a temer por mi vida.

—Claro, te sigo —ambas nos dirigimos hasta su cuarto. Ella se sentó en su cama y abrazó uno de sus cojines. Le imité.

—A pesar de que moleste mucho a Ron, sabes que lo quiero demasiado, ¿no? —comenzó a hablar.

—Por supuesto que lo sé.

—Por lo mismo… quería pedirte un favor.

—Dime.

—Termina con él.

Su petición era lo que menos esperaba. Porque ella misma había sido quien había ideado todo esto. No podía unir su idea inicial con esta otra, era como si hubiese hablado al comienzo con una Ginny, y otra del futuro, viniese a corregir a la alocada.

—¿Ah?

—Sé que parece estúpido, y por tu cara me doy cuenta que mi petición te pilló de sorpresa. Sé que estás pensando que estoy loca, pero no es así.

—No entiendo el porqué de tu petición, Ginny.

—Siempre te quise dentro de mi familia, Hermy. Pero quería que las cosas fueran ocurriendo con calma. Creí que tendrías algo con Fred, luego se me ocurrió Ron, pero él siempre había estado enamorado de Lavender… pero el plan que ideé se salió de control. Las publicaciones de ustedes en Facebook son de personas completamente enamoradas. Y ya no sé cómo terminarán la farsa. Tendrán muchos problemas después. No quiero que el sufra contigo, y tampoco quiero que sufras con él, cuando llegue el momento de la separación.

Claro, Ginny estaba dando su punto de vista como persona que conocía nuestras verdaderas intenciones. Lo curioso es que no sabía todo lo otro que había estado ocurriendo entre ambos. Para ojos de los demás, Ron y yo estábamos realmente enamorados. Para ojos de Ginny y posiblemente Harry, el plan era una locura y había que abortar la misión, antes de que saliéramos heridos.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Las publicaciones son verdaderas? —exclamó al no escuchar una respuesta de mi parte. Me ruboricé.

—No sé si es amor… pero el plan dejó de ser cuerdo desde antes que comenzara —confesé—. Nadie en su sano juicio acepta fingir una relación, masificarla por las redes sociales, darse besos sin sentimientos… era algo totalmente sin cabeza.

—Hermione… mi hermano y tú me han estado ocultando cosas. Necesito que desembuches todo lo que sabes.

—No sé qué ha pasado Ginny. Ese es mi problema y lo que nos ha estado carcomiendo de alguna forma u otra durante este tiempo —comenté algo alterada—. Yo no quería comenzar a sentir cosas por tu hermano, no porque no lo encontrase un buen hombre, sino porque sabía que él ya le pertenecía a otra mujer. Pero no sé, fue el tacto, las conversaciones, los momentos que fuimos compartiendo los que me hicieron de verdad, querer verlo realmente, pasar el tiempo con él, compartir mi día, desear… besarlo, es algo que sigo sin poder explicar y me frustra.

—Amiga… —susurró, sobándome la espalda. Sentía que la capa de seguridad que tenía puesta comenzaba a desvanecerse, y todos mis miedos se iban exponiendo—, ¿y qué pasó con Oliver? Creí que de verdad te gustaba.

—Claro, me gustaba como a todas las chicas de la universidad. Sabes que siempre lo vi como alguien inalcanzable, y sí, el plan tuvo el efecto que deseé, atrapé su atención, nunca se propasó conmigo, me di cuenta que no era lo que estaba buscando. Él se comportaría como un caballero, pero a fin de cuentas ese sentimiento y caballerosidad le llegaría hasta que me tuviese en sus manos… lo que no supo es que me tenía desde hacía mucho antes —completé, algo triste. No, no estaba arrepentida de las cosas, pero daba incluso vergüenza el darse cuenta lo mucho que uno se aferraba a un amor que desde el inicio, sabía que nunca sería correspondido.

Uno de los peores errores en la vida, era amar a un imposible. Y mucho peor aún, creer que ese imposible te correspondería algún día.

Ginny suspiró amargamente. Dibujó una sonrisa, aunque no la sentí honesta.

—Aunque no lo creas, soy muy seria —comentó. Asumí que se dio cuenta de mi expresión—. O sea, soy seria con los temas y personas que realmente me importan. No se lo digas a Ron, pero si a él le sucede algo, me muero. Le quiero mucho, y de verdad que deseo su felicidad. También te quiero mucho Hermione, no me gustaría que mi hermano te hiciera sufrir, me harían decidir apoyar a uno y no podría, se me partiría el corazón.

—Sé tus preocupaciones Ginny, tranquila —ella sonrío más tranquila y me apretó en un abrazo.

—Si hubiera sabido la efectividad de este plan, creo que lo habría ejecutado hace mucho tiempo atrás —de a poco comenzó a volver a su estado natural, por así llamarlo.

—Dejemos las cosas como están —concluí, suspirando de forma pesada.

—_¿Se puede?_ —preguntó Ron.

—Pasa.

—El desayuno está listo —secundó, asomando su cabeza entre la puerta.

—Gracias por la invitación, pero me marcharé a casa.

—¿Qué? —dijeron ambos.

—Acabo de tener una linda conversación contigo, Ginny. Quiero descansar un poco, de seguro que tengo llamadas perdidas de mi madre y…

—¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? ¿Ginny?

—No te alteres, conversamos cosas de mujeres —interrumpí a Ron—, soy yo la que quiere marcharse desde un comienzo, te juro que no es por lo que ocurrió ahora.

—Huy, si hasta ahora hablan como novios-novios.

—¿Podrías salir un momento?

—¡Estoy en mi habitación! —exclamó haciendo un puchero. Ron me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta su cuarto.

—No tenías que hacer eso. Aquello fue una salida dramática.

—¿Por qué te quieres ir? ¿De verdad que Ginny no te molestó?

—Ya te dije Ron… solo conversamos.

—¿De qué?

—De lo mucho que te quiere.

—¡Ja! Dime la verdad.

—Esa es la verdad, no te lo decía porque no me creerías —comenté riendo—. Ella me dijo sus miedos.

—¿Miedos del mismo plan que se le ocurrió? ¡Pero qué boba más grande!

—Eran los mismos miedos tuyos y míos, yo no les llamaría bobos. Al contrario, son sensatos.

—De igual forma… —dijo, luego de un silencio—, no entiendo el porqué de querer irte, si planeábamos desayunar juntos.

—Entiende que para mí esto es algo vergonzoso, Ron. Tú… has estado acostumbrado a estar en una relación, dormir con la persona que quieres… yo nunca… nunca me había quedado en la casa del chico que me gusta, nunca había dormido en su cama, comprenderás que esto es nuevo para mí —respondí con vergüenza.

Ron bajó sus hombros y me encerró en un abrazo.

—Discúlpame, no sabía que iba tan rápido —habló, luego de una pequeña pausa.

—Nuestra relación es realmente rara. No hay culpa, solo momentos —respondí. No quería que se sintiese culpable de algo que no tenía que ver con su persona—, asumo que encontraremos nuestro propio tiempo con el correr de los días.

—Igual me da pena que te vayas. Ya me había hecho la idea de estar contigo en la mañana, pero comprendo tus razones. A cambio me deberás muchas mañanas.

—Te debo la preparación de un desayuno también —agregué, cuando nos dejamos de abrazar—. Ahora si me voy —Ron asintió.

Me despedí de Harry y Ginny. Cuando crucé la puerta del departamento, un vacío se apoderó de mi cuerpo, e inconscientemente deseé no haber pensado tanto las cosas, y haberme quedado ahí, con ellos. Con Ron.

Llegué a mi casa y no había nadie. Aproveché de la soledad y me coloqué una bata, lavé la ropa que llevaba puesta y después me duché.

Recordé que había dejado un par de deberes inconclusos, mi cabeza latió ante el olvido. Mas pensaba en la noche anterior y cualquier preocupación se reducía a la nada misma. Sabiendo que estar un poco atrasada era netamente mi culpa, encendí mi notebook, mientras bajaba por un poco de comida. Cuando volví a mi habitación, el ordenador ya estaba encendido y tenía abierta la última página que había estado visitando: Facebook.

Me sorprendió la cantidad de notificaciones, casi todas eran con respecto a la fotografía que había subido Ron durante la mañana.

Con todo lo acontecido durante estas semanas, podía tomar el peso real de las redes sociales. Sí, habían muchas en la actualidad, pero Facebook, nos gustase o no, englobaba un poco de todos los servicios. La en un principio, farsa con Ron, no habría sido creíble si no hubiésemos ocupado aquel espacio en internet.

Podría seguir leyendo los comentarios agradables de nuestros contactos en común, avergonzarme por las cosas que escribían los gemelos, o viciarme un ratito jugando al _Candy Crush_, ¡pero no! Debía de avanzar con mis deberes universitarios, así que cerré la página y me concentré en lo que debía de hacer.

Por fortuna, la tarde de domingo se hizo provechosa. Terminé todos mis asuntos universitarios en tiempo record, incluso, alcancé a ver una película junto a mis padres, cuando el cielo se encontraba decorado de brillantes estrellas. Decidí acostarme más temprano de lo común, se vendría una semana pesada y no quería que me sucediese lo mismo de hoy. Tendría que volver a planificar mi vida, no quería dejar mis estudios de lado, pero tampoco a Ron.

No, a él no. Por ningún motivo.

.

Todo lunes en la universidad era tortuoso.

Costaba acostumbrarse a la misma rutina, pero con el paso de las horas, se iba creando un clima más agradable. Pude ver a Ron en la hora de almuerzo y por tan solo un par de minutos. Él debía de seguir en su horario extendido, y yo, continuaba haciendo hora para las clases de la tarde. No importaba cuántos minutos lo viese, bastaba con que le divisase a lo lejos para alegrar mi día.

—Si no fuera porque las clases siguientes son con asistencia obligatoria, ahora estaría en mi casita, viendo 'Caso cerrado' —comentó Ginny, tapándose el cuello con la bufanda.

—El clima está como para cualquier panorama invernal, menos permanecer en la universidad —dijo otra de nuestras compañeras.

—¡Quizás para un abrazo de novio! —Harry apareció por sorpresa, abrazando a Ginny por detrás. La pelirroja se alegró ante el gesto de su pareja y le correspondió el abrazo.

—Ahora te toca a ti mirar como los ricos comen pan al frente de los pobres —agregó otra de nuestras compañeras. Nos reímos ante su opinión—. Me dieron ganas de un chocolate.

—¿Quieres que vaya a comprar? —me ofrecí. Las dos chicas asintieron felices y buscaron dinero. Le pregunté a Harry y Ginny si querían algo, pero creo que estaban ocupados.

Caminé hasta el negocio más cercano. Era uno de los más concurridos, luego del casino de la universidad. Alrededor de este se encontraban muchas mesas con sus respectivas sillas, donde muchos de los estudiantes comían sus almuerzos o realizaban sus deberes al aire libre.

Compré los chocolates, y al caminar entremedio de las mesas, podía escuchar cómo se reían atrás de mí. Nunca había sido 'perseguida', pero desde que comenzamos la relación con Ron, los chismes con respecto a mí se habían hecho frecuentes, y de cierta forma, había aprendido a percibir las risas y distinguirlas cuando se trataba de burlas.

Giré no tan disimuladamente, el quinteto de chicas me observó, algunas nerviosas, otras con más gracia. Se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron caminando a paso rápido. En la mesa donde estaban, dejaron un cuaderno que estaban leyendo.

—¡Hey, se les queda esto! —medio grité, acercándome a la mesa. No era un cuaderno, se trataba de un diario de vida. Parecía biblia, por lo grueso—. Estas cosas no deberían de traerlas a sitios públicos —hablé para mí misma. Alcé la vista para tratar de encontrar al grupo, pero este había desaparecido.

Con algo de culpa lo abrí, para ver si tenía algún nombre, y así devolverlo a su dueña.

Y pude comprender solo en ese momento, las risas de esas chicas.

El diario pertenecía a Lavender Brown.

.

El resto de la tarde estuve intranquila. Tenía el diario de vida de la que fue, la novia de mi novio por muchos años. Sentía un peso enorme en mi bolso, el cual no soltaba por ningún motivo. Me costó mucho el poder ocultarle la información a Ginny. Deseé que la clase terminase pronto para gozar de los quince minutos que nos otorgaban para el cambio de sala. No sabía cómo, pero tenía que encontrar a Lavender en ese lapsus de tiempo. No podía pedir ayuda, debía de encontrarla por arte de magia.

Salí de la sala y comencé a recorrer los pasillos de la universidad. Hice todos los caminos que usualmente ella hacía con Ron, pero no la pude encontrar. El ajetreo me hizo sudar, y entré al baño para quitarme la bufanda y arreglarme el cabello. Por fortuna, Lavender salía de uno de los cubículos.

—¡Lavender! —exclamé al verla detrás de mí en el espejo del baño. La nombrada que ya parecía alterada, se alarmó un poco más.

—Hermione —dijo mi nombre a modo de saludo—, discúlpame, estoy algo ocupada —agregó de inmediato, colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—¿Buscas esto? —saqué su diario de mi bolso.

—¡Dónde lo encontraste!

—Lo tenían unas chicas… lo dejaron en una mesa, en el negocio.

—Lo… ¿lo leíste? —preguntó dudosa, mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable.

—No… solo lo abrí para saber a quién pertenecía. Toma, está a salvo.

—¿No lo quieres?

—¿Ah?

—Me iba a deshacer de él —habló, más tranquila—, tener ese diario ya no tiene ninguna validez para mí.

—Por lo mismo, no deberías de dejarlo por ahí. Asumo que escribías cosas íntimas.

—No fue mi intención, mi plan era destruirlo pero lo perdí hoy en la mañana. Quería triturarlo con la demoledora de papeles que hay en la central de apuntes, pero no sé en qué momento lo extravié.

—Pues ahí lo tienes. Sé más cuidadosa con estas cosas.

—Te dije que no lo quiero.

—Pero no es mío.

—Te servirá.

—No sé a lo que te refieres.

—Tú y Ron van muy bien… ese diario es una especie de biografía de él. Te servirá para que no cometas los mismos errores que yo cometí.

—No podría leerlo jamás.

—Sabemos las dos que sí serías capaz. La curiosidad nos embriaga a todos —expresó. En parte tenía razón—. Quémalo, haz algo. Yo quería eliminarlo, por eso lo traje a la universidad… pero lo perdí, quizás lo dejé en este baño o en el casino. Si lo encontraste fue por algo.

Dejé el diario en el lavamanos. A pesar de que mis manos picaban por llevármelo, sabía que no era lo correcto. Agaché un poco la cabeza en señal de despedida y decidí salir del baño.

—¡Espera! —Lavender tomó parte de mi bolso e hizo que me volteara, quedando al frente de ella.

—Lavender…

—Este será el segundo favor que te pediré en la vida. Por favor, deshazte de él. A pesar de mis deseos de eliminarlo, hay algo que no me deja hacerlo. Por favor… quémalo, bótalo, lánzalo al mar, pero por favor, aleja ese diario de mí —Lavender me volvió a entregar su diario, hizo que lo aprisionara en mi pecho. Su rostro denotaba un poco de desesperación.

—¿El segundo favor? ¿Cuál es el primero?

—Creo que no es necesario que te lo diga, ya lo estás haciendo —guardé silencio, esperando a que lo dijese, no soportaba la tensión de nuestra conversación—, haz feliz a Ron, él se lo merece —agregó. Creí que ella lloraría, pero solo sonrió melancólica y me dejó ahí, en el espacio pequeño.

Guardé el diario y me dirigí a clases, sin saber qué pensar. Fue imposible concentrarme en las horas siguientes.

Harry se ofreció llevarnos a nuestras respectivas casas. A él se le había quedado su bolso deportivo en casa de Ginny, por lo que debía de ir a buscarlo para entrenar en la universidad. Fue algo incómodo seguir guardando silencio en el viaje, Ginny no se cansaba de preguntar que qué era lo que me tenía tan callada. Argumenté que el clima me tenía atontada. Los días eran más oscuros, y a veces las nubes pasaban algo cargadas, lanzando indirectas que pronto el cielo volvería a llorar.

Caminé las cuadras necesarias para llegar por fin a mi casa. Saludé a mi padre que se encontraba leyendo el periódico en su Tablet, acompañado de un café. Dejé mi bolso en la orilla de la cama y me lancé con cansancio a ella.

Las ganas de hojear el diario aparecieron otra vez.

—Hermione no puedes, no puedes —me decía—. De hecho si puedes, no debes, que es muy distinto —respondía mi segunda voz.

Mis manos se fueron solas al bolso, busqué el diario, quizás de cuándo sería, habían muchas hojas ya aclarecidas por el tiempo. Hojeé las páginas más marcadas. Eran las que tenían fotografías impresas de ellos dos. Muchas eran de su adolescencia. Lavender era más rubiecita, y Ron mucho más pecoso. Ambos se veían tan felices en las imágenes que me generaban un poco de envidia. Las ultimas fotografías eran de no hacía tanto tiempo, a lo más, unos seis meses atrás; las podía reconocer porque muchas de esas fotos habían sido imágenes de perfil del que era hoy, mi novio.

"_19 de marzo de 2011_

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy pasamos nuestro tercer susto con Ron. Ambos estábamos realmente asustados. Nos amamos mucho, pero no queremos ser padres todavía, nuestro plan es salir de la universidad y recorrer Europa. Los hijos vendrán después, cuando formalicemos aún más nuestra relación, y así tendremos una segunda excusa para viajar a esas hermosas tierras. Sé que un hijo es una bendición, pero ahora no creo sentirme muy capaz de cuidar alguno. Me gusta la vida que tengo ahora, y quiero disfrutar de mi juventud. Pero tampoco puedo explicar mi decepción, al darme cuenta que el test de embarazo marcó negativo. Creo que una pequeña parte de mí añoraba el darle aquella noticia a Ron. Pensar en la criatura que saldrá de nosotros me quita el sueño. ¿Será pelirrojo? ¿Llevará sus ojos o los míos? Son interrogantes que de verdad, a veces me gustaría descubrir pronto. Sé que la noticia le alegró, pero estoy segura que también se había hecho ilusiones"._

"_25 de mayo de 2011_

_Querido diario:_

_Ayer tuvimos una discusión horrible, y creo que toda la universidad se enteró. Hace unos meses atrás comencé a trabajar de promotora en un supermercado. El trabajo es estresante y cansador, debemos de estar con las chicas más de ocho horas de pie, a veces, sobre unos tacos de más de diez centímetros de altura, estaba sumamente cansada y uno de los bodegueros, de nuestra misma edad, amablemente nos ofreció una silla a cada una de nosotras. Nos quedamos conversando con él y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora. Una de las chicas escuchó la vibración de un celular, y solo ahí caí en cuenta que tenía que juntarme con Ron, íbamos a celebrar nuestro cumple mes. Tenía siete llamadas perdidas y un par de mensajes de texto. No me creyó y no encontramos cosa mejor que resolver nuestros problemas exponiéndolos en el casino de la universidad. Amo a Ron, pero sus actitudes me desconciertan. Le pedí disculpas, pero es tan paranoico que me abruma. A veces siento que no soy pareja de la misma persona"._

"_5 de junio de 2011_

_Amigo diario:_

_Lo que temía ocurrió. A Ron le ofrecieron realizar su tesis en la capital. Eso significa una cosa: separación._

_Sé que es lo mejor para él. Ambos nos amamos, no tengo el miedo de la infidelidad, tenemos la confianza y la seguridad suficiente para mantener una relación a distancia, pero el simple hecho de pensar que no le veré como de costumbre me entristece mucho. Cuando me comentó la noticia le felicité y celebramos como de costumbre, pero me sentía culpable porque no le podía expresar mi pesar. ¿Estaba siendo muy egoísta al querer retenerlo? Sabía que si se lo mencionaba, él se quedaría aquí, pero no quería cortarle las alas. Realmente no sé qué hacer"._

"_26 de octubre de 2011_

_Entretenido diario:_

_El fin de semana estuvo increíble. Ron me llevó a la tienda de antigüedades que se abrió en la calle principal, y me compró una cajita musical. Se acordó de la historia que le conté con respecto a este objeto, cuando recién nos estábamos conociendo. ¡Fue tan romántico! Luego fuimos a tomar helados al parque. El clima estaba agradable y nos mojamos los pies en la pileta. Me doy cuenta que todos los lugares a donde vamos los llenamos de color. Es tan lindo sentirse amada y amar a alguien con la misma intensidad. Con aquel tipo de días, siento que podremos superar cualquier dificultad, porque nuestro amor superará todo"._

No leía todos sus escritos, me saltaba fechas y recuerdos que me provocaban vergüenza. A medida que mis ojos obtenían esas memorias mi corazón se iba sintiendo peor. Tantas cosas que habían vivido… ahora conocía el motivo de muchas de las peleas, todo realmente se volvía difícil de digerir.

Uno siempre desea saber el porqué de las cosas. Ahora deseaba ser ignorante. Completamente ignorante.

Y de alguna forma u otra, ahora me sentía invasora, una recién llegada a la vida de Ron.

Comprendía entonces el miedo palpable de Ginny.

Guardé el diario en el cajón de mi escritorio, me cambié de ropa, apagué el celular y me cubrí bajo las tapas, hasta que caí en un profundo sueño.

Un sueño que se inició con amargas lágrimas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>

Merezco morir (siempre merezco morir porque me demoro mucho en actualizar) pero como les comenté la vez anterior, inicié mi práctica profesional, tengo un lindo curso y en tan solo dos semanas ya he tenido que visitar el hospital con un alumno y conocer a la PDI xd (algo así como el FBI, pero chilensis), tengo muchos problemas con mis profesores guías, además, estoy trabajando en otro colegio, soy ayudante en coro (por lo que de igual forma, tengo más responsabilidades ahí) y lo que me tiene más atareada ahora, es la preparación de mi ponencia semiótica, la cual será expuesta en Chillán, a principios de octubre. Sí, falta mucho tiempo, pero estoy súper nerviosa, exponer escritos serios nunca había sido tan desafiante, así que desde ya les hago la invitación a dicho congreso, si es que les motiva y viven cerca :')

En cuanto al capítulo, el final es medio raro. ¿Qué pasará ahora con Hermione? Las cosas parecían ir viento en popa, pero este diario cambió un poco las cosas. No sé si quedan uno tres o cuatro capítulos más, estamos en la quemá.

Gracias por sus ánimos… y nunca escriban una historia con temática de Facebook. Vendrá algo llamado Karma, y les romperá el corazón (?) jajajajaja


	14. Coincidencias

_Uno siempre desea saber el porqué de las cosas. Ahora deseaba ser ignorante. Completamente ignorante._

_Y de alguna forma u otra, ahora me sentía invasora, una recién llegada a la vida de Ron._

_Comprendía entonces el miedo palpable de Ginny._

_Guardé el diario en el cajón de mi escritorio, me cambié de ropa, apagué el celular y me cubrí bajo las tapas, hasta que caí en un profundo sueño._

_Un sueño que se inició con amargas lágrimas._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIII Facebook<strong>

**Coincidencias**

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

Estaba esperándole.

Era usual en ella llegar con un poco de retraso, no porque fuese irresponsable, sino porque le encantaba hacerme esperar, siempre quería sorprenderme. Y sabiendo lo que a ella le gustaba, yo llegaba un poco más temprano para tener la dicha de verle aparecer, arreglándose un par de cabellos que no obedecían el orden impuesto y jugaban a revolotearse con su andar apurado, mientras caminaba hacia mí.

—Estás hermosa.

—Como siempre —respondió, sonriendo abiertamente. Se acurrucó a mi pecho, le aprisioné su cintura y nos besamos un por instante. Abrimos los ojos al mismo tiempo, sentía que estaba completo cuando podía tenerla tan cerca de mí.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos y comenzamos a caminar por todos nuestros lugares favoritos. El tiempo nos había hecho adueñarnos de veredas, de tiendas que aguardaban muchos recuerdos desde que habíamos decidido comenzar con todo esto.

Al pasar, los otros transeúntes nos miraban con gracia. Era como si fuésemos repartiendo alegría por doquier.

—Ese idiota te quedó viendo mucho rato.

—Yo no dije nada con respecto al trío de adolescentes que hizo lo mismo contigo —agregó rápidamente. Besé su frente y apreté su mano con más fuerza. Ya estábamos a punto de llegar a la cafetería donde teníamos planeado pasar nuestro nuevo aniversario.

—Este lugar no cambia. Me gusta que siga manteniéndose así.

—Es como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado —asentimos al mismo tiempo. Le abrí la puerta y ella entró primero. Apenas hicimos ingreso pude ser consciente del aroma del café, mezclado con un perfume que por mucho tiempo me fue muy familiar.

—Mira quién está ahí —dijo Lavender, indicándome—. Vamos a saludarle —haciéndole caso, fuimos hasta donde se encontraba Hermione—. ¡Hola!

Hermione se volteó y nos miró con una sonrisa.

—Hola —pronunció con su suave voz. Nos dirigió una mirada serena a Lavender y a mí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó mi novia. Hermione observó su tazón de café—, ¡pero qué tonta mi pregunta!

—No te preocupes. Asumo que ustedes vienen a lo mismo.

—Sí, celebramos nuestro aniversario de bodas. El segundo.

—Aún recuerdo su matrimonio. Creo que no he ido a mejor celebración que esa a la fecha —comentó—. Felicidades, y que cumplan muchos años más.

—Muchísimas gracias. ¿No te gustaría beber otro café con nosotros?

—¡Cómo se te ocurre! Están celebrando su unión. Además, yo ya estoy terminando de revisar estas cosas. El café está prácticamente frío, estoy pronta a retirarme.

—Bueno, te dejamos entonces. Cuídate Hermione, esperamos verte por nuestra casa, tiene una habitación para invitados, con cama matrimonial —lo último lo dijo con un tono sugerente.

—¡Lavender! —le reté ante su sugerencia final. Hermione solo sonrío, nos hizo una seña con su mano y retomó la revisión de sus documentos.

Junto a mi novia caminamos a una mesita ubicada en una de las esquinas del local. De inmediato nos llevaron la carta y escogimos rápidamente nuestros cafés.

—¿Se demorará mucho?

—Unos quince minutos, señorita.

—Gracias —el mesero se llevó nuestros pedidos y de inmediato nos trajo dos vasos con agua cristalina—. Cariño, aprovecharé de retocar mi maquillaje.

—Lavender, estás hermosa.

—Eso lo dices porque eres mi marido. No tardaré más de quince minutos —ella se levantó, y antes de dejarme solo, besó mi frente.

Me eché hacia atrás para suspirar. Sentía que todo estaba en orden. Un ruido extraño captó mi atención, y pude ver que a la entrada de la cafetería, Hermione tenía un taco de mediana intensidad, al haber esparcido por todo el suelo su carpeta colmada de hojas.

—Lo siento, lo siento —exclamaba mientras recogía todas sus hojas. Rápidamente decidí ayudarle—. Se rompió el elástico de la carpeta, creo que excedí a la pobre —me contaba, mientras seguía recogiendo los montones.

—Tendré que regalarte otra, esta está muy vieja ya —agregué, mientras le hacía entrega de todos sus documentos.

—Gracias Ron, eres todo un caballero —mis ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de Hermione. Me detuve en mi parte favorita, sus orbes que no dejaban de observarme.

—¿Qué es de tu vida?

—Aquí, como me ves… haciendo clases en la universidad, atestada de exámenes que aún no acabo de revisar.

—Te gusta venir aquí, siempre te veo por las ventanas.

—Sí… tú me enseñaste este sitio, cuando jugamos a eso de ser novios, para que volvieses con Lavender, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Lo recuerdo. Aunque haya pasado tiempo.

—Cuatro años —dijo rápidamente—, no es que lleve la cuenta —agregó de la misma forma.

—Y sigues soltera.

—Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender ahora. Quiero seguir estudiando, ahorrar dinero, viajar, y luego buscar al indicado. Pero me alegro que estés bien, que todo en tu vida sea genial.

—Te extraño mucho.

—Yo también.

—Deberíamos de vernos más seguido —Hermione asintió

—Lavender ya salió del baño. Será mejor que vayas donde ella.

—Te enviaré un inbox —Hermione volvió a sonreír. De alguna forma u otra, me daba cuenta que no estaba tan tranquilo como creía.

Me fui nuevamente a la mesa que compartía con Lavender.

—Ayudé a Hermione, tuvo un percance con su carpeta —comenté.

—Esa carpeta está bastante vieja. Creo que se la regalaste tú.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Lo recuerdo. En ese tiempo siempre revisaba tus publicaciones y tú le compraste esa cosa.

Entonces, como si hubiesen abierto una puerta dentro de mí, muchos recuerdos, muchos sentimientos me embargaron. Sentí que no fui dueño de mis piernas, las cuales corrieron los metros suficientes para alcanzar a Hermione.

Le tomé de la mano y la volteé. Ella caminaba, y su rostro estaba marcado por un par de lágrimas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, comenzando a llorar con más fuerza. La atraqué a la pared y la besé como si estuviésemos a punto de morir. Hermione respondió con el mismo deseo, y fue como si por fin hubiera encontrado otro tipo de felicidad. Uno que no me hacía pensar en todo lo que me rodeaba, sino que solamente en ella y yo. Los dos, formando uno solo.

.

Desperté sudando, sumamente agitado. El corazón amenazaba con salir de mi pecho y comenzar a revotar por toda mi habitación.

Busqué con suma urgencia mi celular, necesitaba comprobar a qué fecha nos encontrábamos.

—¡Vamos, mierda, enciende! —dije alterado, al apretar reiteradas veces el botón. Salí solo vistiendo bóxer a la casa y me topé con Ginny en la cocina— ¡Ginny! ¿A qué fecha estamos? —mi hermana deformó su boca, como si hubiese preguntado lo obvio.

—Sábado, 20 de julio de 2013. Diez de la mañana, ¿departamento de los hermanos Weasley? ¿Vacaciones de invierno?

A pesar de que me estaba dando información extra, podía respirar en paz. No habían pasado cuatro años, solo un par de meses desde que con Hermione, habíamos iniciado nuestra relación. Nuestra verdadera relación.

—Te levantaste temprano.

—Me desertó una pesadilla.

—¡Cuéntame más!

—Te reirías de mí.

—Eso lo hago siempre, no sería novedad —era cierto—. Ahora cuéntame con qué soñaste. Si tienes una cara más fea de lo común —hice caso omiso a sus últimas palabras.

—Soñé que me habían pasado unos… ¿cuatro años? Quizás un poco más. Yo estaba cumpliendo mi segundo aniversario de casado con Lavender y me encontraba con Hermione, quien estaba soltera. Nos encontrábamos en mi cafetería favorita. Luego... no sé, salía tras ella y la besaba.

—Necesito que me cuentes todo, con todos los detalles posibles —así fue como estuve todo el día, relatándole mi sueño-pesadilla a Ginny.

.

—¿Harry aún no llega?

—No, Ginny. Te he dicho decenas de veces que está en un taco enorme, y por eso está atrasado.

—¿Hermione se decidió a no venir? —asentí. Para mi desgracia, Hermione no aceptó mi invitación a una noche de pizzas y películas en nuestro departamento. Dijo que el trabajo de ayudante la tenía algo colapsada, y por mucho que nos encontrásemos de vacaciones, ella seguía revisando evaluaciones de sus compañeros de cursos inferiores.

—De todas formas… Hermione está algo rara.

—Cuando está con mucho estrés se coloca algo odiosa. Deberías de acostumbrarte a eso.

—No, me refiero a que… no sé, puede que sea algo imaginario, pero siento que trata de evitarme.

—Ron, no eres un bombón sexual. Hermione siempre pondrá primero sus estudios, luego pondrá a sus amigos, su familia, y después, al final, su persona.

—No, estás diciendo cosas erradas de Hermione, hablas como si no la conocieras.

—¿Y tú la conoces? ¡Por favor! Llevan solo un mes como 'novios reales' no me vas a venir a decir que conoces mucho más a mi amiga.

—Todos se fijan en el tiempo común y corriente. A Hermione le conozco de hace años, Ginny. Y puede que sí, recién llevamos una relación de solo treinta días, sesenta para los otros chismosos. Pero puedo poner mis manos al fuego, y sé que a Hermione le ocurre algo.

Ginny suspiró algo fastidiada y se encerró en la cocina, dando un fuerte portazo. Yo me lancé al sillón de la misma forma, aunque me tuve que poner de pie casi de inmediato porque llamaban a la puerta.

—¿Tuviste problemas con Hermione? —fue el saludo de Harry, luego de que nos golpeáramos la espalda.

—No. Con mi hermana.

—¿Qué pasó? —aprovechando que Ginny no se encontraba husmeando la conversación, le conté todo lo acontecido a Harry, desde el sueño, hasta la última plática con la que me disgusté con Ginny—. Comprendo —dijo, luego de unos segundos de silencio—. Yo creo que tienes un poco de dudas.

—¿Dudas? Yo estoy muy seguro de lo que siento —respondí, alterándome un poco. Creía que Harry me iba a ayudar.

—Yo no soy el experto en analizar sueños, pero si hay algo que he aprendido todos estos años junto a tu hermana, es a leer entre líneas —me quedé callado, esperando a que continuase—. Últimamente has pensando en Lavender, ¿no? Esto no es una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación. Y creo que has pensado en ella, porque Hermione de alguna forma u otra, ya no está tan cerca de ti. Eso lo sé por lo que me acabas de decir. Tú estás confiado en que las cosas van bien, pero esa necesidad innata que tiene el ser humano de sentirse el centro del universo de la otra persona a veces no juega malas pasadas. A Hermione no le conozco tanto como Ginny o tú, pero sé que no es una mala persona, y que si te tiene algo 'botado' ahora no es porque le has dejado de importar. Bien sabemos los dos que los primeros meses de relación son los más llenos de azúcar.

—¿Habré hecho algo mal?

—Ni idea. ¿Le has obligado a algo?

—¡No Harry!, créeme que muchas veces he tenido ganas de…no sé, llegar a muchas cosas más con Hermione. Pero sé que para ella también es complicado. Yo sería el primer hombre en su vida, y no sé si quiera realmente eso.

—Te aconsejo que no pienses en lo que ella piensa. Trata de ser tú mismo, y no sé, guíale, tú tienes más experiencia en este tipo de cosas.

—¿Así te llevaste a mi hermana a la cama?

—¡Yo solo trato de ayudar! —gritó exasperado, ruborizándose. El grito alertó a la comadreja que estaba encerrada en la cocina.

—¡Por qué no me dijiste que Harry había llegado! —Ginny salió, amenazándome con una cuchara de palo.

—Tranquila amor, recién llegué —Harry saludó a mi hermana de manera civilizada—. Huele muy bien.

—Preparo la especialidad de la casa —comentó orgullosa.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a preparar la mesa? —ambos seres enamorados se fueron a la cocina, aunque hice el hincapié que estuviesen con la puerta abierta. Yo por mi parte me fui a encerrar a mi habitación.

Aburrido de la programación televisiva, encendí mi notebook. Revisé el correo electrónico y luego entré a Facebook. Tenía un par de notificaciones, muchas de estas del jueguito ese del _Songpop,_ así que devolví los desafíos, comprobando mi nula capacidad de reconocer Bachatas (Ginny siempre enviaba ese estilo de música y me mataba). Iba a cerrar la ventana, pero una publicación de Hermione me llamó mucho la atención.

"_Dicen que a lo largo de nuestra vida tenemos dos grandes amores; uno con el que te casas o vives para siempre, puede que el padre o la madre de tus hijos... Esa persona con la que consigues la compenetración máxima para estar el resto de tu vida junto a ella.  
><em>_  
><em>_Y dicen que hay un segundo gran amor, una persona que perderás para siempre. Alguien con quien naciste conectado, tan conectado... que las fuerzas de la química escapan a la razón y les impedirán, siempre, alcanzar un final feliz. Hasta que cierto día dejarás de intentarlo, Te rendirás y buscarás a esa otra persona que acabarás encontrando.__  
><em>_  
>Pero te aseguro que no pasarás una sola noche, sin necesitar otro beso suyo, o tan siquiera discutir una vez más...<em>_Todos saben de qué estoy hablando, porque mientras están leyendo esto, se les ha venido su nombre a la cabeza, te librarás de él o de ella, dejarás de sufrir, conseguirás encontrar la paz (la sustituirás por la calma) pero te aseguro que n__o pasará un día en que desees que esté aquí para perturbarte._

_Porque a veces se desprende más energía discutiendo con alguien que amas, que haciendo el amor con alguien a quien aprecias"._

—Definitivamente le sucede algo —murmuré, sintiéndome mal por no saber qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Vi la hora del notebook. Aún era temprano, asumía que no se enojaría si iba a su casa a visitarle, estábamos en vacaciones.

Salí del departamento, despidiéndome de Harry y mi hermana. Conduje sin prisas. ¿De qué me servía llegar de forma rápida, si ni siquiera sabía qué le iba a decir? Todo se dio en mi contra, y los semáforos marcaron siempre el color verde para avanzar con más premura. Sin salir del automóvil marqué a su celular, esperando que contestase. Se tardó un poco.

—_¡Ron!_

—Buenas noches, Hermione.

—_Buenas noches para ti. ¿Cómo estás?_

—Aburrido.

—_¿Y por qué? Se supone que Harry iría también._

—Es aburrido porque tú no estás —Hermione río ante mi tono dramático.

—_Ya tendremos días para nosotros… prefiero sacrificar este fin de semana, para dedicarme completamente a ti después._

—Eso suena muy bien. ¿Te falta mucho?

—_Ya tengo todo revisado, ahora debo de sumar puntajes y escribir las calificaciones en Excel._

—Soy rápido contando números

—_No te haré venir, aprovecha de ver la película._

—Creo que estoy más cerca de tu habitación que de la mía —confesé. Inmediatamente sentí como Hermione se movía y se dirigía a la ventana. Me vio y se tapó con la cortina inmediatamente. Al parecer vestía su pijama.

—_¡Ron! Debiste avisar, estoy horrible._

—Estás lindísima. Voy a golpear tu puerta —colgué, a pesar que alcancé a escuchar parte de su propuesta. Estacioné el automóvil más cerca, y caminé con total lentitud. Estar cerca de ella, hacía que olvidase todas las preocupaciones, incluso el frío de la noche. Los días se colocaban cada vez peor. Golpeé con lentitud, una, dos, tres veces. Iba por el cuarto golpe, cuando ella abrió la puerta. Estaba algo agitada, y por lo que pude notar, se encontraba sin compañía. Todas las habitaciones de abajo se encontraban en penumbras—. ¿Sola? —Hermione asintió. Sin pedirle permiso, entré a su casa y la abracé con fuerza. Cerré mis ojos y busqué su boca. La encontré de inmediato. Nos perdimos no sé cuánto tiempo ahí, entre su puerta y la primera pared donde decidí apoyarla. Era como si la hubiese dejado de ver por meses, era exagerado, si tan solo un par de días atrás le había venido a dejar a este mismo sitio. Recordaba de vez en cuando mi sueño, entonces le apretaba más y mis besos comenzaban a resonar de otra forma en su boca.

—Estás… ¿estás bien? —murmuraba, sin dejar de besarme.

—Mejor que nunca —agregué. Mis manos empezaron a jugar en su espalda, comenzando a dibujar primeramente formas uniformes. Luego se trasformaron en un montón de ensalada, ensalada que deseaba experimentar un poco más allá, pero una parte de mí, una no muy fuerte por lo demás, me decía que tratase de moderarme.

—¿Va… a…pasar? —dijo de pronto. Su pregunta hizo que me detuviese de inmediato. A este punto, me daba cuenta que habíamos avanzado un poco, casi hasta llegar a las escaleras que daban a su habitación.

—Solo lo que tu desees que pase —comenté. Hermione comenzó a reír nerviosa, luego carcajeó, al punto de separarse un poco de mí.

—¡Esa es una frase muy cliché!, es típica de obrero, sin menospreciar esa profesión —agregó rápidamente. Me dio un beso pequeño en mis labios. De pronto su semblante fue cambiando, como si se hubiese acordado de algo.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien? —repetí su pregunta. Ella asintió—. Pues no te creo nada.

—Deberías —dijo, con muy poca credibilidad.

—Vi lo que compartiste en tu Facebook —solté. Sabía que podríamos tener otra de nuestras discusiones, pero nuestros repentinos cambios también me exasperaban. Uno estaba en una relación para sentirse en paz. Ella suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación. Yo le seguí sin pedir permiso.

Nos sentamos en su cama, estaba algo deshecha.

—Eso debes saber que no lo escribí yo. Es de un escritor llamado Paulo Coelho. No me gusta mucho su literatura, pero ¿sabes? Cuando leí esa publicación… quedé fascinada de la simpleza de lo que escribió, lo encontré realmente hermoso, pero no pude sentirme identificada, al contrario. Pensaba en ti y en Lavender —Hermione poco a poco se fue apagando—. Sé que no tenemos muchos recuerdos, ni lugares favoritos. Conozco muy cosas de ti y tú de mí. También soy consciente del amor que me tienes, y no puedo creer que te quiera todos los días un poquito más. Aun así… el fantasma no me ha dejado seguir con mi vida normal. No temo ser una persona pasajera. No tengo miedo a que me dejes, tengo miedo al después, si sabré ser capaz de tener algo con otra persona.

—Hermione, mírame, mírame —le pedí, tocando sus hombros. Ella estaba a punto de llorar—. No sé qué es o quién te está metiendo todas esas ideas en la cabeza. Primero… yo no sé mucho de escritores y esas cosas, no es mi fuerte, pero ese tal señor Coelho debe de tener mínimo, un centenar de años para decir tal cosa. Ya debió de experimentar, ya debe de tener hijos y nietos para hablar así del amor. Hermione. Yo no tengo previsto mi futuro. No sé qué es lo que sucederá conmigo, si seré capaz de titularme, ser campeón con el equipo universitario, incluso si lograré pasar este año, me pueden atropellar, llevar los extraterrestres, encontrar un mundo mágico y salvar la humanidad, no sé… yo no puedo decir que Lavender sea 'aquella persona' porque ella forma parte de un tercio de mi vida, y me queda tanto por vivir aún… sé que esto para ti es nuevo, también lo es para mí, yo también estoy aprendiendo contigo, es sumamente difícil.

Nos quedamos callados por un instante. La verdad es que no sabía que más hacer. Comprendía sus miedos, pero ella también tenía que entender que yo estaba dando todo por ella, por nuestra relación. Que el pasado lo tenía bastante claro, no tenía por qué asustarse. De pronto, Hermione tomó mi mano. Algo tímida, pero tomó la iniciativa. Se colocó al frente de mí, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a besarme.

Me dejé llevar por sus caricias. Al poco rato, y sin darme cuenta, la tenía debajo de mi cuerpo. De a poco las palabras iban sobrando, y las ideas de seguir conversando se fueron esfumando. A ratos me faltaba el aire y tomaba energías del cuello de Hermione, aspirando su aroma. Abrí mis ojos para verle una vez más, ella también los abrió, y pude leer fácilmente un 'sí', aunque no estaba acompañado de una sonrisa. Hermione estaba realmente nerviosa.

—Tranquila… —murmuré, tratando de hacerle entender que todo estaría bien. Escuché un leve asentimiento, y me atreví a tocar algo más que no fuese su ropa. Mis manos fueron recorriendo su baja espalda, su piel era extremadamente cálida y suave, aquello me hizo jadear inmediatamente. Hermione se acomodó debajo de mí, sus manos recorrían mi tórax y parte de mi cintura. Me apoyé con una mano, y con la otra le guié hasta mi espalda. Seguimos besándonos, el sudor ya estaba llegando a mi cuerpo. Me deshice de mi camisa en menos de tres segundos y la volví a envolver en mi cuerpo.

Mis manos llegaron entonces hasta sus senos. Pude sentir como estos me recibían, erizándose completamente. Por cada nuevo espacio recorrido, sentía que me iba quemando. Hermione subió sus manos y le quité su camisa de dormir.

—_No mires mucho…_ —susurró, volteando su cara. Estaba agitada, pero muy avergonzada. De forma torpe, colocó sus manos sobre sus senos. Eran pequeños, pero no por aquel detalle encantadores. Cada uno de ellos podía caber en mi mano, y pensar en eso me provocaba experimentarlos de inmediato, con sumo cuidado.

—No dejaré de mirarte nunca, Hermione —busqué sus labios para besarlos otra vez, de apoco fue descubriéndose, mimetizándose con mis movimientos. Nuestras pieles que comenzaban a mezclarse se fueron acompañando del nuevo calor, y podía sentir cómo ya me iba preparando para lo inevitable. No quería propasarme con ella, pero si seguíamos con esto, sería casi imposible parar. Ella bajó sus manos hasta mi cinturón, una nueva señal para confirmar que tendríamos nuestra primera relación. Le guié y terminé de hacer su trabajo, necesitaba deshacerme de todo lo que estuviese estorbando. Toqué sus piernas y jugué por unos minutos con el elástico de su pantalón. Decidí bajarlo y ella lo pateó.

Era inevitable el no mirarle. Seguiría sonando cliché, pero era condenadamente hermosa, no había punto de comparación, era todo lo que deseaba ver, tocar, sentir, hacer mío. Y estaba ahí, tiritando, más de nervio que de frío.

—Si me dices que pare… lo haré —me forcé a decir. Pude ver la primera sonrisa en su rostro, aunque duró menos que el pasar de una estrella fugaz.

—No quiero que te detengas —musitó. Sus labios ya estaban rojizos. El miedo en ella terminaría yéndose. Quité la última prenda en ella y seguí estimulándole de variadas formas para hacer que el dolor fuese lo menos importante. De a poco, las piernas de ella fueron envolviéndome.

Bajé mi cabeza hasta el centro de sus senos. Podía escuchar el latir de su corazón con fuerza. Hermione acariciaba mi cabello y con su otra mano me guiaba hasta uno de sus senos. Eran tan suaves, y sentir la presión de su mano en la mía hacía que todo fuese más fantástico. Mi otra mano se fue adentrando a su intimidad, aún faltaba un poco más.

Le llené de besos y palabras lindas. Le llené de verdades, quería que su primera vez fuese lo mejor posible, quería que se sintiera la persona más amada y deseada del mundo. Sus gemidos fueron aumentando, y aquello fue como música para mis oídos. Entonces, de forma lenta, fui adentrándome a ella, muy despacio. Comencé a acariciar sus rodillas, suavemente, casi haciéndole cosquillas, ambos teníamos la piel de gallina y sentí como dejaba caer su nuca hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Cada vez que me acercaba a su zona paraba y volvía a empezar, entonces ella arqueaba la espalda y se aferraba de la mía, enterrando con un poco más de fuerza sus uñas.

—Ron… —su tono, más agudo y bajito de lo normal, casi confundiéndose con un gemido, me excitaba muchísimo y me daba la tranquilidad que Hermione comenzaba a disfrutar, a pesar del dolor de la primera vez.

Visité sus pechos y su estómago, me dejaba caer en su monte de venus y con cuidado pasaba un solo dedo por sus labios. Su cuerpo no paraba de pedirme guerra mediante movimientos más marcados y vaivenes. Seguí acomodándome, poco a poco al ir y venir de sus caderas, hasta arrancarle un gemido profundo. Ambos nos quedamos quietos. Sus manos terminaron prácticamente hundidas en mi espalda, y a pesar de la incomodidad y dolor que aquello me generaría después, no sentiría angustia alguna. Ahora era de Hermione, y ella era mía, completamente mía.

Jadeé y me adentré un poco más para finalizar nuestra unión. Ella tiritaba y sus piernas me aprisionaban con muchísima fuerza. Busqué su boca y la besé con pasión.

—Ya pasó, cariño, ya pasó —le dije en su oído. Pude ver como Hermione lagrimeaba de un ojo, y comenzó a llorar con un poco más de fuerza—. Quise que fuese lo mejor posible, aunque lamento que haya sido así, de forma tan imprevista…

—Está bien… todo estuvo bien… fuiste tú, y eso para mí es suficiente —contestó, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

De a poco nos fuimos separando. Habían quedado rastros de lo que había ocurrido en su cama.

—Ya sé, me pedirás que no mire —me adelanté—. Tendrás que acostumbrarte, me he enamorado mucho más de ti —le besé la frente y la acomodé a mi lado. Acariciar su cabello esparcido en la almohada me relajaba, y de a poco mi respiración y la de ella se acompasó. Permanecimos así por no sé cuánto tiempo. Quizás fueron minutos u horas; era como si iniciáramos un nuevo reloj con nuestras vidas, con nuestras respiraciones. Con algo de vergüenza se cubrió con la manta que dejaba en los pies de su cama, mientras se tapaba decidí darle algo de privacidad, me volteé y me coloqué el bóxer y pantalón.

—Debo de lavar esto antes de que lleguen mis padres —confesó, sin perder el rubor en sus mejillas. Comenzó a reunir toda la ropa de cama que estaba esparcida.

—Llegarán… ¿muy pronto? —pregunté algo asustado. Ni siquiera conocía al papá de Hermione.

—En la amanecida, tu pellejo está a salvo —agregó.

—Te ayudaré con eso, debes de estar cansada —hacerle recordar un poco lo recién vivido hizo que retomase su color. Aferró las sábanas y prefirió darme la espalda.

—Busca en el armario un nuevo juego, haz la cama si deseas. Iré a dejar esto en la lavadora y prepararé de comida —habló de comida y recordé la pizza. Asentí y me dejó solo. Aproveché de estirarme y sonreír. Era como si estuviera comenzando una nueva vida. No quería abrir la ventana, hacía muchísimo frío afuera, pero era necesario el cambio de aire en la habitación. El viento frío azotó mi rostro de lleno, fue mucho más refrescante que un chorro de agua.

Me habría gustado que nuestra primera vez juntos hubiese sido distinta. No era muy romántico, pero recordé la primera vez en que lo hicimos con Lavender. Esperamos el momento por mucho tiempo, sabíamos que vendría, por lo que escogimos un lugar, compartimos mucho tiempo antes… eran otros tiempos, las cosas en aquella oportunidad se dieron bien, ahora, a pesar de haber sido distintas, encontraba que de igual forma había sido especial.

Hice la cama lo mejor que pude. Hermione me llamó desde el primer piso, así que dejé junta la ventana y entreabierta la puerta para que el aire siguiese recorriendo parte de la casa.

Vi la mesa servida, y un antiguo recuerdo inundó mi cabeza de golpe. Había jugo de frambuesa y selladitos. A Lavender y a mí nos encantaba comer selladitos. A veces no teníamos dinero, y cada uno se comía la mitad, así como otras veces gastábamos todo el dinero que teníamos y nos llegaba a doler estómago de tanto pan y queso sellado en esas máquinas chiquitas pero milagrosas. El jugo también traía memorias, era el favorito de ella, y se ponía tan feliz cuando le daba en el gusto y comprábamos aquel sabor.

_Era una coincidencia terrible._

—Es difícil porque piensas en ella, ¿verdad? —dijo Hermione, mirando la mesa.

—¿Ah?

—_Olvídalo. Dije algo que no debí de haber dicho en voz alta_ —se retractó, aunque pude notar el cambio de voz.

Me parecía increíble que una coincidencia como esta se presentara luego del momento que acabábamos de vivir. Me sentí culpable.

—Disculpa —Hermione bajó la mirada y se sentó. Trataba de esquivar mi mirada.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, yo no debí de haber hecho esto.

—¡Nada que ver! ¡Todo se ve delicioso! —masqué uno de los selladitos, estaba realmente exquisito. Acabé con la mitad del jugo de mi vaso, el líquido medianamente helado recorrió mi esófago y fue llenando mi interior—. ¡Exquisito! —ella sonrió, pero solo lo hizo por cortesía. Podía ver que no la estaba pasando bien otra vez.

Comimos en silencio. Era incómodo, luego de todo lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros. Se suponía que nuestra relación se pondría más empalagosa, vendrían mejores cosas, pero sentía que la estaba cagando, sin saber por qué. Fue así como recordé su pregunta inicial, y sabiendo que provocaría problemas, de igual forma comencé a hablar.

—Es verdad. Probablemente siga pensando en Lavender durante mucho tiempo. Pero las cosas han cambiado. Nosotros dejamos de ser pareja, pero seguimos siendo personas. Si a ella le sucede algo yo le ayudaré, porque sé que si a mí me sucede algo, ella hará lo mismo por mí, y no tiene que entenderse como amor, porque ella y yo ya no somos pareja.

—Todo lo que dices lo puedo comprender, no soy tonta, tampoco egoísta. Pero compréndeme a mí también. Esto duele.

—Me sorprendió la comida que preparaste, solía ser la favorita de Lavender, principalmente. Por eso mi mala cara, no tenía que ver contigo.

—No me hagas caso, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza ahora, no me siento muy bien, suelo explotar con facilidad cuando me comienzo a sentir un poco mal —respondió.

—¿Deseas descansar? Puedo llevarte a tu cama, no tengo problemas.

—Me bajó un leve dolor de cabeza, me pongo algo idiota.

—¿Quieres que vaya por alguna pastilla o algo?

—Sí… en el baño tiene que haber unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, en el botiquín que está sobre la repisa. Sino están ahí, deberían de estar en mi escritorio —subí rápidamente las escaleras y fui hasta el baño. Busqué en el botiquín pero no había nada, así que entré a su habitación. Aproveché de cerrar la ventana y comencé a buscar en su escritorio. Vi la repisa, cerca de su computador, abrí el primer cajón del escritorio para ver si las había guardado ahí. Sí, ahí estaban, pero un pequeño cuadernillo me llamó la atención.

Saqué las pastillas y dicho cuadernillo. Al abrirlo, supe de inmediato de quien era. ¿Qué hacía Hermione con el diario de Lavender?

Apenas me hice aquella pregunta, el comportamiento de Hermione, sus miedos, incluso lo que acababa de pasar recién, me hacían comprender su actuar. Y no podía entender, si estaba entristecido o decepcionado. Había venido a la casa de Hermione a solucionar las cosas. Tuvimos relaciones, y ahora encontraba este diario. Todo resultaba ser realmente complicado y doloroso.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>

Hola, creo que llegué más temprano de lo común (alabado sea el feriado largo que me hizo producir en todas mis tareas) CAPÍTULO RE INESPERADO ¿NO? No me maten xd. Es difícil describir una relación sexual desde el POV de un hombre experimentado, versus una joven virginal. Salió medio raro, no me odien (otra vez xd). La pregunta del millón: ¿qué pasará ahora? Quien se sienta identificado con el fic, puede dar libre opinión, este escrito se ha formado producto de vivencias tanto personales (chan) como de personas muy cercanas, entonces, es muy real en muchas cosas.

Me despido, ahora viajo a mis deberes en la otra ciudad. No sé si hay argentinas leyendo (antes sí xd) les aviso y desde ya les hago la invitación a la ciudad de San Miguel de Tucumán en la semanas de agosto (luego confirmaré) el coro y orquesta de mi universidad se presentará en la UNT, así que podrían ir a vernos y conocer nuestro trabajo, y para las chilenas que viven en Chillan (o cerca) al Congreso de semiótica. Por ser oyentes la adhesión es solo de $2000 (y me conocen en mi faceta seria y escritora más pulcra) esta invitación es para los días 9, 10 y 11 de octubre.


	15. Sospechas

_Saqué las pastillas y dicho cuadernillo. Al abrirlo, supe de inmediato de quien era. ¿Qué hacía Hermione con el diario de Lavender?_

_Apenas me hice aquella pregunta, el comportamiento de Hermione, sus miedos, incluso lo que acababa de pasar recién, me hacían comprender su actuar. Y no podía entender, si estaba entristecido o decepcionado. Había venido a la casa de Hermione a solucionar las cosas. Tuvimos relaciones, y ahora encontraba este diario. Todo resultaba ser realmente complicado y doloroso._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIV Facebook<strong>

**Sospechas**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

La verdad era que no me sentía bien.

No estaba tranquila, y muchas vidas pasaban por mi mente de forma lenta y rápida al mismo tiempo. Sonaba ilógico y descabellado, pero así podía sentirlo.

No, no estaba arrepentida de mi decisión. Acababa de entregarle a Ron lo mejor de mí. Había sido hermoso, fue cuidadoso, y tomó todos los cuidados conmigo. Me sentí querida, amada, deseada. Me sentí la mujer más importante, y esa sensación trataría de recordarla por siempre en mi cabeza. Mi primera vez no podía haber sido mejor.

¿Pero qué pasaba con todos mis miedos adquiridos en todo este tiempo? Pulsaba repetitiva, insegura y dependiente.

—No puedo pensar siempre en el pasado. Debo aprender a superar mis miedos, arruinaré todos los momentos, arruinaré mi presente —me decía, tratando de calmar el dolor de mi cabeza.

Miré la mesa. ¿En qué momento tuve la brillante idea de preparar estas cosas? Si Ron supiese que tengo el diario de Lavender pensaría que todas estas cosas las he planeado con tiempo. Sería horrible. Yo solo había querido congeniar sus gustos del pasado. Otra vez pensando en el pasado.

—Ese diario ha arruinado gran parte de este tiempo —concluí, tragando el poco jugo que quedaba en el vaso. Escuché como Ron bajaba las escaleras. Su presencia se percibía en el ambiente.

—Aquí están las pastillas —murmuró, dejándolas en la punta de la mesa.

—Gracias —saqué dos y me las metí a la boca. Me serví otro poco de jugo y las tragué de inmediato. Ron permanecía en silencio, su rostro estaba serio, como si estuviese luchando con muchas situaciones internamente, como yo. Lo mejor sería hablar, no quería que esto se siguiese dilatando—. Hay algo que debo decirte —mis palabras hicieron que me observase de forma inmediata. Era como si mis palabras hubiesen sido un hechizo—. Tú llegaste a mi casa con una idea. Querías saber qué me estaba pasando. Conversamos de ciertas cosas, pero no te dije la verdad.

—Lo sé —respondió, mirándome con atención.

—Sé que cambié hace algún tiempo, y no era la intención. O sea, quería cambiar, quería ser mejor para ti.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo, me gusta la Hermione que conocí —sonreí, pero fue por cortesía. Una opresión distinta nacía en mi pecho, me costaba respirar.

—Hace un mes aproximadamente, fui a comprar al negocio de la universidad. En esa caminata. Un grupo de chicas comenzó a reírse de mí. No les tomé en cuenta. De vuelta, pude darme cuenta que dejaron algo sobre la mesa donde estaban apoyadas. Era una especie de cuaderno. Traté de encontrarme con ellas, pero las perdí de vista. Abrí este para ver si tenía algún dato para entregarlo, y mi sorpresa fue enorme al descubrir que se trataba de un diario de vida. El diario de Lavender —Ron cerró los ojos y se desordenó el cabello con lentitud—. No le dije ni siquiera a tu hermana. Esa tarde busqué por todos lados a Lavender, y la encontré.

—¿Qué? —mi relato había parecido sorprenderle.

—Le entregué su diario, pero ella no quiso aceptarlo de vuelta. Dio muchos argumentos, y me encargó la misión de destruirlo. Le dije que yo no tenía que ver con esto, pero me dejó sola, no sin antes decir que la curiosidad me terminaría por matar, y que en ese diario habían muchas cosas que me servirían y permitirían conocerte mejor.

—Hermione…

—No quería leerlo, Ron, te lo juro. Pero Lavender tenía razón. Ese diario tenía muchas historias, donde tú y ella eran realmente felices. No leí todo, fueron unas cuantas páginas que me hicieron repensar en todo este tiempo —hice una pausa, sentía el peso de la culpa en mis hombros, era como si me estuviese hundiendo en mi silla—. Y luego lo dejé guardado. No quería seguir conociendo una historia de dos donde yo no era parte del reparto, no quería seguir pensando en las posibilidades de que lo nuestro… que es tan pequeño comparado a lo que hay escrito en ese diario, a lo que me adentré a conocer…

No pude seguir hablando. Decir la verdad aún no se sentía conciliador. Al contrario, sentía que estaba más desnuda que antes, sentía que no solo un par de ojos azules me observaba, sino muchos más, repartidos en todas las paredes de mi casa.

—Te lo he dicho muchas veces… esta relación también es nueva para mí. Compartí mi vida por años con una mujer que creía sería la única en mi vida. Tú también has estado en mi vida, pero poco a poco te fuiste adentrando en mi camino. Hiciste que comenzara a repararme, que me valorase. Todo este tiempo ha sido poco para todos los que nos rodean, pero créeme Hermione que lo he sentido como una vida más. Estoy molesto, pero no contigo. Estoy molesto de las situaciones que nos hicieron estar juntos, estoy molesto de mí, por no haber conversado antes las cosas contigo. Sé que estabas rara, y no pude preguntarte el por qué, dejé que Harry y Ginny me aconsejaran, creí que eran otras cosas las que te abrumaban, no esto. Estoy molesto con Lavender, sea como sea esas cosas que estaban escritas ahí eran solo de ella y mías.

—También estás molesto conmigo, debes y tienes que estarlo —Ron suspiró con pesadez. Claro que lo estaba, pero era demasiado dulce conmigo como para decírmelo. Se acercó a mí y me acarició con dulzura el cabello.

—Sé que debería. De hecho estaba pensando en cómo tomar este tema. Al ir a buscar las pastillas encontré el diario de Lavender. No sabes las estupideces que pensé. Por eso no puedo estar enojado. Ambos tuvimos culpa, por no confiar en nosotros —nos abrazamos por largo rato. Solo recién podía experimentar la paz.

—Pensé que te gustaría comer estas cosas —confesé—, por eso las preparé, no tenía la intención de hacerte sentir mal.

—Me gustan, pero forman parte de mi pasado. Hermione, piensa en el presente, no seas tan analítica, vive, vibra —agregó, mirándome con cariño. Asentí.

Terminamos de comer y juntos limpiamos los utensilios usados. Era tarde, pero Ron debía de irse, mis padres estaban próximos a llegar. Nos despedimos con un beso en la puerta de mi casa y me quedé ahí, hasta verle desaparecer en la calle.

Subí a mi habitación, ver mi cama con otra muda de ropa hizo que recordara el porqué del cambio y me ruboricé inmediatamente.

Solo ahora podía disfrutar plenamente del momento.

—Puede que Ginny esté conectada —pensé. Prendí el notebook mientras iba al baño a lavarme los dientes. Volví a mi escritorio y saqué el notebook de ahí para llevármelo a la cama.

Abrí la mensajería privada de Facebook y le escribí a mi amiga.

—Ginny, ¿estás?—me aparecía conectada, pero recordé que hoy era la noche de películas en su casa. Vi por mientras otras publicaciones en mi Inicio. La mayoría subía fotografías de los distintos lugares en donde se encontraban vacacionando. Me apareció el número 1 en mi mensajería.

—Sipis, aunque ya me estoy acostando.

—Debo hablar contigo. No ahora, mañana, mejor si es en persona.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Sí, pero no es para contarlo por aquí.

—Me asustas Hermione, qué pasó.

—Mañana, ahora te estás acostando.

—Me encanta cómo me quitas el sueño. Adelántame algo aunque sea.

—Se trata de Ron y de mí.

—Hermione…

—¿Vienes a mi casa o voy a la tuya?

—Voy, mañana apenas me despierte, ¡maldita sea!

Me froté los ojos sin cuidado. Ahora podía sentir el cansancio. Moví mi cuello un par de veces y unos cuantos huesitos sonaron.

Apagué el notebook y preferí dormir. Conociendo a Ginny, llegaría muy temprano para saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

.

—_¿Hermione? ¿Hermione?_

—¿Hum…?

—Tu amiga Ginny está abajo. ¿Le digo que pase a tu habitación?

—¿Mamá? —de a poco iba abriendo los ojos. La luz del sol apenas entraba por las cortinas—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Son un poco más de las nueve y media —no era tan temprano, pero viniendo de Ginny era como si hubiese madrugado.

—Dile que me espere un momento —mamá salió de la habitación y traté de despegar mis ojos rápidamente. Sentía mi cuerpo cansado. Me puse de pie y mis piernas tiritaron. Mi garganta seca y el leve dolor de cabeza que sentía anoche aparecieron a medida que me iba acostumbrando al nuevo día. Saqué de los cajones las primeras prendas que aparecieron y me encerré en el baño para lavarme la cara y deshacerme del pijama.

Cuando salí del baño, Ginny ya estaba sentada en mi cama, con su cojín favorito sobre sus piernas.

—¡Ginny!

—Porque estaba tu padre nomás no llegué y entré a tu habitación.

—Buenos días.

—Sí, sí, como sea. Ahora habla, que estoy muerta de sueño y curiosidad.

—Bueno… se trata de Ron y de mí —comencé.

—Eso ya me lo dijiste anoche, mujer, dime que pasó contigo y mi hermano.

—Anoche… vino a mi casa.

—Ya…

—Y conversamos.

—Ya…

—Y luego…

—Y luego que, ¡por la chucha Hermione!

—Luegotuvimosrelaciones —solté de forma prolongada, sin espacios o comas. Ginny tenía mueca aburrida, pero escuchó mi vomito verbal y su boca se desencajó un poco. Abrió sus ojos, movió su boca como pez agonizando en la cubierta de un barco.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¡No me hagas decirlo otra vez! Si lo escuchaste súper bien —le reté, tapándome con otro de mis cojines.

—Lo siento… es que estoy sorprendida, tú, mi hermano… ¿tan lejos va la relación?

—Hemos tenido muchos problemas últimamente, pero hemos conversado todos estos… y siento que la relación está más consolidada. El que hubiésemos tenido relaciones —decirlo aún me causaba vergüenza—, no es un indicador. Solo… sucedió, porque nos queremos.

Para mi sorpresa, Ginny permaneció quieta y callada, como si estuviese pensando muy bien qué decir. Sus expresiones iban cambiando, asumía que iban acorde a las ideas que pasaban por su cabeza.

—¿Ginny? —la llamé. Llevaba mucho tiempo sumida en el silencio, y mi amiga no era así.

—Estoy en shock, eso es lo que sucede.

—Me di cuenta, pero no te noto… ¿Feliz? O sea, no quiero que lo estés, pero pensé que tu reacción sería otra.

—Estoy feliz, porque tú y mi hermano lo son —agregó, relajando un poco su expresión—. Pero creo que la sorpresa ha sido mayor. Asumo que ustedes van enserio, y el plan de Facebook fue todo un éxito.

—Quién lo diría. Uno no sabe para quién trabaja. Estaba obsesionada con Oliver, y terminé enamorándome de tu hermano, del chico de quien siempre supe, pero nunca creí que compartiría mi vida. La vida es realmente increíble, nos sorprende de formas muy extrañas. Ginny, ¿estás bien?

—No, estoy muerta de sueño y eso me tiene algo lenta. Además, detesto los días domingo, me abruman.

—Pero estamos de vacaciones, todos los días son prácticamente iguales.

—El domingo siempre será domingo. Además el sol desapareció. Está muy nublado. Los días nublados deprimen a la gente.

—No tuviste que venir tan temprano.

—Soy muy impulsiva, lo sabes —agregó más relajada—. Será mejor que me vaya. Aún es temprano y creo que podría dormir estiradita en mi cama.

—Gracias por venir, eres la única aparte de Ron, claro, que sabe lo que acaba de ocurrir entre nosotros.

—De nada, para eso están las amigas.

—Gracias Ginny, de verdad. Sé que Ron me dará la razón, pero si no hubiese sido por tu idea, nosotros nunca habríamos iniciado algo.

—No soy solo una cara bonita, también soy inteligente —continuó alardeándose.

Le acompañé hasta la puerta y nos despedimos con un abrazo. Al llegar a mi habitación encendí el computador para comenzar a realizar las labores finales de ayudante en la universidad. Como buen vicio abrí Facebook. Sonreí inmediatamente al ver una publicación de Ron en mi muro:

"_No quiero sonar cursi, pero he pensado todo el día en ti. Bueno, lo que va del día. Espero que tú también estés con la misma sensación, sería angustiante ser el único en esta condición"._

"_Esta sensación, que es igual de intrigante, no la cambiaría por nada. Nunca antes me había sentido tan viva, y es por tu grandiosa culpa"._ Respondí.

Revisé unos cuantos chismes, últimamente se había puesto de moda en Facebook las famosas páginas llamadas "Confesiones". Nuestra universidad también había entrado al círculo vicioso, y ahora que estábamos de vacaciones, las confesiones de fiestas y carretes, engaños y 'verdades', eran mucho más frecuentes.

Preferí salir de la red social y ponerme a trabajar como correspondía. Si hacía todo mi trabajo, podría fácilmente disfrutar de un par de semanas sin preocupaciones universitarias.

El resto de la tarde permanecí fielmente a mi idea de la mañana. Pude subir todas las calificaciones al sistema, además de realizar un completo informe de los ramos en donde cumplo la ayudantía. En la tarde había hablado por teléfono con Ron. Él sabía que yo me encontraba algo ocupada con la universidad, así que no siguió insistiendo venir otra vez a mi casa. Sabía que sería un punto distractor.

Mis padres encargaron sushi. Aprovechamos de cenar y colocarnos al día con nuestras vidas. Últimamente, ambos estaban teniendo muchos turnos en el trabajo, y todos eran en los mismos horarios, por lo que escasamente nos veíamos y compartíamos en familia.

—¿Cuándo conoceré al tal Ron Weasley? Tu mamá habla maravillas de él, así que asumo que no ha venido solo un par de veces a la casa.

—Es verdad cariño, él es un encanto, te agradará.

—Mientras no lo conozca, seguiré creyendo que el mejor para Hermione es Krum.

—¡Papá! Viktor es del pasado, no tienes por qué sacarlo a colación —contesté algo enojada—. Es por este tipo de comentarios que no te presento a Ron. No quiero que lo trates mal.

—No te preocupes cariño. Ron ya tiene mi aprobación.

—¡Hey! Que no se te olvide que yo soy el hombre de la casa.

—Qué machista papá —los tres reímos y seguimos comiendo los bocados.

—Pero enserio, Hermione. Quiero conocer al muchacho que te tiene tan en las nubes.

—¿Tan así me veo? —mis papás asintieron. Sonreí y me sonrojé. Seguimos compartiendo, hasta que papá fue a sacar una botella de vino e invitó a mi madre a bailar con él una pieza musical. Dije que estaba cansada y que estaría en mi habitación.

Sin tener trabajo que hacer entré a Facebook, estaba muy viciada con _Candy Crush._

Antes de que cargara el juego, me llamó la atención una confesión popular (por la gran cantidad de "me gusta" que tenía) que estaba en mi inicio. Leí pequeñas partes, pero preferí abrirla y leerla de forma completa.

"_Hola administrador de las confesiones. Estoy realmente preocupada y necesito que me des un consejo, o si alguno de los que leen las confesiones, me quiere ayudar a resolver el enorme problema que tengo._

_Te cuento… no te diré de qué carrera soy, pero te puedo decir que tengo un hermano que es un poco más mayor a mí. Él siempre tuvo una novia, la cual no me cayó muy bien, pero la soportaba. Ellos siempre tenían problemas, lo típico, como todas las relaciones… un día, esta chica me descubrió haciendo algo malo (tampoco diré qué fue), y como que desde ese día, le prometí que haría cualquier cosa para que ella guardara mi secreto. Al poco tiempo, ella y mi hermano terminaron, y a mí se me ocurrió un plan para que ambos volviesen a estar juntos… pero ¿qué pasó? Metí a más personas en este plan, y la situación se salió de control. Mi hermano está enamorado ahora de otra persona, y esta otra persona también ama a mi hermano. Ahora temo que esta ex cobre venganza contra mí, y diga el secreto que me tiene guardado. ¿Qué debería hacer?"._

Leer aquella confesión me hizo pensar en cómo la gente podía ser tan irracional de comentar sus problemas de forma tan expuesta, por un medio donde todos leen y se forman opiniones a base de otras opiniones, donde la verdad nunca estaba completa, puesto que omitían datos y se escudaban bajo la sombra del anonimato.

Mi mea culpa no lo iba a escribir como respuesta a esa confesión, muchas personas ya habían comentado cosas como

"_Ese es tu problema por no andar con la verdad desde el comienzo"_

"_¿No te gustó ser la chica mala? Ok, ¡ahora tienes que aguantártela!"_

"_¿Qué fue lo que hiciste que tienes tanto miedo? Me da mucha curiosidad"_

Iba a salirme de Facebook para dormir, pero un nuevo_ inbox_ me llamó la atención. Se trataba de Harry.

—Hermione, ¿estás?

—Sí, me pillaste justo, dime Harry, cómo estás.

—No muy bien, por eso te estaba molestando.

—Qué pasó.

—¿Sabes algo de Ginny? Se suponía que hoy nos juntaríamos, pero no apareció. Le he llamado a su celular y no contesta, le he escrito por Facebook, fui a la casa y nada.

—Debe de estar con una amiga, ¿Ron no ha dicho nada?

—Lo llamé cuando Ginny se retrasó, me dijo lo mismo que tú. No es la primera vez que lo hace, pero se suponía que la cita de hoy era especial, por eso me preocupé.

—Yo estuve con ella en la mañana, pero bien temprano, después se fue. ¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a los carabineros?

—No… si a veces desaparece y luego vuelve, generalmente no escucha su estruendoso teléfono. Pensé que podría estar contigo.

—Me dejas algo preocupada Harry, lo siento mucho.

—Lamento preocuparte, de seguro que volverá a casa : )

—Avísame cualquier cosa que sepas, por favor.

—Lo haré, buenas noches Hermione.

—¡Adiós! —dejé de hablar con Harry. Revisé el perfil de Ginny en Facebook, no había nada extraño. Apagué mi notebook y busqué mi celular. Le escribí un mensaje:

"_No sé dónde estás, pero Harry está preocupado. Por favor, contáctate con él"_

Me puse el pijama y me lavé los dientes. Cuando revisé otra vez mi celular, tenía un mensaje de ella.

"_Tranquila, ya me contacté con él. Todo está bajo control, sorry por preocuparles, ¡besitos!"_

Sabiendo que Ginny estaba bien, me quedé dormida profundamente.

Supe que estaba soñando, cuando el ringtone de mi celular apareció en la escena pacífica y tranquila. Abrí mis ojos, lo primero que me pregunté fue qué hora sería, porque aún estaba oscuro.

Era Ron. Desperté de inmediato y contesté.

—¿Ron?

—_Hermione, lamento despertarte, es tarde y todo, pero tengo un problema._

—Ron me preocupas, qué pasa.

—_Se trata de mi hermana y Harry_ —sentí pesar inmediatamente_—. Acaban de terminar. Ginny está en casa de una amiga, y Harry está completamente ebrio en mi departamento._

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—_Sé que es difícil de creer, no sé qué está pasando… tampoco sé cómo me puedes ayudar…_

—¿Puedes venir hasta mi casa con Harry?, podríamos cuidarlo aquí, mi padres tienen algunos calmantes, ellos nos podrían ayudar.

—_¿No molestaremos? Son casi las cuatro de la mañana._

—Es una emergencia, les despertaré, tú ven con cuidado, por favor.

—_Nos vemos._

Luego de despertar a mis padres y explicarles la situación, moría de ganas de hablar con Ginny. ¿Qué estaría pasando realmente con ellos dos?

Por un pequeño instante, se me ocurrió que esta podría ser una broma de ellos, para no sé, hacer que Ron conociese a mi padre de una forma súper especial, pero cuando vi llegar a Harry, comprendí que no se trataba de ninguna actuación. El pobre estaba devastado.

—Harry…

—Hermione, lo siento —medianamente habló. A pesar de destilar aroma a vino, cerveza y otras cosas que no detecté, estaba algo consciente.

—Tranquilo, ya pasará, ven… —junto a Ron y mi padre, lo llevamos hasta el sillón de tres cuerpos del living.

Ahí lo sentamos. Mamá había preparado un consomé.

—Tienes que beber esto. Te hará bien. Puede que vomites, no me sentiré mal. He preparado mucho —le decía mi mamá con tono de preocupación. Harry estaba sonrojado, no sé si por su curadera o por las palabras de mi madre.

Ron por otra parte, se encontraba serio detrás de Harry.

—Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero asumo que tú eres Ron…

—Oh sí, yo soy Ron, encantado de conocerlo Sr. Granger. Me habría gustado que fuese en otra circunstancia. Lamento mucho el haber interrumpido el descanso.

Mi padre solo asintió, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía que le había caído bien mi novio.

Harry comenzó con arcadas, fue Ron quien lo acompañó al baño, donde se esuchaba la lucha de Harry por tratar de comportarse, mas no podía.

—¿Sabes qué pasó Hermione? —preguntó mamá.

—No… espero que Ron me explique de mejor forma.

—Esa niñita estaba rara. ¿No vino muy temprano hoy? Se fue muy preocupada, ¿de qué hablaron precisamente? —las interrogantes de mi mamá me delatarían.

—Cosas mías, no hablamos de ella —contesté, mirando hacia el baño. De pronto, una idea lo bastante estúpida se pasó por mi cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? No me gusta cuando pones esa expresión, significa que estás pensando en algo desagradable que podría ser verdad —acusó mi padre.

—Deseo que sea una suposición tonta, ya regreso —subí hasta mi habitación y encendí mi notebook. Entré inmediatamente a Facebook y a las confesiones de la universidad. Busqué la que había leído durante la tarde, no podía encontrarla… no podía ser cierto. Ginny no la podría haber escrito, ¿verdad?

—¿Hermione? —Ron se acercó y se colocó a mi lado—. ¿Por qué estás leyendo las confesiones de la universidad?

—Lee esta, y dime qué te parece.

"_Hola administrador de las confesiones. Estoy realmente preocupada y necesito que me des un consejo, o si alguno de los que leen las confesiones, me quiere ayudar a resolver el enorme problema que tengo._

_Te cuento… no te diré de qué carrera soy, pero te puedo decir que tengo un hermano que es un poco más mayor a mí. Él siempre tuvo una novia, la cual no me cayó muy bien, pero la soportaba. Ellos siempre tenían problemas, lo típico, como todas las relaciones… un día, esta chica me descubrió haciendo algo malo (tampoco diré qué fue), y como que desde ese día, le prometí que haría cualquier cosa para que ella guardara mi secreto. Al poco tiempo, ella y mi hermano terminaron, y a mí se me ocurrió un plan para que ambos volviesen a estar juntos… pero ¿qué pasó? Metí a más personas en este plan, y la situación se salió de control. Mi hermano está enamorado ahora de otra persona, y esta otra persona también ama a mi hermano. Ahora temo que esta ex cobre venganza contra mí, y diga el secreto que me tiene guardado. ¿Qué debería hacer?"._

Era la tercera vez que leía la confesión, y cada vez estaba más segura que Ginny la había escrito.

—¿Crees que es mi hermana? —asentí, con pena.

—Calza demasiado… y me preocupa eso de 'hacer algo malo'.

—¿Se te ocurre qué puede ser? —sí, se me estaban ocurriendo muchas cosas, todas muy descabelladas. Al parecer Ron se dio cuenta. Su semblante cambió drásticamente—. Mi hermana no es ninguna puta.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso!

—Pero lo tienes que estar pensando.

—¡No! —me enojé de inmediato. En ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza que Ginny fuese así. Ella es mi amiga. Pero también me molestaba que Ron no me creyera.

Cerré la pantalla de mi notebook con brusquedad. Estaba realmente molesta. Con Ron no podíamos estar en paz, siempre discutíamos por cualquier cosa.

—Tendré que hablar con Lavender.

—No. Tienes que hablar primero con tu hermana.

—Si tus suposiciones son ciertas, debería de encontrarme con Lavender.

—No tengo ninguna suposición, Ronald.

—¿Ronald? —repitió con algo de burla—. Hermione… se supone que ya dejamos en claro que entre Lavender y yo no ocurre nada. No tienes que sentir celos.

—No tengo celos, inseguridades o lo que quieras decir. Pero me parece que este problema tiene que hablarse primero con Ginny, Harry… y después con Lavender. Estamos armando teorías a base de una confesión anónima —respondí de forma categórica—. Y no, no me vas a dejar fuera de esto, porque Harry sigue vomitando en mi baño.

Ron desordenó su cabellera. Mi madre entró a mi habitación.

—Harry está dormido en el sillón. Asumo que estará así su buen resto de horas. Lo mejor será que descansen. Ron, el papá de Hermione está preparándote un colchón en el living, para que acompañes a Harry.

—Iré a ayudarle. Disculpe todas las molestias —Ron salió de la habitación, yo me volteé al armario a buscar frazadas. Seguía molesta.

—¿Estaban discutiendo?

—Hum… siempre discutimos. Lo peor es que es por otras personas —dije más melancólica.

—Entonces esas discusiones no valen la pena, terminarán amargando y opacando todo el amor y cariño que se tienen.

—Sé que mañana reflexionaré de mejor forma lo que me acabas de decir, pero ahora no puedo —mi madre asintió y me ayudó a llevar las frazadas al primer piso.

.

Desperté con sueño. Sabía que habían pasado algunas cosas, poco a poco fui recordando los detalles. Vi la hora en mi celular, era pasado el medio día. Me quedé dormida con la ropa de la noche anterior, así que bajé rápidamente al primer piso.

Mi sorpresa fue encontrarme con todo ordenado, como si todo lo vivido en la amanecida hubiese sido un sueño.

Subí a mi habitación otra vez, buscando alguna nota o algo por el estilo, estaba sola en mi casa y nadie al parecer se había dignado a decirme algo. Me recriminé cuando encontré entre mis tapas una notita de Ron.

"_Siempre estás hermosa, sobre todo cuando duermes y achinas tu nariz, por eso no te desperté. Harry despertó temprano, estuvo media hora pidiendo disculpas a tus padres. Cuando salieron al trabajo nosotros desalojamos la casa, ya sabes… a tu padre al parecer le caí bien, pero no está la confianza para quedarme contigo en casa, solos. Lo siento por lo de anoche, pero entiéndeme. Se trata de mi hermana, y mi ex, y también mi mejor amigo. Es algo que tengo que resolver con ellos. Te amo."_

Si bien su nota me había relajado un poco, no era precisamente el efecto que asumió, él tendría. Yo no me quedaría tranquila. Yo también investigaría de qué se trataba todo esto, aunque la verdad me pudiese doler otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

He vuelto. Lo lamento en el alma, pero como comenté en mi última publicación, estaba full con el término de mi práctica, tesis, titulación y… adivinen que… ¡YA ESTOY TITULADA! Quienes me siguen en Facebook y Twitter lo supieron hace un par de semanas atrás. En noviembre tengo la licenciatura, pero ya soy profesora con todas las de la ley, tan así que ya tengo trabajo, jefatura, full pega y comienzo mañana (apenas tuve vacaciones). Prometí actualizar apenas saliese de la universidad, pero emocionalmente no he estado muy bien. Ceo que me enamoré xd, y eso me ha traído a llanto diario y con publicaciones en Tumblr dignas de una suicida xd. Ahora no estoy mejor, pero sé que actualizar es una responsabilidad, y sea como sea, a este fic le quedan con suerte, dos capítulos más (sí, damas y caballeros, por fin termina u.u)

Me encantaría poder responder a todos los RR's que dejan personas que no tienen cuenta en , de verdad que sus palabras son realmente hermosas, me alegran demasiado. Todos mis medios para ubicarme están en mi perfil, me encantaría poder charlar con ustedes!

Ahora bien… ustedes se preguntarán, qué diablos está pasando por la cabeza de Neki. Ustedes son súper buenas creando suposiciones, ¿qué creen que está pasando? Me encantaría saber sus opiniones

Gracias a quienes me han brindado su apoyo incondicional en todo este tiempo. De verdad que no lo he pasado tan bien. Espero que nos leamos más pronto!


	16. Rompecabezas

Subí a mi habitación otra vez, buscando alguna nota o algo por el estilo, estaba sola en mi casa y nadie al parecer se había dignado a decirme algo. Me recriminé cuando encontré entre mis tapas una notita de Ron.

"_Siempre estás hermosa, sobre todo cuando duermes y achinas tu nariz, por eso no te desperté. Harry despertó temprano, estuvo media hora pidiendo disculpas a tus padres. Cuando salieron al trabajo nosotros desalojamos la casa, ya sabes… a tu padre al parecer le caí bien, pero no está la confianza para quedarme contigo en casa, solos. Lo siento por lo de anoche, pero entiéndeme. Se trata de mi hermana, y mi ex, y también mi mejor amigo. Es algo que tengo que resolver con ellos. Te amo."_

Si bien su nota me había relajado un poco, no era precisamente el efecto que asumió, él tendría. Yo no me quedaría tranquila. Yo también investigaría de qué se trataba todo esto, aunque la verdad me pudiese doler otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XV Facebook<strong>

**Rompecabezas**

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

—Bien… ahora que estás más repuesto... me vas a explicar qué fue lo que ocurrió entre mi hermana y tú.

—Ayer… le iba a proponer que viajásemos juntos. Al igual que a ti, me ofrecieron realizar un semestre de la universidad en el extranjero. Quiero aceptar, pero no soportaría estar lejos de Ginny, aunque fuese por seis meses. Estoy acostumbrado a su presencia. Por eso era una cita especial. Ella no tenía idea. De hecho, a nadie le había comentado esta oportunidad que me está dando la universidad.

—Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero felicidades hermano. Estas oportunidades no se las dan a cualquiera —Harry sonrió levemente y luego recobró su aura de melancolía.

—Ginny estaba igual que siempre. Hicimos la famosa maratón de películas en su departamento. Luego me fui en la mañana, junto a ella, porque fue temprano a ver a Hermione. Desde ahí que le perdí el rastro. En la noche, horas después de nuestra cita me contestó el teléfono, y dijo que teníamos que hablar. Nos juntamos en una de las plazas que están cercanas a mi casa, y ahí comenzó todo.

—Debió de ser horrible, pero me gustaría saber realmente qué pasó, qué te dijo, para tratar de entender el rompecabezas.

—Dijo que no era una buena mujer para mí. Que me había ocultado cosas… no me dijo qué cosas eran, pero que gracias a ella, ahora muchas personas podían salir dañadas, y que lo único que deseaba, era perderse por un momento —la situación me preocupaba muchísimo más. Al parecer, no era una simple disputa, y la idea de Hermione en cuanto a la confesión, podría tomar más sentido—. En ese momento dijo que… lo mejor era terminar con nuestra relación. O a lo menos, darnos un tiempo. Ella quería ser mejor persona para mí, y para quienes había dañado.

—¿Qué hiciste en ese momento?

—Lo que tú muchas veces hiciste con Lavender. Le rogué que por favor no me dejara, que la vida no tenía sentido sin ella. Que solucionaría todos los problemas. Pero Ginny se largó a llorar, y dijo que por una vez en la vida la dejase sola, y que tratara de pensar en mi vida sin ella. Eso terminó por destrozarme. Ginny se fue, y yo me quedé allí. El resto de la historia la conoces.

—Harry… ayer… Hermione leyó una confesión en esa página de Facebook de la universidad. Y cree que la autora de dicha publicación, fue Ginny —Harry me observó con duda.

—Pero esa página tiende a comentar puras mentiras.

—Lo sé… pero ahora no sé en qué pensar. Quizás si tú la lees, me das la seguridad para descartar a mi hermana completamente —con algo de escepticismo, Harry sacó su celular y me lo pasó para que me pudiese conectar a Facebook. Traté de buscar la confesión. La encontré y se la pasé.

Harry comenzó a leerla, y poco a poco, fui consciente de cómo sus facciones iban cambiando.

—Deberíamos ir a conversar con Lavender —dijo luego de unos momentos de silencio.

—Tú también crees que…

—Sí. Esto lo escribió Ginny —contestó con amargura—. No me dejes solo en esto. Tengo mucho miedo.

—No lo haré hermano. Vamos a descubrir la verdad —Harry sonrió solo por cortesía. Pero era un avance.

Sin pronunciarme, conduje hasta la casa de Lavender. Estaba ansioso. Sentía que ahora podría juntar las piezas restantes de esta extraña situación. Por otra parte, necesitaba de Hermione. No había minuto en que no pensara en ella. Deseaba llamarla para escuchar su voz, pero sabía que ella desearía estar aquí también, y eso solo agrandaría el problema.

Nos bajamos del vehículo, y vi la hora en mi celular. Ahí me di cuenta que tenía un mensaje de Hermione.

"_Todo estará bien"_ —esas tres palabras bastaron para que le diese una palmada en el hombro a Harry, y caminásemos con seguridad hasta la puerta.

Golpeé la puerta un par de veces. De forma distinta a cómo solía hacerlo cuando venía a verla. Se tardaron un momento en abrir la puerta.

—_¡Ya voy!_ —se escuchaba—. ¡Ron! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Harry? —Lavender se mostraba realmente sorprendida. Demasiado a mi parecer.

—Sé que debí haberte avisado que vendría, pero necesito que me confirmes ciertas cosas.

—Lo siento, me encantaría ayudarte, pero ahora no puedo… estoy ocupada.

—No tardaremos mucho, por favor —rogó Harry—. Si quieres atiéndenos aquí afuera, pero no nos hagas irnos sin antes preguntarte algo.

Harry realmente estaba devastado. Tenía que insistir por él.

—Por Favor Lavender. No tardaremos.

—_¿Por qué tardas tanto? Te dije que no abrieras la puerta_ —Lavender miró hacia atrás con fuerza y luego cerró sus ojos. Por más que tratase de ocultar algo más sería imposible. La voz de Ginny la reconocería en cualquier sitio, y Harry igual.

—Ginny —le llamé serio. Mi hermana abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, y se tapó la boca cuando vio que a mi lado se encontraba Harry.

—Qué hacen aquí.

—Qué haces tú aquí —le devolví la respuesta.

—Ginny… creo que esto no se puede seguir ocultando —habló de pronto Lavender.

—¡Qué mierda está pasando aquí! —grité exaltado. Estaba harto de tanto secreteo, de tanto doble sentido.

Lavender se hizo a un lado para que Harry y yo pudiésemos entrar a su casa. A la entrada del living, estaba el bolsito mediano de mi hermana. Desde que desapareció, asumí que estaba aquí. En el lugar menos pensado.

Nos sentamos los cuatro en el living, todos mirábamos a Ginny, quien no levantaba la vista por ningún motivo.

—Ginny… ¿escribiste una publicación en las Confecciones de la Universidad? —preguntó Harry, para romper el silencio. Ginny se tensó inmediatamente. No hacía falta que hablase. Su cuerpo ya había dado la primera respuesta que necesitábamos.

—¿Hiciste esa estupidez? —le recriminó Lavender—. ¡Siempre ocultas información!

—¿Desde cuándo tienen tanta confianza ustedes dos? —fue una pregunta impulsiva. Ginny nunca se acercó a Lavender cuando esta era mi novia. Mi interrogante no fue respondida por ninguna de ellas.

—Ginny… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —El tono de Harry podría hacer llorar a cualquiera. Por su expresión, sabía que estaba pensando en muchas cosas, y todas ellas le dolían de igual y peor forma.

Lavender acarició la espalda de mi hermana. Ella la miró y lanzó un enorme suspiro de lamentación. Comenzó a jugar con sus manos, y poco a poco, fue hablando.

—Ocurrió hace unos seis meses atrás, cuando recién habíamos comenzado el año universitario…

—_Es solo un juego, no creo que le tengas miedo._

—_No se trata de miedo. Es un juego osado que no debería jugar contigo, solo eso._

—_Vamos Ginny, de aquí no saldrá._

—_Sé cómo terminan estas cosas, cariño, por eso digo, prefiero pasar._

—_Prometimos al inicio no desistir. Tienes que cumplir tus promesas._

—_Me están hartando, chicos, enserio. Paso —tomé lo que me quedaba de cerveza y con algo de dificultad me puse de pie, abandonando el círculo que habíamos formado con los chicos. Estaba algo ebria, pero nunca tanto, como para besar a Crabbe como prueba. ¡Ni muerta! Además, qué diría Harry. Las novias no se comportan así, mucho menos cuando tu novio no puede acompañarte en la fiesta porque se quedó estudiando para una prueba._

_Necesitaba un poco de aire. La casa estaba atestada de gente. El living se había convertido en el nido de amor de varias parejas, en los pasillos la gente bailaba y se atracaban con otros para buscar algo de aventura. La cocina estaba asquerosa, con vasos plásticos repartidos por todos lados, líquidos con distintos aromas, con personas a cargo de todos los bebestibles que con suerte, se podían mantener en pie. Subí las escaleras afirmándome con ambas manos, no quise preguntarme qué estaría sucediendo detrás de las puertas, porque se escuchaban cosas bastante sugerentes que eran acalladas con las distintas melodías que estaban impregnadas en el aire. Llegué hasta la terraza, había otro grupito muerto de risa, jugando a que eran pájaros o algo así. Asumí que estaban completamente drogados, el olor a sustancias ilegales también era parte del hermoso panorama nocturno._

—_¡Weasley! ¿No se te antoja?_

—_Gracias Ángela, pero no le hago a esas cosas —la morena me guiñó un ojo e hizo pasar entre sus amigos una pipa con colores estrambóticos._

_Miré la hora en mi celular. Eran recién las dos de la mañana, y sentía que esta fiesta estaba en su punto culmine. Todo el mundo estaba extrañamente loco, o yo veía las cosas de esa forma porque también había tomado demasiado._

—_Debí quedarme en casa acompañando a Harry. Esto no es divertido sin él —susurré, tratando de mirar las estrellas._

—_Pienso lo mismo que tú, aunque no a acompañar a Harry, sino a mi chica._

—_A ti no te faltan mujeres, Oliver._

—_Lo sé, por eso vine sin Myrtle. Pero extraño sus curvas. Cho no tiene muchas… pero me ha estado meneando la cola desde que llegué._

—_Tan mujeriego… no sé cómo le puedes gustar tanto a Hermione._

—_¿Le gusto a Granger? —estúpida bocota la mía, se suponía que era un secreto. Si Hermione sabía que yo había abierto la boca, estaba muerta. Realmente muerta._

—_O sea, le atraes, como le atraes a todas las mujeres de la universidad. Eso no es un secreto —traté de arreglarla. Piensa Ginny, piensa._

—_Pero gustar es distinto a atraer Ginny. Vamos, cuéntame todo lo que sabes._

—_Es lo mismo para mí. No estoy en mi sano juicio así que no me pidas mayores explicaciones. Anda a conquistar a Cho, yo me voy de aquí._

—_Yo puedo llevarte hasta tu casa. También quiero salir de aquí._

—_No muchas gracias. Vine con mi hermano y su novia._

—_A Ron lo acabo de ver muy entretenido con su Lav-Lav abajo. No creo que estén aptos para llevarte hasta tu casa._

—_Prefiero esperar un taxi entonces._

—_¿Crees que estoy tratando de ligar contigo?_

—_Mentiría si te dijera que no —confesé. Conocía la fama de Oliver, y él tampoco estaba con sus cinco sentidos intactos, podría comportarse de forma más odiosa, así que tenía que tener cuidado._

—_Tienes razón. Quería ver si me resultaba algo contigo. Estás increíble, Ginny._

—_Eso lo sé, no tienes para qué decírmelo. Mi novio me lo repite siempre._

—_Deberías… probar otras cosas, ¿no te aburre estar tanto tiempo con Harry?_

—_En lo absoluto. Él me sorprende siempre, y soy súper feliz con él —agarré uno de los vasos que estaban en la baranda de la terraza. Alcancé a tomar dos sorbos. No sé qué era, pero sabía asqueroso. Terminé por escupir lo que no alcancé a tragar._

—_¡Hey! No tienes que tomar cosas que no sabes quién las preparó —me retó Oliver, botando lo que quedaba del vaso en una de las macetas._

—_Me podrías haber advertido antes, idiota —contesté cabreada, sintiendo un leve dolor de cabeza._

—_Te acompañaré a buscar a Ron. Estás peor de lo que creí —sino fuese porque de verdad comenzaba a sentirme más mal, no habría aceptado la ayuda de Oliver. A pesar de su fama de mujeriego, sabía que tenía una pisca mínima, casi invisible de buen chico, era amigo de mi hermano y de mi novio. Acepté su medio abrazo, y me llevó casi en calidad de bulto por el camino que nos llevaría hasta el primer piso._

_Ese pequeño trayecto se me hizo eterno. Las luces de colores se entremezclaban en el cielo, y a ratos sentía que volaba. Todo lo que había comido parecía estar dando vueltas por todo mi cuerpo, no podía mantenerme en pie, y por alguna tonta razón, me daban muchas ganas de reír y reír._

—_¿Qué te fumaste, Ginny?_

—_¿Fumar? ¿Yo? Estás loco, imbécil, jajaja —no sabía por qué me reía, todo me causaba gracia._

—_Alguien maldadoso podría abusar de ti, más respeto con mi persona._

—_Mi príncipe Harry vendría a rescatarme de inmediato._

—_Harry no está, por si te has olvidado de ese pequeño detalle._

—_Está mi hermano, que es como mi escudero real, así que también me debe respeto y protección._

—_Tu hermano está gozando de la noche. Y yo podría hacerte ver las estrellas ahora mismo —diciendo aquello, Oliver me tomó más fuerte de la cintura y me adentró a una de las habitaciones que estaba antes de llegar al primer piso. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, y sentí cómo mis vellos se erizaron ante la eminente amenaza de peligro. Tuve más deseos de vomitar y salir corriendo, pero no me podía los pies siquiera, era una muñeca._

—_Suéltame Oliver, por favor —acudí a la misericordia._

—_No te haré daño, Ginny. Solo quiero sacarme el gustito que siento por ti. Prometo ser igual y mejor que Harry —Oliver me arrinconó a la pared y me agarró las manos. Comenzó a buscar mi boca con la suya, y por mucho que trataba de luchar, no podía. Con suerte podía mantenerme en pie. Toda mi energía se concentraba en mi cabeza la cual se movía de un lado a otro para no ser besada por Oliver._

_Pero la mezcla de alcohol, y quizás de qué mierda era lo que había en ese vaso me hizo perder, y Oliver logró su objetivo. Sus labios se juntaron con los míos y comenzó a besarme. Cerré los ojos por inercia. Automáticamente salieron lágrimas, porque me sentía la persona más sucia e imbécil del mundo. Traté de hacer telepatía con Harry, con Ron, con cualquier persona que viniese a rescatarme del momento en el que me encontraba._

_Entonces alguien abrió la puerta, deseaba que fuese cualquier persona, menos Lavender. Pero era ella. Oliver tomó mi rostro con más fuerza y me atrajo mucho más a su cuerpo. Yo era un simple monigote que hacía caso absoluto de sus movimientos. Como pude lo empujé, caí de inmediato al suelo._

—_¡Ginny! —exclamó Lavender, sorprendida._

—_Sácame de aquí, por favor —le pedí. Seguíamos llevándonos como el perro y el gato, pero cualquier ayuda sería bien recibida._

—_¿Qué le hiciste a Ginny? —escuchaba que le preguntaba, mientras trataba de cargarme._

—_Yo no le hice nada, solo estábamos conversando y bueno, nos interrumpiste._

—_Imbécil, no estaban conversando. Mira sus ojos, está drogada. La drogaste, idiota._

—_Nunca haría algo así para obtener una chica. No necesito caer en esos juegos. Solo pasó._

—_Ginny, llamaré a Ron._

—_¡No! Sácame de aquí, por favor, pero no se lo digas a él, ni a Harry —Harry, Harry, Harry… el nombre de Harry inundaba mi cabeza. Comencé a llorar con fuerza._

—_Estás loca si crees que me quedaré callada. Esto es grave, Ginny._

—_Sabré manejarlo, pero que esto se quede aquí solamente, por favor. Harry no se puede enterar, me dejaría._

—_No lo haría por ningún motivo. Ustedes se aman mucho más que Ron y yo. Pueden superar cualquier problema, y aquí tú eres la víctima._

—_Por favor Lavender, haré lo que me pidas, guárdame el secreto._

—_¿Y qué hay de mí? Lavender como buena cuñada podría guardarte el secreto, pero ¿qué pasa conmigo? —cierto, tenía que convencer a dos personas. Maldito Oliver, por qué no estaba tan ebrio como para que pudiese creer que todo había sido un mal entendido._

—_No me pidas que tenga algo oculto contigo, por favor. Amo a Harry, él es todo para mí —mis ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas._

—_Ginny… la verdad por delante —Lavender volvía a hablar._

—_¡Ya sé! Acércame a Granger. Hace un momento atrás dijiste que yo le gustaba, ¿cierto? Me ha entrado la curiosidad de estar con una ratón de biblioteca, ¿será cierto el dicho que las calladitas son las más osadas? —lo que Oliver me pedía no era algo tan difícil, y de paso, sería grato para mi amiga, aunque sabía que Oliver no era el chico ideal para ella. En realidad, para ninguna mujer._

—_Trato. Esto no sale de aquí. Yo haré lo posible para que tengas una cita con Hermione. Lavender… haré lo que me pidas, cuando necesites mi ayuda, pero por favor, olvídate de lo que acabas de ver en esta habitación._

_Lavender hizo una mueca con su rostro. Oliver sonreía como si se tratase de un juego lo bastante divertido. Ella me levantó y me acompañó hasta el vehículo de mi hermano. Nos quedamos solas un momento, en silencio._

—_Sé que no nos llevamos bien, y probablemente nunca lo hagamos. Pero estoy preocupada por ti._

—_Estoy bien, gracias Lavender._

—_Sigo creyendo que lo mejor sería decir…_

—_Por favor —le interrumpí. Ron salía de la casa, despidiéndose de sus otros compañeros de fútbol. Irónicamente, Oliver se despedía de él, mientras que con la otra mano agarraba el trasero de Cho._

—_¿Y ese milagro que quieres regresar tan temprano a casa, Ginny?_

—_No me siento bien. Aprendí la lección que no debo mezclar tragos._

—_Creo que siempre escucho lo mismo —respondió Ron, terminando de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad._

—_Lamento hacerles regresar tan temprano. Ustedes suelen ser el alma de las fiestas._

—_No estaba muy divertida la cosa —comentó Lavender—. Mejor seguir la fiesta en casa, y en privado —comentó de forma sugestiva. _

_Cerré los ojos y traté de conciliar el sueño hasta llegar a casa. Al parecer lo logré y no me di cuenta siquiera de cuando mi hermano me sacó dormida del automóvil, porque cuando desperté, había un enorme sol al centro de mi ventana. Me levanté con fuerza y caí de lado a mi cama. En mi cabeza sentí pequeños golpes, en distintas partes de mi cráneo._

—_Nunca más… —murmuré. Me volteé para tratar de recordar la noche anterior. Entonces todos los momentos incómodos aparecieron, Oliver, Lavender, el beso, las promesas…—. Debo contarle a Harry._

—_¡Oh! Pensé que aún dormías._

—_¡Harry! —mi novio se sentó al borde de la cama y yo como pude me arrastré hasta su cuerpo y lo ahogué en un abrazo. Automáticamente me puse a llorar._

—_¿Qué pasó, cariño?_

—_Te amo, te amo muchísimo._

—_Yo también te amo, corazón. Lamento no haber podido acompañarte a la fiesta de anoche. Me dijeron que te aburriste y por eso se devolvieron. Sabes que apenas ingresamos a la universidad me tapan con evaluaciones y debo de rendirlas bien para tener buena calificación._

—_Perdóname por haber sido una mala novia, Harry._

—_¿Por qué dices eso?_

—_Debí haberme quedado contigo, alentándote, y sin embargo me fui a meter a una fiesta con gente imbécil —comenté con angustia._

—_No pasa nada, ya estamos juntos, y hoy me puedes acompañar mientras sigo estudiando —Harry me besó en la frente y me acurrucó entre sus brazos. Podía sentir su calor que me reconfortaba inmediatamente._

—_Gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo._

—_Gracias por ser mi mayor felicidad —contestó._

El relato de Ginny me había dejado boquiabierto. Tenía unas enormes ganas de romperle la boca a Oliver, por ser un maldito imbécil aprovechador de situaciones. También de golpearme a mí por haber estado presente aquella noche y no haber protegido a mí hermana como correspondía. Pero también tenía rabia hacia mi hermana. Cómo se había callado durante todo este tiempo todas estas cosas. El rompecabezas comenzaba a tomar sentido, y las piezas que faltaban aceleraban aún más mi corazón. Por otra parte, Harry no emitía sonido alguno. Se encontraba ensimismado observando la alfombra del living de Lavender. Serio, estoico. Casi muerto.

—Pasó un tiempo luego de la fiesta. Tú y yo tuvimos una pelea enorme, ¿la recuerdas? Creí que era una más del montón, que la solucionaríamos como todas las otras. Pero ese día también presentí que sería la última vez que nos veríamos las caras como pareja —habló Lavender—. Ese mismo día me encontré con Ginny, y le dije que no hablaría nada con respecto a lo que había visto, siempre y cuando, me ayudase a volver a reconquistarte. Todo el mundo sabía que ambas no nos llevábamos bien, así que no sospecharían en lo absoluto.

—Fue así como se me ocurrió el plan de Facebook; mataría muchos pájaros de un tiro… Mantendría a Oliver tranquilo, a Hermione le daría la oportunidad de conocerlo, y que se diera cuenta de que este no era un buen hombre para ella y para ninguna mujer, y al verte con otra mujer, Lavender volvería a reconquistarte, tú te darías cuenta que ella era la mujer de tu vida…

—Pero el plan no salió como lo imaginó —agregó de forma irónica Lavender—. Tú te enamoraste de Hermione, y ella de ti. Incluso Oliver que es un maldito Don Juan… se '_caballerizó_' por Hermione, demostrando que podría ser un buen hombre para ella. Y yo me quedé sola.

—Entonces… te contactaste con Ginny para decirle que abrirías la boca y contarías lo que ocurrió aquella noche en la fiesta —volvió a hablar Harry, sin quitar el rostro de la alfombra.

—No. Fue la misma Ginny que se contactó conmigo. Cuando se dio cuenta que el plan se le escapó de las manos. Ron y Hermione ya están juntos en… todos los sentidos, por así decirlo. Ginny se alegró de que su hermano y su amiga fuesen felices, pero también se sintió mal porque estaba fallando a la palabra que me dio. Asumo que por eso se asustó y cometió el error de contárselo a toda la universidad por medio de un anonimato no muy anónimo. Y luego deseó terminar contigo, porque sabía que te había mentido durante todos estos meses.

—Esto no tiene sentido… ¿Me estás tratando de decir Lavender que tú supiste de este plan desde siempre?

—Algo así, aunque no sabía muy bien de qué se trataba.

—¿Y Oliver?

—Oliver no tiene nada que ver. Confía en mí —respondió segura.

—Harry… ¿crees que podemos hablar? —preguntó de pronto Ginny.

Mi amigo no emitió palabra alguna. Se despidió de mí con una palmada y un leve 'gracias' que apenas pude escuchar. Se puso de pie y salió de la casa.

—¡Harry! —Ginny gritó su nombre y se puso de pie.

—No lo sigas. Suficiente ha tenido Harry desde anoche. Respeta un momento su dolor… no sacarás nada hablando con él.

A Ginny se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y corrió hasta la habitación de Lavender.

—Lamento que todo se haya dado así. No somos amigas con Ginny, pero tampoco la podía echar de mi casa.

—Gracias por tenerla aquí.

—De nada —hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos. Ahora no faltaba ninguna pieza, pero aun así, no podía sentirme tranquilo.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué dejaste que Hermione leyera tu diario?

—No sé… tenía curiosidad de ver qué pasaba si agregaba un poco más de adrenalina al plan de tu hermana. Desde un principio supe que no tendría buen final, para mí —dijo con tranquilidad, frotándose los brazos—. Ya te lo he dicho un par de veces. Sé feliz.

—Ya no necesito que me lo digas, lo soy —supe que mi respuesta le dolió, pero supo ocultar sus sentimientos con una sonrisa fría—. Sé feliz Lavender.

—Lo haré.

Caminé hasta la puerta. Deseaba hablar con Ginny, pero Ginny tenía que solucionar primero su problema con Harry.

—¿Podremos recuperar la amistad que teníamos? —preguntó, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta.

—Mi novia es muy celosa, y no quiero darle problemas en vano. Lo mejor será dejar que pase el tiempo. Este mismo nos dirá si nuestra antigua amistad podrá superar todas estas situaciones. Cuídate.

Ella no agregó nada más. Pude sentir por fin que un peso enorme dejaba de presionarme los hombros. Me sentía un hombre completamente libre, y mi corazón emitía una sola canción: Hermione.

Me subí rápidamente al vehículo, y traté de ir con toda la velocidad pero precaución posible, hasta la casa de Hermione.

Golpeé su puerta, y salió asustada ante tanto ruido.

—¡Me asustaste! ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿Estás sola?

—Sí, lo estoy. Qué pasa, por qué tanta euforia.

—Pasa que te amo demasiado, siento que no te lo había dicho, y ahora te lo demostraré de todas las formas posibles —entonces la comencé a besar como si no hubiese un mañana, y el cuerpo de Hermione comprendió todos mis movimientos, uniéndose de forma inmediata a mis deseos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

Aparecí, ¡por fin!... pero no saben, queridos lectores, he tenido tanto trabajo que colapso xD… estoy 44 horas en un colegio, soy jefa de cuerda en Coro :') y sigo con mis trabajos de fin de semana en otra ciudad, entonces… tengo cero tiempo y espacio para mis hobbies y mis historias :c El viernes salí de 'vacaciones', pero de vacaciones solo está el nombre, porque ahí preparo todo mi trabajo, y mi presentación en Chillán (queda tan poco tiempo, nervios on*) y aproveché de inmediato para escribir el penúltimo capítulo.

Sé que venía diciendo desde hacía mucho que esta historia terminaría, y sí, ya llegó a su fin. Nos queda un solo capítulo más y adiós Facebook :') (no creo que haya epílogo).

Volviendo a la trama de la historia… ¿se esperaban algo así de Ginny? Generalmente, mis Ginny's son bien particulares, pero quise que esta fuese algo especial. A alguien le sorprendió? En mis planes estaba que ella también tuviese un diario, y que Harry lo descubriese… pero como se puso de moda esto de las 'Confesiones' y en Facebook más encima, me vino de cajón utilizar nuevamente, esta red para soltar la bomba y los reales motivos del plan de la pelirroja. ¿Qué pasará entre ella y Harry? ¿Ron y Hermione serán pareja ahora sin tanto problema y sin tanta persona de por medio? Espero sus opiniones como siempre.

MUCHISISISISMAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE COMENTAN, MANDAN MENSAJES DE ÁNIMO POR TODOS LADOS, de verdad, gracias totales. LOS AMITO!


	17. Sorpresas

**Capítulo final Facebook**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

No, no me quejaba de la efusiva muestra de cariño de Ron, pero mi cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en qué cosas habían ocurrido durante todo este tiempo en que trataron de solucionar la interrogante con Ginny.

Un suspiro se me escapó cuando los labios de Ron comenzaron a armar un collar de besos en mi cuello. Mis piernas perdían energía y trataba de mantenerme en pie lo más que podía. De a poco una electricidad me iba invadiendo, haciendo que aquellas preguntas que me mantenían no tan conectada con la situación, se fuesen yendo bien lejos.

Con más soltura lo atraqué a mi cuerpo. Mi espalda sonó contra la pared, y uno de los cuadros cayó al suelo. Ambos comenzamos a reír, pero no nos soltamos por ningún instante. Ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna, solo nos dedicábamos a tocarnos, a seguir explorándonos como la primera vez, pero con mucha más fuerza, confianza; entrega.

Fui más valiente y le saqué su polera. Me detuve por segundos para contemplarle, ya no daba tanta vergüenza, e iba marcando cada rincón de su tórax. Ron me agarró de las caderas y me apoyó en la pared. Ahí le aprisioné con mis piernas, y podía sentir cómo su miembro iba creciendo en mi bajo vientre. Aquel gesto hizo que me fuese meneando más a él, y un gruñido nació de su garganta, el cual lo acalló cuando perdió otra vez su boca en mi clavícula.

—Te haré el amor cómo debí hacerlo aquella vez —soltó de pronto. Una nueva corriente me embriagó.

Dejando la rapidez de segundos atrás, lentamente nuestros rostros se acercaron mientras cerrábamos los ojos, entregándonos ciegamente a ese beso que nos queríamos obsequiar, con más dulzura. El deseo no se esfumaba, se agolpaba en nuestros labios, inflamados, hinchados de amor y desesperación, de lujuria, al resbalarse el uno en el otro en besos que se extendían más allá de nuestras bocas, al mentón, nariz, mejillas y ojos del otro.

Apoyados en la escalera, sus manos seguían en mi cuello y rostro acariciándolo. Las mías por su parte sobaban su pecho, mis palmas se apoyaban por completo en él, masajeándolo en forma circular e incluso apretando fuertemente sus tetillas entre mis dedos índice y corazón, lo cual al parecer le gustaba, pues gruñía levemente.

Lo tenía a mi merced, envuelto en mis piernas y en mis brazos, apretado contra un rincón del peldaño, tomando el control en ese momento acabándolo a besos. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda suavemente. Me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos directamente a mi habitación. Nos lanzamos a mi cama, en donde nos tumbamos de medio lado, frente a frente y nos abrazamos de nuevo.

Metí una de mis piernas entre las suyas y el me envolvió con su pierna a la altura de mis caderas. Así estuvimos varios minutos simplemente mirándonos y hablando tonterías, para contener esas ansias que parecían de otro planeta. Nos acercamos lentamente para besarnos de nuevo sin prisa y sensualmente, estirando cada labio, succionando la lengua del otro con dulzura.

Ron miraba alternativamente mi cuerpo, leve movimiento y mi rostro de placer. Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse otra vez y mi boca a entreabriese, respiraba con dificultad y más a medida que la velocidad de sus caricias aumentaba. Sus dedos se iban perdiendo entre mi ropa, en mi interior. De a poco fue despojándome de las demás prendas. Se volvían realmente innecesarias.

Sus hombros fuertes y espalda ancha me fueron cubriendo bajo de él, y desde la cintura comencé a friccionarlo hasta llegar al cuello. Al principio hice fuerza tratando de relajar sus músculos pero luego me di cuenta que le provocaban más placer las caricias. Mis manos se deslizaron por su espalda y lentamente él se fue entregando a ellas.

En determinado momento giró y quedamos sentados. Sin decir una palabra continué el masaje por su pecho y él comenzó a recorrer tímidamente mi cuerpo con sus manos. Empezó por mis caderas, fue subiendo para acariciar mis brazos, mi cuello y tomándome suavemente por las axilas me levantó para sentarme sobre sus piernas.

Yo me dejé llevar. Sin dejar de acariciarme me desató el sujetador. Nunca me había sentido así. Creo que sus caricias en medio del vaivén, hacían que despertasen en mí, nuevas emociones.

Mientras recorría cada centímetro de mis pechos con su boca, pegaba su miembro al mío para que sintiese sus ganas. Nos besamos profundamente y nuestros cuerpos no dejaban de rozarse uno contra el otro.

Decidí quitarme todo tapujo de mi mente. Me acosté sobre él, piel a piel sin que tocaran las sábanas, mi pecho en su pecho, mis piernas en las suyas, apoyada tan solo en mis codos. Sus manos se apoderaron de mis nalgas y las mías de sus hombros por debajo de sus brazos para atraerlo más a mí. Yo temblaba de la cabeza a los pies, como si fuera mi primera vez mientras nuestras lenguas y piernas se enredaban aún más. Nuestras manos corrían resbalándose ágiles, me movía lentamente, sin detenerme ni un momento, en un movimiento frenético que ni yo misma pudiese medir.

Me obsequió una mirada de complicidad eterna y se colocó sobre mí, cambiando de posición para entregarnos por completo, nuevamente.

Comenzó a entrar lentamente, y en esos segundos el tiempo casi se detuvo, el viento dejó de soplar, el mundo afuera y adentro de esas paredes permaneció en silencio, salvo por un murmullo apenas perceptible en nuestras gargantas, casi incluso dejamos de respirar mientras su cuerpo entraba en el mío.

Me inundó, y al unísono soltamos un suspiro como de alivio. No sabría describirlo, salvo diciendo que estamos yendo acordes en todo. Iniciamos el consabido, inevitable y delicioso movimiento circular de nuestras caderas. Despacio, con algo menos de desenfreno que unos momentos antes, pues nuestros cuerpos comenzaban a conocerse, a aprender cual era el ritmo más placentero y adecuado para ambos.

Hubo magia, rapto simultáneo. De espasmo en espasmo, ambos convulsos. Sudábamos, jadeábamos, resoplábamos…, se sentía como en el cielo. Apenas podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo, minutos después estaba a punto del máximo goce, tenía al hombre más maravilloso del mundo sobre mí y si todo salía bien, toda una vida para disfrutarlo.

Todo ese placer se juntó en una nueva embestida que me hizo gritar y apretarme aún más a su cuerpo. El verme dar rienda suelta a mi placer sin ningún tipo de inhibición le encantó, no podía resistirlo, segundos después me inundó de nuevo con su calor.

Cayó exhausto sobre mi pecho, respirando con dificultad, sudoroso y satisfecho, escuchando el agitado palpitar de mi corazón. Me tumbé a su lado con la convicción de que deseaba cuidarle, protegerle y sentirme acunada entre sus brazos por el resto de mi vida, aunque sonase así de exagerado.

Dormimos un par de horas, quizás fueron más. Yo estaba especialmente cansada, desvelada aunque con una placidez que no había sentido nunca. Entre sueños sentía sus caricias por mi cabello, cuello y espalda.

Desperté y todo era oscuridad. Afuera no existía el ruido de los automóviles o transeúntes. Asumí entonces que era entrada la madrugada. Con pesar me despegué del abrazo de Ron y vi la hora en mi reloj de velador, eran pasadas las tres de la mañana. Me cubrí con la bata y me dirigí al baño. Tomé una ducha rápida, sin dejar de pensar en lo que acabábamos de vivir. Todo había sido distinto, pude sentir esa conexión que quizás en mi primera vez no pude experimentar por los miedos y dudas que seguían como fantasmas en mi cabeza.

Salí del baño y me encontré de sorpresa a Ron, en el umbral de la puerta de este. Alcé mis cejas con sorpresa, iba a taparme rápidamente, pero él lo impidió. Costaba aún quitarse todo el pudor.

—Me hubieses despertado y nos habríamos bañado juntos —exclamó detrás de mi oreja. El silencio de la noche hacía que pudiese escuchar fácilmente el latido de su corazón, o quizás era el mío…

—Eres insaciable, ten un poco de consideración conmigo, por favor —contesté con una pequeña risa. Entró sin mi aprobación a mi baño, y se introdujo en la ducha. Se sacó la sábana que le cubría su parte baja y vi como una de sus manos se asomaba entremedio de las cortinas de la ducha, haciéndome una nueva invitación, a una nueva experiencia. Me asomé para ver el reloj otra vez. Aún teníamos algo de tiempo, antes de que llegaran mis papás del trabajo.

.

Luego de aquella noche, donde nos dedicamos a compartir nuestro amor y no a hablar con respecto a Ginny y su increíble capacidad de crear situaciones poco normales, decidimos juntarnos a conversar con respecto a todo lo acontecido.

Enterarme de cómo fueron dándose las cosas, me hizo sentir realmente inestable. Nunca me habría imaginado todas las cosas que pasaban por la mente de Ginny, no me sentí traicionada, pero sí una parte de mí no creería jamás en ella. Dejando de lado aquella situación, había una nueva que también me estaba incomodando, y debía de finiquitarla con mi novio.

—Dime, qué es lo que te tiene con ese seño tan fruncido —exclamó, dándole el último sorbo a su jugo de frambuesa.

—Tenemos que hablar del intercambio —solté sin premura.

—¡Oh! Cierto… el intercambio. Creo que Harry sí lo tomará, se va dentro de un mes.

—No, no me refiero a Harry. Me refiero a tú intercambio. Lo leí en el diario de Lavender, y nosotros también lo conversamos una vez.

—A ti no se te escapa nada, ¿cierto?

—Que no se te olvide que soy la ratona de biblioteca —argumenté, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No quiero tomarlo. Ahora no… quizás después.

—¡Pero tu oportunidad es ahora!

—Ahora quiero otras cosas… otra persona, mejor dicho —diciendo aquello tomó mis dos manos y las cubrió con las suyas.

—Yo no quiero ser un impedimento para tu crecimiento profesional.

—No eres un impedimento, eres mi cable a tierra en estos momentos, eres lo mejor que puedo tener, y recién ahora estamos disfrutando como corresponde nuestra relación. Conversé con mi jefe de carrera, y dijo que podría realizar mi tesis final en un intercambio, para eso falta aún un año, y quizás, quien sabe, me podrías acompañar, y así no estamos separados.

Su propuesta realmente me impresionó demasiado.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Te irías el próximo año conmigo? —ahora su propuesta era un poco más fuerte.

—Claro que sí, no te dejaría solo en tu último camino por la universidad —respondí, apretándole las manos. El próximo año yo ya estaría con mi año universitario culminado, podría seguirle a donde quisiera.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un instante. Quise entonces preguntar por alguien más.

—Harry… decidió entonces tomar el intercambio —Ron asintió con algo de pena. No por su amigo, sino por la verdadera razón de la decisión de Harry—. ¿Ellos hablaron algo?

—Creo que se iban a juntar hoy en la tarde a conversar.

—Espero que ambos terminen bien.

—Yo espero que mi hermana aprenda a no meterse en la vida de los demás. Ya, sí, a nosotros nos ayudó, pero creo que de alguna forma u otra, ambos habríamos terminado siendo novios.

—Me da pena la situación. De esto tenemos que aprender que no se debe de mentir. Si ella hubiese confesado lo que ocurrió esa noche, definitivamente, las cosas habrían sido mucho mejor.

—Pero bueno… dejemos de pensar en el pasado, que ya no lo podemos solucionar —asentí. Terminé de beber mi jugo, y estuvimos dando vueltas por el centro comercial toda la tarde. Luego me fue a dejar a mi casa y nos despedimos con serenidad. Mis dos padres se encontraban dentro.

Dejé mi bolso al costado de mi cama y encendí mi notebook. Abrí la página principal y me coloqué el pijama para andar más cómoda en mi casa, no planeaba salir de nuevo. Volví al escritorio y ahí encontré en mi Facebook el 1 en mi inbox. Suponía de quien se trataba, y no me equivoqué al comprobar que era de Ginny.

—_¿Crees que podamos juntarnos a conversar?_

—_¿Quieres venir a mi casa?_ —le escribí. Tardó solo unos segundos en contestar.

—_Ya estoy afuera._

—¿Qué? —dije en voz alta. Al ratito después escuchaba como mi madre respondía al llamado de puerta y le decía a Ginny que entrase a mi habitación.

—Lo siento… es que venía para tu casa y justo te vi cómo te despedías con mi hermano. No quise ser inoportuna.

—Igual llegué hace un rato, estuviste mucho rato fuera de casa, idiota.

Ginny se sentó en mi cama y le ofrecí algo para beber. Accedió, y cuando volví con un vaso de gaseosa, ella ya se encontraba acunando un cojín, como de costumbre. Le dejé el vaso en el velador, y a los segundos después, comenzó a llorar.

Sabía que sucedería aquello. Me senté también en la cama y la acurruqué en mis piernas, haciéndole cariño en su roja cabellera. No podía hacer otra cosa más que eso. Lloró por muchos minutos, y dejé que lo hiciera hasta que ya no tuviese más lágrimas que derramar. Ella sola comenzó a hablar cuando se relajó.

—Se irá el otro mes.

—Lo sé… Ron me contó aquello durante la tarde.

—Él me iba a proponer que nos fuésemos juntos… yo seguiría mis estudios junto a él… pero Harry aceptó la beca para irse de intercambio, la más próxima. No quiere verme más.

—¿Él te dijo que no te quiere ver más?

—No, yo lo asumo.

—No creo que sea así, Ginny. No seas melodramática. Harry está dolido, y es comprensible que quiera justamente, 'ese espacio para él' que quizás, muchas veces ustedes no se dieron.

—Siento que lo perdí, y todo por no contarle lo de aquella noche.

—No, no lo has perdido, pero su confianza en ti ha cambiado. Al igual que la mía, pero aquello no viene al caso ahora.

—¿Tú también me dejarás?

—Ginny, por amor a los demás, no pienses en que todo gira en torno a ti. Cada uno de nosotros somos personas, tenemos nuestros problemas, como también, nuestras oportunidades. No te niego, eres mi amiga, te quiero muchísimo, pero todo este plan que hiciste tenía todo un pasado algo macabro, esto pudo terminar mucho peor. Agradece que Harry se juntara a conversar hoy contigo. Hubiese sido otro hombre, sencillamente te deja.

—No sé qué haré de mi vida sin él.

—Seguir con tu vida, ¡obvio! —contesté algo molesta. Ginny había sido quien había generado todo esto. Debía aprender ahora a tomar responsabilidades de sus actos—. ¿Sabes? Esto puede que realmente les venga bien a ambos. Ustedes se aman. Esta situación puede unirles…

—Como también, destruir toda nuestra relación. Ron estuvo muchos años con Lavender y qué pasó luego, llegaste tú.

—Por tu culpa.

—A lo que voy… Harry puede conocer a alguien más, y tener algo igual de fuerte.

—Ginny, tú misma me dijiste una vez que quien crees que te engañará, es porque tú te crees capaz de hacerle aquello a esa persona. No te ciegues con los problemas de ahora. Recuerda los hermosos momentos que tuviste con Harry. No seas egoísta. La oportunidad que le dieron a él no se la dan a cualquiera.

—Lo dices porque Ron desistió del intercambio y se quedará contigo.

—Lo tomará el año que viene y nos iremos juntos. Madura Ginny, por tu bien —agregué, para zanjar la infantil conversación.

Conversamos de otros temas, pero el ambiente desalentador no se fue jamás. Luego argumentó que tenía sueño, y se fue a su departamento. Apenas se fue le escribí en su inbox 'lo siento'. Sé que lo leyó de inmediato, porque el computador me marcó el 'visto a las 21.43' mas no me respondió.

.

Y aquel mes pasó de forma rápida e imperceptible.

Asumo que la espera se sintió de aquella forma, porque de alguna manera uno desea tener más tiempo con la persona antes de que se marche. Harry tampoco se iría por tanto tiempo, estaría fuera del país lo que dura un semestre, seis meses, pero ya dependía de él si seguir allá o devolverse en aquel tiempo. Al menos yo, tenía la esperanza de que estuviese en el tiempo inicial aquí, pero si le resulta algo allá… bueno, solo el tiempo sería capaz de decírnoslo.

Ginny apenas entabló conversación con su hermano, y para que no la molestasen en su Facebook, cerró su muro. Algunos de nuestros compañeros comenzaron a especular cosas, y cuando le veían en la universidad, le solían regalar miradas con muchas preguntas.

Tampoco se contactó conmigo. Y no pensaba buscarla. Pero si ella se acercaba para conversar, la recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

—Gracias por acompañarme.

—Es lo que hacen los amigos —respondió Ron. Ambos se acercaron y se despidieron con un abrazo.

—Avísanos apenas llegues, por favor —dije, también abrazándolo.

—Les tendré al tanto de todo, no tienen por qué preocuparse, chicos —pude ver como Harry buscaba con su mirada a Ginny. Ron y yo también lo habíamos estado haciendo, pero no percibíamos ninguna cabeza pelirroja, a excepción la de mi novio.

—La he llamado, pero tiene su celular apagado. Cuando salí de casa ya no se encontraba —habló Ron.

—Mejor así… supongo —habló Harry, con una afirmación totalmente falsa.

—No desistirás, ¿cierto?

—¡Ron! —le reté. Lo que menos tenía que hacer, era colocarle dudas a Harry en la cabeza.

—No, mi decisión ya está tomada, nos veremos dentro de seis meses. Pero tranquilos, que con internet todo es posible, si me extrañan mucho, podemos hacer una video llamada y será como tenerme aquí mismo, solo que a unos miles de kilómetros de distancia.

El vuelo de Harry fue anunciado, se volvió a despedir de nosotros y se colocó su mochila al hombro, en dirección al embarque.

Ron me tomó de la cintura y nos quedamos viendo a nuestro amigo, como iba subiendo por la escalera mecánica para realizar el último proceso antes de subirse al avión.

Desde unas enormes macetas que había casi a la entrada del pasillo donde nos encontrábamos con Harry, saltó Ginny, quien con mucha rapidez, corrió por las escaleras para tratar de alcanzarlo.

—¡Señorita, no puede pasar para allá si no es pasajera! —le gritó un guardia.

—Déjela pasar por favor. Su novio de toda la vida se va y no alcanzaron a despedirse —le dije. Me sentí como la actriz de alguna película, y asumo que el guardia también, porque sonrió algo sonrojado y no le siguió.

Con Ron nos retrocedimos para tratar de ver algo desde el primer piso. Ginny abrazó por la espalda a Harry. Este se volteó, ambos se miraron por un leve instante y se unieron en un beso.

La gente a su alrededor comenzó a aplaudir. Harry estaba tan rojo que podíamos notarlo desde la distancia. No supimos qué palabras intercambiaron, pero Harry acariciaba la melena de Ginny, como en los viejos tiempos. Ella le entregó un osito pequeño de peluche, con el color de su cabello, algo así como '_no me olvides nunca, te estaré esperando'._

Hicieron un nuevo llamado, Harry le besó la frente y continuó con su caminata. Ginny se devolvió y se juntó con nosotros.

—Tú y tus manías de hacer que todo parezca una película —le retó Ron—. Pudiste haber aprovechado más tiempo con él aquí.

—Quizás lo habría hecho desistir, le conozco muy bien. Y no merezco aún que se quede por mí —respondió con tranquilidad.

Ron le abrazó y ella se acurrucó bajo su lecho. Derramó un par de lágrimas, y una vez más calmada, decidimos ir al departamento para almorzar.

Hacíamos la sobremesa, cuando Ron recibió una llamada.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté, al ver su cara de asombro.

—Oliver.

—¿Oliver? —Ginny también parecía sorprendida—. Contéstale, debe ser algo súper grave para que te esté llamando. Ron asintió.

—_¿Ron?_ —la voz de Oliver se podía escuchar.

—Sí Oliver, dime, qué sucede.

—_Necesito conversar contigo,… me preguntaba si estás en tu departamento, estoy abajo en el estacionamiento, necesito conversar con alguien._

—He… claro, claro, ven —respondió con duda. Oliver cortó de inmediato la llamada.

—Creo que es algo privado. Será mejor que vayamos a tu pieza, Ginny.

—Lo mismo creo —agregué. Recogimos la mesa rápidamente y nos fuimos a la habitación de Ginny. Ella inmediatamente abrió su Facebook y buscó a Oliver. Quería ver si él había publicado algo, pero no aparecían escritos que denotaran algún problema.

El timbre del departamento nos anunció su llegada. Ambas nos quedamos detrás de la puerta.

—Sé que te parecerá raro el que te haya llamado, más aún cuando traté de levantarte a tu novia. Pero sabes que los amigos son amigos, y que el fútbol nos ha unido, además, como el capitán de futbol que eres, debo de hablar contigo esta situación —dijo de forma rápida y angustiante.

—Calma, Oliver. ¿Deseas algo para beber? Siéntate, por favor… estás algo pálido.

—¿Has escuchado del karma?

—Algo… por mi hermana.

—Funciona según cómo obras… dicen que el karma te cobrará todos tus males, y te los hará pagar con doble fuerza. Creo que lo estoy comenzado a experimentar de la peor forma posible.

—Oliver, con más calma, por favor, no entiendo qué es lo que tratas de decirme.

—Dejaré el equipo de fútbol.

—¿Qué? —la sorpresa de Ron fue inmediata. Y tanto la de Ginny como la mía también. Todos los presentes sabíamos lo mucho que le gusta el fútbol a Oliver, y lo buen jugador que es—. ¿Tuviste algún problema con alguien? Ya sé… te metiste con alguna novia de los chicos del equipo, este se enteró y…

—No, no… ojalá hubiese sido aquello, pero no. Es algo mucho peor, por eso te hablé del karma.

—A qué viene tu decisión, en la cual estoy en completo desacuerdo.

—Mira este examen —se podía escuchar como Oliver buscaba dentro de algún bolso o mochila un documento. Lo demás fue silencio.

—Oliver…

—Escuchar la palabra SIDA me ha estado matando desde que recibí este papel de mierda —Ginny se tapó la boca para no emitir sonido alguno. Yo tragué saliva y podía darme cuenta de los latidos de mi corazón. Era una noticia totalmente inesperada y sin gracia.

—Por eso hablabas del karma —murmuró Ron.

—Fui una mierda con tantas mujeres, Ron. Me comporté tan mal, nunca me cuidé, porque me creí el súper hombre… y ahora no sé quién me contagió, y si contagié a alguien. ¿Te das cuenta del enorme problema en el cual estoy metido?

—Comprendo tu angustia, tranquilo… lo primero es comenzar a contactar a las mujeres con las cuales estuviste y advertirles, que vayan a hacerse el examen.

—¡Ja! Tendría que hacer un evento en Facebook e invitar casi a todas las chicas de las facultades. Fui un maldito bastardo, Ron, me metí con cuanta mujer me levantó el culo.

—Pues tendrás que hacerte el ánimo, a ver si con eso, el karma se hace más llevadero. Tienes que comenzar un tratamiento también para…

—¿Para qué? Esta enfermedad no tiene cura, de igual forma me voy a morir. Tengo 25 años, Ron, y no sé siquiera si seré capaz de tener un hijo. Obviamente ya no podré tener uno.

Se quedaron en silencio por un instante. En mi interior supuse que Ron haría una pregunta de extremo rigor.

—Sé que sonará algo descarado que te pregunte esto y en tu situación, pero… tú… alguna vez…

—No. Con ninguna de tus mujeres. Ni con Ginny, Lavender, ni Hermione —ambas escuchamos el suspiro de tranquilidad de Ron, aunque sabíamos que sus dudas eran con respecto a Lavender.

—No estás solo. Tienes nuestro apoyo. Y con nuestro, digo el de todos tus compañeros de fútbol. Recuerda que somos una familia.

Hablaron de más temas relacionados a la enfermedad, Oliver estaba haciendo los trámites en la universidad para tomarse un año completo, tenía en mente viajar a la capital a comenzar su tratamiento. Le dolía el hecho de que su fama de Don Juan le pasara la cuenta. A la hora después se despidió y agradeció por el apoyo a Ron. Ginny y yo salimos de la habitación en silencio. No había que decir palabra alguna, habíamos escuchado todo.

De igual forma, la noticia de la enfermedad de Oliver se supo en la universidad. Oliver no había mentido en la cantidad de chicas que corrían peligro de haber sido contagiadas o de ser portadoras del VIH. En la universidad se ofreció como medida de protección, el test de ELISA durante toda una semana. Todos los estudiantes nos lo hicimos, aprovechando la oportunidad, y sea como sea, para intentar proteger la reputación de muchos estudiantes.

Muchos casos de otras enfermedades se dieron a conocer, por lo que se prohibieron las fiestas dentro del campus y la prohibición de entrega de fondos económicos para celebraciones fuera de la casa de estudio, para intentar prevenir situaciones similares. Sin embargo, aquello no salvaría más vidas de contagios, sino una verdadera educación sexual desde infantes.

—Ginny, ¿me podrías explicar el porqué de tu cara? Llevas como fotografía hace cinco minutos, y eso no es normal. Ya sabemos que no tienes VIH

—No, pero tengo otra noticia bomba que darles. Serán tíos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

Tómenlo como un regalo de navidad, aunque casi ya no es navidad (a lo menos aquí en Chile). Me perdí meses, sí, meses, pero niñas, ser profesora es sin lugar a dudas, la profesión más caótica del mundo. En estos meses, tuve que acudir hasta una medida de protección (esa onda, soy todo un record en mi generación xd). Por suerte ya soy una profesora con todas sus leyes, y musicalmente hablando, mi vida ha estado rodeada de éxitos durante el último tiempo. Sé que no he estado tan desaparecida para quienes me tienen en Facebook, porque hasta de Twitter me desaparecí, es que de verdad, no hay tiempo de nada cuando tienes a muchas bestias a cargo.

Gracias a las personas que se siguen sumando a esta familia de Facebook. Nunca creí que tuviese tanto éxito, aún con mis desapariciones. Mi intención es escribir un epilogo, ideal para los primeros días de enero (salgo de vacaciones el 31 de diciembre xd) y de ahí, dedicar a terminar la continuación de Breaking Rules (esa sí que la tengo botada u.u)

De todo corazón, espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas, y que las festividades que aún quedan, sean de completa felicidad. Les quiero mucho!


	18. Epílogo

**Epílogo Facebook**

**¡Recuérdame!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco años después<strong>

**Ron POV**

Llevaba un buen tiempo mirándola. Parecía tranquila, como si estuviese en un sueño profundo, sin ningún problema o duda que resolver. Podía apreciar como su pecho subía lentamente mientras respiraba, y un pequeño suspiro se escapaba de su boca, para repetir la acción.

La imagen sería perfecta, si no fuese por el 'tic…tic…tic' de la maquinita odiosa que estaba al lado de su cama, marcando el ritmo de su corazón. ¡Claro!, y el aroma a suero que impregna las habitaciones de los hospitales, con sus características paredes en tonalidades semejantes al blanco.

Corrí un poco más el sillón que estaba al lado de su cama, y coloqué sin su autorización mi cabeza cerca de su brazo. La posición era incómoda, pero tenía sueño. Estar a su lado me relajaba completamente, aunque estuviese todo encorvado.

.

Desperté cuando unos dedos frágiles se entremetían entre mis cabellos. Podía reconocer esa suavidad en cualquier instante, pero todavía no se sentían tan propias de la persona.

—¿Te desperté?

—No… llevaba unos minutos algo soñoliento —medio mentí. Hermione dejó de acariciar mi cabello y me volví a acomodar en la silla. Algunos de mis huesos sonaron por la mala posición—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Siento que toda esta maquinaria es innecesaria. Físicamente, dejando de lado esto —dijo, indicándose el parche que cubría la esquina superior derecha de su cabeza— no tengo ningún otro problema… —volvió a hacer una pausa.

—Eso y la memoria —le respondí.

—Lo siento… ¿mi mamá está afuera?

—Sí. Iré a buscarla, no te muevas —bromeé. Hermione sonrió y cerró sus ojos.

Salí del cuarto y fui al casino del hospital. En una de las mesas que estaban al rincón, se encontraban los padres de Hermione, además de Harry y Ginny.

—Está preguntando por usted.

—Gracias hijo, vamos papá —la señora Granger se puso de pie y junto a su marido fueron al dormitorio de su hija.

—Gracias mami… no, ahora no tengo más noticias de las que te conté… sí,… sí, Ron está con nosotros. Dale un beso enorme a James de mi parte, ¡dile que lo amamos muchísimo! —Ginny dejó de hablar con mi madre.

—¿Aún nada? —preguntó Harry. Negué con la cabeza.

—Estoy comenzando a perder la fe. Maldita la hora en que volví a seguir tus planes —comenté desganado, mirando de reojo a Ginny.

—No me eches la culpa, que ya me siento culpable por mí misma. ¿Cómo creías que iba a suponer que ocurriría todo esto?

—Tuve que pedirle matrimonio en nuestra cafetería favorita…

—¿Y dejar de lado lo romanticón de este plan? ¡Si era perfecto!

—¡Y mira donde estamos conversando ahora!

—Chicos… estamos en un hospital, hay que bajar el volumen.

—Estoy segura que cuando Hermione nos recuerde, todo esto será una hermosa experiencia que contarle a vuestros hijos.

—Si es que llego a tenerlos con ella… ¿Y si nunca se acuerda de mí?

—Tranquilo Ron, eso no pasará.

—Ya van casi dos semanas… —agregué.

_Parecía mentira la situación en la cual nos encontrábamos._

_Con Hermione estábamos planeando formalizar nuestra relación. En alguna de las conversaciones que ella tuvo que tener con mi hermana —la principal mentora de todas las cosas de película en mi vida—, hablaron de lo lindo y mágico que sería una petición de matrimonio fuera de lo común. Ginny se casó con Harry cuando nació el hijo de ambos, James. Fue algo sencillo, algo que siempre quisieron, pero Ginny no tuvo esa 'magia' que quería de alguna forma u otra, experimentarla por medio de Hermione. No hubo petición de mano sorpresa, y la ceremonia fue bastante recatada, solo la familia y los amigos más cercanos. Con mi novia pensábamos en lo mismo de todas formas._

_Fue así como me convenció del plan maestro de su vida._

—_Deja que la ceremonia sea tranquila, pero tienes que sorprenderla con la petición. Por mucho que Hermione te diga que no le gustan ese tipo de cosas, sé que en el fondo es una romántica empedernida. Y para qué vamos a estar con rodeos. A toda mujer le encantaría sentirse así de protagonista._

—_Y bien… qué es lo que tu cabeza está maquinando…_

—_Pues… supe que dentro de un mes viajarán a Chile, principalmente a Isla de Pascua, esa isla bonita que tiene unas rocas con cara de personas._

—_Ginny, esos son moais…_

—_Da igual, a lo que voy es a lo siguiente. Date cuenta, saldrán al extranjero, estarán en una isla, solos… ambos saben bucear, podrías dejar la cajita con el anillo a un par de metros bajo el mar, bucean, la llevas hasta allí y ¡ta tan! Ella encuentra el anillo y se lo pides bajo el agua. Nadie te podrá superar._

—_Y cómo quieres que planee todo eso yo solo. Tú muy bien lo dijiste._

—_Ya tengo todo pensado, puedes escribir un correo electrónico a un equipo de buceo de allá, de seguro que hay muchos. Y todos querrán formar parte._

_Ginny me convenció, porque la idea también me había llamado la atención, y lo mejor sería que ella no estaría presente, todo saldría bien. Ella me ayudó con los respectivos contactos, y rápidamente se fue organizando todo._

_Nuestro viaje a la Isla de Pascua fue una idea que tomó forma durante el periodo en que estuvimos separados. Por aquellos años, Ginny comenzaba su embarazo, mientras Harry no hallaba la forma de poder regresar para estar con mi hermana. Esos meses fueron caóticos para ambos. Ellos querían que pasasen rapidísimo, y yo por mi parte, disfrutaba lo que más podía de mi relación con Hermione, puesto que regresando Harry, yo tendría que iniciar el mismo camino. A diferencia de Harry, que quería devolverse inmediatamente, yo deseaba poder permanecer mínimo un año en el intercambio de estudio. Era un plan y proyecto personal, y Hermione me apoyó en todo. Obviamente ambos nos entristecimos cuando tuvimos que separarnos, pero mi novia también se dedicaría a terminar sus estudios, juntaría dinero para independizarse y para experimentar la vida profesional._

_Nuestra relación siguió su curso por medio de Facebook. Nos comunicábamos casi todos los días, y cuando me sentía muy melancólico o la extrañaba demasiado, veía todas sus fotos de perfil, desde la primera que publicó, allá por finales del 2007, (donde usaba frenillos), hasta las últimas, titulándose, con su familia, con mi hermana y mi sobrino aún en formación. Conversábamos de todo, y cuando digo de todo, era realmente todo. Había días en que discutíamos por el precio de la bencina, o nos reíamos de la gente de farándula que hacía de todo para poder sobrevivir en el complicado mundo de la televisión. Y había noches en que comentábamos algún documental en el que se encontraba investigando, porque Dicovery Channel era muy poca cosa para ella. Así fue como llegamos a la creación del mundo, pero no por las escrituras bíblicas o la evolución del mono._

—_¿Seguro que tienes tiempo?_

—_Si amor, léeme, yo terminaré de hacerme el sándwich._

—_Busqué una reseña breve, la saqué de Wikipedia por lo rápido y resumido —me informaba por el micrófono._

—_Te escucho._

—_La leyenda dice que luego de que Make—Make hubiese creado la Tierra, sentía que algo le faltaba. Pero sucedió que un día tomó una calabaza que contenía agua, y con asombro se dio cuenta que al mirar en el agua, se veía su rostro reflejado en ella. Make—Make saludó a su propia imagen mientras observaba que en ella se apreciaba un pico, alas y plumas. Así fue como mientras observaba su reflejo, en ese mismo momento un pájaro se posó sobre su hombro. Observando la gran similitud entre su imagen y el pájaro, procedió a tomar su reflejo y lo unió con el del pájaro, naciendo así su primogénito. Pero a pesar de ello, Make—Make igualmente pensó en crear a un ser que tuviese su imagen, el cual hablara y pensara como él lo deseaba. Primeramente fecundó las aguas del mar, y producto de ello en las aguas aparecieron los peces. Pero como el resultado de ello no fue lo esperado, posteriormente procedió a fecundar una piedra en la que había tierra colorada, y de ella surgió el hombre. Make—Make estaba muy contento al haber creado al hombre, como la criatura que él deseaba; y como observó que este se veía muy solitario, posteriormente crearía también a la mujer. Mucho tiempo después, Make—Make se le aparecería en sueños a Hau—Maka, y le indicaría y explicaría cómo llegar a una isla inhabitada (La Isla de Pascua), para que en ese lugar tengan su nuevo hogar el Rey Hotu Matu'a y su pueblo. _

—_Sería interesante poder ir a conocer esa Isla. No me preguntes por los nombres, tengo decenas de fórmulas matemáticas almacenadas ahora en la cabeza._

—_Aquella isla es conocida como "El ombligo del mundo"_

—_Deberíamos tener nuestro hogar allá, qué te parece._

—_Creo que es muy místico, y no quiero aburrirme de su poder mitológico. Me encantaría si poder visitarla, debe haber un museo precioso, y cientos de historias más que en internet no se pueden encontrar._

—_Pues… vayamos a Isla de Pascua, será nuestro primer viaje como pareja, sin mencionar los anteriores a la Madriguera._

—_¿Te gustaría ir de verdad?_

—_Claro que sí… estaba googleando unas imágenes, y me parece un lugar muy lindo. Prepara tus maletas._

—_¡Que eres exagerado! Aún falta medio año para que regreses._

—_Se pasará volando si tenemos muchos más planes._

—_Pero yo me encontraré viajando…_

—_Pues iremos en tus vacaciones…_

—_Averiguaré más al respecto._

—_Esa es tu misión._

_Y justamente, los seis meses que me faltaban para devolverme pasaron rápidamente. Me perdí de muchos momentos importantes. El nacimiento de mi primer sobrino, James, y el fallecimiento de Oliver. Aquel futbolista, Don Juan con las mujeres, pero leal con sus amigos, había estado internado de gravedad los últimos dos meses. Su enfermedad lo había consumido sin piedad alguna, y sus últimas semanas de vida fueron las más dolientes, encerrado en el cuarto de su familia. Cho, la novia que fue más conocida por todos, y con la cual, casi siempre volvía, esperaba un hijo de él. Cuando se desató todo el problema de su enfermedad, ella aún no sabía de su embarazo. No solo temía por su vida, sino por la de su primogénito. Afortunadamente, ni ella ni su hija habían sido contagiadas, por lo que el legado de Oliver seguiría vivo en aquella niña que no pudo conocer a su padre._

_Cuando me bajé del avión, luego de pasar a retirar mi equipaje, lo primero que vieron mis ojos fueron los castaños de Hermione, que aguantaban las ganas de llorar. Nos acercamos con lentitud, disfrutando de ese alargue de momento, donde vives y sientes cada paso, cada corte de distancia. Al encontrarnos frente a frente, le extendí mis brazos, y ella encajó su cabeza en mi pecho, como si siempre hubiésemos estado unidos. Su aroma me llenó de recuerdos, y sus labios húmedos me dieron la más cordial bienvenida. Estaba muchísimo más hermosa, si podía ser posible._

_Dicen que cuando llega alguien a este mundo, otro se va… por eso fuimos primero al cementerio. Las flores que estaban sobre la tumba de Oliver aún estaban frescas. Le dejé un ramo de crisantemos y a pesar de no ser tan creyente, le recé la oración universal con respeto, guardando un poco de silencio, recordando los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos como amigos. Luego viajamos hasta La Madriguera. Allí conocí al pequeño James, que ya no estaba tan pequeño, rondaba casi el año de edad. Al principio se asustó, pero luego asoció que era uno más de la familia. El rojo de mi cabello ya era algo familiar en su corta vida._

_Estuvimos dos semanas en mi casa. _

_Mi madre no dejaba de regalonearme y decía que estaba mucho más alto. Luego nos devolvimos a la ciudad, y me quedé en el departamento de Hermione. Aún no era de ella, pero tenía contrato con compromiso de venta. De a poco lo había estado adornando y cada rincón tenía su esencia._

_Decidimos retrasar nuestro viaje a Isla de Pascua, porque lo primordial era poder formar lo que sería nuestro hogar. Así nos dedicamos ambos a trabajar durante el año siguiente, y ya cuando nos estabilizamos económicamente, y nuestra relación se fortaleció mucho más, estábamos listos para dar el siguiente paso, casarnos y viajar a aquel misterioso lugar._

—Ron, ¡Ron!

—Harry.

—Hermione te llama —me había quedado perdido en mis recuerdos.

—Se pondrá bien, ya verás.

—Gracias por estar aquí.

—No seríamos amigos ni padrinos de boda si no estamos aquí para animar a la novia con amnesia temporal, y al novio con nervios.

Simulé una pistola con mi mano y me dirigí nuevamente a la habitación de Hermione. Se encontraba almorzando.

—¿Rico?

—No mucho.

—Así es la comida de hospital —agregué, sentándome otra vez al frente de ella. Permaneció en silencio— ¿sucede algo?

—Disculpa… por no poder recordar aún. Sé que te entristece el que te vea como un desconocido.

—Tengo mucha paciencia, aunque no se note.

—Algo me dice que no —respondió sonriendo.

—La que se muere es Ginny.

—Tu hermana.

—Tu mejor amiga —volvió a perder su vista en su escuálida sopa.

—Me podrías contar otra vez… ¿cómo terminé aquí?

—Es como la sexta vez en la semana.

—Me da risa —contestó con franqueza—. Creo que escuchar muchas veces lo mismo me hará recordarte mucho más rápido. Y a Ginny, y su esposo.

—Pues… luego de casi un año juntando dinero para nuestra boda y este viaje, llegamos a la Isla. Nuestra primera noche dormimos en el hotel… en realidad, no dormimos mucho —agregué dos tonalidades más bajas. Hermione abrió sus ojos y esbozó una sonrisa tímida—. Al día siguiente te tenía una sorpresa, íbamos a bucear. Ambos teníamos puesto nuestro equipo necesario, y junto con el club de buceo del hotel iniciamos el descenso por un camino algo rocoso. Yo… tuve la culpa, me descuidé por unos instantes, te resbalaste y tu cabeza se golpeó con una roca a la orilla de la playa. Caíste en seco al mar y tragaste un poco de agua. Despertaste al día siguiente, pero cuando volviste en sí, no me reconociste. No me recordabas; ni a Ginny, Harry… solo a tus padres. Para ese minuto ellos ya venían viajando hacia aquí. Y eso ha sido tu estancia en la isla, llevas dos semanas internada.

—Siento que he arruinado el viaje de nuestras vidas.

—No, para nada.

—Ginny me dijo que lo teníamos planeado desde hacía mucho tiempo, apenas he podido ver el paisaje de la isla. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes amor… —Hermione aún era algo reacia a las muestras de cariño—, lo bueno es que estás aquí, sigues viva. Si te hubiese ocurrido algo yo… yo no me lo hubiera perdonado jamás.

—He visto nuestro historial, nuestras fotografías… lo único que quiero es poder recordarte, pero sigo sintiéndote un extraño.

Sus palabras dolían. Pero al menos me dejaba verla. Los primeros días me tenía miedo.

—Lo vamos a superar.

.

Los médicos tratantes de Hermione determinaron que no era necesario que siguiese internada en el hospital, pero recomendaban que siguiésemos en la isla, por lo menos hasta que Hermione se sintiese más cómoda con toda la información que había olvidado. Fue así como nos devolvimos al hotel. Sus padres se fueron al día siguiente, deseando que su hija recordase lo que ya era en su vida; una mujer profesional, con muchos sueños cumplidos, con una vida por delante que no podía esperar para seguir disfrutando. Por su parte, Harry y Ginny también tuvieron que devolverse, el pequeño James les extrañaba demasiado.

—Aún estamos a tiempo de ir a buscar a tu madre, y que se quede contigo aquí.

—No me iba a casar con mi madre, sino contigo.

—Dormiré en el sillón —Hermione se acercó a mí y colocó sus manos en mi rostro. Lo único que deseaba era poder abrazarla y besarla con locura, deshacerle de su ropa y encerrarnos en la pieza hasta que ya no pudiésemos más.

—No es para tanto —susurró, besando suavemente mis labios. Aquel beso fue como la gota que rebalsaba el vaso. Me separé de ella con algo de brusquedad.

—Iré a buscar la ropa a la lavandería —me excusé, y salí de la habitación.

Caminé y di dos vueltas completa por el hotel. No había tenido tiempo para poder conocerlo, y realmente era hermoso. Calculé el tiempo en que Hermione se tardaba en duchar, por lo que cuando llegué de vuelta al cuarto, ella ya estaba secándose el cabello. Mientras menos visiones tuviese de ella en acciones que me 'incentivaban', muchísimo mejor.

Cenamos en la terraza del hotel y no pareció incómoda. Sin embargo me abrumaba, sabía de alguna forma u otra que ella se sentía fuera de lugar. Yo también me sentiría así si hubiese perdido la memoria, creo.

Conversamos de muchas cosas del pasado, y por medio de mi Tablet, le mostré nuestros primeros álbumes de fotos, partiendo por el que hizo Ginny, cuando salimos en nuestra primera cita falsa. Con todos estos años de relación, teníamos muchísimas fotos que aguardaban preciosos instantes que incluso yo, había olvidado.

Comenzó a quedarse dormida temprano, aún permanecía con medicamentos, por lo que decidimos acostarnos para descansar. Ella se quedó dormida inmediatamente. Acaricié su brazo con sumo cuidado, seguía siendo igual de suave y azulino por los pequeños rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana. Media hora más tarde, Morfeo hizo acto de presencia en mi vida, y caí en un sereno sueño.

**Hermione POV**

Los ronquidos de Ron me hicieron despertar. Su brazo estaba cercano al mío, de seguro que estaba algo incómodo en la posición en la cual se había quedado dormido. Le acomodé sus lagos brazos debajo de las sábanas y le corrí el cabello para observar sus pelirrojas pestañas. Me sentía culpable por no poder sentir todo el amor que sabía, sentía por él.

No recordar cuánto amas a la persona que amas, sí que resultaba extraño. Yo sabía mis sentimientos, mi mente lo tenía claro, pero mi corazón no latía al mismo ritmo que las razones que le daba. Necesitaba volver a ser la misma.

Me levanté con cuidado de no despertarle y busqué su Tablet. Habría recurrido a un libro, pero estaba en medio del océano Pacífico, en un hotel, y no creía que tuviese una librería dentro.

"Cómo puedo recuperar la memoria después de un accidente" —escribí, y me di cuenta que Ron ya había escrito lo mismo, y había visitado todas las páginas que el buscador le entregó. Obviamente no me dijo nada, porque las ideas generales que aparecían, era volver al lugar donde se había 'extraviado la memoria' y justamente, él no debería de querer que volviese ahí, a sumergirme entre las aguas y golpearme otra vez con otra roca igual de malvada. Claro que esa no era la única información, había cientos de estudios y citas de películas y teleseries venezolanas.

—Prometo que volveré a ti —le susurré. Besé su frente y me abrigué para salir.

Llegué hasta el lugar donde me iban a proponer matrimonio. Era de noche, pero seguía siendo hermoso. La idea era digna de Ginny, y si todo hubiese salido bien, de seguro que la habría felicitado.

Sabía que mi amnesia era pequeña, y que más temprano que tarde se tendría que solucionar. Quizás porque pensaba mucho en aquello era que no me había concentrado en lo fundamental, que era justamente, disfrutar mi estadía en este hermoso paraíso.

Con más cuidado que la primera vez, comencé a descender solo un poco el roquerío. Estaba más oscuro por la hora en que me encontraba haciendo digna estupidez (estupidez que si tuviese mis cinco sentidos claros, obviamente no estaría haciendo).

Me senté al borde de unas piedras más lisas, y dejé que mis pies se mojasen con el agua. Para mi sorpresa, estaba tibia. Asumí que se debía por el calor del sol durante todo el día. Tomé otra piedrecita más pequeña, y me la lancé sobre mi cabeza. Mi cabello rebotó cualquier dolor. Me reí ante lo imbécil que había hecho. Sabía que golpearse nuevamente el mismo lugar agravaría el problema.

Cerré los ojos, y por un instante, dejé de pensar en todas las cosas que llenaban mi cerebro. Poco a poco fui hundiéndome en el mar oscuro, sintiendo como la calidez del agua iba impregnándome, haciendo que todo a mí alrededor no emitiese ruido alguno. El chocar de las olas se fue apagando, el leve canto del viento solo movía parte de mi cabello, las luces del pueblo iban descendiendo. Y fue así como fui sintiendo que todo lo que me rodeaba adquiría un color negro, tan negro como la noche misma sin estrellas.

Desperté porque un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo entero. El cielo ya no estaba tan oscuro, estaba amaneciendo. Por primera vez podía experimentar la salida del sol de forma tan espectacular. La vida realmente era maravillosa. Y cuando pensé lo magnifica de esta, un nombre retumbó en mi corazón, haciéndome sentir que me faltaba el aire, y que había perdido demasiado tiempo olvidándolo.

Y su voz retumbó en el sector, su voz agitada, así como cuando desperté luego del golpe.

—¡Ron! —grité, colocándome de pie, corriendo a su encuentro. Me vio y pude comprobar que parte de su miedo se había disipado. Corrió con mayor rapidez que yo y me estrechó en un abrazo. Por fin nos abrazábamos como correspondía. Sentía, al igual que la noche anterior, como mi cuerpo se volvía a inundar, pero no con oscuridad, sino con una luz tan radiante como la del sol que nos abrigaba con su resplandor.

—Tú quieres matarme de un susto, ¿cierto?

—Te amo, te amo mucho, no sabes lo mucho que te amo —repetí, como si el tiempo se me fuese a arrebatar. Ron sonrió enormemente y volvió a estrecharme contra su pecho.

—Dime por favor que no bajaste en la noche a estrechar tu cabeza con piedras, porque eso no da resultados… ¿o sí?

—Por supuesto que no lo hice. Pero he vuelto. Por fin he vuelto —Ron me besó con toda su pasión.

Yo sabía que se había estado conteniendo porque una parte de mí no podía reconocer todo su calor, toda su persona. Por fin sentía que éramos parte de un cuadro perfecto. Sabía que me veía más hermosa que antes, porque estaba junto a la persona que me ha amado en la vida de forma incondicional, quizás porque en este preciso instante me sentía tan feliz, quizás porque esperaba pasar toda mi vida así, amándolo como nunca había amado a alguien.

Terminamos de ver el amanecer, y regresamos de la mano al hotel. Llamé a mis padres para mencionarles que todo estaba en paz y normalidad, y que regresaríamos dentro de unos días más, para aprovechar la venida a Isla de Pascua como correspondía.

Pensaba en llamar a Ginny, pero Ron dijo que mejor la hiciera sufrir un poco, por lo que nos saltamos su comunicación y desayunamos. Tomé medicina para prevenir un posible resfrío, puesto que había pasado la noche al exterior y sería realmente desastroso terminar mis días en esta isla enferma.

Nos acostamos en la cama, qué más daba que fuesen pasadas las diez de la mañana, podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, y ahora estábamos tranquilos, juntos, amándonos. Conversamos de todo lo ocurrido durante la semana, nos reímos, e inició un juego de lanzarnos almohadas, evitando el golpearnos la cabeza, totalmente.

De pronto nos detuvimos y nos miramos fijamente. Me acerqué a él y enredé mis dedos en su nuca, mientras me perdía en la cálida sensación que me producía el acariciarle. Su lengua de pronto buscaba el permiso para conquistar mi boca, la entreabrí para permitirle entrelazarse y fundirse en una lucha apasionada. Ron me rodeó por la cintura, con fuerza. Fue un beso largo, intenso, dulce y apasionado.

Permanecimos así por varios minutos. Toda una eternidad. Hasta que quise despegarme. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con los de él que no dejaban de mirarme, con una cara de borrego a medio morir que me pareció completamente encantadora.

El juego de almohadas pasó a segundo plano. No dejábamos de besarnos. Al principio con ternura e inocencia. Ron, en un movimiento casi reflejo, comenzó a acariciarme la espalda por todo el borde del camisón, rozando apenas con la yema de sus dedos. Sentía cientos de pequeñas y deliciosas descargas eléctricas recorriéndome, sin darme cuenta comencé a respirar por la boca, en la boca de mi hombre, y así, sin que ninguno de los dos lo planeara (en realidad sí) el beso se volvió apasionado y tan incontrolable como un incendio.

Un gemido suave y ahogado retumbó en la habitación. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarme, nuestras lenguas a buscarse y enroscarse, entre suspiros y jadeos. Mis dedos se enredaron en su pelo otra vez, mientras las manos de mi amado me recorrían firmemente. Sin notarlo comencé a mecerse contra él, y abrió los ojos, que hasta ese momento había mantenido cerrados.

Se pegó a mi cuerpo con amor y deseo, para fundirme a él en un beso hambriento de más sensaciones. Nunca había sentido tantas hormigas recorrer mi cuerpo, tanta necesidad de ser acariciada más y más. Y él más acariciaba, sí, no dejaba de recorrer mi espalda, brazos, cintura... tímidamente las caderas, porque era como reencontrarnos luego de un tiempo. Un tiempo que se sentía una eternidad. Todas las caricias tenían una nueva energía para los dos.

Podía sentir el magnetismo en cada uno de los vellos de mis brazos. En un pequeñito vértice que parecía querer estallarme entre las piernas. Y necesitaba más, necesitaba más. Ron cerró su mano alrededor de mi pecho y acarició con suavidad al comienzo y con mayor firmeza según lo pedían nuestros vaivenes.

Deslizó suavemente su mano dentro de mi camisón, trazó deliciosos círculos recorriéndome hasta llegar al centro de mis sensaciones y así poder aprisionarme. Le mordí el labio inferior para quedar gimiendo en su boca, mientras él repetía la operación con mi otro pecho, hasta que Ron se deshizo de la exquisita presión de esos dientes para comenzar a regalarme suaves y húmedos besos en mi mejilla, cuello, clavícula, y por fin perderse en mis senos. Se apartó unos segundos para mirarme, como la primera vez, hace tantos años ya.

Había perdido completamente el control de mi cuerpo, me encontraba totalmente entregada al fragor de las sensaciones que Ron me regalaba. Podía sentir cómo ardía entre las piernas, como se mojaba sin dejar de palpitar. Y dejándonos llevar por ese mar de sensaciones rodeé a Ron con la pierna que tenía encima, buscando calmar nuestros ardores. Eso fue mucho más de lo que podíamos soportar, por lo que él se acomodó sobre mí, dejándome sentir todo el peso y la dureza de su cuerpo.

—Te amo… —me susurró entre jadeos. Sabía que estaba completamente sonrojada.

Todo el momento era muy excitante. Sentía mi intimidad más profunda, sentía deseo, mucho deseo. Ron estaba a punto de explotar. El calzoncillo seguía molestando, así que ayudada por ambas manos, salió de la escena rápidamente. Comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente. Ambos nos mirábamos dentro de los ojos del otro, con las frentes y narices pegadas, respirando el mismo aire, rozando nuestros labios sin besarnos. Era una escena cargada de excitación para los dos. Ron apretó su mano un poco más, acelerando progresivamente el ritmo.

Sin más cuestionamientos, Ron se dejó hundir en la profundidad y colmándome completamente, me volvió a hacer su mujer. El aire abandonó totalmente mis pulmones. Estuvimos un rato quietos, solamente sintiéndonos. Cuando nuestros pulmones pudieron llenarse de aire otra vez, él comenzó a moverse, fuera y dentro, despacio, lenta y deliciosamente. Sin pausas, sin prisas, sin dejar de mirarme, de besarse. Él salía casi completamente solo para volver a entrar, al mismo tiempo que yo iba su encuentro.

Cuando Ron sintió que me faltaba el aire de los pulmones, nuevamente, aceleró el ritmo, y la intensidad. Se dejó sostener por mí, haciéndome sentir todo el peso de su cuerpo y los empujes fueron más vigorosos. Poco a poco comencé a sentir como mi cuerpo se tensaba, mis músculos se contraían… algo dentro de mí iba a explotar inminentemente. Apreté mis ojos, empuñé mis manos en su espalda, y me sentí completamente plena.

—Te amo —se volvió a escuchar en nuestra habitación.

Fue todo lo que consiguió articular, y Ron se entregó al más demoledor placer en un grito desesperado. Sentí que me rompía en mil pedazos en el cielo estrellado… perdiéndome en el universo. No terminaba aún de recuperar el último de mis pedacitos, cuando sentí espasmos en mí. Exhausto, Ron se dejó yacer sobre mi cuerpo, reposando su cabeza entre mis pechos.

—Te amo, nunca me cansaré de decírtelo.

Sellamos nuestro reencuentro con un beso en nuestras frentes. Nos abrazamos, y volvimos a dormir, sabiendo que todos nuestros días serían igual de intensos.

Los días restantes transcurrieron de forma rápida y energética; sin lugar a duda nos llevábamos parte de la Isla en nuestros corazones.

Llegamos a nuestra ciudad, Ginny se deshizo en disculpas y prometió no meterse nunca más en nuestras vidas, pero tanto Ron como yo, sabíamos que aquella promesa sería rota en el tiempo. ¡Qué más daba! Si gracias a la intromisión de mi estúpida pero encantadora mejor amiga, había podido conocer al hombre de mi vida, al futuro padre de mis hijos (ojalá tener la parejita), al hombre que me llenaría de emociones y me haría sentir mujer no solo cuando me hiciese el amor, sino con solo mirarme. Mi historia estaba llena de momentos bellos, y todos estos eran gracias a las personas que me rodeaban.

—¿Qué haces?

—Estoy terminando de subir las fotografías de nuestro viaje. Hice un álbum exclusivo de mi estancia en el hospital.

—Te aseguro que Fred y George fueron los primeros en darle 'Me gusta' a dicho álbum.

—No te equivocas, incluso ya han comentado muchas fotos.

—Siendo tantos hermanos, no sé por qué soy yo el hazme reír de todos ellos.

—Tranquilo amor, yo te voy a defender.

—Créeme que tus palabras no me consuelan.

—Pues creo que haré otra cosa entonces para que te sientas mejor —agregué sugestivamente. Ron sonrió de inmediato y me levanto de la silla.

El resto de nuestra historia, seguirá siendo de la misma forma.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

Aunque muy tarde, por fin he terminado Facebook. Gracias infinitas a todas las personas que se unieron en esta loca locura locurística (¿) y que me esperaron. Créanme que tengo muchas ideas y todas estas las he estado escribiendo. Ya cuando las tenga terminadas las subiré y así no sufriré con los enormes retrasos de publicaciones.

El epílogo está basado en lo que le ocurrió a una amiga xD (no crean que pensé en películas de Hollywood). Su novio súper romanticón se la llevó a Isla de Pascua y de esa misma forma le iba a pedir matrimonio, pero ella se resbaló y perdió la memoria. Fue re triste para él, porque ellos cuando se conocieron se llevaban súper mal, y cuando ella lo vio a él solamente lo trató pésimo y bueno… le duró como un mes la amnesia, después se casaron, y ahora son los más felices.

Cada vez tengo menos tiempo, he ahí la explicación de por qué he estado desaparecida. Tengo muchas responsabilidades, y ya cuando estás inserta en el mundo laboral, la vida cambia completamente y valoras demasiado las horas que tienes para dormir. Todo enero estuve ensayando para la gira de coro, fuimos a Argentina y Brasil, luego viajé a Perú, empecé a trabajar de inmediato, y ahora que es Semana Santa pude escribir lo que me faltaba (el lemon para que me recuerden con amor xd)

Ahora prometo terminar Fixing Bugs! Nos vemos ahí (:


End file.
